


The Infection of Malice

by Firefightingman711



Category: Fire Emblem Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Corruption, Dream Sex, Embedded Images, Fights, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Reality Bending, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 114,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefightingman711/pseuds/Firefightingman711
Summary: The Princess of Hyrule has finally succeeded in assembling the full and complete Triforce. With it's vast unending power, she heavily damages Ganon's body and banishes him away from the Land of Hyrule. However, in using this divine power she has accidentally doomed another world. For after being banished, Ganon finds himself lost in the outer edges of the Ylissean country side. Although greatly weakened after being struck by the Golden Light of the Triforce, Ganon is still a grave threat to this new world.Ganon now plots to spread his Malice and conquer the world he finds himself in. He will regain all his lost power, and once he dose he will seek his revenge on the one who banished him.All he needs is to find a Messiah of sorts, who will aid him in finding new followers in this world. Those who serve him will be baptized by Malice.Can this new world ever hope to survive...  The Infection of Malice





	1. The Infection of Malice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First Chapter of an Idea that I came up with way back in 2017 when Breath of the Wild was a new game. I originally started the story back then, but I never really got far with it and then I stopped writing it for a long while. Recently though I decided to return to the idea.
> 
> This first Chapter is just the opening of the story, so please note that things will take a massive turn in mood and tone in just a few chapters. Be warned that this story will get a little dark starting at chapter 3, and then it will get even darker in chapter 4. Just be warned that the first 2 chapters establish a mood and are not entirely representative of the whole story.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

The sun shined a late-afternoon light upon the corpses of a thousand men and Monsters scattered across a scarred battle field. At one end of the battle field stood an Army of Monsters and the red clad ninja Tribe known as the Yiga Clan. The Monster army was commanded by a giant man-boar whose body was comprised of glowing Purple-black globs of a sort of semi solid, semi liquid substance known as Malice. This giant Monster was the Master of Monsters, the King of Thieves, and The First Heretic, Ganon. On the other side of the battle filed stood the Hylian Army, which was comprised of many races including the Hylians; a race of men who have pointed ears. Zoras, a race of Mammalian-Fish men that could survive equally well on land and sea. The Gorons, a race of Rock Men that live on the tops of mountains as well as in deep complex caves. The Rito, a race of Bird Men that can soar across the sky. There were also some Wooden Constructs crafted by the late Deku Tree, Living Plant guardians that forever stood against evil and corruption. There were also a few Gerudo warrior women fighting on both sides of the battle, some Gerudo still adamantly swore loyalty to the dark king despite his current Monstrous incarnation.

Things were looking grim for the Forces of Hyrule. Although the current amount of casualties were rather equal on both sides of the opposing forces, the Monsters could easily be revived by an infusion of Malice while the Hyrulian forces were rather limited by their own mortality. However, the Hyrulian Army’s morale was soon replenished as their leader suddenly made an appearance. In a great flash of golden light Princess Zelda soon stood in front of the Hyrulian Army, yes in front of and in between her forces and that of the Monsters. Princess Zelda had just arrived to the battle immediately after acquiring the one artifact that could turn the tide of this battle, The Triforce.

The Triforce was an ancient item of immense power that was left behind by the Golden Goddesses after they had created the world. It was an item that represented their power as a reminder to the world of their presence and it was originally entrusted to be guarded by the Goddess Hylia, Divine Ancestor of the Royal Family. The Triforce is normally split into 3 pieces of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Even when split the pieces still hold an incredible amount of divine power that any man would covet, but when the three pieces are brought together and the full Triforce is assembled then its holder will be granted any and all desires they may have and they will hold the ability to reshape the world itself. Over the eons of Hyrules existence many devastating wars were waged by those who coveted the Divine abilities of the Triforce, as the wars were fought, the Triforce exchanged hands with many. Some would use its power for ill, and some used it fairly. However in more recent times the Triforce became lost to the world and no one knew of its location. So it came as quite a shock to both the Hyrulian army as well as the Monster army when Zelda suddenly appeared with it in her possession.

Zelda quickly made her way over to the vanguard knight that stood against the Monster Army; Link. Link was the reincarnated Hero of Hyrule, every generation the legendary hero’s spirit reincarnates into a new Hylian and a new incarnation of the Hero will fight for Hyrule again and again.

Currently Link was fighting against a large centaur shaped Lion man that was wielding a club nearly as large as link himself, this Monster was known as a Lynal; one of the most fearsome Monsters known across the land. The two vanguards charged against each other until suddenly a great golden light washed over the Lynal causing its body to nearly immediately begin to decay and rot as if one was seeing a time lapse of a body decomposing over the course of a dozen days. After a few short seconds of withering, the body finally gave way and combust in a bright light of purple and black, relinquishing the Malice that gave the Monster structure. Link was completely shocked at what he saw until Zelda suddenly manifested herself in front of him.

Zelda looked before the reincarnated Hero. His body was bruised and slightly bloodied from the near endless amount of combat he had seen this day alone. Despite his body looking like he had been fighting for nearly a third of the day, there was still an air of confidence and stoicism to his look that wordlessly said that he could continue to fight as long as need be until Evil is finally vanquished. “Link my hero, you have battled valiantly today, but worry not for your duty today is no longer needed. I have awakened the sacred power of Hylia and have called forth the full Triforce into my possession.”

Zelda turned toward the Monster army who had strategically retreated in order to regroup around their leader Ganon, so that they could make one mighty push into the Hylian forces. This was actually a perfect situation for Zelda however, because it grouped most of the army in one place making it easy to target the Monsters with the Triforce’s Golden power. Zelda raised her hand which was baring the symbol of the Triforce and a sudden burst of Golden Light spilled forth from her hand like a lantern filling a dark room with warm light. The Golden Light spread across the Monster army like a tidal wave washing over a beach village, or a child flooding an ant colony with water from a bucket. As the Golden Light swept across the field the Monster army were literally pushed back and flung away as if they were in the middle of a hurricane with winds strong enough to uproot trees, except the Golden Light did no visible damage to the environment, only the Monsters were effected and as they were being pushed by the Light they suffered deep searing pain from burns that came from the Golden Light touching their Malice shaped body’s.

In just 10 seconds a third of the Monster army was cast astray by the Golden Light as it made its way toward its true Target, The King of Thieves, Ganon. Ganon saw the Tidal Wave of Light move towards him and it was at this point that he realized that there was a large Miscalculation in his plan. Ganon’s hatful mind raced trying to rationalize how the Princess could have the full and Complete Triforce, if the Triforce was to return to the land it should have returned in pieces, Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Yet, Zelda had all 3 pieces in her possession, how this was possible Ganon did not know. What he did know was that there was no winning this current battle, if Zelda had the full Triforce then the only option was to retreat and return to Guerilla warfare tactics in order to split Zelda’s focus and then spring a trap. This plan would probably take months of work, strategizing, and outmaneuvering to pull off but it was his only option now that Zelda had the full Triforce.

Unfortunately for Ganon he was never able to commit to his plan of retreat, for just as he finalized his thought the Tidal wave of Golden Light split open and a piercing beam of Light made its way strait for him at incredible high speeds. The Light of the Triforce pierced through Ganon’s body. A bright golden shining light swept across the earth enfolding, surrounding, and engulfing the pure Malice that surrounded Ganon. As the golden light washed over him and his army, Ganon howled out in agony as his Malice infused body was literally being torn apart. When the golden light touched the dark Malice the two forces slowly destroyed each other, unfortunately for Ganon there was only a very large but still finite amount of Malice in the surrounding area, but there was an infinite amount of golden light emanating from the Triforce. 

At this point in time Zelda, the wielder of the Triforce stepped forward and spoke. Her words were enhanced by the power of the Triforce so that all across the battle field could hear her. “Ganon your evil has infected the land of Hyrule for long enough. For generations you have tormented the good people of Hyrule and caused havoc and despair to spread through people’s hearts. You have turned brother against brother and torn families apart. Your Malice has spread far enough, I will use the power of the Triforce to end your eternal conquest now and forever.” 

Zelda marched forward and raised her hand higher into the air causing the light of the Triforce to grow in intensity. Ganon cried out in pain as his body was slowly lifted into the air by the force of the golden light, he struggled against this but his Malice infused body was incapable of even touching the light without it burning away. As Zelda moved in closer she began to speak in a voice that echoed even louder and held an air of even greater authority. “Ganon! I am not going to end you as if I did you would simply reincarnate and haunt the next generation of Hyrule.” 

Ganon despite his mind being addled by a combination of his bestial form and the Malice that encompassed most of his body; was still able to comprehend her words and they left him confused and dismayed, what could she be planning. “No, instead I am going to cast you away to the space between worlds, were your evil will hopefully never be able to return. You will be trapped alone and isolated in a space completely separate from the land of Hyrule. May you spend the rest of eternity alone in an empty void of nothingness.”

At this point in time a large fracture in the sky emerged, and from it a large circle formed above Ganon. Ganon’s struggles doubled at the moment that he noticed the circle in the sky, the circle soon shifted into what might be recognized as a tunnel in the sky. Were that tunnel lead to was what caused Ganon to make violent motions in order to avoid. He thrashed, flung bits of his Malice off, and fired off magical beams of energy in all directions. The Bolder sized pieces of Malice crushed and flatted any buildings or terrain that they landed on, and the beams of energy exploded on impact causing a massive swath of destruction all across the battle field. A single beam arced over and across the battlefield managing to strike the west tower of Hyrule castle from nearly a mile away and this single beam caused the entire tower to implode and collapse. The beams continued to be fired recklessly causing near catastrophic damage even dozens of miles from the battlefield, even Ganon’s army was not safe from the damage as many of the beams crashed into the Monsters and Yiga clan soldiers, causing massive casualties of Ganon’s own forces as the explosions swept through the land. However, Zelda’s forces were protected as the beams were harmlessly dissipated by the light of the Triforce.

Zelda smirked knowing that her and her forces had no fear of the magical beams. “This is it Ganon. I have the full Triforce, there’s no way you can escape this.” 

Ganon’s Malice Body was fully lifted up to the entrance of the tunnel and at this point was being actively pushed into the opening as his body violently held on to the edges of the tunnel, said edges burned his body as he tried to hold onto them. Many of the Hyrulian army forces looked on in aww of the giant dark beast being lifted into the sky and forced through a tunnel by the golden light. Most of Ganon’s army was destroyed at this point, mostly by Ganon’s own actions in trying to free himself. The remnants of Ganon’s army fled and scattered as the Hyrulian forces gazed at their princess’s masterful use of the Triforce.

Zelda wore a smirk of extreme confidence and spoke in such a way that conveyed a high level of smugness. “Ganon, Master of Monsters, King of thieves, and the first Heretic. This is it, your last moments in Hyrule are now. I’m going to push you out of this world and into a new realm were your evil will never touch the good people of this land ever again.” 

At that moment the golden light swelled up like a geyser, and pushed so hard against Ganon’s body that it fully pushed him into the tunnel and severed one of his Malice forged arms that was limply holding on to the edge of the tunnels entrance. Ganon’s cry echoed across the tunnel as he was being pushed through at high speeds, and just before the entrance closed and faded out of existence Ganon shouted out one word that was currently racing through his vary being as if it were the only word that he knew. **“Hyliaaaaaaa!!!!!”** the shout was cut short as the entrance faded away and Ganon was completely gone from this world.

* * *

Although Zelda intended to push Ganon into the space between worlds she had actually underestimated her own powers amplified by the Triforce and had actually pushed Ganon so far he was sent into an entirely different world. Ganon’s body as it fell through the tunnel began to burn and deform. 

When Malice interacts with the golden light it dissolves and losses shape, and considering that Ganon’s current body was mostly made of Malice he quickly took on the form of a miss shaped clump of clay. His body once the form of a proud and boisterous Boar-Man was now a nearly completely shapeless lump of Malice, tumbling through the Tunnel.

Meanwhile in another world a blue haired woman road through the country side on horseback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you are reading this around the time the story is posted then do know that I have the first 4 chapters of the story completed, and I will be trying to get them posted as soon as possible. I wanted to post the first 4 chapters of this story around the same time because it takes until the 4th chapter for this tale to really establish the groundwork for how the rest of the story will play out.
> 
> Note: The Zelda world in this story is more of a composite and amalgamation of other various Zelda eras / worlds. It dose not draw from any one Zelda game. It instead combines aspects of many Zelda games and mixes them together. This will become more obvious if / when the story gets further along.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	2. Patient History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina reflects on her memories and questions what she really needs to be doing to give her life purpose. She worries about the nature of her travel to the past, and questions if her journey back in time really altered the destiny of the world, or if she merely saved one world in exchange for dooming another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Chapter of an Idea that I came up with way back in 2017 when Breath of the Wild was a new game. I originally started the story back then, but I never really got far with it and then I stopped writing it for a long while. Recently though I decided to return to the idea.
> 
> This second Chapter is mostly a setup chapter and works to explain the current state of the world. This chapter isn't just fluff to pad out the story though, as it establishes some of the relationships that some characters are in, and also gives a peek at what the current status quo is of the world before everything changes after Ganon shows up.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

Lucina was growing more and more troubled as the days marched on. When the ancient Fell Dragon Grima was defeated she had thought that all her troubles would be over, she had thought that she could maybe finally live the life she had always wanted, with her family and as the princess of Ylisse. However, she couldn’t ever truly live that life, for the more time she spent in this world, the more she realized that she was a foreigner lost to time. Her father and mother weren’t really her parent’s, they were killed by Grima many years ago back in the old future were she came from.

Yes, Lucina is a Time Traveler who transcended time in order to go back to the past and defeat Grima before he could gain a foothold on the world and destroy the Ylissian country and kill her parents. Lucina did ultimately succeed in her goals, albeit with a few hiccups along the way, but it was in her victory that Lucina realized the truth. She had saved a world, but not her world. Her world was back in the future, her world was probably still pained by darkness and famine. Her world was probably still being controlled by the Cultists of Grima the Grimleal, and the people of the world were probably begging for a great hero or leader to come and save them from their great torment.

The longer Lucina stayed in this world, and the longer she thought about her transcendence of time, the more she realized that in saving one world she had potentially doomed another. Lucina’s mind recalled the memory of her conversation with Laurent that she had nearly a year after the defeat of the fell Dragon about this topic.

* * *

“Lucina it is my hypothesis that we never truly time traveled in the first place.” Laurent said in the flashback with an air of educated authority. 

“~wh-what~? What do mean we didn’t timetravel? Naga said so herself, and we all traveled through the gate. Plus look around you, this world, there’s no Risen, no firmament of black clouds. Gods our parents are all alive, how could this not be the past.” Lucina said this with a voice that sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Laurent.

“Yes this world is indeed quite similar to the memory of both mine and yours, but causality dictates that it is impossible for this world to be our actual past.” 

Lucina held a look that said she didn’t truly understand every word in that last sentence. “What? Causality? What do you mean, how can this not be the past?” 

Laurent quickly responded less than a second later, as if he had practiced his speech for this very conversation. “It’s actually very simple, I was discussing this with my mother for some time before we developed this theory. You remember that I actually arrived in this world three years before you did yes?”

Lucina did remember this as one of the odd intricacies of their time travel, how each of them all ended up emerging into the world at different places and moments in time. “Well Lucina, now just imagine if I were to immediately find my mother after arriving in the past, and then kill her.” 

“What!?” Lucina shouted at the thoughts Laurent was putting in her head. “Why would you kill your mother!?” 

“Relax Lucina, this is just a thought experiment, I did not kill my mother in the past nor do I have any intentions of doing so now. The thought experiment is meant to explain how the action would be impossible if this were actually our past.” 

“I still don’t understand” replied Lucina. 

“Well if I did hypothetically kill my mother as soon as I got back to the past then wouldn’t that mean I could never exist? If my mother were to die before I was born then logically, I would not have an opportunity to be born in our futures past.”

“Well how does that factor in to time travel? Miriel is still very much alive-.” Before she could continue Laurent interrupted Lucina. 

“Yes, but there existed the possibility that she could have died, that I could have killed her. If this was our true past then there should be absolutely no possibility for the circumstance of my birth to change less the entire future change, and may I remind you that the future in this case is actually our past.”

Lucina looked like Laurent was speaking another language. “The Future is the past?” Laurent nodded his head as if he were a teacher and Lucina had just answered a semi difficult question. 

“Right, at least for us Time Travelers that is. Think about just you for a second. What were you doing 11 years ago?” Lucina scrunched her face thinking back 11 years ago. 

“Hmm well I guess I would have been learning swordsmanship from my father, my mother was teaching me how to dance, and I also got the standard noble Ylissian etiquette training drilled into me like any other person born of High Blood goes through.”

“Yes correct, but you do realize that those memories that you have of moments that happened 11 years ago, are actually events that shouldn’t happen for another 10 or 11 years in this world. What you are remembering is an event that has not happened in this world, and may possibly never happen in this world.” Laurent said while partial wishing he had a set of chalk and wall to draw on just so he could better educate Lucina on the subject.

“Look I’m sorry Laurent, but can you just explain how we didn’t actually Time Travel? I understand that I’m from the future and my memories of being a young girl are actual of moments yet to happen in this world.” 

“Right, but it’s actually most likely that those memories you have of your past may never happen in this world, at least they won’t happen exactly as you remember. Getting back to my previous statement, the circumstance of our births must be exactly the same or it is a dead giveaway that we never actually traveled through Time.” Laurent said while adjusting his glasses.

“Lucina do you remember my birthday?” Laurent said while pointing at himself. 

“Umm your birth day is April 25th Its easy to remember because its only 5 days after mine, April 20th. I’m exactly 1 year and 5 days older than you.” 

“Good- good” Laurent said excitedly feeling that he was about to make a break through. “I was born exactly 1 year and 5 days after you were. Now Lucina answer me this, how old is your baby sister and how pregnant is my mother right now?”

“Umm well The Ylissian princess of this time is currently a bit more than a year old and”— 

“Stop right there.” Laurent interrupted. “Lucina do you see how this can’t be Time travel now? The Ylissian princess is currently 13 months old and Miriel isn’t even 6 months pregnant yet. It’s absolutely impossible for my past self, if he even exists; to be born on April 25th considering that it’s already May 24.”

“What do you mean that your past self might not exist?” Lucina said with an air of concern. 

“Well Miriel is rather large considering that she is currently 22 weeks pregnant. Based on measurements and the rate of her growth there is only one possible conclusion, Miriel is pregnant with Twins. Tell me Lucina, in all of your memories of the past do you ever remember me having a twin brother or sister?” Laurent said in an accusatory way. 

“Uh well no, but- that doesn’t mean you won’t exist, it just means- uh- that there’ll be two of you?” Lucina said in a tone that gave away just how uncertain she was about the topic.

Laurent cleared his throat in preparation for his next statement. “When I began discussing the topic with my mother she was rather intrigued by the notion of my theory, so we began to do some tests and research. I checked up on the other shepherds the best I could. Nowi surprisingly enough has already gone through a pregnancy, and birthed a daughter way before she should have. Sumia should have already given birth, but she has only just started her pregnancy so the child will miss it’s supposed birth date by nearly 7 or 8 moths. Marible isn’t even pregnant yet and according to our past she should have given birth back in February. Cordelia is getting close to the end of her pregnancy but that still means she will have missed the date by 4 months. Lissa your own Aunt isin’t even pregnant yet so there’s no way to make the July 15th birth date. Now while I was censusing the female shepherds, Miriel was able to arrange the assistance of a cleric to do an aura reading of the pregnancy, and although these tests are not 100% accurate, according to the reading Miriel’s pregnancy holds a double reading for a female aura. If the reading is right then Miriel is pregnant with twin girls.”

Lucina stood silent for a few seconds before she made her response. “Does- does that mean you’re going to turn into a woman Laurent?” 

After Lucina made her statement Laurent couldn’t help but release a small chuckle. 

“No- no, but that would be how it worked if we actually did travel back in time and changed the present or future. Thankfully since we didn’t actually travel through time I don’t have to worry about suddenly growing breast, and losing my manhood.” 

Lucina was now getting a little flustered as she was feeling like she was being mocked for her non understanding of Laurent’s proposal. “Okay Laurent, I understand that the changes that we made to the past after traveling her have altered much of history and that these alterations may be so wide reaching that an exact version of us may not be born to any of our parents. None of the Birthdates besides my own will match up and I’m sure that with the defeat of Grima all of our generation will have very different and hopefully much more peaceful upbringings, and these new upbringings will probably mean that the new generation will have very different personalities and outlooks than our own. So, we definitely changed the past, hopefully for the better. But we still changed the past, that’s Time Travel.” 

Lucina wasn’t sure why she was being so defensive about this particular topic, but for some reason she felt like she had to be right about time traveling. She felt like she had to be correct about the decision she made roughly 3 years ago (from her perspective) after she discussed with the spirt of Naga possible ways in which she could save the world.

“Not quite. To reiterate, if we did actually change the past. Our Past, then I would be a woman right now and I would also have a female twin. Now according to my hypothesis, and do know that my father actually helped me in summarizing the hypothesis in such a way that I think most anyone can understand. We did not Travel through Time. No, instead I believe that what we actually did was travel to another parallel world. A world that is similar to our own world, but seemingly set over 20 years in the past. That’s why it’s possible for us to change the past without it actually effecting us, an example being all the pregnancies of our past world mothers being off. Also the very reason we journeyed to this world was to try to stop Grima in the past when he may have been weaker. If we then stopped him in the past that would change the future so that there would be no Grima, and if there was no Grima then there would be no reason for us to travel to the past. So then we wouldn’t travel to the past, and then Grima wouldn’t be stopped. My Past Mother and I our currently working on making a formal scientific essay on this subject and we were thinking of calling this contradiction a ‘Time Travel Paradox’. So in short, we did not travel to the past in the traditional sense. Instead we traveled to another parallel world very similar to our own just offset in calendar date by about 2 decades. This is actually essentially identical to the times we used the Outrealm gate to travel to the beach, or how we used it to recruit all those Einherjar into our ranks.”

“So… this isn’t our past, but instead a parallel world similar to the worlds we traveled to using the Outrealm gate.” Lucina said slightly grasping the repercussion of Laurent’s hypothesis. 

“Yes Lucina you finally get it. I’m sorry for taking up your time but I felt like I had to tell you this since it was originally your idea to travel to the past using the Outrealm Gate from our futures-past. I simply felt I had to correct the record and properly label our actions back then not as Time Travel but World Travel done through the Outrealm Gate.”

Laurent got up and was getting ready to leave. “Yet again I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time, I didn’t think explaining the nuances of Time Travel would take so long.” Just as Laurent turned to leave Lucina realized the full weight of his words. 

“WAIT.” Laurent stopped and turned to Lucina. “If you say all we did was World Travel through the Outrealm Gate. Then that means that our Futures Past. It still exists, it’s still out there somewhere.

* * *

The memory of the past faded from her vision as Lucina realized that the Sun had moved from late afternoon to early evening and she would have to turn back if she wanted to make it back to Yarne’s cabin before it got too dark. It was over 3 years after the defeat of Grima, and it was currently early April. April was the month of her birth and thus it was also the birth month of the soon to be 4 year old Princess of Ylisse. Lucina’s mind flashed back to a conversation with her parents of this world that happened just a few weeks after the defeat of Grima, after all the celebrations and ceremonies were concluded.

* * *

“So Lucina, me and your father have been thinking about this for a long while, since before our forces even defeated Walhart.” Olivia and Chrom had Lucina sitting down in the dining hall where they were having brunch as a form of Icebreaker to ease into the conversation. Olivia was holding baby Lucina who was still less than 1 year old at the time. “So we were thinking that our daughter is still quite young; our baby daughter, not you of course. Anyway as I was saying she is still young and there may just be time to change things before they get too confusing.” Olivia said while looking down at her baby. 

Lucina swallowed her crumpet and sipped a bit of tea to clear her throat. “What do you mean by change things before they get too confusing?” Chrom stepped in now and continued on where his wife left off. 

“Well we were thinking about things, and we just got a little concerned that with the way things are right now, it may be a little confusing for there to be two royals of Ylisse that share the exact same name.”

After the Defeat of Grima and the return of the status quo. Chrom was advised that it may be unwise to reveal to the general public the Time Travel efforts that played a part in Ylisse’s military efforts since the Plegian campaign up to the defeat of Grima. Best not to give the common people too many questions that don’t have any answers, and it might be best if the vast majority of the world believes Time Travel to be impossible, less a few hundred people pop up and try to become amateur Time Travelers. God’s forbid if someone did discover Time Travel and attempt to use it against Ylisse. So Chrom agreed and a plan was hatched to introduce Lucina to the people of Ylisse not as Chrom’s daughter from the future but as a lost half-sister born out of an illicit affair of Chrom’s father and a common whore. Under normal circumstances the label of a bastard would remove any claim to royal status from a person, but due to the current hard times Ylisse was in due to the death of the Emmeryn and the previous generation of Exalt. The current Primary Family Tree of the Ylissean royalty was looking rather thin. As such an official exception was made, under the blessing of the current Exalt Chrom, and the voice of Naga Tiki. A ceremony was held and Lucina was re-blessed with royalty despite her ‘ _fictional bastard status_ ’.

Lucina thought that would be the only major change she would have to except in order to establish a pleasant life between her and her parents. Sure she would have to pretend that her dad was actually a half-brother when out in public, but at least she would be able to live with her parents. It would be a fair sacrifice to make, she definitely had to sacrifice more back when she lived in the dark world ruled by Grima.

“Well now that you’re living here we figured that some questions may arise amongst the noble houses as to why our youngest daughter might share the same name as you. So we figured we would stay ahead of the curve by renaming the baby while she’s still young.” Chrom said with a soft smile on his face that showed he was completely oblivious to Lucina’s complete shock that her parents would consider renaming her, well at least her past self.

“You- You mean to rename me?” Lucina said in a shocked tone.

“No-no-no. Not you, the baby. Your already an adult, and all of our close friends already know you as Lucina so it would be preposterous to ask you to take on a different identity.” Olivia responded to Lucina in her standard cheerful disposition.

“We-well I mean I guess… I don’t know, what would you even rename my past self to? Lucy? Lucille? Lucianna?” Lucina said having trouble gripping the fact that her past self’s name was considered needing to be changed. Even if it was just a small baby, it still felt like an invisible force was trying to change her vary history. 

Chrome interjected at this point clearly more excited about the prospect of choosing baby names than Lucina was. “Actually we had already thought it over, and yeah, at first we thought we should stick to names that start with L, but the more we thought about it the more we thought that was a silly notion. We were thinking of going with Rosabell.”

Lucina had to blink her eyes a few times and consider if what she heard was actually real or if it was some sort of auditory hallucination. “Rosabell? But Rosabell isn’t even remotely close to my actually name.” 

“Exactly, we wanted to choose a name that was very different from yours so that Little Rosabell here wouldn’t feel like she was standing in anyone’s shadow.” 

“Standing in my shadow, but why would you think that?” Lucina said slightly concerned at the thought that her mere presence in her past self’s life was causing such drastic changes. 

“Yes, we were concerned that if we kept calling her Lucina then she would think that she had to grow up to be exactly like you. Which would be preposterous of course, after all you two are completely different people.” Olivia said while softly rocking the sleeping baby in her arms.

“Yeah I think this name change is probably for the best. Besides, you’re the real Lucina, and you’ve already done your name great justice considering your actions. Let’s give baby Rosabell her own name to make great.”

* * *

Ever since that day Lucina had never been keen to spend much time with her Past Self. When her father told her that she was the ‘ _real Lucina_ ’ he had intended it as a great complement, but instead what Lucina felt was that her mere presence in the past had stolen away the true name of a young child. Perhaps the one thing a child of such a young age could actually claim was their own, a name given to them by her parents with great love and care. Then in comes Lucina from a completely different world, and now the Lucina from this world can’t use that name anymore.

As the months and years passed on Lucina found excuses to spend large chunks of time away from the Ylissean capital that she called vacations. In truth Lucina went on these vacations because she felt like every moment she spent at the capitol was another moment that she was steeling away from her younger self. She already altered history so much that there would be no tender kind moments of Little Lucina learning to dance with her mother, or sword play with her father. No, instead those moments would be between Chrom, Olivia, and their daughter Rosabell, and Lucina was now just some odd, awkwardly depressed Aunt.

During roughly the first 2 years after Grima’s defeat, Lucina would spend her vacation time traveling with Laurent. Lucina felt like he was one of the few people that could understand her plight. Together they traveled the world and tried to find a way to return to the world they once came from, but no matter how hard they searched they couldn’t find a way back. They even questioned Tiki, the voice of Naga as to if she could lead them through the Outrealm Gate and back to their old world. However, Tiki could not give them the answer they sought. Tiki instead tried to reassure Lucina that her time would be best spent living her life in this world and spending time building a new relationship with her parents and past self.

After they found that not even the voice of Naga could help them with their cause Laurent more or less gave up on the search. Laurent was a man of results, and although he wanted to help Lucina with her search as best he could. Every moment he spent helping Lucina with her impossible quest was another moment that he could have spent exploring the world, and researching new techniques in agriculture, and flora bodies that might make an impact in materia medica. Laurent was a man that wanted to use his mind to help cure the world of its problems, plagues, and maladies. For Laurent, time spent with Lucina was not overall constructive to the benefit of the rest of the world.

Since the end of Lucina’s and Laurent’s escapades, the blue haired woman needed a compassionate soul that she could confide in over her problems. She needed someone that shared the same kind of loneliness that she felt. She found that person in Yarne, one of the last members of the Taguel race. Lucina had opened up to Yarne and exposed all her weaknesses and miseries. Yarne comforted her as best he could. He explained to her how he strived to not wallow in the past and focus on the sadness of being one of the last of his race, but to instead look forward and focus on benefiting himself and others as best he could. There was nothing Yarne could do about his race being nearly extinct, but what he could do was leave a lasting impact on the world by helping others along his travels. 

Lucina began to think to herself. “Maybe Laurent and Yarne are right. Maybe all this focus I’m putting on my previous life is preventing me from actually forming a new life in this world. Maybe… Maybe I just have to accept the fact that my old world is gone and I may never be able to return to it, maybe I just need to forget about the old world and just make a new life in this world.” *Sigh* Lucina exhaled as she turned her horse around to return to the cabin. “I wish Owain, Inigo, and Severa were here. Gods why couldn’t I have been there at the Mila Tree with them when they crossed over to the other world? It would be a lot less complicated to live in a world that is entirely different and foreign to this one than living here were I am constantly worried that my presence is stealing away the birthright of my past self.” 

The wind started to pick up a bit, typical with a casual change in air pressure. Lucina continued to talk to herself. 

“It’s early April. Mine and my past self’s birth day will happen this month. Mine and… Rosabell. Am I really going to miss another birthday? I already skipped out on her 2nd and 3rd birthday, excusing myself with the expeditions with Laurent, much to my father and mother’s disappointment. No, I think if I want to amend my relationship with my mother and father… and Rosabell. Then I need to return to the Ylissean capital before her birthday. I’ll tell Yarne my conclusion as soon as I get back to his cabin. I need to change myself and stop feeling like I don’t belong in this world. Chrom and Olivia love me, and Rosabell is still just a small innocent child. I can’t be continuously turning my back on them. They love me and want me to stay in their lives, and it’s completely unfair to them that I’m not reciprocating the feeling. I just need to… change myself.”

~~~Change… Great change was about to descend on Lucina and the whole of this world. This change however, was going to be a most unwelcome one. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you are reading this around the time the story is posted then do know that I have the first 4 chapters of the story completed, and I will be trying to get them posted as soon as possible. I wanted to post the first 4 chapters of this story around the same time because it takes until the 4th chapter for this tale to really establish the groundwork for how the rest of the story will play out.
> 
> Please be aware of the fact that this story is about to completely change and go in a whole different direction starting with the next chapter. Things are about to get a little dark, and also a little sexual staring in chapter 3, but chapter 4 will also continue this theme.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	3. Index case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of thieves, Master of Monsters, and the first heretic has finally arrived in this strange new world. Unfortunately, Lucina is one of the first people to encounter this horrible beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third Chapter of an Idea that I came up with way back in 2017 when Breath of the Wild was a new game. I originally started the story back then, but I never really got far with it and then I stopped writing it for a long while. Recently though I decided to return to the idea.
> 
> This third Chapter is were the true nature of the story finally reveals itself. This chapter will involve darker themes and also some sexual content.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

A blue haired woman road through the country side on horseback. For her it was a completely normal evening with a light breeze. The blue haired Woman looked towards the evening sun to appreciate the view. Or at least the Woman tried to, as when she turned to look at the evening sun she found that it was obscured by the sudden appearance of a large tunnel in the sky.

“Wait, what’s that?”

Before Lucina could fully coordinate her thoughts a sudden great flood of Golden Light appeared from the sky tunnel. The Light was so bright and intense that it completely over powered the light from the sun for a moment and the entire forested country side was lit up with a luminosity that Lucina had never seen before. It was the complete opposite to the world of the Future’s Past that was constantly shrouded in darkness by a firmament of dark clouds.

The sudden majestic flood of golden light spooked Lucina’s horse, causing it to Rear back onto its hind legs and Lucina to tumble off her mount and fall onto her back. Before she could get up and restrain her horse, the beast was already running off and a good distance away from Lucina.

Lucina turned to the tunnel and looked on in majestic horror as the cascade of golden light swept across the land. 

“Wha- what’s happening? It’s like the sun is erupting.”

Where the golden light met her skin Lucina felt a soft warmth fill her, but it wasn’t a completely soothing feeling. It was as if the light itself contained a form of raw physical emotion, and it wasn’t just soft soothing emotions either. Where Lucina felt the soft touch of a mother’s embrace, she also felt the violent passion of a vengeful vigilante. Where she felt the compassion of a master scholar enlightening his apprentices, she also felt the greed of a plagiaristic Apothecary selling his medicine for a small fortune to those who would die without it. The courageous soul of a hero was also met by the power hungry villainy of a conqueror. All of these emotions swelled within Lucina’s consciousness and left her completely mentally tasked, and she was left entirely unable to do anything other than look on at the outpouring of golden light. Her brain was simply too over stimulated to do anything else other than look on in divine aww. 

Lucina lost track of time, she could have been staring at the flood of light spill out of the sky for seconds, minutes, or hours, and she wouldn’t be able to tell how much time had really past. It was this delusion of temporal perception that led to a major shock for Lucina when the golden Light suddenly faded away a large dark mass fell out of the sky tunnel and stuck the earth with a sickeningly wet thud. Then as suddenly as it came, the sky tunnel vanished and all the golden light faded away; leaving the sickeningly disturbing dark mass as the only form of evidence that any of this had ever happened.

“Di- wha- is any of this even real?” Lucina had finally broken out of her mental stupor now that the golden light had faded, she was finally able to bring herself to move and properly contemplate everything that had just happened.

“Oh my god, that thing just fell out of the sky tunnel like that time when I fell out of the portal created by the Outrealm Gate when I first traveled to this world from my futures past.” Lucina wasn’t quite sure why she was vocalizing her thoughts so openly, but it felt reassuring to hear a voice; even if that voice was her own. 

“Does that mean that- that thing is… is from the future, or at least another world like me?” Lucina said this while looking at the dark mass, ever since her eyes made contact with it she couldn’t quite bring herself to look away from it.

Lucina slowly began taking a few steps forward toward the dark mass. She really shouldn’t have been doing this. There was an invisible feeling of calamity radiating off of the dark mass. Lucina had an instinctual sense going off in her body, telling her to stay away, NO run away. Run far- far away and don’t look back, but Lucina couldn’t turn away, she couldn’t run off. Something was invisibly compelling Lucina’s body to edge closer to the dark mass despite all the warning signs and feelings her instincts were firing off.

* * *

Ganon’s body was heavily damaged and degenerating at the moment. The golden light of the Triforce had done massive damage to his physical form, and the force of him getting uplifted and rocketed through the extra-universal tunnel had given him no defense against the radiating light. He was forced to take on the full brunt of the Golden Light for several minutes as he tumbled through the tunnel Zelda had opened. The most he was able to do to protect himself from the radiance of the Triforce’s light was to sacrifice a large fraction of his Malice forged body by shifting and morphing the Malice into a cocoon like shell that would hold off the brunt of the Luminescence and shield his core. However, even this defensive action barely worked as his physical form was left ravaged and decaying by the time he fell out of the other end of the extra-universal tunnel.

To be plain, Ganon’s physical body was dying. This was very bad for Ganon, not that he couldn’t resurrect himself and be reborn, but if he lost his physical body in a space between worlds it could be a very difficult and excruciatingly long process to re-amass his power. Upon finishing that thought though, Ganon’s degrading senses picked up a feeling from his nearly completely destroyed and hobbled blob of what could be called a body. Due to how tarnished his current form was, it took a good number of seconds before his body could send a signal to his consciousness revealing to him a sudden sense of gravity, falling, and then landing hard on an earthly surface with a wet thud.

Somehow, by some miracle of chance. Ganon found himself not floating in a void between world’s, but impacted a few feet into the surface of the ground of some strange new world. Using a bit of his fleeting magical senses Ganon realized that he was somewhere in the middle of a sparsely meadowed woodland field. “I’m still here? I’m not nowhere, I’m not in the space between worlds?” Ganon thought to himself. “No this isn’t Hyrule. I can feel that it’s not. The princess must have miscalculated and flung me into an entirely different world altogether. Well then if I am in a truly proper world then this place must have life. My physical body is failing, and if I cannot find a vessel to hold my remaining Malice then I will have to reincarnate normally and that would set me back at least a whole generation or more.”

Yes If Ganon had any hope of preserving his Power then he would need to find a living body to act as a vessel for his Malice. Ganon’s physical body would still parish, but his consciousness would be able to carry on and commune with the Malice. That way when he eventually was reborn he would be able to accelerate his re-amassment of power by using the Malice from his original life. It would still take a little while, but it would be far less than a generation. All he needed to do was find a body to use as a vessel.

Ganon willed the blobby remains of his once great and powerful body to shift forward. Ganon’s current body was essentially just a formless blob of Malice, most of which was tainted by the golden light and would only be useable for a bit longer. It was the Malice stored deeper in the core of his body that was pure, this was the Malice that he aimed to preserve. Unfortunately there wasn’t a whole lot of pure Malice left, but even a small amount would go a long way as to allowing him to regain his lost power. He just needed to preserve it, least he lose all his Malice.

Ganon needed sight, it wasn’t enough to continue to use his magical senses to scan the world around him. He wanted to see things with actual eyes. Using parts of the tainted Malice Ganon morphed a portion of his formless body into a large eyeball hidden just beneath the surface of his body. Then he shifted the outer layer of Malice to make an opening like an eye socket and eyelid. Ganon then opened his freshly formed eye and was greeted to the first visual senses he had felt in far too long. He was so overcome by the sensation of new sight that it actually took him 3 or 4 seconds to realize that one of the first things that came into view of him was a blue haired woman looking rather shocked and scared.

**"A BODY!"**

* * *

~~~ About a minuet ago~~~

Lucina really should not have been getting any closer to the dark mass. She really should have been running away, she should have found her horse and fled back to Yarne’s cabin, and then both of them should have fled even further away. All of Lucina’s base instincts were telling her that the dark mass was dangerous. That she shouldn’t touch it or get any ware near it, yet something was compelling her to get closer. Maybe it was Lucina’s heroic nature, maybe it was her curiosity, or maybe it was some invisible force compelling her to ignore instincts and judgment. Whatever it was didn’t matter, Lucina carried on and was now at this point a bit closer than 15 yards away from the dark mass. Suddenly the Dark blobby mass began to ever so slightly shake, and then pink and purple glowing splotches and veins became visible on the surface of the dark blob.

“Aahhh! … Is it alive?” 

Lucina said taking a few steps back and unsheathing her sword and taking a defensive stance. The black, purple, and pink blob then shifted forward as if it were pathetically trying to climb out of its shallow crater like a limbless slug might try to slither out of small hole. 

“Oh gods, it is alive. I-Is it- can it see me?” 

Lucina said these words out loud to herself while taking a few more steps back.

“I need to get back to Yarne and then we need to tell my father about this. Miriel and Laurent might be able to study it, whatever it is.” Lucina thought to herself, but before she could turn to leave a large slit appeared on the surface of the blob and then a second later it opened to reveal a large sickly looking yellow eye.

“Gods no” gasped Lucina as she steeled herself to either defend or flee. Lucina’s training in the futures past had taught her that it was unwise to flee un-strategically. Turning your back on an enemy and running away would be worse than useless if the enemy was significantly faster than you. It was better to take a moment to assess the abilities of the enemy before fully committing to a retreat. Otherwise defending yourself to the last breath was a better option because at least then the enemy would be unable to follow you back to your allies. These training practices ultimately led Lucina to decide to continue to slowly back way from the blob while watching and observing it.

~~~It was a poor decision. ~~~

**"A BODY!"** Lucina heard a dark booming voice ring out, but it was how she heard the voice that was most concerning; for Lucina heard no sounds emanate from the blob. No, she wasn’t hearing a voice at all, rather a signal was being directly transcribed into her brain the same way it was described that Lady Naga contacted her followers.

A moment later the cycloptic blob quivered and morphed, growing a pair of thick and long black tendrils from its sides that glowed with the same purple pink splotches and veins that the rest of its body had. These tendrils didn’t wait even a moment after being forged till they set about their new task. Attacking Lucina.

All of Lucina’s combat and athletic training was put to the test as the tendrils, which had the thickness of a human arm rocketed towards her at speeds close to that of a loosed arrow from a longbow. Lucina was able to dodge the first attack by performing a stunning backflip. The tendrils had been aiming for her legs, so they struck empty air when Lucina leapt off the ground. The second assault aimed for her torso, but Lucina was ever quick and managed to sidestep the tendril just before it reached her. The third attack was a bit complex, one tendril was going high while the other was going low. In order to dodge Lucina needed to time the jump just right. At the moment before the tendrils could reach her, Lucina leaned back while simultaneously jumping off the ground. This motion gave her a near perfect horizontal position while in midair, one tendril swept too low while the other swept too high. With a twist of her torso Lucina was able to land back on her feet and then nearly immediately entered into a sprint.

“I got to get out of here. That things got a long reach with its tendrils, but it has no legs to move on, so I should be able to eventually out run its range of attack.” Lucina thought to herself. 

This would have been a good strategy if the creature she was fighting was only a blob. However, the creature was no mere blob. No, it was the physical manifestation of Malice.

Before she could get very far the large ball of Malice she had been fighting before began to quiver, shift, and compress before then dissolving into a miasma of Purple mist. The purple mist cloud then flew towards Lucina at speeds much faster than a horses gallop. The Miasma flew ahead of Lucina and cut her off bringing Lucina to a dead halt in her tracks. Before Lucina could turn to run around the mist. It had already condensed and returned to its state as a cycloptic blob of black flesh with glowing purple-pink splotches.

**“ENOUGH.”** Once again a voice boomed in Lucina’s head without her ears picking up any sound. Before even the voice in Lucina’s head could stop echoing the creature opened its eye up vary wide and a purple pink beam was fired out from the center of its pupil. The beam struck Lucina in the center of her chest, causing no physical damage as Lucina wasn’t bleeding or bruised, but instead the beam had caused all of the pain receptors in Lucina’s body to fire off at once. The sudden jolt of pain was enough to bring Lucina to her knees in front of the creature. “Guah!” Lucina screamed out in pain having felt like every square inch of her body had just been punched by a man with arms as big as Vaike’s.

The creature moved its tendrils to grasp at Lucina. She saw this, and for a single adrenalin rushed moment she was able to turn off her body’s sense of pain to grasp at her blade. Being in a kneeling position Lucina wasn’t exactly in the best stance to put a lot of power into the swings of her sword, but it was all she could muster at this point.

The sword which Lucina currently wielded was known as the Falchion. A blade forged by the Divine Dragon Naga from one of her fangs. It was one of a pair of blades given to the continents of Archanea, and Valentia. Although hers could be thought of as a third addition to the pair, as hers is actually the Archaneain Falchion from her world that was brought with her from the ruined futures past. Her Falchion was not as complete as her fathers as it had only gone through a 4/5th’s powered Awakening in her world, and not the full and complete awakening her father did before the battle with Grima. Even so, it was still an incredibly powerful blade and was viewed as a sacred weapon in this world. “Please Naga, grant me strength.” Lucina said a silent prayer before swinging the Falchion at the oncoming tendril.

Lucina’s Falchion was used to slice at the oncoming tendril with all the might Lucina could muster. The blade and the Malice forged tendril made contact. Unfortunately the Falchion failed to cut into the tendril and instead the limb of the creature flicked the blade out of Lucina’s hand and sent it sailing through the air till it landed a few feet away.

“No” Lucina exclaimed as the Falchion was knocked out of her grasp.

“NO!” Lucina exclaimed as the Creature used its tendrils to grasp and coil around Lucina’s body and lift her into the air, all while it suddenly grew another 6 tendrils.

“NOOOOO!!!” Lucina screamed out as one of the new tendrils slithered across and underneath the hem of her outer tunic where it then continued to slither upward across her body until it exited out of the neck of the tunic, its slimy Malice rubbed against Lucina’s neck and face as it did so. Then the tendril pulled up and away, tugging heavily at the tunic in the process. Eventually the tendril one out in the tug of war against itself and the outer tunic, causing the piece of clothing to be ripped away and even destroying the belt that Lucina used to holster Falchion’s sheath to her hip. This left Lucina wearing just her fingerless gloves, her under clothes, her boots, and her golden tiara.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Lucina screeched out as 4 tendrils grabbed onto each limb of Lucina and then held her up as if she were about to be quartered by them. Instead the tendrils brought Lucina’s body up closer to the creatures eye were it then fired off another purple beam at her. This one yet again did no physical damage to her body, and this time it didn’t even cause any pain at all; the only thing Lucina felt was the sudden chill that came after the beam had somehow magically vaporized the remainder of Lucina’s clothing without causing any physical harm to her. This left Lucina completely nude save for her knee high riding boots, her fingerless gloves, and her golden tiara.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lucina shrieked so loud and hard that it nearly killed her vocal cords for the rest of the day, and left her nearly breathless. She shrieked as another tendril made its way to her vagina and twistedly made a playful series of vibrations against its entrance.

**“YOUR MINE.”**

The voice boomed out in Lucina’s head as the tendril shoved its way carelessly into Lucina’s womanhood. “Whaaaaaaaaaa-ggghhhhhhh.” Lucina made a number of screeches and screams as her virgin purity was ruthlessly defiled. Yes, for as much time as Lucina spent with Laurent on her escapades, and Yarne when she was in need of comfort and emotional support. Lucina was still a pure maiden who had never so much as had a finger fully invade her maidenhood, much less so a demon beast tendril which was as thick as a human’s arm.

**“YOUR MINE… NEED VESSEL… YES… YOU WILL TAKE THE MALICE… I WILL CHANGE YOU… MAKE YOU MINE…”**

The voice echoed through Lucina’s mind while her groin region was being desecrated by the Malice made tendril. Its prehensile nature allowed it great flexibility and maneuverability. Every time it exited Lucina’s nether regions it flicked upward and pressed against her clitoris. Every time it shoved its way back in it made twisting motions within her, and also jerked up down and side to side ever so slightly as if it were specifically trying to cause the maximum amount of motion within her inner walls. When the tendril eventually reached the end of her baby tunnel and pressed up against the closed mouth of the cervix, it would begin vibrating and massaging Lucina’s deepest edge for a short while before pulling out and flicking up against the clitoris yet again, and then repeating the whole process over and over again. 

Lucina was too distraught to ever gain any sort of pleasure out of this interaction. For even if Lucina could feel the sensations her Maiden flower was sending up to her brain, those feelings were vastly overshadowed by the racing her mind was going through as she was being raped by the dark beast. Lucina fought and struggled as best she could against her attacker, trying as best she can to squirm and release her limbs from the grasp of the Malice forged tendrils. Midway through the tendrils scheduled routine Lucina felt the limb tickle the mouth of her cervix and a dark thought entered her mind. The idea that the cycloptic blob was trying to use her body as a mating partner to breed more of its disgusting ilk. For although Lucina was a virgin before this day, she was not uneducated on the origin of babies. Lucina knew that babies grow in a mothers belly and they get there when a man engages in sex with his partner. 

“Oh god is that it? Is this thing trying to use me as some breeding stock to propagate more of its disgusting species? No, NO- NOO! I can’t let that happen.” 

Lucina thought to herself as she doubled the efforts of her struggles against the Monster. Lucina attempted to make a grab for her sword the Falchion. Not to cut at the beast for its skin seemed rather impervious to damage. No, she attempted to retrieve the Falchion so that she could slit her own throat and end her life. Better she die now then potentially become a breeding slave to the Monster. Lucina made a reach for the blade, but alas, it was too far out of reach and Lucina could not break away from the grasp of the Monster.

The cycloptic blob grew slightly annoyed by the struggles Lucina was giving. The Monster turned Lucina around so that her back was now facing its eye. The Monster then used a sixth tendril to quickly slap Lucina’s ass, with just enough force to leave a red mark across her cheek. 

“Guah!” 

Lucina yelped out in pain. The mission of the 6th tendril wasn’t over yet though. After slapping her ass the tendril then slithered up across her butt-cheeks and squirmed its way in-between them so that the head of the tendril was now touching the entrance of her anal sphincter. 

“No- NO gods please don’t!” 

Lucina pleaded with the dark beast, but her words were only met by the sharp pain of her anal cavity being stretched apart by an arm thick tendril digging, twisting, and vibrating its way up her colon.

“Ahhh guahhh… Please, oh gods please… Please don’t… Please let me go…” At those words the cycloptic blob turned Lucina back around so her front was facing the dark beast, and then pushed both of its invasive tendrils in a bit deeper and harder out of protest to the blue haired woman’s statement. “Nuuaghhhaa… Please… Please just don’t breed me… I don’t want to carry your babies…" Lucina said this while tears streamed down her face and dropped off her chin. 

Lucina at this moment in time remembered a story she once heard about a man who had accidentally bit off his own tongue while riding on horseback, and how he then managed to choke to death on his own blood and the bit off upper third of his tongue. Lucina in a total act of desperation made an attempt to actually bite off her own tongue. However, before she was able to totally commit to her action the dark beast sent a 7th tendril in to invade Lucina’s mouth; almost as if it had read her mind and predicted her actions.

Lucina tried to use her teeth to chew her way through the tendril that had shoved its way into her mouth and forced her jaw open, but it was useless. Whatever the tendril was made out off was far stronger than she expected, and it was impossible for her to properly bring her jaw down with any significant force because the size of the tendril was causing her jaw to be held open at its maximum degree of separation. “murph muuff gurph fuoof clumffph.” Lucina mumbled out as loudly as she could, but the arm sized thick tendril in her mouth prevented any form of audible speech.

**“I DON’T WANT YOU… AS BREEDING STOCK… THIS BODY… CAN NOT BREED ANYWAY… NOT ENOUGH… STABILITY… NO… I WANT YOU… I WANT EVERYTHING… ALL THAT YOU ARE… I WILL CHANGE YOU… AND NOW I AM READY… TO MAKE YOU MINE… MAKE YOU WORSHIP ME…”**

As soon as the cycloptic blob finished transmitting those words directly into Lucina’s mind the beast closed it eyelid and then stirred its whole body for a bit. When the beast reopened its eyelid Lucina found herself even more shocked and worried than she was already. Somehow the dark beast had replaced its large yellow eye with a menacing looking mouth of which it seemed that there was no end to the tooth filled maw of the blob Monster. Then the tendrils that were currently holding Lucina up in the air, began to slowly pull Lucina towards the opening mouth. 

“UUMMPH NUUUMPH GRUUUMPH EEERRRGGGPH HHUUUMMMGH NIIIMMPPHH.”

Lucina continued to try and screech out through her gagged mouth, and she increased her struggles against the tendrils that held her in the air. Yet no amount of struggle could free her from the dark beasts grip.

Lucina’s entire body was soon carried past the entrance of the Monster’s mouth, and then the horrific maw of the beast closed shut and then sealed and merged with the rest of its body, and the tendrils also receded back into the main body. This left no proof as to if the Blob ever had any tendrils at all, let alone an eye or a mouth. All that was left was a lump of Dark flesh that was covered in glowing purple pink blotches and veins. Lucina was completely gone from the outside world. She was completely entombed within the Malice forged blob that was her attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you are reading this around the time the story is posted then do know that I have the first 4 chapters of the story completed, and I will be trying to get them posted as soon as possible. I wanted to post the first 4 chapters of this story around the same time because it takes until the 4th chapter for this tale to really establish the groundwork for how the rest of the story will play out.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	4. First Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What foul Horrors Await Lucina now that she has been consumed by the King of Thieves. Read this chapter to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the forth Chapter of an Idea that I came up with way back in 2017 when Breath of the Wild was a new game. I originally started the story back then, but I never really got far with it and then I stopped writing it for a long while. Recently though I decided to return to the idea.
> 
> These first 4 Chapters were written in such a way that they can act as there own self contained story. Think of them as Part 1 of a greater story.
> 
> Chapter 4 also represents a major turning point. From here on everything is going to ramp up in a completely new direction. 
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

Lucina was now inside the Monster’s body, and floating inside some dark featureless void. The tendrils that were originally holding on to her limbs were gone now, but Lucina seemed to not have full control of her body. She could slowly move her limbs a little bit, but she couldn’t move her mouth or jaw and she couldn’t touch her face with her hands. There was some invisible force restricting her body movements, most likely to prevent her from biting her own tongue or clawing out her own eyes.

**“I AM READY NOW… IT IS TIME TO MAKE YOU MINE… I WILL MAKE YOU WORSHIP ME…”** The words still seemed to resonate from within Lucina’s own mind.

Lucina couldn’t move her mouth to speak, but she thought that since the Monster seemed to be able to speak directly to her mind, then it should be possible to just think her thoughts out to respond to the dark beast. “I will never worship you foul Monster.” Lucina thought out somewhat hoping that her thoughts of defiance could be heard by the Monster, but also hoping that somehow she would be saved from this nightmare.

**“IM SORRY BUT I DON’T THINK YOU CAN RESIST THIS… I WILL HAVE A VESSLE FOR MY MALICE… YOU WILL BE A VESSLE…”**

Lucina head the words in her head and it seemed like a pretty solid confirmation that the Monster could hear her thoughts as well. “Malice, what do you mean by Malice-…” Before Lucina could fully articulate her thoughts a wave a black, pink and purple miasma rushed towards her. When the miasma reached her floating body it did not strike her, but instead merely encircled her floating body. Suddenly pockets of the cloud of miasma began to condense all around her, they condensed into a hundred goopy small blobs that latched onto and attached themselves all over Lucina’s body.

“Guahh- What is this?” 

Lucina thought to herself as she tried to claw away at the goopy small blobs of Malice. However, just before Lucina could bring her right hand over her left arm in order to claw away at some of the blobs. The Malice began to sink into her skin and invade her body. There were no marks left were the Malice passed into her body, it was as if the Malice just phased right through her skin.

“Ah- no- no- stop- no- get out- no- no- no- get out- get out- get out- please- no- no- help- no- save me- no- get out- get out- save me- stop- help me- no-get out- no- no- stop- no- get out- no- no- no- get out- get out- get out- please- no- no- help- no- save me- no- get out- get out- save me- stop- help me- no-get out- please- get out-…” 

Lucina was no longer able to form coherent thoughts in her head. The feeling of the mini blobs of Malice crawling, squirming, and wriggling within her body underneath her flesh was causing her brain to panic. Her adrenalin filled mind was only able to respond by franticly grasping and pinching at the feeling of the Malice worming under her skin. It didn’t help, but it was the only thing her brain could think to do.

Lucina could feel the Malice inching its way through her body. It was in her arms, her legs, her stomach, liver and lungs. She could feel the Malice swimming through her stomach, shuffling through her intestines, slithering over, under, and inside of her internal organs. Every time she took in a breath she could feel it inside her, invading her respiratory system. Every time her heart beat she could feel the Malice flowing through her veins and infesting her circulatory system.

Lucina could feel a portion of the Malice squiggle its way over her rib cage and up to a point just below her breasts. Then she felt the Malice move across and pass through the fatty tissue that lied under the skin of her petite breasts. Lucina could actually see small lumps of Malice crawling under the skin of her boobs and slowly making its way toward the areola. Lucina grabbed at her bosom and desperately tried to knead the blobs of Malice out of them, but nothing she did was helping. She then felt the Malice jump across and phase into the ducts located just beneath the nipples of her breasts. Lucina then tried pinching and pulling at her nipples, doing anything she could think of to get the Malice out of her. However, this action only caused her to gain a strange perverse pleasure to resonate from her nipples, leading them to stiffen up. The Malice then shimmied its way down the ducts and entered the lobules of the breast which was the final destination of its journey. Now that the Malice was deep inside the core of Lucina’s boobs there was no way for Lucina to remove it, not that she didn’t continue to try, by massaging kneading, pinching, and rubbing her bosom.

Another portion of Malice made its presence know. This portion raced its way down to the lower portion of Lucina’s torso. It was now resting in-between her vagina and her belly button, just under the skin of the mons pubis. 

“NO” 

Lucina thought, as she knew what organ was located at that spot. Yes, the Malice knew what organ was located here as well, it was resting on top of Lucina’s uterus. A moment later and the Malice phased down through a layer of fat cells and uterine walls until it was now directly inside of Lucina’s baby box. 

Lucina’s eyes opened wide as she quickly brought her hand down to her nether lips and began to insert her fingers in a desperately misguided attempt to fish out the Malice from her uterus. It wasn’t going to work of course, the uterus is protected by the cervix and the opening to the cervix remains too small for any type of penetration unless it becomes dilated.

Inside of Lucina’s inner chamber the Malice split itself into 3 portions. One of the portions remained inside of the main chamber of her uterus, there it dissipated and fused into the walls of the fetal chamber. The other two pieces split off and swam down her fallopian tubes. At some point around this time Lucina felt the first piece of Malice fuse into her uterine walls, bonding with and invading every cell within the area. Lucina felt the sensation of her maiden cells being invaded by a dark evil taint, and redoubled her efforts to somehow defy biology and shove her whole fist up her maiden walls and past her cervix. It was pointless though, as she found that the Malice within her arms had begun to dissolve and fuse into her bones and muscles. 

Lucina lost all functional control of her arms at this point, but shockingly enough her hand remained within her muff. However, this time instead of having her fingers franticly dig into the walls of her love canal in a desperate attempt to flush out the Malice within. Now they were softly rubbing and thrusting in and out of her, and while her fingers were busy thrusting in and out of her pussy, her thumb would occasionally flick over her clitoris. Lucina was in a state of absolute horror now. There was still a huge amount of Malice flowing through her body right now, and every time a piece of Malice reached its chosen destination it would dissolve down and fuse with the surrounding cells of Lucina’s body. Every time this happened Lucina lost control of another piece of her body. To make matters worse the parts of her body that she had lost all control of were currently doing incredibly perverse things to her, as her left hand continued to forcibly masturbate her pussy. Her right hand was sensually twisting, flicking, and pinching her nipples. The combination of fear, disgust, sadness, and now pleasure caused a rather strange and overtaxing set of signals to fire off in her brain.

Just now the other 2 pieces of Malice that had split off to travel down her oviducts had reached their twin destinations. The 2 pieces of Malice were at the Fimbriae of the oviducts. From there they jumped across and phased into Lucina’s ovaries. Now inside of what is perhaps the most private part of a woman, the very place where the origin of life resides. The Malice dissolved and invaded the cells of Lucina’s ovaries. Every single primordial follicle in Lucina’s body was invaded and corrupted by the Malice. If Lucina were to ever grow pregnant with a child in the future, then that child will have been corrupted and tainted by a dark evil power before it ever had a chance to leave its mothers belly.

The fusion of Malice with flesh continued to happen all over and throughout her body. The Malice fused into her bones, her muscles, her intestines, her liver, her kidneys, her lungs, her heart. Her whole body was being colonized by the Malice, corrupting her flesh with a dark evil taint. At this point her whole body was corrupted, everything had been infected by the Malice; well every part of her body except for one. Lucina’s mind was still her own.

Lucina felt as if she was a prisoner trapped within her own body, probably because she actually was. Lucina had no control of her body from below her neck. She couldn’t move her legs, and her arms were still busy perversely masturbating away; fondling her breasts, and diddling her recently broken in maidenhood. Now that most of the Malice in her body had dissipated and fused into her body, Lucina could finally coherently think out her thoughts with a higher level of clarity than simple panic and reaction responses. 

“Oh gods is this the end? Is it finally over? Please, someone save me. Please, Yarne. Laurent. Cynthia. Inigo, Naga. Father. Save me.” 

Lucina’s mind raced thinking of all the other shepherds that she had fought side by side with. Oh how she wished they were here now, to save her. To free her from this torment. Lucina thought of Yarne, the kind Taguel who was always able to look at the world and see all the positives and best aspects of it. She thought of Laurent, the young world traveling philosopher who aimed to make the world better by spreading wisdom and information to all the peoples of the world. She thought of Cynthia, the young adventurous knight who saw herself as a hero that will always smile and never show fear as to bring hope to the abused and downtrodden of the world. She thought of her brother Inigo, The brave stalwart prince who would do everything in his power to save a life. She thought of Naga, the dragon god her and her people worshiped, and one of the most powerful beings she could imagine; if anyone could save her surly it was Naga. She also thought of her Father Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse and a Hero King to the countrymen. Lucina wished for a savior, someone to end this nightmare and bring her salvation. But of course, no one would be coming to save Lucina. 

**“IT IS NOT OVER YET… THERE IS STILL ONE MORE PART… I WILL CHANGE EVERYHING… I WILL MAKE YOU WORSHIP ME…”**

“What do you mean? You’ve already taken everything from me. Please, if you want me to warship you then please- just please let me go. I’ll do it. I’ll worship you if you just let me go.” 

Lucina made a plea for freedom in her mind, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt all of the remaining Malice in her body make its way down to the base of her spine. Once all of the remaining Malice had pooled its way into the base of her spine, the Malice then began to climb its way up her spinal cord. Lucina’s mind began to race as she questioned what the remaining Malice could be aiming for. It then dawned on her that the Malice was traveling up from her spinal cord, and there was only one part of her body that she still had control of.

“No- No -No please no. I’ll do anything you want, just please stop.” 

Lucina’s mental pleas failed to bring the Malice to a halt as the globs continued to climb their way up her spine. Higher and higher the Malice climbed, first it passed the lumbar vertebrae’s, then it climbed up past the thoracic vertebrae’s, and now it was ascending the cervical vertebrae’s. 

“Oh gods no. I can feel it. I can feel it in my neck. It’s in my neck, just below the skull. It’s going for my brain, oh gods it’s going for my brain.”

The Malice was pooled up at the end of the cervical vertebrae. It was stationed right at the back end of her skull, preparing to jump in and phase into the remaining portion of Lucina’s body that was still her own. “Please Father. Save me.” These were the last coherent thoughts that Lucina was able to form in her head before the remaining Malice phased through her skull and made its way towards the last few remaining portions of Lucina’s body that was uncorrupted. Her lips, her tongue, her ears, her eyes, and of course. Her brain.

* * *

The very moment that the Malice began to bond to her grey matter and white matter, Lucina lost all ability to perceive the world around her. Everything faded away and Lucina was left in a totally empty void with nothing but her own consciousness.

…

“Doesn’t it feel so wonderful?”

A voice filled Lucina’s consciousness. It wasn’t the telepathic voice of that horrible Monster that had eaten her, and it wasn’t her own thoughts. At least Lucina hoped it wasn’t her own thoughts.

“No it doesn’t feel wonderful… Look whoever you are, please help me. I’m dying, a Monster is eating me and I’m about to die… Please I need help.” 

Lucina didn’t necessarily know who was talking to her before, but if there was even any possible chance that they could help her then she would be eternally grateful. She didn’t even care who it was that helped her, be it some compassionate god, or a vengeful spirit. Hells, Lucina would even pledge fealty to Grima if it was the fell dragon that could offer her salvation.

“Oh but don’t you see, I am here to help you.” 

More telepathic words filled her consciousness, but this time they were accompanied by images as well. She saw an image of herself, but this version of her was rendered monochromatically out of a single red hue. 

“I really do just want to help you see things properly.”  The red Lucina moved her lips in speaking motion as the words filled her mind, and Lucina was able to associate this red version of herself as the owner of the voice that was speaking to her.

“What do you mean you’ll help me see things? Who are you, why are you here? Can you help me get out of here? I just want this to end.” Lucina pleaded out to the red version of herself in desperation, praying that this was her answer to salvation.

“To answer your questions. I am you, or at least a piece of you. I am here to help you see the truth, to help you transition into your new position. I can also help you get yourself out of here, but to do that you have to make the transition.”  Spoke the red Lucina in a somewhat cryptic way.

“I don’t understand, what’s the transition? How do I transition so that I can get out of here?” 

Lucina said as a feeling of hope filled her consciousness. This being was promising her a way out. Freedom. At that moment Lucina didn’t care what the transition was. The mere thought that Lucina was close to ending this and gaining freedom was enough to bring her to elation.

For a brief moment Lucina pondered the possibility that she was dead, and this ‘transition’ that the red Lucina spoke of was a transition to the afterlife or possibly a transition to a new life through some form of reincarnation. If it was the afterlife then Lucina hoped she would be able to meet up with her parents and friends. Not her parents and friends from this world as they were still very much alive. No, Lucina hoped that she could meet the version of her family and friends that had been killed by Grima in the futures past that she originated from. And if it was reincarnation then Lucina hoped she could be reborn as a future child sired by her Father and Mother in this world. At least that way she would have a chance to have a proper healthy relationship with her father in this world. 

“No the transition isn’t going to take you to the afterlife.”  Said the Red Lucina seemingly having read Lucina’s thoughts. 

“Although thinking of the transition as a form of reincarnation isn’t necessarily a bad idea. In a way it is sort of like reincarnation, only you won’t have actually died."

“Wait how did you know what I was thinking of? And what do you mean when you say that the transition is similar to reincarnation?” Lucina questioned the red version of herself.

“Oh Lucina, you should be well aware of your current position. I am a piece of you, so there is no thought in your head that I am unaware of. You see Lucina right now Ganon’s Malice is bonding with your brain, and I was created by your subconscious as a way to help you adjust to the changes your brain is going through. I’m here to help you transition in to your new life after the Malice has finished bonding with all the cells in your brain.” The red Lucina said in a very nonchalant way.

“Wait what?! Who’s Ganon, and what do you mean his Malice is bonding with my brain? What’s a subconscious and what’s a cell?!” Lucina said with panic in her heart.

“Oh that’s right, you’re from a primitive world that doesn’t have any advanced technologies so you’re kind of uneducated. Okay well you see a cell is the basic unit of life, and every living thing is made up of tons of these things, but you can’t see them with the naked eye because their too small." Suddenly red Lucina faded away and in her place was a detailed image of an animal cell with lines connecting the names of all the various organelles of a cell to their position within the diagram. “You see cells are super important not only because our bodies are made up of them, but because the cell holds all the information as to what makes you- you. See inside of the cell there is this thing called a nucleus, and inside the nucleus is this stuff called DNA.”

As red Lucina narrated the lecture the Image of the cell zoomed in on the nucleus and then the nucleus opened up to show a cross section containing all the DNA. As the Lecture carried on the image of the cell and nucleus faded away and a new image of a long Helix shaped strand of DNA appeared. “Okay see DNA is really important because it has all the genetic-"

“Stop!! I don’t care what a cell is. I don’t care what a nucleus or Dee-En-Ahy is. Just- just tell me who Ganon is, and what’s Malice.” Lucina said feeling as though she was being toyed with.

The image of DNA vanished from Lucina’s consciousness and in its place returned red Lucina. “Well okay then, but just so you know education is important.”

Lucina felt like she had just escaped from one of Miriel’s long boring lectures on the importance of cleaning yourself after an injury in order to prevent sickness. 

“So Ganon is your new god, and Malice is the physical personification of his power. So in a sense when the Malice bonded to your body it’s kind of like you’re getting bonded to Ganon himself.” Red Lucina said this as if it was a completely normal thing to say to someone.

“Wait, god? Is- is Ganon the name of that thing that ate me?” Lucina said finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

“Yep, isn’t it so great that Ganon considered you to be worthy of being a Vessel for his Malice.” Red Lucina said with a smile on her face. “Of course the body that you saw previously was just a damaged remnant of what was once a much greater and more powerful form; but don’t worry Lucina, for you will have the great honor of playing a leading role in assisting Master Ganon re-achieve all of his lost Power. Gosh you’re going to be so amazed and overwhelmed when you finally get to see Ganon at his full power, not that he isn’t pretty impressive in his current state that is.”

“What? Why would I ever worship Ganon? I’m a follower of Lady Naga and Ganon is some kind of… thing.” Lucina felt like she was strangely at a loss of words, although it was probably because her mind was currently so overtaxed.

“Oh really? You can’t worship Ganon because you’re already a follower of Naga? Earlier didn’t you have a thought were you contemplated pledging fealty to Grima the fell dragon if it was he that could offer you salvation? Sounds pretty heretical if you ask me.” The red image said with her knuckles at the side of her hips.

“Wh-but I, I didn’t… It was a moment of desperation an…” Lucina was slurring her thoughts together so much that she wasn’t even able to complete her statement before the red image interrupted again.

“Plus why would you even want to worship such a weak and apathetic being such as Naga anyway? Wasn’t Naga the one who couldn’t even fully awaken the power of that sword of yours? Wasn’t Naga the one who couldn’t even defeat Grima, and so she sent you to the past with no hope of ever getting back to your own world? And what a way to get sent through time, all your friends arriving at different moments and locations across time; would have been so much easier if you all could have come back to the same time and place. Also here’s a philosophical question for you to ponder. Do you think you’ll ever get to meet your parents ever again? Not your parents in this world, I’m talking about your parents of the world you abandoned. That’s a fear you have right? The fear that when you die and cross over to the afterlife as you know it. That you’ll go to this world’s afterlife and you’ll possibly be completely separated and segregated from your original family for all of eternity.”

Red Lucina was aware of all of Lucina’s inner thoughts and she knew that Lucina had a secret fear of death. Not the actual act of dying, but more so a fear of what could actually come after death. Lucina was aware of an afterlife that was preached by the Priests of Naga. She was also aware of the concept of reincarnation, but it was mostly stated that only higher beings like dragons would sometimes reincarnate and it wasn’t something that normal souls would go through. Either way, the events that happen beyond death were mostly a mystery to the people of the world, and Lucina did have a few sleepless nights were she feared going to the afterlife only to find that it was this worlds afterlife and not the afterlife of the world she was originally born in. Were the afterlife’s of Outrealms connected or segregated? If she died would there be a hundred different versions of her father waiting for her in the afterlife? That seemed silly, but Lucina had already gotten to know 2 different versions of her father so who’s to say there couldn’t be more.

“I just… How could I… Lady Naga is the reason that I’m even here today. I couldn’t j… I could.” Before Lucina could complete her thoughts the red image interrupted again. 

“Come on Lucina, I know what you really desire. Deep down your really just a great big daddy’s girl. Deep in your heart your only desire is to be able to be close to your daddy. You revere him to such a degree that it nearly borders spiritual worship. Ganon could fulfill your wishes. A desire to be by your daddy’s side. Ganon could give you that for all eternity. Yes, immortality. Ganon could give you this if you just give in. If you accept Ganon as your god then all of your desires and wishes will be fulfilled.” Red Lucina said as an image of Chrom appeared by her side.

“Ganon could grant all my wishes?” 

The Image Lucina had of her and her father together had sparked interest in her soul. All Lucina ever wanted in life was to have a simple lovely life with her and her family; her father in particular.

“Every desire in your heart can be granted if you just let go of your resistance, and become a servant of Ganon. Forget about everything else. Just focus on worshiping Ganon as your god and then think of the eternity you’ll get to spend together with your lovely father.”

Red Lucina’s words sounded sweeter, more soothing, and more divine. It was almost as if her voice was growing hypnotic.

“I just have to accept Ganon as my god and… But I, - I just… My father would… Ugh, why dose my head hurt…” Lucina was feeling a strange sensation. When she thought of serving Ganon and worshiping him as her god she felt a warm pleasant sensation fill her soul. And when she thought any negative thoughts about Ganon, or thought about her faith in Naga Lucina would feel incredibly stressed and guilty. Almost as if her default position was as Ganon servant, and any other option was a foreign, faraway, and scary thought.

“It’s pointless to try and fight it. Right now the Malice has already infested the entirety of your brain, and has begun to break apart, destroy, and reconstruct your brain from the ground up.” Red Lucina said this with a wide grin.

“Break apart my brain? Destroyed? What do you mean my brain is being destroyed?” questioned Lucina. Although surprisingly enough considering the statement, Lucina remained very calm despite having just heard that her brain was being destroyed.

Red Lucina giggled a bit before she explained. “Well Lucina, right now at this very moment your brain is being torn apart, disassembled, and reassembled on a cellular level. This is being done so that your brain will be redesigned in such a way that your body will release dopamine when you do something that pleases Ganon, and when you do or think something that displeases Ganon then your body will release Cortisol and increase your stress levels. So there’s really no reason to try resisting this. Your body and mind are being reborn at this very moment so that you can be the perfect servant for Ganon.”

“Ah… my body and mind is being reconstructed. I’m going to be the perfect servant for Ganon.” Lucina replied rather calmly considering the subject matter.

“Yeah, you want to test it? Just think about being the perfect servant for Ganon, imagine worshiping him and following his every command. Then imagine being a bad servant, imagine trying to betray him or ignore his orders. Do this and then tell me how you feel.” Red Lucina said while still retaining her default upbeat attitude.

Lucina did as the red image suggested and imagined herself being a loyal servant to her god Ganon and doing anything he commanded of her. When she did this she noted that a warm comfortable sensation washed over her, making her feel like it was just and noble to follow the words of Ganon. To Lucina it actually felt good when she thought of Ganon as a god and her as a worshiper of his. Then she tried to think of disobeying Ganon. Emphasis on tried; for the very moment the thought of disobeying her god popped into her mind Lucina felt a shooting pain pierce through her soul, completely disrupting the thought before it even had a chance to fully form in her conscious. To Lucina it was effectively impossible to even think of disobeying a command of Ganon’s.

“See it feels good to just let it happen and it hurts when you fight against it. So just don’t fight it. Let Ganon into your mind, body, and soul so that the transition will be complete. I promise that everything will fill so much better once you do so. All of your depression and indecision about your position in this world will be gone, because you will have a new position; one that is at the side of your god.” When the red image spoke those final words Lucina had nearly been brought to a state of euphoria at the thought of her god. 

“All I have to do is accept Ganon into my mind, body, and soul. If I accept Ganon as my god, then everything will be better and all my desires will be fulfilled?” Lucina felt like she had just discovered a grand revelation when she spoke those words.

The red copy of herself disappeared from Lucina’s consciousness and in its place was the form of a man. This man had dark skin and fiery red hair. This man was also incredibly well built, in fact he was probably the most muscular man Lucina had ever seen in her life. More than that this man was incredibly tall, and although she had to reference to judge his height against somehow Lucina just intrinsically knew that the man was taller than 9 feet. She also intrinsically knew that this man was the one her heart was waiting to meet. This man was Ganon.

**“LUCINA, ARE YOU READY? ARE YOU READY TO BECOME MY SERVANT? ARE YOU READY TO ACCEPT ME INTO YOUR MIND BODY AND SOUL? ARE YOU READY TO ACCEPT ME AS YOUR GOD?”**

The voice rung out in Lucina’s mind like a holy choir singing a transcendently beautiful hymn. Everything the red image said was true. The very moment the image of Ganon filled her mind Lucina felt rapturous ecstasy. There was no way Lucina could ever betray her god. Yes, her god.

“Yes!!! Yes! My lord, I am yours in every possible way. I gladly welcome you into my mind body and soul. You are my god and I am your faithful. Please baptize me with your glory so that I may become your most faithful follower.” Lucina chanted these words with a level of honored reverence that could only be seen in the most fanatical of religious zealots.

**“SO IT SHALL BE. YOUR BAPTISM BY MALICE WILL BE COMPLETED, AND YOU WILL BE RESURRECTED AS MY MESSIAH.”**

Ganon said these words and Lucina’s consciousness was overwhelmed by a thousand sensations of ravishment. Her mind swirled in the delight of knowing that she had found her new cause. A great cause. The spreading of her gods Malice and the restitution of his power. Truly there was no greater cause in this world.

* * *

With all the remaining pure Malice having been placed within Lucina, the remaining degenerated Malice that composed the outer body of Ganon’s form could no longer hold itself together. Without the pure Malice to give the degenerated Malic structure; Ganon’s Body disintegrated and faded away. Ganon was not concerned that his physical form was gone. He had the ability to easily maintain his consciousness in the form of a spirit, and Ganon had just implanted all his Pure Malice within his new Messiah. If everything went as planned then soon he would be able to construct a new body for himself, and then he could begin the process of regaining his tremendous power. Then after that he would return to Hyrule and seek revenge at his banisher.

Ganon’s old body had completely disintegrated away by now, and in its place laid the body of Lucina. Still nude save for her riding boots, fingerless gloves, and her golden tiara. Eventually Lucina stirred awake and opened her eyes. The Brand of the Exalt that normally resided in Lucina’s left eye was gone. In its place was the symbol of the Gerudo people. Proof of Lucina’s baptism by Malice and her resurrection into her new life.

~~~Change… Great change was about to descend upon the whole of this world. This change however, was going to be a most unwelcome one. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> This story is semi inspired by a number of old stories written by KingMaker711 I really enjoyed all of his epics, and they played a role in me coming up with this story that you are reading right now. 
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. What I can say is that I do have chapter 5 done (It just needs some more editing) and I also have chapter 6 80% done. So I can most likely ensure that the story continues at least up till chapter 6, but any thing past that is something that I cannot guarantee. I just don't want to get anyone too hyped up for this silly story.
> 
> Next chapter will cut back to Hyrule.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude were we leave the land of Ylisse to instead look to see the actions of the heroes of Hyrule.
> 
> It seems that Zelda has not given up the imperium of the Triforce, and instead has chosen to keep it within her.
> 
> What exploits will the two heroes seek now that the world is saved? Well perhaps it's time to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 5th chapter of this story, It is also the first chapter to have a sexual theme that isn't attached to a darker subject. If you don't like Literary depictions of sexual actions then I apologize for this chapter.
> 
> This chapter breaks away from the main story with Lucina. This story acts as a set up chapter for most future Hyrule chapters. Hyrule chapter will happen less often as the main plot is happening back with Lucina and Ganon.
> 
> Think of Hyrule chapters as the B Plot to The land of Ylisse's A Plot.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that gave this story a kudos. Thank you it was really appreciated.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

The Power to dominate the world, the Wisdom to know how to influence the world, and the Courage to change the world. These were the divine virtues left behind by the golden goddesses when they completed the task of creating the world of Hyrule.

The Golden Goddesses were by far the most prestigious and influential beings of the primordial world of Hyrule. Yet they did not desire to rule over their creation or dictate its will. So they left the world behind to seek new unknowns, but before they left they created the Triforce and left it behind as a last gift to their creations. 

The Triforce was comprised of the divine virtues of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. It was the ultimate power. A representation of the omnipotency of the original Golden Goddesses. Thou who would claim the Triforce would claim the greatest might in all the world. As such, many men did so lust after the imperium promised by the Triforce. 

Knowing that their creations would seek the Triforce for their own avarice, the Golden Goddesses made it so that the Triforce could only be used by mortal hands and not by those of a god. Then the Triforce was entrusted to the Goddess Hylia, who protected and kept its radiance within her possession. This way the Triforce was protected by a being that was powerful enough to keep it safe, but could also never be tempted to use its grand unending potency for personal gain.

So the world came to know a long era of peace and prosperity as the mortals followed the guidance of the Goddess Hylia. But no peace could ever last forever. The Demon King Demise rose up and attempted to dethrone the Goddess and subjugate the world to his will. The threat of demise was so great that the Goddess Hylia recognized that the Triforce would have to be used in order to stop him, but Hylia could not bring herself to give up the Triforce to a mortal who might potentially misuse its omnipotence. So instead of yielding the Ultimate Power to a mortal, Hylia sought instead to find a loophole in the wishes of the Golden Goddesses. Instead of finding a mortal who could wisely use the Triforce fairly, Hylia chose to instead turn herself into the mortal who would wield the Triforce. So it was that Hylia then abandoned her powers and divinity in order to ‘transfer her soul to the body of a mortal,’ and so Hylia laid down her Divine power so that she may claim an even higher power.

So it was that Hylia reincarnated her soul into the mortal Zelda, and she and Link defeated the Demon King Demise and set forth the status quo that Hyrule would follow for eons to come. Zelda would go on to establish the Royal family and all those who descended of her bloodline would inherit her powers. Demise like Hylia, also chose to give up his Immortality and reincarnated as the prince of darkness Ganondorf. As the years went on the Triforce did split apart and change hands many times over, and many wars and coup d’état’s would besiege the Land of Hyrule from time to time. In this time the continued reincarnation of Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf would fight for control of the Triforce and thus the vary world itself. Until that is, the fateful day when the latest reincarnation of Zelda collected all the pieces of the Triforce and used them to banish Ganon to a space beyond this world.

* * *

~~~They say that power corrupts, and that absolute power corrupts absolutely. So how much corruption must come for those that hold omnipotence in their grasp? ~~~

What does one do after they have garnered absolute power? What does one do after you have gained nigh omnipotence and have already solved all the world’s most immediate problems? Do you just give the power up and put it away, saving it for the next rainy day? Do you continue to use the power and solve all foreseeable problems in your world, no matter how small or benign in the attempt to achieve a real utopia? Well if you followed Zelda’s example then one would think that the best thing to do with the Triforce after you have banished the enemy; is to just have fun with it.

In the time after Ganon’ defeat; Zelda was able to bring Hyrule into a new era of peace. Ganon’s remaining Monster army was swept away and scattered and the Yiga clan was forced back into hiding. Zelda was hailed as the heroine princess who vanquished the King of thieves. Zelda however quieted those claims and stated that she could have never defeated Ganon if it weren’t for Link’s actions in holding of the Monster hoard. So it was that both Link and Zelda were celebrated as grand heroes of Hyrule who saved the day from a great darkness.

Zelda then confessed her love to Link and a grand marriage ceremony was scheduled to occur in the month to come. However, Zelda was a woman of action and she wasn’t quite one to wait around unnecessarily. After putting their life on the line and almost nearly dying in the war against Ganon, Link and Zelda were feeling more than just a bit frisky. 

This was a biological phenomenon scientifically known as ‘post disaster sexual attraction’; in which soldiers who come back from war will fill much more open to sexual interaction than normal. To put in plainly; when people are afraid, the body’s fight or flight response is triggered. A cocktail of hormones and neurochemicals is released, stimulating the survival instinct, driving up levels of dopamine and, possibly, the hormone testosterone, which stimulates the libido. This is all to say that after the war with Ganon, Link and Zelda were feeling really horny.

* * *

“Hnn~ MMmmf~ H-haahh! Please go Faster- Harder- Deeper. Keep on thrusting in me.” Link did want to keep going but he was also hesitant due to the gnawing fear of someone coming in and discovering their premarital activities, so every thrust was followed by a semi long pause.

“~Daww~, you worried that we might get caught? Personally I think going at it like this and taking the risk is extra hot, but if it’s really setting you back then.” Zelda raised her hand and aimed it at the door while whispering a _wish_ under her breath. Suddenly a golden light emanated from her hand and the whole room was showered in radiance. “There- I just made it so that no one will be able to hear what we’re doing in this room, and if anyone tries to open the door then they will be compelled to turn around and forget why they came here in the first place.”

Link was a little concerned by Zelda’s extremely liberal use of the Triforce as a means of helping them get their rocks off, but Link was also a bit too aroused to vocalize his concerns. So instead he simply opted to fall in line and give Zelda the best rutting he could muster. Link realigns himself and then pushed back into Zelda with renewed vigor. Soon a steady rhythm began to form between the two young Hylians. Link would send his manhood sailing into Zelda’s freshly deflowered maidenhood, the soft folds of Zelda’s inner walls tickled and swayed as the head of Link’s cock struck in and out of the two’s connection.

“Hnn~ Ahh- Link please, Kiss me while were connected like this.” Link was a bit apprehensive at the command. He had never engaged in a lovers kiss with another person before. Not that he didn’t know the rough motions that one needed to perform in order to enact one. He knew that a lover’s kiss involved the tongues of the two participants to touch and that it generally had to last longer than a few seconds. Link was a man of courage and action though, and he knew that nothing much would be gained by failing to engage, better to make a solid attempt and screw it up a bit than never stand up to the plate as they say. 

Link leaned forward, placing his lips gently onto the soft lips of his princess. It takes a second for Zelda to properly fill into the motion; it seemed the woman was just as new to this level of intimacy as he was, but before either of them know it the young man assembles his resolve and runs his tongue over the princess’s bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open.

Zelda had never had another tongue in her mouth before, fighting for space. The new sensation makes her little pussy tingle and squeeze against the rigid manhood that was inside her. Now there were two parts of Links body inside her, pressing up and against her in ways that caused her skin to shudder with goose bumps. As much as Zelda was the primary instigator in this encounter, she was also still a fresh young girl; and to her, an awkward inexperienced and rather short kiss, felt like one of the greatest sensations she had ever gotten to know.

Link pulls back, needing air, his face flushed almost as brightly as a Hearty Radish. Not that Zelda’s face was any different. “Haa~ Mmm- That was so good. You’re an amazing kisser Link.” {Zelda said this even though she had never engaged in a Lovers kiss with anyone else before, and as such had no reference point to tell what constituted as amazing or not.} “Everything about this feels so right and wonderful, it’s more than I could have ever dreamed. It’s all so good, I just _wish_ that your cock was a little bigger.”

Zelda was so emotionally flustered from the sexual activities at this moment that she was unable to filter her thoughts properly and some of them escaped her lips. Even though Zelda was very new to the world of sex and love, she still understood that it was highly inappropriate to critique a man’s sexual potential while in the midst of fornication with him. Doubly so to judge the length of his manhood while it was still inside you. Zelda was about to apologize profusely to Link for disparaging the size of his rod, but before she was able to do so a radiant Golden Light filled the room.

“Mmnff~ Nnngh~ Ahn- Ohhh… I can feel something changing <3 <3 <3… Getting bigger <3 <3 <3… Oh god… Is- is that your cock?” 

Zelda had inadvertently invoked the power of the Triforce when she uttered the phrase _'I Wish'_. Zelda was now being overwhelmed by a sensual sensation coming from her nether regions due to the sudden growth of Link’s meat pole while it was still impaled in the princess’s sheath.

Link wasn’t about to let this moment go to waste, the honor of his manhood was just challenged and he was going to give the princess a reason to eat her own words. Link always believed in the motto: (it’s not about the size, it’s about how you use it.) Well now Link had the size, so now he just had to prove that he knew how to use it.

Link pushed Zelda down so that her back was flush with the royal mattress. Then he pulled out till only the head of his rod was still embedded within her. Link was surprised at how much extra length he was able to pull back, but now wasn’t the time to make measurements, now was the time to engage in the oldest of rituals. Link slammed into the princess with all the speed he could muster, pushing his cock as far as it would go, and once he reached the apex he pulled back out till just the head remained inside. Then he repeated the motion, over and over, Link pressed himself in and pulled out at speeds great enough to cause slapping sounds to emanate from the area were skin met skin.

Link knew that he was still a new player in the game of love making, and that if he wanted to make a lasting impression on the princess then he would have to get creative. Simple repeated thrusting’s wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the princess. So link bent over the princess’s body and brought his lips to her neck.

Link angled himself so that he would still be able to continue bucking into his partner’s womanhood while also adding the sensation of him licking, kissing, and nibbling away at Zelda’s neck. To give the ‘until today virgin’ some credit he was at least wise enough to know not to actually bite down into the flesh of the neck. No, Link’s assault onto his lover’s most vulnerable skin was more delicate and thought out. It was mostly soft kisses and sucks with the occasional extra delicate nibble thrown in. All this was being done while maintaining the strict repeated thrusting’s of his cock.

“Oh~ I- I like that” Link was very pleased that his princess was responding well to his actions, but now wasn’t the time to get complacent. Any warrior worth his salt would know that it was important to adjust tactics every now and again even if they were in a winning position, this was to keep the enemy on their toes, but in Link’s case it was to ensure that Zelda was experiencing a new sensation every few seconds as to ensure that she didn’t become desensitized to any one action. 

So while continuing to keep up his current play of rutting the princess while planting kisses on the right side of her neck. Link brought up his right hand and grasped at Zelda’s left breast. “Ooh~ what are you Plan- Oh Umm-“Before Zelda could even fully form her sentence, Link began to fondle and squeeze her breasts, he was also taking extra care to ensure that every so often he tweaked and teased the nipple as to provide extra stimulation. 

“Oh God, that feels so good!” There was the praise that Link was looking for. It was an indication that he was on the right path. For the young ‘until today virgin’ it was one of the only indications he had that he was actually preforming well. Link was somewhat confident that he could rely on the combination of these three moves to carry him through to the end. That is the kissing of the neck, the fondling of the breast, and of course the thrusting of his hips. Link was just going to try and ride it all out, but then he got a bold idea. One does not make a good first impression by merely playing it safe. No, it takes great courage and boldness to truly shine and win the hearts of others.

Link stopped kissing and groping the princess for a moment and then brought his hands to her waist. “Oh link… why’d you stop? It was so goo-Ah.” Link silenced the princess’s words by kneeling upright and bringing the princess up with him. Now the bold ‘until today virgin’ cupped the princess’s ass with one of his hands as to old her up, and laid the other hand on her back as to keep her in a steady position. He did this all while still keeping his rod firmly inside the princess’s warm slit. Link then proceeded to raise himself onto his feet and step off the bed.

Now link was in a full standing position while carrying the princess and keeping himself fully impaled into her snatch. Zelda responded by wrapping her legs around her hero’s waist as to help pin herself to him. “Whoa… are you sure about this, I mean are you sure you can carry me while we-ee-ee” Link was slightly offended at the princess’s comment questioning his strength. So he aimed to prove his ability by cutting off the princess’s sentence through his solid gravity assisted thrusts as he dropped the princess down onto the hilt of his cock, only to then raise her back up and repeat the motion again and again.

“Oh-uh-fu-fu-fu-nun~- your- go-ing-to-make-me-go-cra-zy.” Zelda stammered out, only being able to speak during the brief pauses between hard thrusts. Zelda was nearly there now, she was just on the precipice of orgasm, and any extra bit of stimulation would be all that was needed to set her over the edge, and link aimed to do just that.

The ‘until today virgin’ summoned immense amounts of courage and opted to commit himself to a move that few experienced nymphomaniacs would even dare to try. Without even asking Zelda for her preferences the bold young lad took the hand that was currently groping the princess’s ass and moved it closer to its center. Then he used his thumb and fingers to spread the Maidens cheeks. “Wh-wh-what-are-you-do-ing?” Link refused to answer the princess’s question. He wanted this one to be a surprise.

Now that the princess’s ass cheeks were nice a spread and her illicit second hole was open. Link took his ring finger and shoved it right up Zelda’s rectum. 

“WHOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!” 

Zelda screamed out at the feeling of her two holes being violated by links efforts as she was raised up and down and impaled in two different sweet spots by Links gravity assisted assault. This was enough to set the princess off, but Link wasn’t going to stop his rhythm just because his partner had just triggered off her release. “I’m- I’m- I’m-cli-max-ing-and-your-not-gi-ving-me-any-rest!” The fact that Link was continuing to slam the princess up and down on his cock while she was in the midst of climax had only caused her pleasure to reach new heights, thus bringing the woman to further orgasms. 

He had done it. Link had succeeded in his epic quest of bringing the princess to climax before he did. Which from what the ‘until today virgin’ had been told, was no easy feat. However, there was a new problem on the horizon. Zelda smirked having figured out why Link was suddenly slowing down. 

“Come on, let it all out my champion! I know you’ve been saving up for me ~ I can feel it when your big, swollen balls slap against my skin. You must be barely holding back from erupting so hard inside me that I’ll be close to bursting!” Zelda said this in a way that was as sexual as the young maiden could muster. It was obvious that she was purposely trying to edge the hero on. Purposely trying to get the hero to come to a release inside of her.

“Do it. Do it- do it- do it! Release inside of me! Make me a mother. ~ <3 ~ I’m super fertile today, so just shoot a load into me that penetrates all my waiting eggs! They’re completely defenseless, and if you shoot now then I’m positive that I’ll be swelling up in no time.” Zelda said these words as she purposely tried to hilt herself deeper onto Link’s man rod. Zelda knew it was wrong, but the pure immorality and debasement of the thought of Link knocking her up was enough to send her to another orgasm.

Link could feel his climax coming. Closer, and closer, it was nearly upon him now. He knew that it was wrong and that he couldn’t release within the princess. He couldn’t impregnate Zelda before they were officially married. Luckily for Link the depraved thoughts currently running through Zelda’s mind were enough to trigger another orgasm in her, and said orgasm had caused her legs to weaken and lose grip.

This was it, now or never. With surprising strength and speed Link spun around and faced the royal mattress. He then lifted Zelda from his manhood and tossed her onto the bedding. Thanks to Zelda’s latest orgasm she was too weak in the legs to resist Link’s actions. Link lost the ability to hold off his climax the moment Zelda landed on the bed. Once she was safely disengaged Link grabbed his mast and took aim. Thick ropes of semen arched through the air and covered incredible distance, Link had managed to nearly peg the princess in the eye all the way from the foot of the bed. Although most of his spunk landed harmlessly on the princess’s torso and legs.

*huff* *huff* Zelda exhaled tiredly. She was actually a little bit exhausted from the thorough ‘lovemaking’ she had just gone through with her Hero. Zelda scooped up some of the male ejaculate that had landed on her cheek and looked at it with slight discontent. She knew that Link was right to do as he did. Due to ceremony and tradition, the wedding of a princess of Hyrule was always scheduled to happen at a certain time of the year, which was still a ways off from now. It would be far too scandalous for the princess of Hyrule to walk down the aisle of her wedding whilst swollen heavy with child.

“E-hem- I just want to say that this was one of the best first times I have ever experienced, you did exceedingly well. I also want to apologize for that thing that happened near the end. I don’t know what possessed me to act that way.” Ignoring the inherent contradiction that came from the phrase ‘best first times’ Link accepted her apology and the two chose to simply lie down on the royal mattress and enjoy each other’s presence.

It was a bit of an untruth when Zelda had said that she didn’t know what had possessed her. She knew exactly what it was. See despite the princess being a young virgin until today, Zelda had somehow managed to develop an incredibly powerful breeding fetish. To her, nothing was hotter than the idea of her lover placing a baby in her womb. After all, wasn’t the end biological goal of any species to propagate and reproduce? Shouldn’t it only be natural for one to desire to have child after child after child with their chosen lover. To spread one’s progeny as far and wide as possible. Alas it would be far too scandalous for Zelda and Link to have a dozen children within the span of a few years, even if they waited till after the wedding before they began reproducing.

Zelda held onto Links hand tightly while silently _'wishing'_ in her mind that she could find a way to indulge in her breeding fetish without actually taking the risk of getting pregnant herself. Suddenly the princess’s eyes fluttered open as a spark of inspiration manifested within her head. “Hey Link. I got this idea. I want us to personally hand out our wedding invitations to all of our close allies. I don’t want it to be a messenger. I want each one to be hand delivered by us, and I think I might be able to convince my keepers to allow it. So, what do you think? Want to take an opportunity to meet up with a bunch of old friends?” Zelda said this with a beaming smile on her face.

Link Smiled back at her. To him it sounded like a fun excuse to meet up with old friends and allies and formally invite them to the royal wedding.

~~~Little did Link know, but Zelda’s little messaging trip was going to be very fun for Link. Yes things would be very fun for him indeed. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Zelda world in this story is more of a composite and amalgamation of other various Zelda eras / worlds. It dose not draw from any one Zelda game. It instead combines aspects of many Zelda games and mixes them together. This will become more obvious if / when the story gets further along.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> I'm not that good at sex scenes yet so i'm sorry if this chapter was a bit of a slog to get through.
> 
> Hyrule chapters are a bit different than the normal A plot. They will be more sexual in nature for one. Two they will progress and ramp up much faster than the A plot (partially because they will occur less frequently.) I don't want to spoil to much but Hyrule chapters are actually going to get kinda crazy.
> 
> Also on the note of spoilers; I do have plans for a C plot to eventually come into this story. The only thing that I will say is that the C plot will revolve around Robin from the Fire Emblem series.
> 
> Also If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said Chapter 6 is nearly finished and I only need to touch it up a bit more. Chapter 6 ended up being way longer and more complex than I originally intended, but I overall think that it is an important part of the story. Chapter 6 will be the longest chapter of this story yet, and it will be the first to feature multiple characters interacting with each other. (like more than 3.)
> 
> Next chapter will return to Lucina as she awakes from her reincarnation as Ganon's Messiah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	6. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina Awakens from her reincarnation as Ganon's Messiah. She wants to test out her new powers and abilities granted to her by her god. Luckily for her there happens to be 4 men nearby that will work as the perfect guinea pigs for Lucina's whims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. This was meant to be posted yesterday but due to the extreme length of this chapter I needed to take extra time to fully edit and make corrections on this chapter.
> 
> This is the 6th chapter of this story, It is also the longest chapter so far in regards to total word count. This chapter contains a little bit of everything. The chapter starts off normal and builds things up first, and then near the end there are some sexual elements. If you don't like Literary depictions of sexual actions then I apologize for like the last 3400 words of this chapter. Do know however that more chapters in the future will involve some sexual elements, perhaps not all chapters but a good amount of them will. 
> 
> This chapter also gives some focus to some new original characters that were created for the purpose of enhancing the story of this fiction. If you vehemently hate original characters then perhaps this one chapter may not be for you, but I do ask that you give it a chance.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that gave this story a kudos. Thank you it was really appreciated.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

It was early-mid twilight; there was probably only about 15 or 20 minutes of sunlight left before night fully took over the skies. 

The reborn Lucina rose to her feet in the spot where there was once a terrible Monster. The Ylissean princess was still very much nude except for her riding boots, fingerless gloves, and golden tiara. *Inhale* *exhale* “Ah~ the air feels so much more fresh now. I must have truly been reborn. I can see things more clearly. I can smell a thousand scents that were previously hidden to me. I can hear the-… I can hear a group approaching.”

Lucina crouched close to the earth and focused her gaze to a point off in the distance. Whatever she was hearing was still a good distance away, but it was clear to Lucina that a group of Humans were approaching.

* * *

4 gruff looking commoner men were walking across a grassy field not far from where Lucina currently was. One of the men seemed to be leading the others, but after a short while one of the following men piped up and asked the leading man a question.

“Ay Omar, are you sure it was out this way?”

“Yeah I swear Jay. I saw it come from this direction. It was like an explosion of Light that filled up the sky, made things brighter than even high noon.” 

After that response another of the following men decided to voice his own concerns. “Ya-ya explosion of Light, you told us a hundred times. Omar, you’s sure you’re not bull shitting us cause you’s had too much mead? Maybe you’s just saw the setting sun and thought it was a big light explosion.”

“Naw Augustus, I’m telling you there was a big flash of light, and this light wasn’t normal light either. It was like some kind of physical-liquid light, it didn’t act like no normal light. When it hit the ground it spread out and washed over the land like-uh-like when you spill a glass of Ale on the ground.”

“See this is why I think you’s Bull shitting us. Might as well say you saw a big-old blob monster fall out of the sky cause it would make just as much sense as what you’s dribbling. I’m sorry Omar, but light doesn’t move like a liquid unless your eyes are drunk on another kind of liquid.”

“Enough about the light. You also said you heard a woman cry out and scream?” The fourth and final man said this, it was clear that he was more concerned about the screaming woman than any sort of light explosion that may well be a drunken mirage. The fourth man was also the largest and most gruff looking of the 4 men. He didn’t speak often but when he did it was always in a more serious tone.

“Yeah-yeah I heard her, just I was already running away cause the light freaked me out, but I definitely heard a woman scream _‘nooooooooooooooo’_ back in the direction were the light came from.” Omar voiced out the _‘no’_ in a way that seemed like he was trying to shout while also remaining quiet at the same time. 

“See he didn’t even see no woman, just says he heard one. I say we came out here for nothin’ an we’s better turn around before it gets too dark.” Augustus said this while looking out towards the twilight sun.

“Or we could stay and just wait for another of those big light explosions huh. Gwah ha-ha-ha” Jay was fairly curtain that they had come out all this way for nothing, but he didn’t want to give Omar to much of a hard time about it. So he chose to voice his skepticism through a small bit of soft comedy.

* * *

Lucina stayed low as to avoid detection from the men, but soon they would be close enough to see her regardless. Lucina decided to seek guidance in this situation and prayed out to her god. “My lord, what should I do? The men will soon be upon me.”

**“HUMPH… DO AS YOU PLEASE. THIS IS YOUR HOME LAND IS IT NOT? DO AS YOU SEE FIT AND FEAR NOT ANY REPERCUSSION THAT COULD COME FROM THE MEN, THE POWERS I HAVE BESTOWED UPON YOU WILL KEEP YOU PROTECTED FROM ANYTHING THEY CAN POSSIBLY MUSTER.”** Ganon’s words rung true in Lucina’s head. 

“Yes I understand, I am a royal of Ylisse and this is my homeland. I should not be fearing rapscallions and brigands. No, they should be honoring me, not just because I am a royal of theirs, but also because I am the Messiah of their soon to be god.” Lucina said in her thoughts as she rose up and sauntered over to the men.

* * *

“Look you got to believe me guys. I’m tellin’ you there was a huge burst of light and I heard a woman scream nooooooo-whoooa!!” The man that had seen the light had to interrupt his speech and shout _‘whoa’_ while pointing towards the image of a nearly completely nude Lucina sauntering over to them.

“Gods dam”

“Holy”

*whistles*

Lucina concluded that there was little point in hiding from the group, so she chose to reveal herself to Augustus, Jay, Omar, and the yet unknown named 4th man. The squad of 4 all gawked and gasped as Lucina moseyed her way towards the men, all while not caring that she was essentially naked. Lucina wasn’t even concerned by the fact that she was approaching the group while mostly naked. To her this was just a fun little distraction before she returned to Yarne’s cabin.

“Ha-ha-ho well looks like cumin all this way out wasn’t completely useless after all, ain't every day that you get to see a sight like this.” Replied Augustus, who seemed to be having trouble keeping his jaw shut.

*whistles* “Well I must complement you for your beauty young miss. Ah- If you don’ mind me asking. Why exactly are you out here ~um~ naked, and do there happen to be any more of you out there in the field? That being, ~uh~ naked women.” Jay, who couldn’t seem to stop wringing his hands.

“Humph…” Replied the fourth man, he fixated his eye’s on Lucina but not in a lustful way, in fact he seemed to ever so slightly be scowling at Lucina rather than leering at her like the rest of the men.

“Oh-um-well ha-ha I must say that you’re mighty pretty for a naked lady, but besides that, I have a question for you miss, ~uh~ naked lady. Did you by chance happen to see a big explosion of Light in this here area? And were you possibly the woman I heard screaming _‘nooooooo’_ earlier in the day?” Omar spoke as politely as he was able. Like Jay and Augustus, Omar wore a lecherous face, but unlike them Omar’s also seemed to be mixed with a look of genuine chivalrous infatuation. 

Lucina thought to herself about how best to engage the men. After mauling it over in her head for a bit, Lucina decided that she was going to play with them for a bit. After all Lucina was a royal of Ylisse and these were her subjects, and it was always best for royals to get to know there subjects. “Hmm… hello boys, are you enjoying the cool twilight breeze? I know I am.” Lucina said while wearing her best smile and placing her hands on her hips. Clearly bringing attention to the fact that her nether lips were completely exposed and uncovered. 

“Oh man”

“Dear Gods”

“Ho- ho- ho”

“Humph”

Besides the unnamed 4th man, all of the others were clearly enticed by the nude woman’s brazenness. 

“Well boys, to answer your questions- let’s see hum, … yes I do indeed think that I may have seen a bright light sometime earlier today. I also think that I maybe said _‘nooooooo’_ at least at some time in my past, can’t exactly say when though.” Lucina replied to Omar’s question while raising a finger to her chin in a contemplative manner. This stance was almost the same as Anna’s signature pose.

“Ha-ha see- see I told’s you all that I wasn’t lying” said Omar excitedly, almost as if he had just proven a grand scientific theory.

“Hmm-hmm~ Okay and the other questions. Um~ as you can see I’m naked.” {As Lucina said this she brought her left hand back to her hip while her right hand pointed back at her own body, as if to bring extra emphasis to the word _‘Naked’_.} “And the reason as to why I’m naked is because I just got baptized into my new religion. Oh and I don’t think there are any more naked women out here besides me.”

“Whoa-ho-ho so you’re a cultist. Dam- well if there’s any more gals like you out there then I may just have to call myself a convert.” Augustus said, still keeping his jaw rather agape.

“He-he-he~ Hay gal why don'cha come back to our hideout and you could maybe, ~uh~ show us how your religion works.” Jay said, realizing he was wringing his hands, he awkwardly tried to stop in as much as a natural way as he could manage.

Lucina grinned knowing that her nudeness was clearly having an effect on the men. She decided to raise her level of suggestiveness and see how they would react to it. 

“Aww~ do you men really think that I’m that beautiful? Well go ahead and get a real good look, because it’s getting dark and I have to get to a friend’s house before night comes.” As Lucina said this she took her left hand and held it under her breasts as if she was holding an invisible plate and her boobs where the main dish on said plate. Meanwhile Lucina moved her right hand down to her nether regions, there Lucina used two fingers to part the outer folds of her pussy; revealing her inner woman hood to the men. The blatantly sexual display Lucina was putting on was enough to cause Omar to grow visibly stiff in his pants.

“Oh- uh are you sure you got’ta leave right away, maybe we could just stay and chat for a bit. You know, ~uh~ like friendly strangers.” Omar said while trying to hide his growing boner.

“Or better yet, maybe we could just come with a yah. I mean surly a fair lady like you could use some strapping men for protection, and if your friends another beautiful woman like you then ~uh~ maybe we could arrange a, ~uh~ impromptu party of sorts.” Augustus said while trying to hide his gruff commoner accent.

“Yeah. A naked lady party.” Jay chimed in excitedly. It was clear that out of all the men here he was the most convinced that he could somehow wind up getting lucky today. As if he thought that if they just pressed the issue enough then Lucina would relent and allow the men to go to town on her.

“Oh I’m sorry guys, but the friend that’s waiting for me is a man, and I don’t think he would be quite comfortable with me bringing a bunch of burly men over to his small house. Sorry but maybe we could catch up some other time.” Lucina turned to walk past the men as soon as she finished her sentence. She knew that after flaunting that level of provocativeness the men wouldn’t let her go that easy. In fact Lucina was actually surprised that the men didn’t try to force themselves on her yet. Emphasis on tried, she knew that there was no way the men could actually over power and plunder her, but she kind of wanted to see them try.

“Stop right there!” the 4th man shouted. Lucina grinned and decided to play nice for a bit more, so she stopped herself in her tracks and turned around.

“Gods you guys are idiots. Don’cha realize the kind of person this gal is?”

“Hmm~ well I’m pretty sure that she’s a whore, but she might be a nudist too.” Augustus said while bringing his knuckle up to his chin, as if he had to actually divert a significant amount of his brain power towards answering the question.

“No-no man. I’ve heard about this before. See there are these witch covens in Plegia that bathe in the twilight sun. The special thing about them though is that their magic gets stronger the less clothes they wear. So they go about wearing these big cloaks, but they wear nothing underneath them. So that way they can just remove the cloaks and then ~Boom~ their already ready to use super scary dark magic.” Jay said this with a small bit of superstitious nervousness in his voice. Almost as if he was afraid that Lucina was actual one of these witches he heard of. 

“I like to think that she’s an angel that came from the light.” Omar said this in a tone that made it impossible to tell whether he was giving a serious answer or not. Lucina chose to think he was serious, as she rather liked the idea of being thought of as an angel. Except she was an angel that came from the Malice, not the light.

“~Guah~ No you idiots. The hair, look at her hair. What do you see?” The 4th man said this in a rather frustrated tone. To Lucina it looked like the man was quite stressed and holding onto a lot of anger.

“Yeah- her hair is a really pretty shade of blue that looks nice under the twilight sky.” Omar said obviously trying to compliment her and get on Lucina’s good side.

“Aurgh. No. her hair is blue. Who else has blue hair?” The 4th man said with a hint of red in his face.

There was a brief pause amongst the other 3 men. It was clear that when the 4th man said _‘blue hair’_ it had triggered a silent response amongst the other 3 men. They knew what the 4th man meant but were a bit hesitant to respond. Eventually Jay was the first to respond.

“The high noble houses of Ylisse.”

“Yes. This wench must be the daughter or wife of some high house gentlemen. Don’t know why she’s out here in the buck, but I bet that her keeper is probably awfully worried about her.” The 4th man said while giving Lucina a stair full of repudiation.

Augustus was the next to respond. “Oh~ Yeah-yeah I get it now. Hey bitch, why’d you’s run away from your husband? Is it because he couldn’t satisfy you in the way that a real man can. Ha-ha-ha.” It seemed that the men’s attitude’s completely changed the moment they realized that Lucina was of noble birth. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken. I’m currently unmarried.” Lucina responded to the men in as neutral of a tone as possible. Lucina was curious about this. At first she just thought that the men would try to despoil her simply because they were Horney bastards who had no sexual control, but now it seemed that they viewed her with equal parts animosity as sexual desire.

“Then you better hope your father can pay the ransom money.” The 4th man said as he revealed and brandished a hidden throwing axe from his person. It seemed that these men were no ordinary gang of commoners.

Omar was doing his best not to look at Lucina. It seemed that he was the most nervous out of the whole group, and also seemed like he was a bit apprehensive about what was about to happen.

“Oooh~ Ransom. Hey boss what’s we’s going ta’ do with her?” Jay said while revealing a dagger. It seemed that the 4th man was also their boss of sorts.

“Were going to take her to the black market. There her little blue head will fetch us a handsome sum. Then she’ll either be sold into the sex slave market where she’ll never see her family again, or if the Obsidians find her father to be rich enough; then she might be able to go home, but only after he pays them enough to field half a sell-swords battalion.” The boss replied.

“Oh that’s good. I thought we was going to have to deal with the nobles and make the ransom are selves. No, going through the black market and getting guaranteed money sounds way better.” 

Lucina stood perfectly still, she was not deterred or frightened by their words; she knew that her god’s power would protect her. She was also very curious about this group and wanted to learn more about them. “Why exactly do you seem to hate the nobles of Ylisse?” Lucina said while pointing towards the boss.

“~Humph~ Why do I hate the nobles? Why wouldn’t I hold disdain for a bunch of racist, pompous, bluebloods that care more about war and pillaging than the safety of the common man? I know that you high noble’s got rich off of cleaning out the coffers of the Plegians during the last two wars. But what did we, the people get? I was just 7 years old when my father died fighting in the first Plegian war some 20 years ago. Only reason me and my family ever found out that he died was because one of his buddies came back to our village and told us so.” The boss of the men looked down somberly as he said that last sentence.

“When you high nobles decide you want to go to war with someone, it’s us proles that have to gather into the militias that make up the bulk of your armies. But do we ever get any recognition or accolades after the fighting’s all done? No, it’s the surviving high born knights that are honored, and claimed as heroes when they come back to the capitol. We commoners are just remembered as the faceless backup, to the so called real _‘blue-blooded heroes’_. So when the second Plegian war happened, and the war recruiters came around visiting village after village to press military aged men into service; you can bet your ass that I was out of there before they came to my village. I would rather live my life as a vagabond than get enlisted into some war I never agreed to fight in. I wasn’t going to go and die a useless death like my father!” The boss yelled out that last sentence with a tone of great anger, as if in this moment he was pinning all his problems with the world on to the naked woman in front of him. 

“I see, so you desire honor and recognition for the sacrifices of your father, is that right?” Lucina said this; returning to the same finger on the chin pose that Anna was famous for. The tone of Lucina’s voice seemed to anger the boss as he felt he was being patronized.

“I don’t need any recognition from you. Augustus, grab her.” The boss shouted the order to him.

“Alright, but do we at least get to have some fun with her before we turn her over to the black market?” It seemed that Augustus was still very hopeful about his prospects of sex with the nude Lucina.

“So long as we don’t damage her pretty little face or her long flowing hair, then you boys can have some fun. Remember the more beautiful she is when we turn her in the more money we get, so don’t ruff her up.” With this statement the boss finally cracked a grin on his face.

“Yes sir. Okay you heard the boss’s order lady. ~ha-ha~ Were about to have some real fun.” Augustus reached for Lucina’s arm but before he could grab it Lucina actually quickly side stepped him and then pushed him with enough force to send him crashing down on his side.

The speed at which Lucina was able to move and the force that she was able to put into her push caught Augustus off guard. It seemed that he thought the blue haired woman was only as capable as a delicate noble woman who never saw a day of hard work in her life. It slightly concerned him that the blue haired woman was strong enough to push him off balance and too the ground. The other men didn’t seem concerned though, they just thought that Augustus was distracted and unprepared and that maybe he was standing on slippery ground. Jay even laughed at Augustus for his apparent clumsiness.

“I’m sorry but you men must have forgotten when I said that I have a friend waiting for me. I simply do not have time to; _‘have fun with you’_. Especially if this _‘fun’_ you refer to is as I understand _‘sex’_. As much as I would love to get satisfaction from a _‘real man’_ I simply can’t bear the thought of your dirty bodies bounding on top of mine. Also I don’t want to be rude, but have any of you seen a mirror recently. If any of you had sex with me then it would simply be a… Is contaminate to strong of a word? Oh well I already said it. Yes, if any of you had sex with me then it would simply contaminate my bloodline. I can’t bear to think of what the child might look like.” Lucina replied to the 4 men with just the hint of a raised voice. She was secretly hoping that her words would actually anger them and encourage them to further attack her. After all Lucina wanted to have some fun.

As Augustus busied himself with getting back to his feet, Jay jumped into action. “Alright you can’t fool me with your fancy words lady. Even I knew that-that was an insult.” Jay moved forward to Lucina’s front and with his right hand he pointed his dagger at her chest.

Lucina knew that the man would be hesitant to actually harm her. Their boss had specifically told them that she was more valuable if she was left unblemished. So he probably wouldn’t actually attack her unless further provoked. 

“Was it contaminate?” said Lucina.

~Hu~ What?

You said that I used _‘fancy words’_ , but the only vocabulary elusive word I used was _‘contaminate’_ , are you really admitting that you don’t know what contaminate means?

“~Nugh~ Su-shut up bitch.” Jay kept his dagger in place, but moved to slap Lucina with his left hand. However, before his hand could reach her face. The man found that his arm was caught by something. It was Lucina. Lucina had caught his left arm with her own left hand. To him this was an impressive feat considering that he must have weighed twice as much as the blue haired woman before him. Yet apparently the woman had managed to bring the entire swing of his arm to a clean stop.

Lucina grinned, she wanted to test out a bit of her strength, and she had just the idea on how to do that. 

“~Wh-wh~ Hey how did you do tha- **Auuuuuuuggghhhhhhhh**!!!!!” 

While the man’s arm was still firmly held in place by Lucina’s own left hand; she took her right arm and slammed it into the elbow of the man’s left arm. Lucina’s body at this point was heavily strengthened by the Malice that had fused into her. So although her body appeared to be petite and lean, she was actually far stronger than even the 4 men combined. When Lucina slammed her arm into Jay’s elbow. 

Well, let’s just say that no man’s arm was ever meant to bend that way.

“Jay!”

“Dam Hells”

“Humph”

“ **AAAAAUuuuuggggh** ” Jay fell to the ground from the extreme pain he felt coming from his hyper extended elbow. Jay dropped his dagger and assumed a fetal position. The pain from his hyperextended elbow was so great that it caused him to briefly lose cognition of the rest of the world. The only thing he was able to focus on was the extreme shooting pain coming from his elbow. 

“You-you bitch.” Augustus yelled out as he ran towards Lucina. At this point Augustus seemed to forget that their boss wanted the woman undamaged, he was far too angry at the woman for harming his friend. Now all he could think of was hurting the blue-blooded bitch just as badly. Augustus revealed his hidden knife and maid desperate swings at the blue haired woman in an attempt to cut her. Each swing he made stuck only air as Lucina literally danced out of the way of the sharp instrument. Yes, Lucina was actually practicing the dance moves her mother had taught her while she was in the midst of being attacked by the knife wielding Augustus.

“~Gheaah- gheaah- rraeaah~ nnugh- You naked whore! Why are you so good at dodging?” Augustus made about a dozen useless swings, all of them skillfully avoided by Lucina’s Malice enhanced body. Thanks to the Malice her senses and reaction times were all amplified to super human levels, Lucina was able to playfully pirouette, assemblé, bourrée, penché, and grand jeté’ed her way out of the knifes range. 

As Omar watched, he had to silently curse himself as his boner grew even harder in his pants when he saw the penché, and grand jeté. Those moves required the spreading of the legs, and accentuated the lewd ludicrousness that was a naked woman preforming physically intensive ballet moves while fighting one of his friends. 

“~Nnugh~ Will you just stand still so that I can get you’s!” Surprisingly Lucina actually obeyed the order, she ended her dance and then stood still. This act surprised Augustus so much that he actually tripped over a small mound of dirt, causing him to tip over and land face first into Lucina’s bosom. Even though Augustus weighed much more than the woman, Lucina did not budge an inch when he fell into her chest.

Augustus was very angry and embarrassed by his current predicament and tried to pull himself up. But he soon found that he couldn’t stand up because Lucina had grabbed onto the back of his head and Knife wielding arm. Shockingly Lucina seemed to be strong enough to not only prevent him from stabbing her with his knife, but she was also strong enough to hold his face in place, buried in her bosom. “~Gheaah~ Why are you so strong wench? ~Nnugh~ let me go.” Augustus shouted into Lucina’s breast flesh.

Lucina obeyed his demand in a rather unique way. She pushed the man’s head down a bit more and then brought her knee up into his face hard and fast. The powerful blow had completely broken the man’s nose, and when Lucina let him go he was in so much pain that he immediately fell down to his own knees. Augustus wasn’t a crier. He silently held in his screams of pain and weakly began nursing his nose and face.

Lucina was rather proud of herself. She had just managed to defeat and humiliate 2 fully grown men with just her bare hands, and this was with only a small fraction of her true strength. “Well this was all very fun guys but”-… Lucina’s words were cut off as the boss hurled his axe at her. The accuracy was on point. The axe was going to hit Lucina right in her head, or at least it would have had Lucina not caught the weapon right out of the air inches from her face.

At this point the boss was astonished by the show of strength and ability coming from the blue haired woman, not that he would ever give the noble the satisfaction of seeing his shock. The boss now believed that the nude woman before him was some sort of military trained fighter, possibly one of the blue-bloods that fought in the Plegian war. He still believed that he could defeat her in combat, but wasn’t sure if he could do it while keeping her alive. Little did he know, there was no way he could ever beat Lucina in combat.

“~Humph~ get your weapon out Omar.” Said the callous looking boss.

“~Neyha!~ Uh um I forgot to bring a weapon” Omar replied to his boss sheepishly.

“Then go get a weapon from jay. He’s too injured to fight.” The boss said this as he revealed a second hidden throwing axe. The boss was eyeing the nude woman with callous eyes. He was clearly planning his next move against her.

However, Lucina seemed to be almost incapable of taking this encounter seriously. “You know you got a pretty good throwing arm on you. I bet you could have made a decent axe-man if you had joined the military.” Lucina said as she played with the axe in her hand.

“Stupid Blue-blood cunt! Did you not listen to my speech at all? I fight for myself. I’m never going to put my life on the line for someone else’s war!” The boss said with a passionate tone in his voice.

“That’s fine. We all have our own personal beliefs about the way life should be lived. I’m sure your worldview was heavily effected by the death of your father.” Lucina said in a neutral tone.

“Heh. You speak of Worldviews, hard to imagine what the worldview is of a noble woman who parades around naked.” Retorted the boss.

“Ha-ha true.” Lucina eyed the throwing axe in her possession. “Say I wonder if I have anywhere near as good of a throwing arm as you?” The naked Lucina said with a grin on her face.

“We’ll never find out-. Augustus now!” 

As soon as the boss shouted out the command the man with a broken nose (who was still on his knees in front of Lucina) took his knife and plunged it into Lucina’s flesh. He aimed the knife for the first part of Lucina’s body that his eye’s caught sight of. Her exposed snatch. 

Augustus sheathed the knife into Lucina’s Pussy. The blade passed rather effortlessly through the folds of the nudist nobles nether lips. Lucina was in no pain though, and she did not cry or scream, she merely looked down at the broken nosed man questioningly. While her vision was focused on the man in front of her, the boss flung his axe with great precision. It was on a direct trajectory for her neck, and Lucina made no attempt to dodge.

The sharp end of the axe struck Lucina directly in the jugular.

And then it bounced lamely off of her flesh. There wasn’t even any scratches or indication that the throw had done any damage what’s so ever.

“What!!” 

The boss shouted out, completely Aghast and horrified at the super human feat of durability he had just witnessed. Augustus didn’t say anything, he was too petrified to speak after seeing the naked woman bounce an axe off her neck, but he was also afraid because it seemed that his knife attack seemed to have caused no harm to the naked woman. The knife was still shoved up her vagina, but no blood was trickling down the weapon. At this point Augustus was more concerned by the thought that his knife was giving the naked noble more pleasure than pain.

“Wow that was a great throw, you hit me dead center.” Lucina said cheerfully, as if this was all a game and the surrounding men were not trying to kill her. “Okay now it’s my turn.” As Lucina said this she took a step back to assume a throwing stance. But as she stepped back the inner walls of her womanhood clenched up around the blade of the knife that was impaled in her pussy. With a quick twist of her hips as she readied her throw, the blade that was caught in her snatch snapped in two. Augustus pulled his hand away and looked down at the broken weapon. All that was left in his hand was the handle, the rest of the blade must have still been caught in the woman’s pleasure tunnel. That thought completely frightened Augustus, but he was still too petrified to say anything. 

“Alright here it comes!”

Lucina threw the Axe so quick and fast that Omar wasn’t even able to see it fly through the air. For the briefest of moments Omar questioned if the blue haired naked woman had even thrown the axe at all. But then he heard the screams of his boss and that settled all doubts.

“ **WWWWWAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA**.” The boss cried out in excruciating pain as he fell over and grasped at his right side while continuing to shriek out in pain.

“Wow, looks like my throwing arm just amputated your throwing arm. I would say that’s some pretty good aim huh.” The boss was currently screaming in pain so loudly that it was scaring off all the nearby wildlife. While screaming the boss was clutching his right arm, desperately trying to stem the blood loss from his amputated limb.

Lucina took a step forward before realizing that she forgot something. “Oh- that’s right, hey Augustus.” Augustus turned to look at the nude woman who had just called out his name, he stared at her with a look of utter horror as he feared for his life.

Lucina brought a hand to her nether regions and then inserted two fingers up her slit. After a second Lucina fished out the broken end of the knife that was jammed up her cunt and presented it to the man with a broken nose. 

“Next time you stick something up a woman’s pussy, Be sure to use a sex toy. It’ll make them feel a lot better than if you were to use a knife, trust me.” 

Augustus looked down at the handle of the broken knife in his hand, and then looked over to the other half of the weapon that was in the nude woman’s hand. The other half that had just been pulled out of the woman’s taint. Augustus took the broken blade out of Lucina’s grasp for fear that if he didn’t then further pain would be inflicted on him.

“Thank you miss.” Augustus said weakly before he crawled away from the nude woman as pathetically as he could. He didn’t want to make any sudden moves, or say anything that could be perceived as offensive. It was clear to him that this woman was far more powerful than any common person, so he sought to make himself look as meek as possible to avoid incurring any further wrath.

But while Augustus had realized that it was best to remain as polite and inoffensive as possible; Jay had not yet realized this. In fact Jay always did have a problem with being unable to keep his mouth shut. 

“Oh gods- gods she really is a twilight witch. She’s super strong because she’s super naked. Hells dam.” Jay said, having recovered enough from his hyperextended elbow that he was able to stand and weakly try to shuffle off. However before he was able to even take more than 4 steps Lucina had maneuvered in front of him and then pushed him back down to the flat of his back. “Ow.” said Jay weakly.

“You know you really shouldn’t be walking around with an injury like that.” Lucina said with a tone of compassion in her voice.

“No witch… I mean miss. Yah see the injury is just in my arm, I can walk just fine miss.” Jay said while clutching his damaged arm, and trying to ignore the continued screams and moans of agony coming from his boss.

“No I wasn’t talking about your arm injury.” Lucina said as she raised her right leg into the air. “I was talking about your leg injury.”

“But my legs are fine se-~ **Aaaaaauuuugggghhgjgjgjgjjjgghhhhhhhhhhh** ~” Jay screeched out in pain as Lucina brought her Riding boot down hard onto Jay’s right shin, a sickening snapping sound could be heard upon the impact.

“See you simply can’t be walking on such a bad injury” said Lucina with a grin on her face and a cheerful joyous tone in her voice.

At this point in time the boss was down with a missing arm, his screams were starting to die down but that was only because his voice was getting hoarse after all the screaming. Augustus was laying down in a fetal position almost as if he was playing dead. He wasn’t too injured but, he didn’t want to try and run away because he thought that if he did then that would bring more attention to himself, so instead Augustus chose to simply lie there and do his best to ignore the screams of his companions. Jay was down on the floor with a broken shin and a hyper extended elbow, he wasn’t going to be moving anywhere without assistance. This left Omar as the last man standing of the gang of 4. And it was Omar who Lucina began sauntering on over to, being sure to add a certain amount of sway to her nude hips as she moved in closer. Even though Lucina had just brutalized 3 men, she still chose to accentuate the sexuality of her current nudeness. 

Omar began to panic as he watched the uncovered woman move closer to him. This was the woman who had just completely devastated his friends while exposed and without a weapon. That is not counting the boss’s axe that she managed to catch right out of the air. Omar needed a weapon. He had failed to retrieve one from Jay because he was too scared to move, and because of that he was now utterly defenseless as the most dangerous nude woman in the world sauntered on over to him. Omar took a step back and then realized he had stepped on something. Looking down he saw that it was a strange looking sword, such luck could only be a miracle from the gods.

Omar quickly bent down to pick up the blade and then stood back up. However, when Omar stood back up he was completely shocked to find that in the second that he had took his eyes off the woman, she had managed to completely close the distance and was now standing just over an arm’s length away from him.

“~Gwahhh~ wh-why are you so fast?” Omar questioned as he pointed the sword he had plucked up at the undressed woman.

Lucina looked down at the sword that Omar found and saw that it was her Falchion. She wasn’t surprised to find that Omar seemed to not realize the regality of the blade. Omar was a commoner and most likely wasn’t educated on the exact design of the Divine Dragon tooth turned sacred blade. To him, it probably just looked like a funny looking sword with a strange cross-guard and pommel.

“Ge-get a-… Get your tits outa my face.” Omar shouted while pointing the Falchion at her chest.

Lucina looked down at her tits, and then back up at Omar with a wide grin on her face. “You want me to get my tits out of your face?” Lucina questioned as she arched her back so that her boobs were even closer to Omar’s’ eyes. Omar was more afraid of the woman before him than he was attracted to her, he almost felt he had to avert his eye’s to avoid looking at the blue haired woman’s nipples. Lucina noticed Omar’s apprehension and opted to toy with him a bit more. Lucina began to playfully knead and grope her own boobs, while also twerking and teasing her nipples. “Hmm… What are you going to do to me if I don’t get my boobies out of your face?” Lucina said taking a quarter step forward. At this point the tip of the Falchion was only 2 or 3 inches away from the flesh of her bosom.

Omar’s instincts were telling him that there was no way he could actually win in a fight against the lewd woman in front of him. She was just hit by a throwing axe in the throat and that seemed to do no damage to her, not to mention the knife that was shoved up her slit seemed to have only given her a mild sense of amusement.

No, if Omar was to survive today then he would need to talk his way out of this. Omar would have to use his charming wit, cunning mind, and bountiful charisma to get out of this situation.

*Gulp* “Yo-you better get those tits outa my face, or- or I’ll show you my tits!”

{Okay so Omar did not have any charming wit, cunning mind, or bountiful charisma.}

“Did you just say that you would show me your tits?” Lucina replied to Omar’s comment with a straight face.

“Uh… Yes… Look please-please don’t kill us all ma’am.” Omar said with his eye’s clutched shut as if he was anticipating getting hit.

*Snort*, *Giggle*, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.” Lucina shocked Omar as she began to outburst in rapturous laughter. Even Jay and Augustus were quite startled when the nude fighter started to giggle away in gleeful mirth. The boss didn’t really respond to Lucina’s chuckling, mostly due to the fact that he was in too much pain to focus on anything else other than his own bleeding.

“ha-ha-ha… You are so funny.” Lucina said while grasping at her sides in sniggering bliss.

“You-… you think I’m funny?” Omar questioned as he peeked his eye open.

*Giggle* “Yeah, you know I think you’ve shown me that you and your friends are just a bunch of harmless softies.” Lucina said this as she looked back at the man with a broken and bleeding nose, the man who had his elbow hyperextended and one of his shins broken, and the man who was currently in the process of bleeding to death from an amputated arm.

“Aww, look at all of you, you’ve all got such big boo-boo’s. You all must have been playing too hard. Well come here, come and let mommy kiss your boo-boo’s to make you feel better.” Lucina kissed the palm of her hand and then took up the stance of a traditional blown kiss. But when Lucina blew the kiss away, a dark purple cloud of Miasma escaped from her lips. The Miasma grew in size until it could completely encircle the 3 injured men. Jay and Augustus tried as best they could to shield themselves from the Miasma cloud, but there wasn’t much they could do, the boss on the other hand couldn’t defend himself in any way as he was too injured to even move.

“Hey- hey what’s happening!” screamed jay as his body was engulfed by the purple smoke.

“Woah- woah please just don’t kill me!” Shouted Augustus as the Miasma enshrouded him.

“ **Guuuaaaahhhhhaaaaaaagggghhhhh**!!!!” The boss shouted, mostly because of the shooting pain coming from his amputated arm. It was difficult to tell if he was even aware of the purple mist coming over him. 

“Yo- what’s happening? Please oh please miss don’t kill them. There my friends and I promise you’s that we’ll leave you alone if you don’t kill them.” Omar pleaded on his hands and knees to the blue haired nude woman. His friends were completely en-shadowed by the Miasma at this point.

“Oh don’t worry. Mommy’s just kissing them to make them feel better.” *giggle*

A moment later the Miasma dissipated and the 3 men were left there as they were, only now they all seemed to feel a lot better. Augustus was the first to get back on his feet, being that he was the least injured of the 3.

“Aw gods, I can breathe through my nose again.” Augustus said this and then took a deep breath through his nose.

“My leg- my arm. They don’t hurt no more.” Jay said this feeling his arm and leg. He was still very cautious and didn’t want to actually stand up yet, for fear that this was just his mind playing tricks on him and he was actually still very much injured.

“My arm…” The boss said feeling and prodding his once amputated arm. The boss realizing that he was feeling no pain quickly turned to look at his right side only to see that his right arm was somehow reattached to his body. There were no stitching or scars either, it was as if the injury had never even happened. The boss began bending and flexing his arm. Having just lost the arm and being in immense pain, it was no wonder that the boss felt he needed to test things to see if they were real.

Omar stood up in amazement, he had just witnessed his friends get broken and bloodied by the blue haired woman before him, and now they were completely fine as if their injuries had never happened. “Aw. My friends, you- you healed them. Oh- thank you- thank you miss. I promise that me and my friends will be good now. We just saw your blue hair and – uh. Well we will leave you be if you’ll let us go.” Omar said as he repeatedly bowed his head to the noble bred woman.

Lucina placed her hands at the sides of her nude torso and took a few steps towards the 3 men who were previously injured. “Aw it’s no big deal. We all got to have some fun, and I think we were able to work all the rambunctious energy out of you boys.” *giggle*

The boss of the group then locked his eyes on Lucina. It was clear to him now that this was no ordinary nudist. Whoever this woman was it was clear to him that she was not normal, possibly not even human. She was super strong and seemed to have some sort of incredible magical powers. There was no way that the gang of 4 could ever hope to challenge this woman. 

Eventually the boss mustered up the resolve to at least question the nudist before him. “Who-. What are you? Why are you so crazy strong and agile?”

“Oh me? I’m just the Messiah of a great and amazing god who is new to this world. Right now I’m his only follower in this world, but I’m sure one day he will become more popular and well known than even Naga.” Lucina answered with a smile on her face. 

The boss took a moment to ponder what the woman had just said. The undressed lady had demonstrated enough feats of strength and magic that he found it difficult to deny anything she had just said. The prospect of a new cult of super strong and magical nude ladies coming into existence was strange and ominous. The thought that sometime in the future this woman may become a prominent world figure was a little horrifying to the boss, but he also didn’t dare to incur the nudist’s wrath by asking any further questions.

The gang of 4 quickly huddled up together after Omar walked over to converse with them. “Oh gosh guys, thank gods you’re all okay. The naked woman somehow did some sort of magic and now you guys are healed. Look boss you even got your arm back.” The boss looked down at his right arm and then looked up at Lucina with a twinge a fear in his eyes. “Hey- hey boss, I asked the lady and I think if we all act nicely and ask her politely, then I think she’ll let us go.” Omar said this with a simple but kind look on his face, it was as if he wasn’t fully aware of the fact that all their lives could be ended in an instant if the blue haired woman desired it.

After a brief silent conversation between the group of 4, which mostly was comprised of stairs and glances that conveyed feelings and thoughts without actually saying any words. The boss eventually stood up and stared at Lucina, he then said. “Alright then, me and the boys are going to get out of your hair, If you let us go then we won’t give you any trouble.” 

The boss said with a tone of defeat in his voice. He hated that he was essentially bending the knee to a blue-blood, but he wasn’t going to allow his own pride to potentially risk the lives of his friends. If there was a way out of this in which they all got out alive then he was going to take it, even if it meant kowtowing to a noble. He helped jay to his feet and motioned Augustus, and Omar to form up behind him. They had just begun to take their leave when they were commanded to halt.

“Stop!” Cried out Lucina, as her voice echoed across the field the gang of 4 halted their progress and then turned to face the nude woman. There was a fear in their hearts that this was the end. 

“Gosh your manners sure are poor. A classy lady goes and shows you a good time, and you offer nothing back to her.”

The boss was about to retort and say that what they had just experienced could never be classified as a _‘good time’_ and there were also some qualms about the definition of, _‘classy lady’_. But then he thought better of it and concluded that if he spoke up about his objections then he might just lose his arm all over again, and that was not something he never wanted to experience again.

“Alright then, what do you want of us. … My fair ma’am.” The boss didn’t want to add that last part, but he felt like his life and the life of his friends depended on pleasing the lady in front of him.

“First, I want that sword.” Lucina said pointing to Omar, who still had the blade in his possession. Omar looked down at the sword in his hands for just a second, still failing to recognize the true hallowed glory of the weapon in his hands. He stepped forward and gently offered the sword to the woman, trying with all his might to not stare too deeply into her bosom.

As a weapon the Falchion was effectively useless to Lucina at this point. The Falchion was a magical weapon crafted from a fang of the divine dragon Naga. It was magically forged in such a way that the sword would only be useful to a select few descendants of the first exalts bloodline. Even among the Ylissean royal house, just she and her father are but the only people known to have the ability to use the blade properly, even her brother seemed to lack the potential. If one lacks the potential to wield Falchion, its blade will be dull as a stone. And now that Lucina had sworn herself over to Ganon and blasphemed Naga, she figured that the blade would no longer accept her as a true wielder. Granted with her Strength enhanced by the Malice within her, she could probably still bludgeon a man to death with the sword. However, even if the sword was useless to her as a weapon, it was still a major status symbol so it was best that Lucina keep it in her possession.

“Yes, thank you Omar for giving me the blade.” Lucina said as she took the weapon from his hands. “Alright everyone now I want you to find the sheath for this blade, it’s on the ground somewhere around here and its red and gold in color so it should be easy to find. Come now hurry, it’s almost dark out and I really do need to get to my friend’s house before he gets worried. ~Oh~ and one last thing, if you find some navy blue clothes out there be sure to bring that back too. Alright boys, please don’t leave a girl waiting too long.

The gang of 4 glanced at each other for a bit before silently agreeing to follow the orders of the blue haired nudist. They searched about the grassy field for a minute before returning to Lucina.

“Alright ma’am I found the sword sheath.” Jay said as he walked over to hand the scabbard off to Lucina.

“Yeah and we found some clothes and a belt, but uh- well how do I put this. The tunic and belt appear to be ripped wide open. Not sure what could have cause such a tear.” Augustus said as he looked down at the ripped tunic and belt that he had in his arms. He was still trying to guess at how the tunic could have been ripped open in such a way. It didn’t look normal at all.

“It’s alright, I already knew that the tunic would be ripped. Okay now there’s just one last thing I need you boys to do for me.” Lucina said as she clasped her hands together. “I just need you boys to put the tunic and belt down on the ground and then you guys need to circle up around the tunic.”

The gang of 4 weren’t exactly sure why they were needed to form up around nearly shredded clothing, but they didn’t dare to question the super strong nude woman. “Alright so we’re standing around the tunic. Now what?” Questioned the boss.

“The next parts easy, you just need to drop your pants and then ejaculate all over the tunic.”

“What? Why would you need us to do that?” The boss further questioned.

“~ugh! ~ Isn’t it obvious? I need you to release on my tunic so it will look like you guys raped me.” Lucina said this as if it was the totally obvious answer.

Jay was the first to respond. “Umm- I don’t mean to sound ignorant but if you need it to look like we raped you, why don’t you just let us actually”—

“Stop Jay! Don’t even finish that sentence.” The boss cut in, stopping Jay from saying anything that might incur the woman’s wrath. 

“My friend who’s back at his cabin waiting for me. I need to look like I was raped so that it’ll give me a good excuse for being late. I also need to look like I was raped so that I’ll look extra vulnerable and delicate when I present myself to him. He has a really good sense of smell so if I come to his house with those clothes coated in semen then he’ll believe me when I cry some tears and tell him that I was brutalized.” Lucina said this while staring off in the distance to where Yarne’s cabin was. Lucina knew that she would need to spread the Malice over to Yarne when she got to his cabin, and it looked like she had now formulated a plan as to how she would do it. “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Drop your pants and get to work.”

The gang of 4 looked about each other for a bit. They were silently deciding if they would actually follow this order. Then Omar up and pulled his trousers down, and after he did it Jay and Augustus followed suit, as if they were waiting as to not be first. All that left was the boss. 

Was he about to do it? Was he really going to follow this degrading order, coming from a blue-blood no less? There were a lot of things that he would refuse to ever do. There were things that he would gladly die for. Was this one of them? Was he so prideful that he would throw his life away just to refuse an order from a high-born? Granted it was a very demeaning order but the point still stood. In the end the boss silently told himself in his head. “It’s just this once. It’s just this once, and then you never have to see that bitch ever again. Just do this thing and then you can leave and forget this ever happened.” The boss looked up to the sky and took in a deep breath before moving his hand down to his belt. “Dammit, I’m such a fuckin hypocrite.” The boss cursed himself silently and then relented, shamefully dropping his pants down like the others. 

Now that the gang of 4 were all appropriately disrobed, they all got to work jacking away as to prepare for a release. Unfortunately they seemed to be having trouble getting it up. “Hmm what’s taking so long? Aren’t guys supposed to be quick shots? Lucina questioned somewhat disappointed by the lack of progress.

“With all due respect ma’am, it’s a bit difficult to perform under these circumstances.” Omar replied while jacking off his manhood.

“Oh is that it ~huh,~ you have stage fright. Hmm maybe there’s something I can do about that.” Lucina snapped her fingers and suddenly the boss found himself in an empty black void where he and Lucina were the only occupants.

* * *

“Hey--. Hey where’s Omar, Jay, and Augustus? Why am I in a black void? What did you do?” The boss questioned as he frantically looked around.

“Shh-shh-shh—It’s okay, I’m just here to help you and make you feel good. Don’t worry I’ll make you feel really good, Bushrod.”

“Th-That name. How do you know my name? I never said it, and my friends always just call me boss. Why do you know my name?” The boss (now known as Bushrod) was in a complete panic right now. Somehow this woman has brought him into some sort of empty blackness where he and she are the only things that exist.

“Oh Bushrod, in this world of the mind I know everything about you. You see, right now our minds are connected, it’s like a linked dream. We can do anything in here. Well maybe not you, but at least I can do anything in here.” Lucina said as she drifted closer to Bushrod.

“But how? How are you doing this? Are you really a witch like Jay said?” There was panic in Bushrod’s voice. He was at the complete mercy of Lucina, and he had no idea if he was going to live to see another day.

“I can do this because of the power that my god granted me. Linking our minds in a dream scape is a rather easy task.”

“Who’s your god? You said that you were his Messiah, you also said that he was new and that you were his only follower.” Bushrod said as he tried to recall everything he heard the nude woman say about herself and her religion. 

“My god’s name is Ganon. I am his Messiah, and although I am currently his only follower in this world. I can see a day that will come soon, a day when many men and women the world over will worship Ganon as their god.”

“WH—what are you going to do with me in here?”

“I already told you. I’m here to help. You guys said that you were having trouble performing out in the open. Well now it’s just you and me. So you can just forget everything else and let me help you. Let me… please you.” 

As soon as Lucina finished those words she snapped her fingers and suddenly two other Lucina’s appeared before Bushrod. However, these Lucina’s were rendered monochromatically out of a single hue of red. They we’re just as undressed as the real Lucina though.

“What kind of Sorcery.”— Before Bushrod had the opportunity to complete his sentence the 2 red Lucina’s had already made their way towards him. The sway of their hips as they sauntered on over to his side was sending lustfully confused signals to Bushrod’s brain. On one hand he found this realm of the mind to be rather frightful, but he couldn’t quite deny the fact that he found the image of the 2 nude red women to be fairly titillating.

“Hmm, let’s see if we can’t get your little soldier to rise to attention.” The Red Lucina on Bushrod’s left side said as she began to fondle his balls. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that after a few licks and kisses your little man will be feeling much more alive.” The right side Red Lucina said as she grabbed the base of his cock and then started to lick up and around his shaft.

“Hhaa…” 

As strange as this situation was, Bushrod could not deny that the current attention he was receiving from the two red clones was quite pleasurable. Plus He was feeling a type of sensation that was entirely foreign to him. For although Bushrod was not a stranger to sex, every time he did indulge in the carnal pleasure it was always at a very basic level. The times when he engaged in copulation had always been with village whores, and he always had to pull out before release as to avoid planting wild oats. This was the first time a woman had actually turned to assisting him in gaining full mast. This was also the first time that a woman was using her mouth on his private rod.

“Hhaa…”

And the sensation was a bit more than he was ready for.

“Oh looks like it didn’t take to long for your little buddy to wake up.” The main Lucina said while the other 2 red Lucina’s continued to kiss and slurp away at his now growing cock while also using their delicate hands to massage and fondle his balls. 

Bushrod was hating himself right now. He was being so easily abused and manipulated by the dark Messiah before him. He should be completely detesting this scenario and fighting back, but he soon found that in this ‘realm of the mind’ he did not have full control of his body as he found that he was somehow being magically held down in a horizontal position. Worst yet, he could not stop his lower member from growing due to the attention it was receiving.

*Kiss* *Slurp* “Ah gods look at it, its growing so big.” Red Lucina 1 said after she applied a kiss to the now nearly full sized member. “Yep, Bushrod sure does have a really big rod. Hey, your parents did a really good job naming you.” Red Lucina 2 said after licking her way up from the bottom of his balls to the top of his cock.

“~Ngh!~-- I was named after my father.” Bushrod said with an annoyed tone. He didn’t like it when his name was mocked so casually.

“Then it’s a total shame that the last male Exalt was a total warmonger. The Great War between Plegia and Ylisse from 20 years ago was a brutal and bloody stain on history. There was no justification for it, and it only served to bring famine and plague to our lands. Kill fathers and orphan children. I’m sorry for your father’s death.”

When the main Lucina said this, it caused Bushrod to reevaluate his opinion of her. Maybe she actually did understand him more than he understood her. Granted, it was pretty impossible to actually fully comprehend what was going on inside the head of a super strong nudist woman who also happened to have highly advanced magical powers, and was the Messiah of some new god.

A red wooden chair conjured itself into existence behind the main Lucina. She promptly took a seat on it, spreading her legs far apart as she did so. This gave Bushrod a direct view into the inner depths of the main Lucina’s womanhood. After assuming this rather lewd position the main Lucina continued her speech.

“We lost a valuable asset when your father died Bushrod.”

“Do you really mean that, or are you mocking me?”

“Oh no- no, see when your father died we lost an incredible asset to the Gene-pool”

“Gene-pool? What’s that?”

Lucina’s face twisted into a massive grin as she began to pleasure her own nether lips. “It means that your father’s life would have been much better spent fuckin and breeding all the village bitches he could get his hands on.”

“Ahhmmm!” Lucina interrupted herself with her own masturbation’s.

“Imagine how much better off the Ylissean border lands would be if your father passed off his big cock DNA to a dozen other boys like you.” 

That last sentence seemed to set Lucina off a bit as she lost track of Bushrod, and began to focus more on her own masturbation and fantasy’s.

“Wha-- ~Mmph!~ What’s Dee-En-Ahy?”Bushrod replied to the main Lucina while trying to tune out the pleasure that he was receiving from the 2 other Red Lucina’s. It was now clear to him that he was merely being toyed with. He would try fighting back harder, but part of him knew that the magical blue haired Messiah would have her way in the end no matter if he resisted or not.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re just a simple commoner. You don’t need to know what DNA is, you just need to focus on your own pleasure and shooting out a lot of that thick white stuff." Red Lucina 1 said as she placed her head near his neck and began to kiss and lick away at his flesh.

“Yeah, I think we’ve done enough foreplay for now. I say we move on to the real event.” The 2nd red Lucina said as she rose up and moved to stand over Bushrod’s lower body. Her womanly slit was hovering a few feet directly above his groin.

“Hmm. Yeah I’m just going to lower myself down and get to… Wahh hey.”

The second Red Lucina screamed out as the First Red Lucina shoved her off of her position on top of Bushrod.

“Hey who said that you were the one that gets to fuck him huh?” The first Red said in a huff.

“wha—What? What do you mean? I was the first to suggest it. Its first come first serve, you know the rules.” Red Lucina 2 said in a flustered tone.

“Well I was the first one to touch him. If anything that should give me first dibs to his meat snake.” The first one said while trying to get on top of Bushrod in order to claim his rod, but before she could do so the second red woman grappled her and prevented her from acting out her lust.

Bushrod was completely perplexed, he was magically being held down while being forced to watch two nude red apparition’s fight over who had the rights to fuck him. The scenario was so bizarre that Bushrod nearly forgot that he was in some sort of magical dark void, and his life was in the hands of some crazy cultist who had recently just lopped off his arm only to somehow magically reattach it. 

“Ugh~ I can’t believe that we’re fighting over this. We’re both mental constructs created for the sole purpose of pleasuring Bushrod and bringing him to release. So we should be working together rather than fighting against each other.” Red Lucina 2 said trying to calm down the situation.

“Humph… well just because I was created for the sole purpose of doing one job doesn’t mean I can’t love that one job. I just think that the more enthusiastic of the two of us should be the one to have the honor of taking him.” Red Lucina 1 said while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yep I agree, and that is exactly why I should be the one to get to fuck Bushrod. Clearly I am far more enthusiastic than you.” Red Lucina 2 said in a mocking tone.

“Nugh~ Lucinaaaaaa. ‘Red 2’ is being mean to me and not letting me fuck Bushrod.”

“Wait Lucina?” Bushrod said out loud when he heard that name. Bushrod wasn’t fully aware of the significances of the name, but he knew he heard the name before. He knew that the name was significant, important. It had to be the name of some incredibly high born woman, possibly a noble of nobles. Possibly even… Royalty? Bushrod dashed those thoughts. “No there are probably lots of women who are named Lucina, there’s no way that I’m standing before a royal Ylissean princess.” Bushrod thought to himself, not realizing how wrong he just was. 

Lucina stopped her masturbations and turned to look at the two red apparitions. “Ah, are you two really bickering over who gets to get him off?” *Humph* *snap*

Upon that comment Lucina snapped her fingers and suddenly a 3rd red Lucina materialized in-between the other two bickering apparitions. This one spawned directly on top of Bushrod and gave him no moment of respite before she impaled herself down onto his manhood.

Right now Bushrod was feeling the third red Lucina bounce up and down on his cock. It was actually an entirely new sensation to him as all of his previous sexual flings had always just been in either the missionary position, or coming in from behind doggy style. This was the first time that he was completely helpless and his partner was in complete control. 

“Ungh” Bushrod did not want to give in so easily. He knew that his body was currently receiving great pleasure and that he was actually fairly close to release, but he did everything he could mentally to stave off his primal desires. He felt that if he unloaded now, it would be an admission of defeat, it would be him completely surrendering and submitting to this witch. Vast amounts of super human strength and magical powers did not matter, what did matter was that this witch was a blue-blood, and he was at the very least not going to make it easy for her to bend his will.

“Oh, not number 3.” Red 1 said with a disappointed voice.

“See, look what you did, now neither of us gets to fuck him.” Red 2 said with a huff of frustration.

“Fu-Fu-Fu~ are you two still bickering.” The third Red Lucina said in-between the bounces that she was making atop Bushrod’s cock. “Hmm while I’m working away on his cock why don’t you two help out by adding in some extra foreplay.”

Both Red Lucina 1 and 2 seemed to be completely in sync with each other as they both responded with the exact same sentence at the exact same time. “Extra foreplay? Ugh! ~ Fine.”

With all arguments about ‘who gets to fuck who’ seeming to be over, Red 1 & 2 moved in closer to Bushrod, Red 1 took the left side and she hovered down and got her face close to Bushrod’s. There she brought her lips to his neck and began to delicately kiss and lick the vulnerable flesh. She also moved her dainty hand across the front of his chest, there she rubbed in soft and gentile circles till her hand brushed across one of Bushrod’s nipples. He didn’t think he would enjoy it, but surprisingly when Red 1 tweaked his nipple Bushrod actually felt a twinge of sensitive pleasure. He thought that this was something that only worked on females, he never realized that it would work on him to.

Red 2 took to the right side, there she hovered over to the right side of his face and took gentile nibbles and licks at the soft flesh of his ear, Bushrod surprisingly found this action to be rather pleasant. At first he was concerned that she was going to try and bite his ear off, but after the first gentile nibble he found that the tactile action was causing a strange but sexual sensation to trigger in his brain.

The multi assault of tactile sensations coming from the three apparitions was growing to be a bit much for Bushrod to cope with. The soft gentile kisses being applied to his neck, the strangely pleasant tweaks and pinches being applied to his nipple, the delicate nibbles and the whisperings of sweet nothings into his ear, and of course. The steady *slap* *slap* *slap* of flesh meeting flesh as the 3rd apparition steadily bounded up and down on his stiff rod.

“Fu-Fu-Fu~ you’re doing a really good job staving off your release. I should probably commend you on your stamina, but in this case we actually want you to shoot a thick load of semen out.” Red 3 said while maintaining her continues up and down pistons. 

Bushrod tried his best to ignore the words of the red nympho apparition that was currently gyrating and bouncing on him. He was close to a trigger, but he didn’t want to give in, he didn’t want to let them win so easily.

“Ha-ha-ha~ yeah *kiss* besides isn’t it a basic human instinct to want to *lick* reproduce and *smooch* procreate? You should be chomping at the bit to blow a huge load off into the next willing woman you meet.”*kiss* Red 1 said in-between kisses.

“Plus she’s a noble, a blue-blood. What better way could there be to avenge your father than by knocking up a pompous high born and forcing her to carry your commoner-blood child.” Red 2 said whispering into his ear with a voice that nearly sent a sensual shill up his spine. 

It was impossible to tune them out now. The feelings, the touches, the grinding and bouncing, and now the words. It was too much for Bushrod to handle, any extra bit of stimulation would be enough to send him over the edge now.

“Yeah just think about it. Imagine introducing yourself to a young blue-blooded woman out in the capital or the lofty Castletown’s. Imagine you taking her, and leading her to a private little hideaway. And then… and then you bend her over and fuck her hard and fast.” Red 1 said as she floated back and began to masturbate and grope her own breasts. Bushrod found that his gaze was forced to turn towards her, making him watch her lurid acts of self-pleasure. Red 1 continued her speech while pleasuring herself.

“Oh yes, you could lure in so many noble girls with your manly figure and gruff voice. And the moment that they see your cock. Oh~, they’d be begging for you to fuck them. And they’d let you do it to them. They’d let you do it because Augustus was right. High born women don’t know the satisfaction of being with a real man. Their husbands don’t count, not in the one place that it actually matters. Just imagine it, you could avenge your father by knocking up so many High born lady’s with babies that you wouldn’t need to care for. The Husbands would think that the children would be theirs, but the lady’s would know the truth. An entire generation of city nobles could secretly be born of your blood. What better way is there to get back at the blue-bloods than turning all the men you can into cuckolds while their wife’s swell with your progeny.”

When Red 1 finished her sentence a curious thing occurred. Her hands hovered over to her core, and then. Her belly started to swell and expanded outward until it was actually about the size of a near fully progressed pregnant belly. The image of the Red Lucina with the full swell of a pregnant belly was triggering strong lustful urges in Bushrod’s mind.

“No-no-no. Do you see his rod?” Bushrod’s gaze was forced away from Red 1 and towards Red 2 who at this point had hovered a few feet away. “No, a man with a cock this big and balls that are this full with potent seed would never be so pathetic as to knock a woman up with a single child. No, if he were to impregnate a noble bitch she would swell up with a least 3 or more commoner bred babies.” As Red 2 finished her statement she brought a hand over to her belly, and soon afterwards it began to swell up to a point where it looked like the Red image of Lucina was full term pregnant with a least triplets.

The carnal images didn’t stop there though. Red 1 teleported over to Red 2’s side and then began to compliment her. “Hmm~ you know sister I think your right. Bushrod’s got that big cock DNA, so there’s no way he couldn’t make a dainty noble girl swell up with a huge belly. A big ‘sexy’ belly full of commoner bastards.” Upon finishing her final sentence Red 1 leaned in to kiss Red 2, and soon the two pregnant apparitions were making out with the deepest and most sensational kisses that Bushrod had ever seen. In fact Bushrod had never seen two women Kiss each other before, let alone two women who looked like they could effectively be twins of each other.

This was it. Between the steady humping’s of Red 3 on top of him, The illicit thoughts of breeding that the two other red Lucina’s had put in his head, and now the image of the two pregnant red apparitions sharing a slow and methodical lovers kiss between themselves. It was all too much. Bushrod was finally coming to a release.

“Yes- yes cum for me! Give me everything you’ve got!”

As the words of Red 3 entered his mind, Bushrod closed his eyes and shot out the biggest load of spermatic fluid he had ever released in his whole life.

* * *

When Bushrod finally opened his eyes he found that he was back in the same grassy field where he first met Lucina. He was there with his friends, Augustus, Jay, and Omar. They all had their pants down around their ankles and were standing in a circle around the torn navy blue clothes they had found. Only this time the clothing was coated in a thick layer of male virility.

“Hey boss, did you- did you have the same dream that we all just had?”

Bushrod’s eye’s widened at that comment. “What? What do you mean same dream?”

“Well did you have a dream where there were these red versions of the nudist that we just met? And those red girls, did they. Uh~ you know, make you feel good?”

Bushrod couldn’t believe it. They had all somehow had the same dream in which they were fucked by red apparitions. Was this all done by the power of that nude cultist? She said that she was a Messiah, what kind of powers was she granted by her God? After realizing that he had been quiet for a bit too long Bushrod finally responded.

“Yeah, I had the same dream too.”

“Does that mean that we all fucked that beautiful blue haired lady at the same time?” Omar said with a look of dumb satisfaction on his face.

Finally the woman spoke up. “Ew gross, I would never have sex with a bunch of dirty men like you.” Lucina said as she moseyed over to pick up her now semen covered torn clothing. “Like I said before. _‘Contaminate!’_ No, what you 4 experienced was basically the equivalent to a telepathic hand job.” Lucina stopped and bent over to pick up the torn and semen covered clothing. “Really though, you all should feel ashamed. Coming to a release so easily and so much over what is essentially just a wet dream. *tsk* *tsk* If you lose control over just this, then how could you ever hope to please a woman.”

Bushrod felt he had to respond at this point. “But the things that you said in the dream.”—

“Were all said to bring you to a climax faster. I didn’t really mean any of it, but you can interpret things anyway you want if you wish.” Lucina was now turning away from them and was now walking off with her sheathed sword in one hand and her cum stained clothing bundled up in the other.

“Humph… So does that mean that we’re done here then? We can just leave and you won’t come after us later? What about your friend that you spoke of, should we be worried about retribution from him?” Bushrod asked the partly nude Lucina.

Without even turning to face them Lucina replied. “Of course we’re done here, I mean we all had our fun and there’s only like 2 or 3 minutes left before night fully takes the sky. As for my friend. Well I think he will be much too busy with his upcoming baptism to be worried about any of you.” 

With that final sentence said, Lucina took off in a full sprint towards Yarne’s cabin. Her sprinting speed was faster than a horses gallop. Augustus, Jay, Omar, and Bushrod were all left in stunned amazement with their pants still down around their ankles.

“Dam that was crazy.” Said Augustus who was still so shocked that he hadn’t even considered to pull up his pants. “wha—what should we do now boss?”

*sigh* Bushrod sighed and then pulled up his pants. “First we’re going to forget that any of this ever happened. The naked blue haired woman, the beatings and the amputation, the crazy magic and the sex dream. We’re going to forget all of it, I swear what we just went through today was enough to make lesser men go insane.”

“It’s going to be real difficult for me to forget about her.” Omar said while pulling his pants up.

“Well alright boss, but what are we going to do after this night is over.” Jay said as he too raised his trousers up.

“We’re going to leave this region and move over to Themis. I think I could get us some jobs over there. We’ll be able to make a living, and hopefully we’ll never see that crazy cultist ever again.”

~~~ The gang of 4 made their way back to their hideout so that they could plan for their eventual move to the dukedom of Themis. There they hoped that they could put this chapter of their lives behind them. Little did they know that Malice spreads fast, and soon there would be no corner of the world that was safe from Ganon’s presence. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Themis is a dukedom in Ylisse and is home to one of the most influential noble houses in the country. It is Maribelle's hometown where she is the duke's daughter." I didn't make any of this up. This is all background lore for the character Maribelle. Themis is mentioned in the 'Fire emblem Awakening game' but you never get to go there and you never get to meet the duke of Themis.  
> https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Themis
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> I'm not that good at sex scenes yet so i'm sorry if the ending of the chapter was a bit of a slog to get through.
> 
> On the topic of names. Bushrod is indeed a real name, If you have internet access then look up Bushrod Washington to learn a bit about Usa history and also people who have funny names. I chose Bushrod because it sounded like a mid-evil version of the name Dick, which is also a real name that some people born in the 20th century were given.
> 
> pirouette, assemblé, bourrée, penché, and grand jeté are all names of ballet moves. In this work of fiction Olivia is Lucina's mother so I wanted to throw in some dance stuff.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said Chapter 7 should be much shorter than chapter 6 so hopefully it won't take me too long to pump out that chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on Lucina interacting with Yarne, What will happen between these two friends now that Lucina is the Messiah of Ganon. Find out next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	7. Transmission Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina has arrived at Yarne's cabin. She comes with the intent of baptizing Yarne into her new religion. What misfortune will befall Yarne as Lucina plans to conduct the first transmission of Malice within this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. I had the full intention of getting this chapter out in a timely manner, but due to some complications that were happening in my life, I failed to find the time to work on this piece of fiction. Yet again I am very sorry for the delay.
> 
> This chapter was meant to be short and come out fairly fast, but it turns out I was lying when I said that this chapter would be significantly shorter than than the last chapter. In fact this chapter was so long that I ended up having to split this chapter into 2 parts. A part 1 and a part 2. I really apologies for the excessive length of these recent chapters. I know that the attention span of the average first world citizen is not terribly high. So it is best to keep chapters down to a shorter length. I just couldn't quite find a way to edit this chapter down to a shorter text length. I do promise that I will try to keep future chapters shorter however. I don't want every chapter I post to be 10000 plus words long.
> 
> This is the first part of the 7th chapter of this story, the next chapter will be the second part of this portion of the story. I hope you can find it reasonable that I chose to divide this chapter in two.
> 
> There is some sexual content in this chapter, It is mostly relegated to the second half of this part of the chapter, so I hope that if you hate Literary depictions of sexual actions then I hope that you will at least give the first few thousand words a read before tuning out.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that gave this story a kudos. Thank you it was really appreciated.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> For those who need a visual aid to assist them in visualizing the characters in this chapter then here are a few links to some art that should assist you.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/3dxcentric/art/Lucina-793832363 
> 
> Here is a NSFW deviantart link to some fan art that represents roughly what Lucina currently looks like. (I am not the artist.)
> 
> And the following are official images of Yarne in his human form and true form.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

Night had fully taken over the sky. Through Lucina’s eyes Ganon was able to see the stars of an unfamiliar world. He took a few moments to immediately estimate his latitude and longitude in this new world, and then also took the time to sort out which stars were actually just planets within the same star system. Then he made an incredibly accurate 5 day weather forecast based solely on the current wind speed and direction. These were all things that Ganon did to bide time while his Messiah made her way towards what would soon be the first Apostle of many.

Currently Ganon had no true body to call his own. Right now he was existing as a spirt that was attached to his remaining Malice, and that Malice was currently being incubated within his Messiah, Lucina. Ganon was aware of every memory and thought that Lucina had. His Malice was bonded to her brain so there was no secret that she could keep from him, not that she would ever want to keep secrets from her god. Ganon was aware that Lucina was actually a member of the Royal family of Ylisse. Although she was actually not truly a born native of this world. In truth Lucina had transcended Space-Time in order to abandon her doomed and desolated world so that she may try to save another. 

Shifting through her memories he saw images of a large dragon like creature. A golden shield that had a number of jewels embedded into it. A young man with Navy blue hair, and a number of things and events that Lucina had experienced during her time in this world. Most of these memories did not matter to Ganon, as he would make this world his one way or another. All that really mattered was Lucina’s connections to the political and theocratic systems within the lands. Lucina was a member of the Royal family of Ylisse, which meant that it would be easy to infiltrate the Monarchy and then gain control of a whole nations worth of people. 

There was also the faith of Naga. According to Lucina’s memories, most people of the world seemed to worship dragons, with Naga being the most prominent and celebrated of all the dragons. Ganon didn’t see this dragon or her followers as any significant threat. He already had a lot of experience in religious subversion from his time dealing with Hylia worshipers. Ganon had succeeded in proselytizing half a generation of Sheikah clansmen, creating the Yiga clan in the process. Ganon didn’t see how this Naga-religion could pose any difficulty in his subversion efforts.  
Ganon’s long-term plan was fairly simple.

> 1\. Spread his Malice in order to indoctrinate the native population and gain followers. 
> 
> 2\. Plant the seeds of dark passions within the hearts of his converts in order to develop and cultivate more Malice. 
> 
> 3\. Harness a great amount of Quintessence and combine it with his own Malice so he can morph the ethereal energy’s into a physical form. That form of course being his army of monsters.
> 
> 4\. Gain political power. This should be easy considering that Lucina was already his first convert of this new world. This step could also possibly come before step 3. In fact with Lucina having a direct connection to the Exalt of Ylisse, this actually might be the easiest step in Ganon’s long-term plan.
> 
> 5\. Gain theocratic power. This goal should also be easy so long as he can successfully subvert the faith of Naga. In fact, depending on the ethereal-physicality of this Naga, he may be able to corrupt her with his Malice and thus effectively gain control of the entire religion. If not then he would simply exercise this Naga spirt and then replace her with a facsimile that will fool the believers. By hook or by crook he would become the god of this world.
> 
> 6\. Dominate the majority of this world population. This should come fairly soon after steps 4 and 5 were completed.
> 
> 7\. Find a way back to Hyrule and kill Link and Zelda, and then take the Triforce for himself.

It was good to make plans. Helps to stay goal oriented and keeps yourself looking forward. Plans also helped make it easier to visualize your dreams and desires. It also helps to always know what your next step should be.

Of course Ganon’s next step would be to spread some of his Malice. And it looked like his Messiah had just found her first Apostle.

* * *

Lucina was just a couple dozen yards away from Yarne’s cabin now. She was still basically naked save for her riding boots, fingerless gloves, and golden tiara. She also held her sheathed Falchion in one hand and her semen coated Tunic in the other. Lucina was planning on using that tunic as a way to trick Yarne into thinking that she was raped. Lucina had a fun plan as to how she would baptize her friend into his soon to be new religion.

As Lucina approached the cabin she could see that Incitatus, her horse that she had original been riding had returned to the small open barn stable that was nearby Yarn’s current property. Lucina was actually vary relieved to see that Incitatus was safe and uninjured. Lucina almost didn’t want to think about it, but Lucina possibly wouldn’t even be in her current position if it weren’t for Incitatus rearing back, shaking her off and then running away without her, and leaving her in the presence of Ganon. Yes, in a strange way it was thanks to Incitatus that Lucina was now the Messiah of her new god Ganon. She would really need to find the time to honor him, perhaps a stable made of marble and a collar festooned with precious gemstones, and of course a large galloping range and a whole harem of mares. 

All things for another time though, right now Lucina had to commune with her god. She stood before Yarne’s Cabin, closed her eyes, and began praying. “My lord, I am standing before the home of the one known as Yarne. I believe that he will make a fine Apostle, and a great addition to your faith. Oh lord, Will you allow me to convert this man to your doctrine.”

** “THERE IS LITTLE MALICE LEFT. ALL THAT REMAINS HAS BEEN PLACED WITHIN YOU. UNTIL I CAN HARVEST MORE MALICE FROM THE HEARTS OF THE INFECTED, ALL MALICE WITHIN THIS WORLD RESIDES IN YOU. I HAVE CHOSEN YOU AS MY MESSIAH. I HAVE ENTRUSTED YOU WITH THE RESPONSIBILITY OF SPREADING THE MALICE. YOU LIVE IN THIS WORLD, YOU KNOW ITS PEOPLE AND ITS CULTURE. YOU ARE TO FIND THE BEST CANDIDATES FOR WHOM WILL BE BAPTIZED BY MALICE. ONLY THE BEST CANDIDATES ARE TO BE BAPTIZED, FOR THERE IS LITTLE MALICE CURRENTLY. BUT AFTER YOU HAVE BAPTIZED A FEW CONVERTS I WILL BE ABLE TO HARVEST THE FESTERING DARKNESS WITHIN YOUR HEARTS AND CULTIVATE MORE MALICE. THEN WE WILL BE ABLE TO SPREAD THE MALICE MORE LIBERALLY. UNTIL THEN, YOU MUST BE CONSERVATIVE WITH THE MALICE. IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT THIS YARNE WILL MAKE A FINE CONVERT THEN BAPTIZE HIM, IF NOT LEAVE HIM BE AND FIND A WORTHY CANDIDATE TO CORRUPT.” **

“Yes my lord, Yarne will make an excellent addition to our cause. I promise that your Malice will not be wasted on him.” Lucina concluded her communion with Ganon and then walked towards the front door of Yarne’s Cabin. She could sense that he was inside, it was time to prepare for her act.

* * *

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Yarne heard the knocking on the door and presumed that it was Lucina. He was rather relieved, for he was worried that something had happened to her. Lucina was not one to return to the cabin late into the night. She was always back before sundown. Yarne did wonder what could have possibly held Lucina up for such a long time. He figured he would simply ask her and then maybe he would be treated to a rousing story.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

As Yarne rose to open the door, he noticed a certain pungent smell invade his nostrils. Yarne could smell Lucina on the other side of the door, but he could also smell something else, something ominous; something that shouldn’t be there.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Yarne made his way towards the front door of his cabin. The knocks coming from the door sounded frantic, and the smell was making his stomach churn.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

What could be on the other side of that door? What could have caused that smell?

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Sob*_

Was that crying that he heard just now? Was Lucina crying? What could have happened to her, and what could have caused that smell?

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Sob* *Cry*_

Yarne bolted to the front door and unlocked it as fast as he could. He was worried now, Worried for what he might find on the other end of that door. He almost didn’t want to know, but he had to. He had to open that door. What could have made Lucina cry?

_*Knock* Knock*_ \-- before Lucina could make another knock against the door, Yarne opened the wooden entryway. Upon opening the door Yarne saw a sight that he had hoped he would never have to bear witness to ever in his life. Standing there on the porch of Yarne’s cabin was a sobbing, nearly naked woman with blue hair. She was holding a torn tunic tight against her chest, and this tunic was… coated in male ejaculation. Tears were streaming down the woman’s face as she struggled to make words. This woman was… Lucina.

Lucina wh— what happened?

_*Sob* *Cry*_ Yarne they… _*Sniff* *Sob*_ they raped. _*sniff*_

At this moment Lucina dropped her ruined, stained and torn tunic onto the floor of Yarne’s porch, were it proceeded to land with a *splat* sound as the thoroughly drenched sperm rag hit the ground.

Lucina was crying profusely now. Tears were cascading down her face and she couldn’t even bring herself to vocalize anything other than croaked cries, and hiccupped-mixed sobs. Lucina leaned in and pressed her naked chest into Yarne’s so that she could cry into his shoulders. Yarne moved his arms into a soft hug so that he could give the Royal princess some level of comfort and support.

Yarne had no idea as to what he should do. He was so confused and overloaded with dozens of different emotions. He was angry, sad, disgusted, disillusioned, and over whelmed. He wanted to rush outside, find the men who did this, and do to them 10 times worse than what they did to Lucina. But he also knew that he needed to stay by her side and comfort her through this… traumatic experience. “Gods, how could this have happened? Who could have done this to Lucina?” Yarne thought as he slowly rubbed her back and gently cupped the back of her head as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

Right now was not the time to go running off for revenge. Right now Yarne had to be there for Lucina. He needed to stay with her and let her know that he was there for her and giving all the support and comfort that he could. He needed to make sure that Lucina was safe. So he slowly led her inside of his cabin and then helped her maneuver over to his guest bedroom. There he wrapped her in a blanket and then they both sat down on the bed. Yarne stayed close, allowing Lucina to cry as much as she needed. He patiently waited by her side until she was ready to talk.

In truth Lucina was not actually sad or upset. In fact Lucina hadn’t even been raped. It was all a ruse that Lucina concocted so that she could appear weak and frail in front of Yarne. She wanted him to feel emotionally confused, and feel a need to comfort and do anything for her. It was all part of her diabolical plan to baptize Yarne into her new religion. She just needed to push this moment in a certain direction and then Yarne would be hers, or more accurately, Yarne would be Ganon’s.

“It’s okay Lucina. I’ll be here for as long as you need me. I’ll do anything you want. You can talk whenever you feel like it. Everything’s going to be okay.” Yarne said while keeping her in a one-armed hug as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

These were exactly the words that Lucina wanted to hear. Lucina was going to test just how honest Yarne was being when he said “ _I’ll do anything you want_ ”. If everything went as planned then this would turn out to be a rather fun baptism by Malice.

_*Cry* *Sniff* *Sob*_ “No… everything’s not _*Sniff*_ going to be _*Sob*_ alright.”

“Lucina”

_*Sob*_ “I was _*Cry*_ I was raped!”

“I know and those bastards are going to get punished severely for what they did. We’ll find them and then”—

_*Cry* *Hiccup*_ “No… Nothing’s going to be _*sniff*_ fine. They raped me. They… shot it inside me.” _*Cry* *Cry* *Cry*_

It was at this point that a subconscious part of Yarne’s brain was starting to notice some anomalies in Lucina’s appearance. Although Lucina claimed to be raped, there were no noticeable scratches or bruises on her body, in fact Lucina’s skin was actually, basically flawless right now, and it actually looked like she had a healthier complexion right now than she did yesterday. Then there was the semen. Yarne saw and smelled a whole lot of it on the torn tunic that Lucina dropped outside, but Yarne couldn’t see or smell any semen on Lucina’s body, granted he was trying to not stare at her too much. Lucina’s hair was also flawless considering that she had just claimed to be raped. In fact Lucina’s hair seemed more voluminous than normal, and it had an incredibly vibrant sheen that almost seemed like it was an impossibly beautiful luster.

Fact of the matter was that Lucina looked far too pristine for a woman who had just claimed to have been forcefully raped. But Yarne wasn’t actually going to take heed of any of these warning signs. He was far too chivalrous of a man to ever question the validity of claim made by a woman. Especially if that woman happened to be one of his best friends. Yes, Yarne would discard all the warning signs his subconscious was sending him. If Lucina was claiming that she was raped, then Yarne would simply listen and believe.

“Lucina… I know that you just went through something very difficult and it was something that no woman should ever have to”—

_*Sob*_ “No, they did it! They shot their stuff inside me. _*Cry* *Sniff*_ and I’m… fertile.” Lucina made sure to finish that last sentence with some extra dramatic sobs and bawling into Yarne’s shoulder.

Yarne didn’t quite know how to respond to that. Part of him really wanted to run out and find the bastards that did this, but he knew that he needed to wait until Lucina was safe and mentally stable. He couldn’t live with himself if he were to run out for vengeance, only for Lucina to… do something even worse. 

“Don’t worry Lucina, we can ~uh~ we can get you some Silphium and then”—

Lucina interrupted with shocked exclamation. “What! _*Sob* *Sob*_ Silphium! I could never do that Yarne.” _*Sniff* *Cry*_ Lucina turned away from Yarne and then brought her arms up to her face so that she could cry into her own hands.

“Dammit Yarne. Why would you ever think of offering Silphium to a woman in this kind of situation? Taking an Abortifacient was something that required days of consideration and should only ever be taken as a last resort after the woman understands all the side effects. Telling Lucina to take Silphium less than a day after she was raped. How stupid can I be?” Yarne cursed himself in his own thoughts. Yarne didn’t realize that he was this bad at comforting a distressed woman.

“I’m sorry Lucina, I shouldn’t have suggested something like that in a situation like this. Look if there’s anything you need me to do, tell me and I’ll do it. I promise that I’m here for you, I’ll do anything for you.” Yarne said to Lucina with a heart full of sincerity.

Lucina was happy to hear that Yarne was willing to do anything for her. She didn’t think that things would be moving along this fast, but she couldn’t deny that she was delighted at the prospects of being able to hurry things along. Lucina used her magical powers granted to her by her god Ganon, to generate a small invisible puff of an aphrodisiac-laced aroma. It wasn’t anything particularly strong, and a normal human would probably be unaffected by exposure to such a scent, but a Taguel? Oh yes a Taguel with their enhanced sense of smell would be entirely susceptible to such an odor.

_*Sniff*_ “You would do anything for me Yarne?” _*Sniff*_

“Of course I would do anything for you Lucina. Just tell me how I can make you feel better and then I’ll do it.”

Lucina had to summon all of her self-control in order to not crack a smile when Yarne said that last sentence. He was going to be so shocked when she revealed just what she wanted him to do for her. _*Sob*_ “Yarne… those men. They shot their seed inside me. I”—

Yarne interrupted Lucina before she could complete her sentence. “I know Lucina. They are horribly disgusting people who will be punished I promise you that.” 

“No Yarne. The seed, they shot it in me. I’ll get pregnant, and I don’t want to have their baby.” _*Cry*_ Lucina completed that last sentence with another short round of crying.

Yarne was contemplating the notion of bringing Silphium back up, but he didn’t want to upset Lucina more than she was already. Yarne was perplexed though, If Lucina didn’t want to keep the child then there wasn’t much else that could be done other than to use Silphium. Yet Lucina seemed appalled at the thought of using such medicine, so he wasn’t really sure what to do. Before Yarne could fully complete his thoughts, Lucina stopped crying long enough to continue her line of reasoning.

_*Sniff*_ “I can’t have their baby, but… I can have your baby.” Lucina sad those last words while looking up towards Yarne with sad tearful eyes.

Yarne however was completely shocked and mortified. Was Lucina actually suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

_*Sniff*_ “Yarne. If you were to release inside me, even deeper than they did, then I would have your baby instead of theirs.”

She was! - She was. Yarne was completely aghast and had no idea how to respond. For one he wasn’t entirely sure if the logic Lucina was presenting was entirely sound. He knew that this was kind of how it worked for ducks, generally the last duck had an advantage because its barbed penis could possibly scrape away competing sperm, but Yarne was pretty sure that Ducks and mammals worked very differently so he wasn’t totally sold by Lucina’s logic. 

“Yarne, I can’t have their baby. You have to help me, you have to help me fix this. Please… if you- if you fucked me deeper than they did, then it would be yours and not theirs.” Lucina said this while griping tightly onto Yarne’s arm.

Yarne couldn’t believe that Lucina was actually suggesting this as a sound idea. “Look Lucina I understand that something very traumatic just happened to you. I understand that you’re scared and worried. But I don’t think that you should be making rash decisions while you’re in this current mental state.”

Lucina turned to fully face Yarne and then discarded the blanket that he wrapped around her. The blanket fell and revealed her mostly nude body, she was still only wearing her riding boots, fingerless gloves, and golden tiara. “Please yarne. You’re the only one who can possibly help me. If it’s not you then it’ll be too late to find anyone else that I can trust. Please Yarne, I need to do this and I need to do this tonight. You’re the only one who can help me. Please.” Lucina had softened her crying and sniffling but there were still a soft trickle of tears coming down her cheeks.

Yarne cursed himself silently. He could not deny the fact that he was finding himself in a state of attraction over Lucina’s nude body. “This was wrong.” He told himself in his mind. “This is so wrong. You shouldn’t be attracted to Lucina right now. For god’s sake she was just raped. This is not the time to lust after her.” Before Yarne could respond, Lucina spoke up again.

“Yarne. You’ve always been there for me. When I was lost and confused, you were there and offered up your home to me. You helped me find hope when I was consumed by my own miseries. You were the only one who I ever truly felt comfortable opening up my emotions to. Yarne, there’s no one else I could ever think to ask this of, you’re the only one, you’re the only one I could ever feel safe with.”

Yarne felt as if he had to stop this line of reasoning. He felt like he needed to calm Lucina down and get her to think things out more. He really wanted to do this, but he couldn’t. The only thing Yarne could focus on was trying to stave off his currently rising boner. “Gods why is it doing this now? This is so wrong, she was just raped. You should not be growing a boner right now. She’s hurt and confused and scared, and here you are getting hard at the thought of having sex with her. You have to stop this.” Yarne thought to himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak while his cock was still rising, less he reveal his attraction to Lucina.

“Yarne, you have taught me so much during my stay with you. When I first came here, it was originally just to get away from my parents and my Little sister. I just thought I needed a nice quiet place to runaway to so I could think about things. But while I was here, you showed me so much and you completely changed the way I view the world.” Lucina brought her face closer to Yarnes so that she could look deeper into his eyes. “Yarne, I can’t have their baby. I can’t bring myself to have anyone’s baby… other than yours.”

“Holy shit.” Yarne said in his thoughts. “Did Lucina really just say that, did she say that she wanted my baby? No, this is just because she’s hurt and vulnerable. She doesn’t really mean it. You have to stop her from doing something that she’ll regret.” Yarne told himself in his mind. Of course just because his higher brain recognized the situation doesn’t mean his lower brain wasn’t still pumping blood to his penis in the hopes of a night of procreation. Unbeknownst to Yarne, most of these carnal thoughts were simply being caused by the magical aphrodisiac that was emanating off of Lucina like a tantalizing perfume.

“Yarne I… Love you, and if I’m going to have anyone’s baby. I want it to be yours.”

Before Yarne could retort Lucina brought her lips up to Yarne’s and she pressed into his to engage a kiss. Yarne’s entire body was on autopilot as he was too in shock from everything happening so fast. Lucina just said that she loved him, and she said that if she were to have a baby, she would want it to be his. 

Yarne was in such a daze that he put up no resistance when Lucina’s tongue moved out from her own mouth and began coaxing its way into his. Soon Lucina’s tongue found its way to his and the two young adults found themselves in the midst of a fairly awkward lovers kiss. Although it was only awkward due to a lack of participation on Yarne’s part. He was simply so overloaded by the sudden news that he couldn’t bring himself to move much on his own accord at all. He simply allowed Lucina to have her way with his face as she kissed his lips.

Eventually Lucina pulled back from Yarne’s face and then looked down at his crotch. “Well I-- I see that you seem to agree with my proposition. Your member looks like it’s good and ready to save me from having to bare those brutish-dastards baby.” Due to the sudden surprise that Yarne was subjected to from getting kissed by Lucina. He had completely forgotten about his rising rod, which at this point in time was plainly obvious to see as it poked up through his fur loincloth. Yarne had to act fast, he needed to say something if he was going to end this madness. However, a small dark thought was beginning to form within Yarne’s mind. Did he even want to stop this?

Yarne stood up so that he could pace around the room for a bit. He needed to collect his thoughts so that he could better approach the situation. 

_“She wants you to fuck her.”_

“What was that? That wasn’t one of my thoughts was it?” Yarne said to himself in his own mind.

_“She needs you to save her from bearing a bastard baby. She needs you to impregnate her.”_

“What? But, I can’t just”--.

_“Yes you can. Think about it, if she was never raped and she came home and said all the same things to you. Would you not be all over her ass?”_

“Well of course things would be different if she hadn’t been raped, but that doesn’t change the fact that she was. So now I need to react appropriately.” Yarne responded, he was growing slightly concerned about the fact that he seemed to actually be debating himself within his own thoughts.

_“What about your own race? You’re nearly extinct. Think about how long and prosperous the Taguel lineage will go on for if you mixed your blood with that of the Exalt.”_

“I know my race is nearly extinct but that doesn’t mean that I can just.”—

_“She said that she loves you. She said that you’re the only man she could ever see herself having children with. Are you really going to deny your own attraction to her? You know that you’ve been peeking in on her sponge baths. You know that she has an amazing body, are you really going to try and deny this?”_

“She only said that stuff because she’s under a huge amount of stress, she was just raped and I can’t just take advantage of her.”

_“Would you really be taking advantage of her? Why don’t you ask her what she really wants? Maybe this is what she always desired? Maybe she always wanted to marry you and have your progeny?”_

“I… I can’t just.”—

_ “Just ask her and find out, then all this doubt in your mind will be settled. Plus if she says yes then that means that you’ll have saved your race. Think about it. Royal Taguel’s.” _

Yarne shook his head as to clear out all the aberrant thoughts from his mind. When Yarne looked back over to Lucina he was surprised to see that she had removed the remainder of her clothing and was now completely nude. That was rather shocking because he was pretty sure that he had only looked away from her for a few seconds.

Yarne cleared his throat and then proceeded to ask Lucina his questions. “Lucina do you really mean all of this? What I mean is, did you have these same feelings yesterday? If it weren’t for the… unfortunate events that happened today, would you have still said the same things to me? Do you really love me, and how long have you had these feelings? I just don’t want to rush into things if you’re making reactionary decisions.”

Lucina actually took a second to answer the question. She needed to take a quick second because she actually was curious about her own answer. If Lucina hadn’t been made the Messiah of Ganon (which was an almost unthinkable reality for Lucina.) would she hold feelings for Yarne? Well to be blunt, the answer was probably not. She would definitely look at Yarne as a strong second or third choice, but the truth of the matter is that before Ganon filled her soul with purpose, Lucina had still held onto some feelings for Laurent. She had spent nearly a whole year with Laurent traveling around the world searching for clues as to the nature of their _‘Time Travel’_ and the mysteries of the Outrealm Gate. During those travels Lucina had to admit that she learned to see a whole other side of Laurent, one which she found highly charming. 

Of course there were also those strange carnal dreams that Lucina had from time to time that involved her and her own father. These were dreams that Lucina originally tried to repress and ignore. Even when the dreams ended up recurring night after night, she still fought to reject them because Lucina knew back then that incest was wrong. Of course now that Lucina had accepted Ganon as her new god, Lucina no longer saw why incest should be such an anathema for her. Her body had been completely re-forged by Malice, every single cell of her body was infused with Malice. No matter who the potential father was; her egg cells would probably only ever spawn strong healthy children free of defects or maladies. Children born of the Malice within her, who would grow up to be powerful servants of Ganon.

It was such a hard decision to make. Laurent, or her own father? There were definitely some strong cases for both of them. Laurent had inherited his mother’s strong wit, and his father’s great looks and hard body. Her father on the other hand was someone that she had held secret lust for ever since she came to this world and found herself to be roughly the same age as him. There was no way she could choose to settle for just one. So she wouldn’t. She would make both of them her husbands in a sense. 

With Laurent she would bare powerful sorcerers and dark wizards for her god Ganon. With her father she would bare strong swordsmen and eldritch-knights. Oh she could see herself now, her and her mother would dance together and serenade her father before they would both work together to bring her daddy to levels of pleasure that he would have never thought possible. She could also see her and Laurent together in a cathedral of Naga. She thought it would be such a hot and debauched idea to fuck herself pregnant while in one of Naga’s holy cathedrals, hmm what a way to praise Ganon while simultaneously blaspheming Naga.

“Lucina?” Yarne said, interrupting her thoughts.

Lucina cursed herself for taking so long to answer the question, she got lost in her carnal thoughts of Laurent and her Father. She needed to answer the question in such a way that would trigger Yarne to engage himself, hopefully her magical aphrodisiac had already done its job in addling his mind.

“Yarne, I really do love you. Ever since you allowed me into your home my feelings have been growing for you. For far too long I have been lost in the past, but you were the one who taught me to live in the present and look forward to the future. I can’t think of another person who I would want to spend the rest of my life with.”

The aphrodisiac was really getting to Yarne now. It was only his strong force of will that was preventing him from fully jumping on Lucina right now. “What about Laurent? I know that you spent a lot of time with him before you came to me. Are you sure that you confessing yourself to me isn’t just some lovesick version of settling for the 2nd place trophy?”

It was amazing how correct Yarne was able to be while under the charms of the aphrodisiac. Of course Lucina had stronger feelings for Laurent than she did for Yarne, but she obviously wasn’t going to admit to that. Lucina was here to baptize her friend into her new religion, not confess her true feelings of the heart. Right now the only answers that Lucina would be giving would be ones that got her closer to infecting Yarne with Malice.

“Laurent is just a friend who offered to help me learn everything I can about the Outrealm Gate. In fact I think he was more interested in educating himself than he was in educating me. I don’t think anything could have ever worked out between us if we tried, and believe me Yarne, I wasn’t trying. No, my heart has always only held room for you.”

“Lucina.” Yarne was nearly ready to completely drop out of his clothes and begin doing exactly as Lucina asked. There was just one last piece of resistance telling him that something was wrong, that he shouldn’t do this, that this was a trap and he shouldn’t let Lucina just use him. But those feelings were quickly waning, any extra bit of motivation would be enough to send him over the edge and commit to an action that he would regret.

“Yarne, please come over here and help me begin a new chapter of my life. I promise you that my father and mother would only ever be supportive of this. Please Yarne. Give me your children.” As Lucina said this she leaned back and spread her legs apart. She then brought a hand over to her womanly nether regions and then used her fingers to spread the folds apart, completely exposing Yarne to her inner tunnel.

That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Yarne could no longer maintain self-control. He was already midway through removing his clothes. He was about to fuck Lucina.

~~~Little did Yarne know. When Lucina said that she wanted to begin a new chapter in her life. What she really meant was that she wanted to start a new chapter in Yarne’s life. One that he would most likely be apprehensive of, if he understood the full context of what was about to happen. ~~~

* * *

Yarne and Lucina were now both fully naked and were almost in position to begin engaging in the most ancient and carnal of pastimes. Yarne’s cock was already fully erect and the head of his penis was steadied right outside the entrance of Lucina’s vagina.

“Lucina, are you sure? We can still stop if you wish.” Yarne acted the part of the respectful gentlemen. He really wanted to plow into Lucina hard and fast like the beast he was, but he had more control than that and he was only ever going to begin this if Lucina gave him her full permission.

“Yarne, it’s just like I said before, you need to fuck me really deep so that I can be sure that it’s your baby and not theirs.”

This was all Yarne needed to hear. He was now fully ready to make the biggest mistake in his life. Not that he was capable of knowing that it was going to be a mistake.

The urge to slam himself inside her, to finally be buried within Lucina, was almost insurmountable. Yarne was a Taguel, he was a living man beast, his instincts were telling him to take charge and pin Lucina down while forcefully making powerful and deep thrusts into her pussy. But that was the beast speaking, If Yarne and Lucina truly were to wed then he would have the rest of his life to enjoy the roughest fucking he could imagine, for now though he wanted to make sure he treated her as gently as the princess deserved.

Sliding his right hand down her thigh, he teased his thumb across the full length of her slit, the action was almost more mesmerizing to him than it was to Lucina. The soft touch of her folds was so enticing and erotic. Truly Lucina was one of the most beautiful and euphoric women in the world.

“P-Please! Hurry!” Lucina said in a soft voice that hid her secret dark desires.

Well if Lucina was ready then who was he to keep her waiting? Shifting himself just a bit Yarne grabbed hold of Lucina’s legs which were currently spread wide in a sort of W formation. He did this so that he could balance and steady himself before he fully took the plunge. Now that everything was set, Yarne slowly, gently pushed forward. Carefully, his cockhead pushed through her slit and spread Lucina’s pussy wide around him and sank inch after inch of his length inside her.

“Ahhhaaa!” He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut and tension already building inside him. He could feel every bump and fold of her pussy wrapping around him. Although curiously Yarne could not feel any foreign semen. This was disturbing considering that Lucina claimed to have been raped not too long ago, and the whole reason as to why she was opening up so much was because she needed his sperm to outcompete her rapists. But Yarne didn’t have the ability to think too much on this anomaly, the pleasure and the aphrodisiac were hampering his ability to think rationally. No all he could focus on now was the current sexual intercourse happening between him and Lucina.

“Yarne!” Lucina gasped, her back arching into the bed and mouth falling agape as she felt herself being stretched around him. Her toes curling and body trembling. If Lucina was an expert at only one thing, then she was most certainly a great actor. Her ability to fool men into thinking that they were greater lovers than they really were was second to none. Lucina wasn’t really in rapture from so little action. A single thrust would never be enough to send her into euphoria, but she was certainly going to act as if it did because she knew that the more she praised Yarne the more he would get lost in his own pleasure.

“Yarne, you’re so big and strong and manly. I can’t believe that no other woman has snatched you up yet.” Lucina said with a fake heavy breath. “I can feel myself, taking to your shape! It’s, it’s… oh gods!” Lucina said, almost afraid that she was faking it too hard. There’s no way Yarne could fall for this could he?

“Nuugh! Thank you Lucina. You feel really good too. Alright I’m going to start thrusting now.”

Whelp it seemed that Yarne was into it too much to notice any inconstancy’s in Lucina’s story, or to question her receptiveness to just a few thrusts. Oh well at least Yarne was decently large thanks to his Taguel heritage, so at the very least this would be decently pleasurable for Lucina once Yarne stepped up and got a little rougher.

So it was that Lucina and Yarne settled into a steady rhythm for a while. It was a rather simple position where Lucina’s legs were held apart by Yarne as he thrust into her. This continued on for about a minute of silent but steady thrusting’s. Lucina was pretty sure that Yarne was capable of so much more, he was just hesitant to fully embrace his bestial nature. Hopefully with just a few nudges she would be able to awaken a much more fun version of Yarne.

“Mmmm…” Lucina moaned as she stretched out and shivered in response to the feeling of his cock sheathing in and out of her, “Mmmm Yarne, you feel so big, but you have to go deeper.”  
“Are you sure Lucina? I don’t want to rush things and I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I, Ah! This, ahh, … I’ve wanted this for so long. Ever since we reunited in this world, I always dreamed you’d be… my first. Please Yarne, don’t hold back for my sake, I can take it. I’m not just some dainty princess. I’m a warrior, a hero. I want both of us to feel good during our first time together, and I know that your Taguel nature will never be satisfied with slow gentle thrusts. So please, don’t hold back. Show me the strength of a true Taguel warrior. Go all out and breed me like a doe in heat!” Lucina said with exasperated gasps and moans. She was hoping that a bit of word play would be enough to edge Yarne towards a rougher, more carnal engagement. Lucina had an end goal in mind for this encounter and she was hoping that she could achieve it.

It turned out that her word play had indeed invigorated a bestial drive within Yarne. He increased the speed of his thrusts, his hands were still gripping onto her legs, so he used them to literally pull Lucina’s whole body towards him every time he made a thrust. The effect of Yarne pushing himself into her while simultaneously pulling her onto his cock was almost literally doubling his pleasure.

“Oh yes, that’s really good. ~Ah! ~ Just a bit ~Ah! ~ just a bit deeper please.”

_ “Well you heard the princess. You need to go deeper.” _

Yarne paused for a moment, concerned by the return of the aberrant thoughts from within his mind.

_ “Come on. Are you really going to give Lucina such a bad first time? You know that you’re better than this. You know what you can really do to her.” _

“I can’t just do that. She’ll hate me forever if I do something like that.”

_ “Oh I don’t know. It looks like Lucina isn’t your ordinary delicate princess. It seems like she’s the kind of lady who can take it rough. And who can dish it out rougher than a Taguel?” _

“No, I don’t need to do that! Not today, all I need to do right now is cum inside her, and get her pregnant with my child. I don’t need to break her in order to do that.”

Yarne shook off the aberrant thoughts once more. He had no current intentions of using that _‘power’_ on Lucina right now. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to follow Lucina’s command. She wanted him deeper, so he was going to oblige as best he can.

Yarne pulled out so that he could reposition himself. “Yarne, what are you doing?” Lucina questioned as her partner pulled out of her.

“Don’t worry Lucina. I’m just taking up a new position so that I can get deeper inside you.” Yarne replied to Lucina as he maneuvered into a position that nearly pressed his whole body up against her. This new position resembled what could best be described as an incredibly exaggerated version of the missionary position. In this position Yarne moved Lucina’s legs up and back so that her knees were almost parallel with her shoulders, and her feet dangled upward towards the ceiling. Then Yarne moved in to penetrate Lucina while making sure to keep his own legs forward and slightly touching Lucina’s own thighs. In this position it almost looked like Yarne was squatting while on top of the princess. Well, squatting while on top of and sheathed within the princess might be more accurate. 

“Okay Lucina. I’m going to start thrusting again, in this position I should be able to get a lot deeper.” Yarne said as he lowered his torso so that He was practically laying on top of Lucina. Just before Yarne began thrusting, he found time to bury his face into the crook of Lucina’s neck. An instinctual action that was taken in response to his current position.

Yarne began his thrusting’s with much more energetic enthusiasm than when he originally started. While the sounds of skin slapping against skin began to feel the air, Yarne couldn’t help but to apply a few gentile kisses into the princess’s neck. “Ah, Yarne you’re so good. Please, deeper, faster.”

_ “Well you heard the princess, go deeper and faster.” _

Yarne did his best to ignore the foreign voices in his head and just continued on doing as he intended. It was time for Yarne to reveal to the princess why he specifically chose this position. In this position it was much easier for Yarne to make quick repeated thrusts in an out of the Royal. It started off slow and steady, but slowly the thrusting’s built up in speeds. Faster and faster, until near the end of it Yarne was nearly jackhammering himself on top Lucina. “Oh Ahhhhhaaa, Yar-ar-ne, you’re going so- so fast. So deep. Ple-ee-se don’t stop, go faster, deeper!”

_ “Come on man. You know what you can really do. Don’t hold back, she doesn’t even want you to hold back. Come on, just do it.” _

“~Nugh~ you want me to go even faster? Even deeper?” Yarne questioned as he continued to jackhammer thrust away into Lucina’s snatch.

_*Slap*_ “~Muuuagh~ yes, _*Slap*_ yes I need you _*Slap*_ harder! Deeper! _*Slap*_ you got to _*Slap*_ go deeper! _*Slap*_ you got to _*Slap*_ knock me up _*Slap*_ with your baby! _*Slap*_ I can’t have _*Slap*_ those dastard rapists bastard! _*Slap*_ Lucina said in-between the poundings her ass was receiving from the continued meeting of Yarne groin with her flesh.

_ “You heard her. She literally needs you to get her pregnant, and the only way you’re going to be able to do that is if you go all out. Come on. Do it.” _

Normally Yarne would never even consider doing something like this. Normally Yarne would have the self-control and common sense to know that what he was about to consider was going to be a bad idea. There was no way he should ever even rationally consider doing what he was thinking about doing with a human, as there was no way a normal human would ever be able to take it.

But Yarne wasn’t thinking rationally right now. He was to addled by the effects of the aphrodisiac and the rousing by Lucina and the aberrant thoughts within his own mind that he couldn’t even fully rationalize what he was about to do.

“~Nugh~ Lucina do you really want me to go deeper?” As Yarne said this he quickly pulled out of Lucina, and before she even had the opportunity to protest he had already flipped her over so that he could reinsert himself back in. Only this time they were now in a doggy style like position. “~Guah~ Lucina, I can go deeper if you want, but I can only do it if you give me your full permission.”

Lucina’s tears had completely dried away by now. She had nearly completely forgotten that she was even supposed to be crying due to her having been raped recently. Well, faked being raped, but Yarne didn’t know that. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yarne I need you as deep as you can possibly go! I need all of you! I need you to completely destroy me! Please don’t hold anything back. Take me with every force you can possibly muster!” Lucina said as she was finally starting to actually fall into a decent amount of pleasure.

_ “Well I can’t think of any way you can possibly misinterpret that. You heard her, she wants you to go as deep as you possibly can. She wants everything you got.” _

Yarne pulled out slightly but not fully from Lucina’s now fairly wet Pussy. He then reached for the red stone that he always wore around his neck in a makeshift neckless. For one last moment before he committed to shifting into his beast form, Yarne actually contemplated the pure absurdity of what was happening right now. He was about to have sex with one of his best friends while in his beast form. A friend who he had never had sex with before, and who he believed to not have any romantic feelings for him until today. If Yarne was capable of fully rationalizing his current circumstance he would conclude that this relationship was moving very fast. Insanely fast, absurdly fast. Was the warrior princess of Ylisse actually so desperate for seed that she would turn to a Taguel for her presumptive conception? Would their relationship even be welcomed by the people of Ylisse. A royal Lady and a Mongrel Beast Man? The scandals would be endless. Surly this was a decision that required more than just a single passion filled night a thought?

_ “Come on, don’t tell me your backing out now yah Chicken.” _

And just like that Yarne threw all caution and good reason to the wind as he touched the beast stone and then skin changed into the true bestial form of a Taguel. Yarne’s body shifted and bulged as a thick layer of fur grew out to cover his body. His arms and legs shifted and contorted tell they became more acclimated for a quadrupedal body rather than a bipedal one. His face stretched and elongated as a layer of white fur grew over it. His ears grew out tell they were nearly a yard long and flowed backwards yet never drooped for a new series of complex ear muscles and cartilage held the auditory appendages up against the force of gravity. His whole body expanded till it was nearly the size of a horse, and his manhood, well that continued to grow and expand until it was as big as a horses as well.

“Yarne?” Lucina questioned as she turned her head to see that Yarne was no longer present. No instead in his place was the figure of a large horse sized Rabbit beast, one whose male rod was at full mast and ready to breed. 

Yarne was unable to respond to Lucina’s apparent trepidation. In fact Yarne was unable to commit to any higher thought at all right now. Right now, Yarne was a beast, a beast driven by instinct, and the greatest instinct that Yarne was feeling right now. Was the desire to procreate.

Yarne griped onto one of Lucina’s shoulders with one of his forearms. He then steadied himself on the bed as jammed his bestial cock into Lucina’s eager pussy. Yarne shoved his rod further and deeper than it should be physically possible for a woman to healthily take. Luckily for Lucina she no longer had a normal human body. Nay, for her body had been re-forged by Ganon’s Malice. Her Malice infused cells where able to stretch and bend to accommodate the Horse-cock sized intrusion that was currently invading her feminine nether region. Yarne’s current cock was so big that it could potentially kill a woman if he used it too forcefully on them, but too Lucina, his cock was just a fun opportunity to get some sexual pleasure before the baptism truly began. 

Yarne’s thrusting was fast, powerful, and of course, bestial. The image of a giant furry rabbit monster forcing itself upon a small framed blue-blooded royal was one that would have horrified most men and woman of orthodox, but for Lucina this was the first time she could truly relish in the beyond human pleasures granted to her by her reincarnation. The thrusting’s were the fastest that Yarne had provided yet today. His member sailed into Lucina’s pussy with speed’s comparable to a spearman plunging his weapon into an enemy’s chest. His size forced her womanhood to reshape itself with each plunge, conforming to the firm flesh like a silk glove. And when he retreated it was like a never-ending flow of ribbed pleasure brushing against the sensitive folds of her entrance. See, Yarne’s current cock was the size of a horses, which meant that he could pull out a whole foot, and there would still be another foot of length wedged inside of Lucina. 

The heaving plunges were happening so fast and so hard that it was almost as if the beast was seeking to literally crack open its way into the royal’s cervix. Luckily for Lucina her Malice infused body was more than capable of stretching, deforming, and contorting so that she could take the whole entirety of his length. This of course led to some rather extreme bulging. Lucina didn’t do the exact math before committing herself to fucking Yarne in his beast form, but if she did she would find herself rather shocked when she realized that 24 inches of Taguel cock inserted at the groin region, resulted in the tip of the rod being parallel with the bosom of the chest; or for a more internal comparison, the tip of the cock would be nestled near by the lungs and heart when fully hilted. Yes, Lucina’s internal organs were literally forced to shift apart when Yarne plunged himself in deep and stretched her uterus up to the point where it could kiss her lungs. 

The bulging of the Royal’s stomach were nearly cartoonishly ludicrous. From the outside it was possible to see every contour of the beasts cock as it bulged outward against Lucina’s skin, which tightly pressed against the invasive member. Yarne’s cock rose up so high into Lucina’s torso that it was nearly possible for her to tit-fuck the cock that was currently embedded within her pussy. In fact she probably would have tried to if it weren’t for the fact that she was pressed down into the bed against Yarne’s weight. Truly no ordinary human could even survive a rough session of mating with Yarne when he was in his bestial form. His cock would practically split a woman in two.

Lucina was loving this. She loved this situation because it not only resulted in her getting to enjoy a form of pleasure that would normally be lethal, but also because Yarne was currently in his bestial form and could not act upon any higher cognitive thoughts, only bestial instincts. This meant that he would be completely unaware of the Infecting Malice coming over him, by the time he would recognize the infection it would already be too late. Yes, Lucina wanted Yarne to be in his beast form because she knew that the Malice would spread easier in this form than that of his normal form. Taguel’s were magical creatures, and that meant that it was necessary to trick him into taking his true form so that the Malice had the best chance of fully colonizing.

As Yarne edged closer to his climax his instincts led him to grip on even tighter to his mate. The rabbit monster pinned down the left shoulder of the blue haired royal with his left foreleg. He then proceeded to make slower, but more methodical and powerful thrusts. These thrusts had a lot of force behind them, and the small pauses in-between ramming’s actually gave Lucina a moment to breath and take in the full perverseness of her current railing.

“~Ha~ ha~ are you… about to—cum? Be sure ~Ha~ to cum as deep as you ~Ah~ can!” Lucina exclaimed in-between impacts.

Yarne couldn’t actually comprehend Lucina’s words right now. He was too lost in the bestial pleasure of his mating instincts. His climax was just moments away and it was those instincts that would dictate his following actions. Yarne brought his rabbit monster face down close to Lucina’s neck, and then proceeded to do something that was only ever supposed to be done between two mating Taguel’s. Yarne stuck true to his reproductive instincts and bit down on the back of Lucina’s neck. This was an action that was only ever supposed to be shared between two mating Taguel’s in their true bestial form, as only a female Taguel has the protective padding to soften the bite. A normal human would suffer a near fatal injury from the type of love bite Yarne was giving. Luckily for Lucina her body was bolstered in durability from Ganon’s Malice. And Unluckily for Yarne, Lucina had psychically predicted the bite and was actually hoping for it; For Lucina had prepared for the mating bite by storing a pocket of Malice within her neck. When Yarne bit down into the flesh, a spray of Malice shot out strait into his mouth. Lucina was completely fine, but Yarne definitely was not.

Despite the Aphrodisiac and the mating instinct addling Yarne’s mind, he was still able to lightly comprehend that something was very wrong when his mouth suddenly filled up with a bile tasting tar like substance. He tried to pull out, but horrifyingly found that his body was magically held in place, fully hilted in Lucina’s nether lips. With no other options, and his mind still fully intoxicated by his lustful instincts, Yarne opted to give in to his pleasure and attempt a climax. Everything was happening so fast so it was best to handle things one at a time; first he would cum in Lucina to calm down his breeding instincts. Then he would find out what was in his mouth, and after that he would find a way to pull out.

So it was that Yarne _attempted_ to climax. Emphasis on _attempted_. For when Yarne’s body finally gave out and he bottomed out in pleasure, he was horrifyingly shocked to find that it was impossible for him to climax. In fact, not only could he not climax, but there was actually a horrifying presence making itself known to him within his cock. Something had actually invaded his body by crawling up and into his urethra, and clogging it preventing him from attaining release. Yarne didn’t even notice this parasite until it was too late because just as Lucina predicted, Yarne’s mind was too addled with Lust to be fully cognizant of the invading Malice.

This was the complete opposite of what was meant to happen. Normally the male was supposed to shoot his virility into the female. There was never supposed to be a situation where the female was injecting something up into the male’s manhood. This was a complete anathema to the common nature of sex and reproduction. 

Although Unknown to Yarne, the portion of Malice that was stored deep within Lucina’s womanhood had the intention to leave its home within Lucina in order to seek a new body to colonize. This body was Yarne’s, and its point of entry was his cock.

Yarne was completely overcome by a deep and instinctual fear. A type of fear that told him that his whole life was in danger and that if he didn’t do something now then he would forever be doomed. Yarne tried to shake Lucina off of him. He didn’t care that Lucina was one of his best friends, right now his only desire was to dislodge himself from the woman, and he didn’t care if he had to throw her off in order to achieve this. Yarne’s brain sent panicked signals to the rest of his body, telling it to do anything it could to dislodge himself. Unfortunately those signals would never make it to the rest of his body. For the Malice within his mouth had already phased through his body and made its way to his neck. Specifically his cervical spine, now that the Malice was here it had the ability to intercept and eliminate any incoming brain signals, and even fabricate its own fake signals. The Malice had effectively stolen complete control of Yarne’s body from the neck down, and it had done this within seconds of invading his body.

The Malice that had come from Lucina’s nether region and had invaded the lower half of Yarne’s body was currently making its way down the urethra of his 24 inch cock. Yarne couldn’t do anything to stop it. He was a prisoner within his own body, and he was being forced to feel a parasite slowly crawl its way through his cock. When the Malice finally made its way down to the base of his rod, it then phased right through his prostate gland, bladder, and rectum, all so that it could make its way to the base of the spine.

There wasn’t enough Malice to fully corrupt Yarne in the same way that Lucina was corrupted. So instead a small portion of Malice would be used to infect Yarne at key points within his body. Those points being the first 6 major Chakra points within the central nervous system. 

A portion of the Malice stayed an infected the base of his spine. The Root Chakra. The rest climbed upward to infect the next major Chakra node. The sacral Chakra. Yet again a portion stayed to infect the sacral Chakra, while the rest climbed upward to infect the remaining nodes. The solar Plexus Chakra was next, and then the Heart Chakra. Till finally the Malice that had originally rooted itself in from Yarne’s cock had rendezvoused with the Malice that came in from his mouth. Now that they were together the Malice that was already in the throat boded to and infected the Throat Chakra, while the other portion of Malice climbed its way up to the final physical node. The third eye chakra, Located within the brain.

Yarne at this point having lost complete control of his body, could only sit and wait while the remaining portion of Malice climbed its way up to the base of his skull. While he was sitting there, nearly scared half to death from his current predicament, Lucina turned to face him.

“Don’t worry. It’s only going to take a few seconds, and by the end of it all you’ll feel like a _whole new person_. Trust me, I went through this as well, and the only thing I regret is not giving in faster. Just don’t fight it, and learn to love Ganon, and everything will be alright.” These were the last words that Yarne heard before the last portion of Malice phased though his skull and then made way to infect his brain. Once the Malice began the fusion process, Yarne’s world turned completely black as he found himself in an empty dark void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Silphium is an ancient and in our world extinct plant that was believed to have been used as a herbal Abortifacient by the ancient greeks in the past. I threw it in as a small bit of ancient medical trivia. An Abortifacient is basically a medical term for any herbal induced method of willfully causing a miscarriage. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silphium
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abortifacient
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> I'm not that good at sex scenes yet so i'm sorry if the ending of the chapter was a bit of a slog to get through.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said the next chapter will simply be the part 2 of this chapter so hopefully I will be able to pump it out soon so long as I can find some time to work on the literature.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	8. Transmission Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarne finds himself in the realm of the mind. What dark secrets will he be forced to confront? What horrible truths will Yarne face. Can Yarne fight off the infecting Malice? can he resist the darkness? Or is it too late for him to fight off the Transmission of Malice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I intended to get this out a day earlier but failed meet the deadline.
> 
> This is the Second part of the previous chapter of this story, As you can see, if the two chapters were combined together they would have an incredible length, far longer than any previous chapter. I hope you can find it reasonable that I chose to divide the chapter into two parts.
> 
> There is some sexual content in this chapter, It is mostly relegated to the second half of this part of the chapter, so I hope that if you hate Literary depictions of sexual actions then I hope that you will at least give the first few thousand words a read before tuning out.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that gave this story a kudos. Thank you it was really appreciated.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> For those who need a visual aid to assist them in visualizing the characters in this chapter then here are a few links to some art that should assist you.
> 
> The following are images of Panne. Both in her Bipedal form and her Rabbit monster form.
> 
> Finally here is an image of Say'ri
> 
> Note: in this chapter a couple bits of exotic language and vocabulary are used. They are as follows.
> 
> Fie: This is essentially a made up and fictitious swear word. depending on the context of it's use It basically means, Dam, Dammit, Curses and perhaps a few other words. Yet again this is just a made up and exotic swear word that is supposed to add to the mystic of the character, Say'ri.
> 
> Ken: An old Scottish word that is no longer in great use. It means 'one's range of knowledge or sight.' It can also mean 'To recognize or identify'.
> 
> Kit: this is just the terminology used to refer to a Juvenal Rabbit. It basically means a young baby Rabbit.
> 
> Buck and Doe: this is just the terminology used to refer to adult Rabbits. the Buck is an adult Male Rabbit, the Doe is an adult Femal, Rabbit.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

Yarne found himself back in his bipedal form, floating in an empty void of darkness. He was confused, scared, and worried. He had no idea where he was, or what happened to Lucina. Worst yet, he wasn’t fully sure how he got here. His memory was hazy from the influence of the aphrodisiac and the carnal lustful passions that he was under during his transformation. He recalled meting a very sad Lucina, but he couldn’t remember why she was so sad. He also remembered having sex with her, but he wasn’t sure how things built up to the point where she was okay with him fucking her, or even why they were having sex in the first place. Everything was so hazy and fuzzy that he just could not perfectly recall his memory since the moment when Lucina came back late at night.

“Gosh I hope Lucina’s okay.” Yarne thought to himself as he sort of floated along in the empty black void. “What is this place? Where am I?” the curious Yarne questioned to himself as he attempted to look around. Unfortunately for him there was nothing to look at in this realm, for as far as the eye could see there was nothing but empty darkness. Yarne was completely alone in an empty world.

“Lucinaaaaa!!! Where are you!? It’s me Yarne! Please answer back if you’re here!” Yarne shouted out into the darkness. He was getting really worried right now. He didn’t even want to think of his current predicament of being seemingly floating in an empty black void devoid of any sensations other than his own thoughts and voice. A man could easily go mad if he was left alone in this type of environment for too long. Yarne did everything he could to not think of the one obvious thought that kept gnawing away at the back of his mind. It was the thought that Yarne was dead.

Yarne had a deathly heavy case of Thanatophobia. That is to say that Yarne had an extreme fear of death. It was possibly due to the fact that Yarne grew up being one of the last known members of the Taguel race, and he always had to live with the thought that if he died then that would effectively be the end of the entire Taguel species. It could also be due to living in a ruined world ruled by a dark dragon, where the threat of death was always looming around the corner. Or perhaps it was simply due to his Taguel nature prioritizing flight over fight. Either way, Yarne was deathly afraid of death and he really didn’t want to think about how a dark empty void matched the descriptions of some spiritual interpretations of the afterlife.

“Lucinaaa! Are you here!? Is anyone here!? What is this place?” Yarne was getting desperate now. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this dark realm, but it was definitely long enough that he was getting scared that he was somehow going to be stuck here forever. That this was some kind of purgatory and that in his sleep he had somehow died. … Yarne really didn’t want to think about death right now. “Is anyone here!? Please, if anyone is here then please answer me! … I really don’t want to be alone.” Yarne said as subtle wave of fear and sadness washed over him. Death wasn’t the only thing that Yarne feared. He was also afraid of being alone.

“Do not be afraid of this realm young wanderer. You are certainly not dead, and there is no need for you to be alone.” Suddenly a red apparition appeared before Yarne. The apparition had the appearance of a dignified and uniquely dressed woman. What really shocked Yarne though, was the fact that he could identify this apparition. As the red image came more into focus, it became obvious that this figure took the appearance of the one known as Say’ri.

“Say’ri! Wha—?! What are you doing here? And do you happen to know what this place even is? Also I don’t mean to be rude, but ~uh~ why is your body red?” Yarne asked the red apparition. The ability to finally see someone else and hear a voice that wasn’t his own was a huge relief for Yarne. It relaxed his fear of being alone, and it was also comforting for him to be in the presence of a woman that he held in high regard.

“Worry not Yarne, I am simply a guide who was conjured forth to assist you in finding your true desires in life. This realm is the realm of the mind, it is a space where physicality matters not, and the wishes of one’s heart can be visualized. Also I am red because I am not the true Say’ri, but merely a mental construct that has taken this form because I knew that you would find it pleasing and comforting.” The red image of Say’ri said this with a calm and reassuring voice, her words seemed to be having an effect on Yarne as his fear of this world had died down significantly despite him still being very confused.

“What’s a mental construct? And what do you mean that you just took Say’ri’s form to pleas me? Are you some kind of shapeshifter?” Yarne questioned back, still not fully aware of the consequences and danger that was present in the red harbinger. 

“It is simple, you found this woman Say’ri to be attractive, and so I have taken her form so that I can provide for you a pleasing sight.”

“Wait, what? I—I don’t find Say’ri to be attractive. I mean, I do. She’s a very lovely lady, but I don’t ‘~Uh what’s the word?~’ Lust after her. I mean, she’s the ruler of another country, and I’m just some Mongrel Rabbit monster. We could never be together.” Yarne replied in a rather exasperated tone, as if he was trying to deny his attraction to Say’ri, but at the last second couldn’t so he instead chose to deflect his desires instead.

“Hmm~ the question is not whether you could ever be with Say’ri or not. The question is if you find her attractive, and if you could have all your wishes granted, would you not be by her side?” In this realm of the mind I am your guide who will help you find your true desires in life. And once you are ken of your wishes, you can then make those desires a reality.”

“Make those desires a reality? What do you mean?”

“I mean. You find Say’ri to be attractive yes. In a perfect world, there would be no stigma against you having a relationship with her. If you could have your wishes granted, she would be your wife, yes?”

“Woah! My wife? I mean I like her and all, but she’s a royal from another continent. There’s no way it would ever work out between us.”

“Do not think of the politics or the scandals. Just ask yourself this. If you lived in a world that was perfectly ideal for you. Would Say’ri be your mate? Would you not be the king of Chon’sin, with her as your wife?”

“King of Chon’sin? I mean, I’m a Taguel. I could never be king of anything.”

“As I said before, do not think of the politics or the scandals. Just think about what you want and what your wishes are. You think it impossible that you could ever become the King of Chon’sin? I say that so long as you follow your hearts desires, and worship Ganon. Then all of your wishes will become reality.”

“Wait, what was that last part?”

“Then all of your wishes will become reality.”

“No the part before that. You said something about worshiping someone.”

“Fie, you are so impatient, I was getting to that just let me build up to it. Ehem~ if there was a god who could grant you all of your greatest desires, would you worship him in exchange for the granting of all of your secret wishes.”

“A god who could grant all my secret wishes? I don’t know, I don’t think I have many secret desires.”

“Hmm, what about your race? Do you not wish that you could save, and propagate your race?”

“Uh~ I don’t know? I think I’ve already accepted the fact that I’m one of the last members of my race, and I don’t know if I should even try to save a dying race. I mean every new generation would be less and less Taguel, and more and more human.”

The red image of Say’ri smiled with a type of look that silently said that she held on to a plethora of hidden knowledge. “Oh, I think your lying young wanderer.”

“Wha~ what do you mean? Yarne said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.”

“Hmm~ you say that you do not care for the fate of your race? But if that were the case, then why did you relent to the wishes of your _mother_?” When the red Say’ri finished that sentence she contorted her lips into a very obvious and knowing smile. It was clear that this red apparition was very aware of each and every one of Yarne’s dark secrets.

“My—my mother, what exactly do you know?” If Yarne could sweat in this realm of the mind, then it was very obvious that he would be in a deep cold nervous sweat right now. Clearly Yarne had some darkness in his past that he hoped would not be dreged up right now.

“Yarne this is the realm of the mind. In this realm I am aware of all of your memories and all of your wishes and fears. I know everything about you Yarne. I know things about you that you don’t even know about yourself. I know that your deep fear of death is actually rooted in your fear of being alone, and that fear is stemmed from your solitude in being one of the last members of your race, and the death of your original mother early in your life. When she died you were left all alone, scared and confused. Your solitary life left you with so few friends and no guidance on your path to manhood. If the remaining shepherds weren’t there to offer you a home, you would be completely lost and alone right now, you’d probably still be left behind in the dark future.”

Yarne gulped in nervousness, it was clear that he knew were the conversation was eventually going to lead to, and he wasn’t exactly prepared to confront his dark secrets. “What are you saying? That I’m scared of death because my mother died in my youth, leaving me as the last Taguel in the entire world. I mean I guess that makes sense on a psychological level, but everyone is scared of death to at least some extent. How am I any different?”

The red apparition suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Yarne. She then grabbed onto his shoulders and then brought her face closer to his so that she could whisper into his ear. “Yarne, if you really didn’t care about being the last male Taguel, then why did you fuck and impregnate your own mother?” At that moment Yarne’s eye’s shot open wide. His darkest most hidden secret was known by this red apparition.

Two new red apparitions soon spawned in front of Yarne’s view. Both of these images were of two Taguels in their true form. It was very obvious to Yarne who these two Taguels were. It was him and his mother in their true Rabbit Monster form. Yarne wanted to look away from the two red images, but found that it was physically impossible for him to turn his head or close his eyes. Some mysterious force was forcing him to watch the red images, and Yarne really did not want to watch them right now. He didn’t want to look because the red images were currently reenacting a dark memory of Yarne. 

The two red apparitions were reenacting the time when he had fucked his own mother.

It was at this point that Yarne’s mind drifted back into his memories and he relived the moments that led up to this event.

* * *

It was a few months after the defeat of Grima. Yarne and his mother were in Regna Ferox. He had come to visit his parents who were hired as highly honored body guards for the west Khan. While he was visiting, his mother asked him if they could leave for a while to go off and have a conversation in private, just the two of them. Yarne agreed and soon found himself alone with his mother in a fairly quiet and deserted forested field.

“Yarne I want to discuss with you our race, and our current relationship.” Panne spoke to her Space-Time crossed son.

“Our race, and our relationship? Okay what do you want to talk about?” Yarne replied to his mother, still oblivious to the events that would happen later today.

“Since you arrived suddenly in this world. It has been difficult for me to fully regard you as my child. It is Taguel nature for mothers to form deep bonds with their kit’s while they are very young. However, since you”—

Yarne interrupted his mother and said. “Since I came back from the future as a full grown adult. You were never able to form that instinctual bond with me.”

Panne looked down, slightly ashamed of her last few words. “Yes, it is a thing of Taguel-nature. It is simply difficult for me to fully see you as my child when my instincts are telling me to see you as something else.”

“I—I see, it’s expected really. I don’t think any of our parents will ever really be able to see us as their children when we are nearly the same age as them. I do hope that even if we can never really forge a mother-son relationship, I hope that we will at least be able to form some other type of positive relationship.” Yarne said this with a smile on his face.

Panne looked off in the distance, towards the direction of where her husband was stationed. “Yes, some other type of relationship. That’s actually part of what I wanted to discuss here today. Yarne, me and you are the last two known Taguel’s in this world. For the sake of our race I think we need to have a serious talk about what that means.” Panne said as she finally turned to face Yarne.

***gulp*** Yarne audibly cleared his throat. He wasn’t completely sure of were the conversation was going to go, but he had an idea, and it was one that he felt rather uncomfortable with. “Do you wish to speak of Taguel culture? I was still just past the age of a child when the other you died in my time, so there is much of our race’s culture that I do not know of. Is that why you have brought me here? To speak of our history and way of life?” Yarne said this with the hope of leading the conversation towards a more agreeable path.

“Not exactly, we will have more time in the future for me to teach you of Taguel civilization. No, today I wish to speak of the most pressing concern regarding our species.”

Yarne’s heart skipped a beat. He really didn’t like the sound of that last sentence.

“Yarne I am a full blooded Taguel. You are a half Taguel. My husband is a full blooded human. If I and your father are to have children together, then those Kit’s will be of half Taguel blood.” Panne paused for a moment. She needed some time to think of the best way to phrase her upcoming request.

“Yes I think I understand how bloodlines mix. Every child is a mixture of their parents. Half of the mother’s blood and half of the father’s blood resides in every child. I am half Taguel because I am half of you and half of my father.” Yarne said during his mother’s pause.

“Yes you are part Taguel, and that is very important for our race.”

“Before Panne could continue Yarne interrupted again. “How so? Is there something culturally important about being of mixed blood? Where half breeds held up as important in Taguel society?”

“Well not really, Half-bloods were regarded a mongrels in my time, and were extremely rare because--. Well that’s not important. What is important is you. Yes, you are very important to me right now because of what it means for our race.”

“What are you getting at? I’m important now, but in proper Taguel society I am a mongrel? What are you trying to say?”

Panne shook her head as she thought of a way to best explain her current thoughts. “Look, you understand that Taguel’s are more instinctually driven than normal humans are, yes?”

“I—I do understand that.”

“Then do you also understand that female Taguel’s tend to seek out the best fit Buck for their Kit’s”

“Best fit Buck? ~Oh~ do you mean mating? Are you and dad going to—uh~ is it that—uh~ are you trying to say that you’re in heat?” Yarne said as he desperately tried to play innocent. He had a feeling that he knew what she was actually trying to say. But he wasn’t sure how even he himself would react if his mother just came out and asked him about it. There was just so much taboo entangled with the question that Yarne wanted to avoid the question as much as possible.

“What? No. Taguel’s are like rabbits, we do not have a heat cycle in the traditional sense. No what I mean to say is that, we Taguel mate for life. That is to say that a male and a female will come together and form a bond in such a way that they agree to love only each other. And by love, I mean sex of course.”

“Of course. You married dad so your bonded to him right?” Yarne replied.

Panne looked back off in the distance to the location where her husband was stationed. “Yes I did marry your father, but it was in a way that was not guided by Taguel nature.”

“What does that mean?”

“What it means is that although I did marry your father and I do dearly love him. When I married your father it was when there were no other Taguels around, but now there’s you. And now my instincts are telling me that your father is not a best fit Buck for making Kit’s with.”

She did it. She just came out and said it. It wasn’t directly said, but it was enough that there was no mistaking her intensions. Yarne was done playing innocent. He knew what his mother was trying to say. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about it, but he at least knew that he didn’t want to beat around the bush about it.

“So what your saying is; now that I’m here there’s finally another Taguel around. So now your instincts are telling you that I’m a viable Buck, and that I’m the one who you should be making Kit’s with. Is that right? Yarne said finally dropping the shroud of innocents.

Panne turned to face him. “Yes that’s exactly right.”

“What about dad? You married him. Doesn’t that mean anything? You can’t just—this would be such a major betrayal.”

“Your father would never know. I would make sure that he believed himself to be the father of the Kit’s.”

“I can’t believe this. This is such a betrayal.”

“I don’t see it as a betrayal. I do love my husband. I married him, and I do aim to spend the rest of my life with him. I love my husband so very much and that’s why this decision is so difficult. As the last pure blooded female of my race, I have a responsibility to do what I can to preserve my heritage. At this point in time it’s simply a math problem. If I have Kit’s with my husband they will be half- Taguel, but if I have Kit’s with you then they will be of 3/4th blood. These are things that I must consider.” Panne said this with a hint of wild emotions in her voice, it was clear that she didn’t like being accused of betraying her husband.

“If—if we did this. You wouldn’t tell dad? Why?”

“It would be better for our relationship if I kept it a secret. It’s best if he thinks that the Kit’s are his, and if you truly are of his blood from another world. Then the Kit’s should look similar enough that he won’t be able to tell. I love my husband, and I want to make him happy, but I also wish to preserve my race, even if it’s only for an extra generation. Telling your father about this. It won’t make him happy. It will only upset him. Keeping him in the dark, and letting him believe that he is the father, that is for the best.”

Yarne was in a huff, but he wasn’t exactly angry at anyone in particular. “So that’s it? You’re just completely okay with going behind dad’s back and bearing children that will never truly be his.”

“I’ve taken a lot of time to think about this. As I said before, I don’t see it as a betrayal. I love my husband, and I do intend to spend the rest of my life with him. However, I also see an opportunity to bare Taguels of purer blood. I have to take the opportunity. For the sake of my race. For the sake of our race.” Panne took a step closer to Yarne as she said this.

“Alright. So your dead set on doing this, but you still need me.” Yarne said, looking his mother strait in the eyes.

“That is correct, I do need you.” Replied Panne with a slight turn of her face, to look at Yarne from a slightly diagonal angle.

“So if I say no then none of this happens.” Yarne said this with a curious bit of trepidation in his voice.

“That’s right, if you say no, then that’s the end of it. That’s the end of this whole discussion.”

“Will that really be it? You won’t try to come back later and get me to change my mind?” Yarne said crossing his arms.

“No, I won’t. If you say no now then that will be the end of the Taguel race. I’ve already accepted that fate before in the past. I think I will be able to face that fate again.”

Yarne narrowed his eyes in response to Panne’s comment. “End of the Taguel race. Why’d you have to say that? You’re trying to turn this all around on me, make this my fault, -- my problem. I just wanted to come here and visit so that we could enjoy some time as a family, or at the least as acquaintances. Now I’m suddenly the key plot in some ploy of incest and adultery.”

“Yarne, I have already made my intentions and desires clear. You already know my answer. Now you simply need to make yours. Do you wish to help further the lineage of the Taguel species? Or will you choose to let the race die off.”

“I don’t like how you’re forcing me to betray my father.”

“I am not forcing you to do anything. I have no ability to physically force you to copulate with me. So if anything else is to happen today beyond us just talking, then that will be up to you. It will be your decision. If the Taguel race is to live on to see the next century, then it will be because of the decisions that you make today.”

* * *

Panne’s words echoed in Yarne’s head as his consciousness drifted back to the realm of the mind. There he saw the end results of his decisions. The red apparitions of two Taguels mating in their true forms.

“Well young wanderer, it looks like you cared enough about the continuation of your race that you were willing to commit Incest and Adultery.” The red image of Say’ri said while standing over the shoulder of Yarne.

“Arugh~ I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to betray my own father! I was pressured into doing it!” Yarne yelled out in protest. He still didn’t have the ability to look away or close his eyes. He was still forced to look on at his past, as the red apparition of himself continued to make rapid deep thrusts into the red image of his mother.

“Fie you were pressured. In fact it seems that you were pressured so much that you later came back and knocked up your mother a second time. Seriously, twice? Your mother has gone through two pregnancies and neither of them bear the fruit of your father’s loins. If I didn’t know better I would think that you secretly get off to the thought of making your dad a cuckold.” The red Say’ri said with a mirthful laugh at the end, and as she completed her sentence the red images of the two mating Taguels faded away. However, it was instantly replaced by the image of his mother in her bipedal form. She was heavily pregnant, so large in fact that it had to be at least twins. She was sitting in a comfortable looking chair. Surrounding her was the image of two young twin Taguel Kit’s running around and playing with each other. There was also Yarne’s father. Who kneeled next to Panne, his hand lovingly rubbing her pregnant swell. A pregnant swell that he thought he was the progenitor of, But Yarne knew the truth. That belly, and those two young Kit’s; they were all his, not his fathers.

“Don’t taunt me with these images. I didn’t wish for any of this to happen. I didn’t want to betray my father! It’s just—me and Panne are the last Taguel’s. I only did it because it was required of me to do so for the continuation of the race. If—if there were other Taguel’s then I would have never done it. It wasn’t fair. I was practically forced to do it! My mother told me that it was up to me to continue the bloodline. How could I have said no when she drops something like that on me?” Yarne yelled out with a mixture of anger and sorrow. It was clear that at this moment he was very deeply emotionally confused.

At this moment the Red images of Panne and her family disappeared and the Red Say’ri moved to take up Yarne’s gaze. “I’m sorry young wanderer, I had no intention of angering you by dredging back up dark memories. I simply did this so that I could make my point more clear.”

“Make your point more clear? What was your point? That I’m an incestuous adulterer who stabbed my own father in the back without him even knowing it?” Yarne said with a raised eyebrow.

“Fie, you curse yourself too much. No, my original point was ~ Ehem~ if there was a god who could grant you all of your greatest desires, would you worship him in exchange for the granting of all of your secret wishes? Hmm? Think about it, you wouldn’t have to fuck your mother anymore, which is probably for the best considering what repeated acts of incest could do to your race.”

Yarne took a second to think about his secret desires and wishes before responding. “All of my wishes? My race would be restored and I wouldn’t have to betray my father anymore?”

“Yes, things could be arranged to ensure the further propagation of your race.”

“And you. I would be able to. Have Say’ri as a mate?”

The red Image of Say’ri smiled at that last comment. “Why if you truly wish for it. You can have me right now.”

After that comment the red Image faded away for a second before reappearing a moment later. This time the apparition was stark naked, the body of Say’ri was on full display for Yarne to see; granted the apparition was rendered monochromatically out of a single hue of red, but it was still quite the site to see for Yarne.

The red Say’ri bowed her head respectfully before saying “Please, allow me to offer you the opportunity to sample your future wife.” As the red image said this she immediately teleported in front of Yarne. She was in a kneeling position with her face parallel with Yarne’s crotch. He suddenly found that he was incredibly hard. 

“Fie, it’s so big, and this is merely it’s smaller form. You’re definitely going to make Say’ri a very happy wife.” Before Yarne could respond the red Say’ri had already began servicing him. It started with her licking up and down his shaft while also fondling his balls with her right hand and rubbing the base of his cock with her left.

Despite how fast things were moving Yarne made no attempt to stop the red Image, in fact he was rather enjoying himself right now. "Yes... That’s actually really good. It’s just like in my dreams..." He said as he moaned a little from red Say’ri working his cock. He was enjoying the red queens lips working his cock while her fingers stroked him off and fondled his balls 

“Say’ri… you have always haunted my dream. Ever since I first met you after traveling back from the futures past. Your figure is that of a perfect goddess to me. I’ve always dreamed of being with you, but I was a Taguel, and you were a princess of Chon’sin.”

“As I said before, do not care for the politics or the scandals. None of that will matter once you become a worshiper of Ganon. Once Ganon fills your mind, body, and soul none of the previous orthodoxy’s will matter. If you wish to have Say’ri as your mate then you will be the king of Chon’sin.” Say’ri replied to Yarne, but the amazing thing was that she replied to him while still continuing to suck his cock off. She was till currently lubing his rod up but despite that her words entered his mind just fine. Truly this was part of the wondrous effects of the realm of the mind. Say’ri was able to speak with Yarne while simultaneously treating his cock like one of Gaius’s lollipops.

Red Say’ri used the advantage of Yarne’s excessive length to pull away slightly so that she may bring her breasts into play. Now she took his cock and put it in between her breasts and started rubbing them together while sucking him off. “This is what you desire. To be able to take your love at first sight crush and have her service your cock. It’s one of your primal wishes, and this can be yours if you worship Ganon.” Red say’ri telepathically said to Yarne while simultaneously licking the tip of his manhood. 

Yarne moaned at the sensation of red Say’ri’s breasts sliding around his cock along with her mouth "Ohh...yes, this is what I want. I want Say’ri as my mate...." He said as he looked down at the red apparition representing the Chon’sin royalty.

“Good, just keep that in mind while I bring you to even higher pleasures.” Red Say’ri said telepathically and then started to deep throat him. She was gobbling down the cock of Yarne with such proficiency that he could actually feel his cock stretch out the red apparition’s throat. Yarne gave out a deep moan at the feeling of his manhood sliding up and down the red constructs esophagus. 

Red Say’ri continued to deep throat Yarn’s massive cock before shutting her eyes and then doing something that was physically impossible. She had begun to vibrate her esophagus with the steadiness and rhythm of a machine, the type of machines that only existed in Hyrule and were used by the technologically advanced Sheikah, and Yiga clans. Yarne was in complete euphoria right now. He had never had his dick pleasured by what was effectively a sex vibrater, and he couldn’t deny how great it was feeling for him right now.

“Were do you want to release your first load?” The question telepathically entered Yarne’s mind while his cock was getting suck vibrated.

“Your mouth ~guah~ your god like mouth.”

“Then grab the back of my head and ram my face as deeply as you want it to go.”

Yarne didn’t even question that command. He swiftly grabbed hold of the back of red Say’ri’s head with both hands and then began forcibly face fucking the image of the Chon’sin royal.

Red Say’ri ethereally repositioned herself so that she was floating in a more straightened out position, this way it could be a direct way down through her throat for Yarne’s manhood. In this position she would be able to take more of him, and take more of him she did. Moving her body back and forth to keep it straight for him she hungrily sucked down on his cock as Yarne slammed her back and forth with the force of his face fucking. Despite how rough it was red Say’ri took it like a champ, in fact she was sucking his cock with such increased fervor it was as if she needed it like air. In fact considering red Say’ri’s magical nature it was very much possible that she actually did need his manhood like anyone else would need oxygen.

Yarne moaned as he felt the release edging in. He took red Say’ri’s head and slammed his cock as deep as he could down her throat "Here it comes!!!" He moaned out loudly before he released down her esophagus. At this very moment Yarne was legitimately feeling the greatest pleasure he had ever felt in his entire life. It was greater than the times when he was with his mother, and it was also better than the rushed time he was with Lucina.

Red Say’ri swallowed up every last drop of Yarne’s semen, her eyes almost rolled back into her head as she felt how powerfully he came in her throat. Yes. Even though red Say’ri was a mental construct, she was still capable of feeling a type of pleasure, and right now she was so over joyed that she was given the privilege of converting Yarne over to the side of Ganon. She kind of wished that she didn’t have to be deconstructed after her job here was done. She really wished that she could make a couple of repeat flings with Yarne while in his dreams. But alas red Say’ri was a mere mental construct and she would cease to exist the moment she was no longer needed. Oh well, that just meant that she had to make the fleeting moments of her existence worthwhile. 

“I feel so … full. This is the first time someone's ever done this to me, I need more!” Red Say’ri said in a tone of voice that she knew would excite Yarne. “Tell me Yarne, is there anything else you wish of me. How can I possibly make you feel better?”

Yarne was a bit mentally exhausted after the wild ride of pleasure that he had just went through. “I… I don’t know. You’re already my dream girl. I mean you’ve already done more for me than I could ever possibly ask for.”

“Really, you can’t think of any improvements? What about bigger breasts, or perhaps bigger hips?”

“Bigger breasts and hips? You can do that?”

“Fu—fu—fu~ do you forget that this is the realm of the mind? Anything is possible here.” And just like that red Say’ri’s breast and hips suddenly started to inflate before his eyes. Her breasts grew larger as more soft supple flesh filled his eyes. Her bust increased in circumference by at least 3 inches, yet despite the increase in size, her tits stayed perfectly perky and refused to droop down with gravity.

Likewise her hips grew outward by at least 5 or 6 inches circumference. The extra flesh made her thighs thicker, her butt fatter, and it overall gave the red image a much more fertile look. The changes weren’t so extreme as to completely change the way Say’ri looked, but they were just enough to elicit a positive response in Yarne’s thoughts. It was clear by his current excitement that Yarne found this version of Say’ri to be an improvement.

“Wow, so you can just do that?”

“Yep, I can just do that. So, anything else you want to see?”

Yarne took a second to think. The woman in front of him was offering to alter her body in any way he wanted so that he might find her to be even more pleasurable. After a moment of thinking a strange thought entered into Yarne’s consciousness. It was something he actually found rather embarrassing, but he figured that this might be the only time he will ever get to see something like this.

“Um, well there is something.”

“Yes.”

“Could you, ~uh~ could you show me what you might look like if you were a Taguel?” Yarne asked nervously.

Red Say’ri smiled and then replied. “I figured you would ask for this.” As she finished her sentence red Say’ri took a step back so that Yarne would be able to see the full results of her upcoming transformation.

A small thin layer of fur began to grow over red Say’ri’s body. The fur primarily grew in small patches coating her shins, her wrists and upper forearms, and her shoulders. Then a much thicker layer of fur grew around her waist and groin region, this layer of fur grew out in such a way that it could practically act like a fur loincloth for covering decency. Before the fur fully coated her ass, red Say’ri turned and presented her rear to Yarne, allowing him to see a small bushy rabbit tail grow out just above her ass. At this point from the waist down red Say’ri was fully Taguel. 

The red apparition then turned to face Yarne so that he could see the final set of changes occur to her face and head. A number of tribal markings began to appear on her face. Just like him and his mother these markings came in sets of two. Below and above each eye were two tribal scratch markings that the Taguel’s used to give greater expression to their face. 

The finally change was of course the ears. Red Say’ri’s hair seemed to grow out to be more volumes and also about half a foot longer. Her new thicker length of head hair did a good job of hiding her human ears. Which added to the mystery as a new set of ears began to grow out near the top of her head, a good few inches higher than her original ears. These ears grew out longer than even his own rabbit like Taguel ears. Say’ri’s ears were at least 2 and a half feet long and nearly reached down from the top of her head to just above her new Taguel tail. 

Red Say’ri had completely transformed herself. She no longer held the form of a human, she was now a very busty and attractive Taguel female. She took a moment to look herself over and make sure that she looked acceptable for her partner.

“So how do I look?” Red Say’ri said while taking a pose that accentuated her new larger breasts, while also showing off her new Taguel Rabbit ears. In this pose Say’ri playfully used her oversized Rabbit ears as a makeshift form of pasties to cover the nipples of her now larger breasts. She did this to look cute and playful, while also showing off just how long her new ears were.

“You—you look amazing, perfect. No, you look more than perfect.” Yarne replied to the red image in front of him.

“Good, because I want to break this new body in the only way I know how.”

“How’s that?”

Red Say’ri gave off a rather girlish smile that betrayed the regality of Say’ri she was supposed to be mimicking. “Isn’t it obvious? I want us to fuck like Rabbits.” Without any hesitation she moved to bend over, fully presenting herself to her temporary mate. At this point her new tail was wagging back and forth with lustful excitement. It was clear that she was very excited for one last fuck before Yarne was converted to Ganon’s side and she was banished to non-existents. Well if she was about to face termination, then what better way is there to go out than getting your ass pounded into oblivion. Literally.

Yarne didn’t even hesitate. He got right behind her and grabbed onto her hips before he then jammed half of his bestial cock into her new rabbit pussy with a single thrust and without any hesitation he began roughly fucking her rabbit pussy. “Fuck this even better than my dream. Please Say’ri tell me that you love me!!”

She moaned out loudly unable to answer back due to the rapid fucking her rabbit pussy was facing. Red Say’ri’s rabbit pussy was sucking him in tightly squeezing down on the large Taguel dick. "Oh fuck yes Yarne. I love you!! ❤ I love you!! ❤ I love you!! ❤ I love you!! ❤ I love you!! ❤ I love you!!– Please take me just like that!! Don't hold back and use my new Taguel body like a cock sleeve for your pleasure!!” The red apparition begged him loudly, as the fucking continued a bump formed around red say’ri’s stomach every time Yarne thrust his massive bestial cock into her.

Yarne upped the speed of his thrusting as he fucked the red Taguel, his hands reached around and grabbed her new long rabbit ears and used them as handle bars while he rapidly dribbled her Bunny pussy. "Hahaha! You are perfect! You’re everything I ever wished for! To think someone like you could ever exist!”

Red Say’ri gasped and moaned as Yarne showered her with praise while brutally fucking her bunny cunt. Her Rabbit pussy tightened around his massive cock as he fucked her with all the passion a Taguel Buck could ever give. She loved every minute of the rough fucking she was receiving, she loved the way he was pulling her ears, she loved the way his huge cock slammed so deep into her that it caused her belly to slightly deform and bulge out. She loved every second of what would probably be her last minute in existence. 

Yarne continued to fuck his red goddess with all of his might, it didn't take too long for him to feel himself getting ready to blast another huge load of sperm again. "Get ready I'm going to cum into your tight bunny cunt!! I’ll be releasing the rest of my Taguel seed!!” He moaned loudly at the idea of fucking this beautiful red goddess pregnant with his Kit’s. The idea of a Taguel Say’ri swollen large with at least 2 of his children. No, he got his mother pregnant with twins. That was his mother, and this is his goddess. He would fuck Say’ri pregnant with at least triplets if not more, it was what she disserved after all. He and Say’ri would single handedly repopulate the entire Taguel race with their constant fucking. 

That last thought of Say’ri swollen with a huge belly sent Yarne strait over the edge. Yarne gave one last strong thrust pushing the rest of his cock into her and then he came inside of her bunny cunt.

The red apparition had to hold herself back from coming out of existence when he slammed the rest of his cock into her suddenly. The feeling of Yarnes release was so good that when he came, she came as well. She felt Yarne’s seed flowing into her cute bunny pussy. The feeling of his essence sloshing around inside of her ethereal pussy, warming her from the inside out. Red Say’ri was in pure rapture. Surely if this was to be her last moments, then getting fucked by the one person you were crated for was perhaps the best way to go out. 

Deep down a small portion of Yarne’s mind knew that this would be the last time he could ever be with red Say’ri. “Please, your my dream, your my goddess. Please tell me that this will not be the last time I can be with you." 

A single red tear rolled down the cheek of red Say’ri. These last few moments of praise coming from the man that she was literally constructed to corrupt were all she could ever hope to desire. All the wishes of her incredibly short life were fulfilled. Red Say’ri’s life, was complete.

“Fear not young wonderer. Although our time together for now may be coming to an end. There is no cause for concern for you to be alone. If this is truly your dream, then simply allow Ganon into your mind, body, and soul. Worship Ganon, and this wish of yours will become your reality.”

“All I have to do is let Ganon into my mind, body, and soul. And then I can be with you? Say’ri will be my wife, and I will be the King of Chon’sin?”

Red Say’ri could feel herself fading fast. There were but a scant few moments left for her. “Yes, follow Ganon, allow his Malice to flow through you. Do this, and your dreams will become reality.” As red Say’ri finished her final sentence, her fabricated body finally gave out. Red Say’ri vanished from existence. In her last moments she found peace, for she was able to face oblivion cradled in the arms of the man that she was created to love.

Yarne was once again alone in the dark abyss that was the realm of the mind. But now he was not afraid. Now his heart was filled with new purpose. Yarne extended his arms out, as if he was attempting to embrace the nothingness. Then with zealot like passion he shouted out.

“Yes my lord Ganon. I accept you as my god. Please baptize me in your Malice so that I may help you bring about a new world. I Yarne, do give unto you, my mind, my body, and my soul. For you are my God, and I am your soldier of faith.”

* * *

When Yarne said those words he felt his consciousness slip as he was pulled out from the realm of the mind and brought back to reality. 

Yarnes eyes shot open, he was awake, in his bipedal form, laying on the bed that he had originally fucked Lucina on.

“So is that it? Have you sworn yourself to Ganon?” Lucina questioned. She was sitting on a stool in the corner of the room. She was no longer nude, as she had redressed herself in a set of spare clothes that she had brought with her to Yarne’s cabin.

Yarne sat up from the bed. He was still nude, but that was of little concern to him. He turned to face Lucina and smile. “Yes, I have given myself entirely to Ganon. You are my Messiah and I am your Apostle.”

Lucina smiled at this information and then stood up. She looked so full of authority now that she was fully dressed and equipped with her cape, light armor, and of course her Falchion. She took a few steps toward Yarne before responding to him. “Good. I am happy to see that your baptism by Malice has gone over well. It is truly a joy for me to have you as an Apostle. Do know that your dreams will eventually come true. One day, not long into the future, Say’ri will be your wife, and you will have the grate honor of helping to spread the faith of Ganon to the people of Chon’sin. That time will come, later. Right now there are more pressing concerns.”

Yarne rose from the bed and maneuvered to reclaim the clothing that he had originally disrobed from. While he was doing this he responded. “More pressing concerns? What are they? What is our next step? My Messiah.”

Lucina grinned, she liked being called Messiah. “It is early April. There is a certain birthday coming up, and it would just be a shame to miss it.”

“The birthday of the Ylissean Princess? Will we be attending?” Yarne said questioningly. 

“Yes we will, but it would be unbecoming of us to show up without an appropriate gift.”

“A gift? What do you intend to give the little princess?”

“Oh~ nothing much, when I said gift I was actually referring to us procuring a gift for the mother and father. Though I’m sure we can find something acceptable to give to the little princess.”

“I see, a gift for the Exalt and the queen. _Your parents_. Tell me, what do you plan on gifting to them?”

“Oh~ I have something special in mind, but to procure it we will have to travel off to meet with an old friend.”

“Old friend? Tell me, who is this?”

Lucina let out a cute but soft giggle before answering. “Tharja.”

“Tharja. Hmm, I think I like your plan.”

~~~ So it was that another soul had been claimed by the darkness of Malice. Now the two followers of Ganon plotted out their upcoming deeds. How many more would succumb to its infection. Is there any hope for this world? Can anyone possibly combat the spreading Malice, or are all good people of this world doomed to face the forthcoming corruption. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> I'm not that good at sex scenes yet so i'm sorry if the ending of the chapter was a bit of a slog to get through.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. These last few chapters have been longer than I intended them to be, and that has been a contributing factor in the delay in posting time. Unfortunately Due to the nature of the upcoming chapter, I feel that it too will be another long one. As such I cannot give any sort of estimation as to when the next chapter will be out. I may even end up having to split the next chapter into two parts like I did with this one.
> 
> The next chapter will take a break from the A-plot and the adventures of Lucina, and will hop over to observe a side plot. In the next chapter we will observe the life's of the characters; Nowi, Nah, and Libra. The chapter after that will return to the world of Hyrule. (unless I end up splitting the Nowi, Nah, Libra chapter up into 2 parts)
> 
> Questions for the audience: So I don't know exactly how popular this story is, I think its rather unpopular so there might not be many people who can take up the time to leave a comment. With that said I would greatly appreciate any help that a reader can give by answering a few simple questions in the form of a comment.
> 
> The question: How comfortable are you with the use of higher level technologies in this story? This would mostly effect the Hyrule chapters, and even then it would be incredibly light. With that said in the Legend of Zelda there is a bit of a clash of technology's Most of Hyrule is set in a world were in is a high fantasy sword and sorcery, mid-evil era world. However in Skyword sword there were literal flying Robots and in Breath of the Wild there was the ancient Sheikah technology. There were also steam engines in spirit tracks. I have an idea of lightly incorporating the advanced Technologies of the legend of Zelda into the Hyrule chapters. Like say Zelda owning a Sheikah Slate that she can use as a communication devise. Or perhaps Link and Zelda actually taking a train to get around Hyrule like in Spirit Tracks. I also have some thoughts and ideas of Ganon introducing some of the advanced technologies of Hyrule to the people of the world of FE 13. Of course this wont happen in the A plot for at least a good while from now. Like it won't even be a concern until after we get to the next major section of the story (which could take a while given my writing pace).
> 
> All that said, I just felt I had to ask this because I think some people may feel uncomfortable reading a story set in a magical mid-evil era and then suddenly 15 chapters later the characters are hoping aboard steam ships. There will be a plot relevant reason for the increase in technological abilities. (for the Hyrule chapters it will just be because Hyrule is some what technologically advanced.) (And for the A-plot it will be because Ganon uses slave labor to build train tracks, and other such technologies.)
> 
> So yeah, how do you feel about this idea? remember that it won't effect the A-plot till much later in the story.
> 
> So yeah or nay on Hyrule having greater access to technologies. (AKA Spirit tracks, Ancient Sheikah technology, Skyword Sword robots.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	9. Salubrious part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this set of chapters we briefly leave behind the story of Lucina and Yarne. In this chapter we visit the Duchy of Themis, and within it's borders we find an opulent Cathedral ran by Libra, a living Saint and veteran of the war with the Grimleal. Libra, together with his Dragoness wife Nowi, and their Daughter Nah; preach the faith of Naga to all those who take pilgrimage to the Themis Cathedral.
> 
> Things seem relatively peaceful in this part of the world. But not all is as it seems, for darkness lurks in the hearts of all men, and some men hide greater and more sinister darkness than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the severe lateness of this chapter. I basically ended up taking an unintentional 5 month long hiatus with this update. I don't want to say to much about the hiatus as I don't want to dox myself, but lets just say that I was taking a few training classes and tests that were related to my career and because of those events I found myself having less time on hand to work on this piece of literature. Also when I did get back to working on it in the later half of December, I found myself suffering from a severe case of writers block that really cut down the speed of which I usually write. Thankfully I did end up finishing this set of chapters and hopefully I can get back to my usual speed of writing for future chapters.
> 
> This is the first part of a set of chapters that will be set in the Duchy of Themis. The (Brady, Nowi, and Libra) section of the story ended up being much longer than I ever imagined back when I was planing out the outline for this story. In fact this part of the story is over 32000 words long. As such I have decided to back up this section of the story into multiple parts. Think of this as the first Themis arc of the story.
> 
> There is no sexual content in this first part of the set of chapters, Everything here is setup for themes and events that will happen later in the story. If your the type of person that reads this story solely for sexual content then don't worry, later parts of this set of chapters will have what your looking for. I still do hope you'll take the time to read this first part though. This is the part that sets the mood for events and revelations that will happen in later parts.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> For those who need a visual aid to assist them in visualizing the characters in this chapter then here are a few links to some art that should assist you.
> 
> The following is an image of Libra.
> 
> And here is an image of Nah.
> 
> Note that because Nah is Libra's daughter in this work of fiction. That means that she should have neutral blond hair.
> 
> Note 2: in this chapter a couple bits of exotic language and vocabulary are used. They are as follows.
> 
> Dukedom / Duchy: A duchy is a medieval country, territory, fief, or domain ruled by a duke or duchess, a high-ranking nobleman hierarchically second to the king or queen in authority.
> 
> Magistrate: a civil officer or lay judge who administers the law, especially one who conducts a court that deals with minor offenses and holds preliminary hearings for more serious ones. Basically the medieval equivalent to a Tribunal judge.
> 
> Manakete: In the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening a Manakete is a Dragon that takes on the physical form of a human. By using dragon-stones (which they normally carry with them.) they can temporally return to their true Dragon form.
> 
> vox dei: basically means 'voice of God'. "A heavenly or divine voice which proclaims God's will or judgment." Basically think of it as a more archaic and religious way of saying profit.
> 
> Parish: "A small administrative district typically having its own church and a priest or pastor." "By extension the term parish refers not only to the territorial entity but to the people of its community or congregation as well as to church property within it."
> 
> Narthex: "An antechamber, porch, or distinct area at the western entrance of some churches and cathedrals." Generally when you enter a traditional church or cathedral, you normally pass through a small room before then entering the main Nave of the church. This smaller entrance room is generally referred to as a Narthex.

The Dukedom of Themis was the second most populated region in the kingdom of Ylisse, the only region more populated than it was the capitol, Ylisstol. 

The people of Themis prided themselves as being highly enlightened and lawful in comparison to their local neighbors and the rest of Ylisse. The citizens of the Dukedom held education, mercantile fairness, just and human trials, literary preservation, theater, philosophy, and even democratic voting on internal affairs and expenditures. (Granted only noble land owners could vote.)

Now that peace had returned to the land of Ylisse, Themis was opening itself up for business so that they could capitalize on the new era of peace. Architecture and art projects where popping up left and right. New farming contracts were signed nearly every week. Blacksmiths turned from making weapons, to making farming equipment and carpentry equipment. Book binders and parchment makers were given special tax exemptions so that Libraries could be filled with texts and the Duchy could become an attraction to all those who consider themselves to be wise men and educated scholars.

Construction began on sporting arenas and amphitheaters to bring entertainment and cultural enlightenment. An old castle was being renovated into a college for magistrates, Apothecary’s, and Mages alike. Restrictions were lifted on certain magical spells and hexes in order to give magical scholars and practitioners more freedom and security for the practice of their study, and to open up new business ventures in limited self-help hexes. (Hex casters were allowed to do business but they were subjected to a special business tax and frequent audits.)

All around, the city was growing and making large amounts of progress. Most of this growth was due to a few key major factors. One, the location of the Duchy was located in the middle of a number of trade routes that connected major cities from all across the continent, making Themis a prime stopping point for rest and relaxation before moving on to the next destination. A second factor was the large amount of wealth that had been funneled into the duchy after the Plegian wars, a large sum of Plegian relics and gold were taken as _treasures of conquest_ and most of those treasures were left in the hands of the Themis duchy as it was much closer to the border than Ylisstol. This action massively boosted the economy of Themis and allowed for the funding of most of its current expansion projects. However, there was one last factor in Themis’s current growth and this one is perhaps the most important of all of them, for although the other factors were important in bringing in economic resources to the duchy; they weren’t the major contributing factor to Themis’s current uptick in population and upper-class immigration.

The most important factor in Themis’s current growth was actually due to its opulent cathedral, the current continent wide up swell in support and conversions towards the Faith of Naga, and the fact that Themis currently hosted 2 Manakete’s who acted as a _vox dei_ for the people of the faith.

After the defeat of Grima. Religious support for Naga and seen a massive uptick all across the lands. Both Archanea and Valentia had seen a huge growth in the number of people who chose to convert and take up practice of the faith. This led to many people making religious pilgrimages to places that were seen as holy and important to the Faith of Naga. Many people now viewed Manakete’s as holy icons who were seen as semi deific due to their partial relationship with Naga. Due to the fact that many Manakete’s hid themselves away to seek a more hermit like and enlightened lifestyle, one that was wary of the wider world, it meant that those few Manakete’s that did make themselves publicly known to man were all the rarer, and more renowned.

Most people across the world only know of 1 Manakete, the divine voice of Naga, Tiki. So when Themis came out and announced to the wider world that 2 other Manakete’s existed, many people the world over were shocked and excited. Then those people got even more shocked and excited when Themis announced that, not only did those Manakete’s live within the borders of Themis, they were also devote practitioners of the Faith of Naga and they assisted the local Parish and even gave sermons at the cathedral.

* * *

Nowi and Nah were a mother daughter pair of Manakete’s. Nowi was a pure blooded Manakete, and Nah was her halfblooded hybrid daughter. Nowi was married to Libra, a practiced war monk of the Faith of Naga who fought Grimleal heretics during the war against Grima, after Grima’s defeat he was canonized as a living saint for his efforts in the war and his participation in the final battels against the fell dragon.

Libra taught his faith to his wife and daughter, and the two accompanied him to Themis where he soon opened up an Orphanage to care for the young children who had lost their families from the constant fighting that had plagued the whole of Archanea in the build up to the fell dragons rise and subsequent fall. Libra had hoped to live a quiet, simple life with him and his family, and the children of the Orphanage, who he had come to see as family as well. He had hoped that he could live that kind of life, but he couldn’t. Suffice it to say, Libra was simply too famous now after his actions and tales from the wars. It was requested of him that he be elevated to bishop and be made the leader of Themis’s cathedral.

At first it was difficult and Libra attempted to resist, but after further deliberation he decided to accept the offer, as he felt that it may give him the opportunity to enact change and reform that he thought was necessary for the good people of Ylisse and the wider continent. He also thought if he was a bishop, it may give him more resources that he could use in building his ideal Orphanage. One that would give young children a second chance at integrating with wider society, and finding apprenticeships and education for job opportunities. One of the biggest problems that Libra saw in the world was the neglect shown toward the parentless children of the world; this led to those children having to fend for themselves, many of them turning to begging, banditry, dark magic, rat hunting, prostitution, and some even turned to becoming child soldiers, turning to murder simply to get food to fill their belly’s.

Libra saw all of this as a massive failure on the part of man and the systems that governed these local lands. Libra believed that children were literally the future of any nation and community, and if the people of the current generation fail to properly bring up and enlighten the next generation, then it would only lead to the future being less prosperous and more dangerous and unlawful than it was right now. Libra hoped that he could use his new position as bishop to dictate his feelings on the matter to the people of Themis. He hoped that he could show the good people the value in cherishing and protecting children, all children, not just those of your own family.

Over time, Libra’s chronologically warped daughter Nah, volunteered her service and time to the Cathedral. Nah was surprisingly well versed in the Faith of Naga, possibly because she was Libra’s daughter from another world or possibly because Nah has had her prayers miraculously answered by Naga from time to time. Either way she had a plethora of knowledge in religious philosophy, and her identity as a Manakete gave her more insight and intimacy in her place in the world, and her destiny as a Dragon under Naga. Nah went on to prove herself well enough versed in the faith that she could participate in Cathedral operations; including the collections of Tithe’s, the tutoring of catechism, the handling of sacred relics including oils and scents, the offering of wine and ‘bone broth crackers’. Over time Nah proved that she was well enough equipped to be trusted with the responsibility of listening to confessions of the sinners, and even taking up the high honor of giving out sermons to the faithful.

Nowi, not being one to allow herself to be left out, also chose to tie herself closer to Libra’s new work at the cathedral. However, her mission stayed closer to Libra’s original intent as she mostly focused on teaching catechism courses, and operating field trips for the orphans. She still helped with Tithe collections, wine offerings, ash blessings, and even the occasional sermon, though she wasn’t as proficient at it as her daughter was.

Normally a pair of faithful sisters rising up so fast in the hierarchy of the Parish would be completely unheard of and impossible without some form of corruption in the estate of the clergy. Normally it takes years of training and commitment and countless hours of faithful work to rise up in the status of the clergy for one to ever be gifted the honor of preaching sermons in a cathedral, especially one as opulent as the Themis cathedral. However, Nowi and Nah were not normal sisters of the faith. In fact the truth was that they were not human, they were dragons, Manakete’s. And it was their identity’s as dragons that gave them special privileges above other humans in the Parish, it was against religious doctrine, but despite her apparent lack of training and faithful servitude, Nah was looked upon by the faithful as a sort of vice bishop to her father Libra, some even saw her as a more holy and saintly being than Libra due to her draconic origins placing her closer to that of Naga. 

Fact of the matter was that people from all across the continent were making religious pilgrimages to Themis, not to see Libra, the great saint of the war against Grima. No, they came to see Nah and Nowi, blessed Manakete’s that were seen as a near equivalent to Tiki herself. As most people were ignorant of the biological status of Tiki’s lineage, they thought of her status as the daughter of Naga to be more metaphorical in nature, and that all Manakete’s were children of Naga. This was wrong of course, but it was a wide held belief by many people of the faith. Because Manakete’s were so rare, the people just assumed that all Manakete’s must be related to Naga. So it was by this misinterpretation that Nah and Nowi were seen as semi deific entities. Living demi gods whose holy aura was to be basked in, whose flesh was the flesh of Naga, and whose words were sacred for they were the words of Naga.

* * *

“Mila 15:2”

“ _See well Falchion, which you now hold. It was carved from the fang of Naga, ruler of dragons, to sever the gods. For Naga knew there was but a creeping madness waiting at eternity's end. It is a ruin all dragons share. And the only end is one of total destruction. Thus it was that Naga bestowed Falchion upon Duma. She did so to prepare for the day our madness would drive the land to ruin, that the people might have a means to destroy us. That Falchion might become the fangs they lack... and the hope they deserve._ ”

Nah was standing behind an opulent marble and gold Pulpit, preaching a sermon to the people of the faith. The Vestments that she wore were both simultaneously simple and luxurious, a common style robe enlaced with gold trimmings. Standing in the bema behind her was her father, living saint Libra, her mother, Divine Dragon Nowi, and a number of other priests and deacons.

The pious people in the aisles were clearly enamored by the words of Nah. She was very popular amongst the people of Themis, more so than even her father. It was clear by the divine reverence that the people showed to the Manakete’s that Nah and Nowi were clearly treated as the shining stars of the duchy, not every land could claim that they had a divine dragon in the midst of their clergy class, and no other land could claim to have 2. 

Nah didn’t even have to glance down at the good book of Naga to continue her sermon, she had her preaching’s completely memorized by heart so she was able to turn her face towards the good people in the aisles and preach directly to them her evangelism.

“As we can see, it is clear that the great Lady Naga saw the humans of these lands as the true eventual inheritors of her great legacy. She saw humans as beings of great potential, honor, creativity, passion, courage, charitability, devotion, justice, kindness, and love. As the old dragons began to degenerate, it was Naga who saw the humans as those who could inherit the legacy of civilization. They were numerous, driven, innovative, and enduring. Although Naga did see a number of great qualities in the humans, she also understood that they were but young children living in a world dominated by hostile Wyrm’s and dark creatures of the earth. Despite all the great qualities of human, it was clear that they would never survive in this world if they didn’t have a guide, a protector, it was clear that the humans needed fangs on their side to combat the fangs of their predators.”

“So it was that Lady Naga took the human clans under her great wings. She sheltered the early tribes and enlightened them in the ways of culture and civilization. Under her great guidance the humans were able to grow and prosper. As the old dragons degenerated and withered, the humans grew and expanded, they colonized the lands and built large cities that reflected the culture and architecture that was taught to them by the Great Lady Naga.”

“But as humanity grew and prospered, there were those who grew resentful and jealous of the human’s current fortune. In a rage against their own degeneration they turned hostile and attacked the human cities. Humanity had no way to retaliate against the explosive might of the old Wyrm’s. Many cities were engulfed in flame, and countless humans were devoured by the degenerating creatures. These were the dark ages of humanities past, and they could have potentially been the last days of human existence if it weren’t for the Great Lady Naga and her clan of Divine Dragons coming in to aid the surviving humans.”

“What followed was an ageless war between the Divine Dragons and the degenerating Earth Dragons. No one knows how long this war lasted only that by the end of it few Divine Dragons were left alive, and the vast majority of the Degenerating Dragons who persecuted humanity were sealed far beneath the ground of the Dragons Table. It was a long and horrible war, some text say that that the grounds of some battle fields were completely engulfed in shadows by the mass of Dragons flying overhead. Many massive Dragon skeletons still litter the waists of the Plegian desert, an eternal testament to these dark times. By the end of it all, humans had finally been granted peace for their cities, but this peace came at the grave cost of many Divine Dragon lives, those Dragons who followed the good word of Lady Naga had sacrificed much to give the humans their peace. This still wasn’t enough for Lady Naga though. It wasn’t enough for her to save the humans from a single threat, she wanted to keep humanity safe for all time. She wanted to give humanity a means of protecting themselves, for she knew that she and the remaining Divine Dragons would not be able to live on forever always watching over them. With the constantly declining birth rates and the continued threat of Degeneration, Naga knew that Dragon civilization as a whole would eventually come to an end. So it was that she chose to give all that she could over to the humans. Naga shed her scales and fangs and used them to forge magical implement that would act as the Fangs that humanity lacked. She forged the Binding Shield, a magical Shield that channels the boundless energy of Naga’s Quintessence and is said to have the power of banishing evil Dragons. She also forged the Valentian and Archanean Falchions, Mythical swords forged from the Fangs of Naga herself, unbreakable blades imbued with the power to cut threw even the strongest of Drake scales.”

Nah took a brief moment to pause herself and collect her thoughts. She had just finished the historical summarization of her sermon and was now about to transition to the moral preaching portion of the sermon.

“There is much we can learn from Naga’s words and actions. In these sacred text we can see that the Great Lady Naga was overwhelmingly generous and protective to the humans that she saw as her children. She was willing to sacrifice all that she had for the safety of the fledgling humans. Even when her own species was suffering from degeneration, she continued to protect and guide the humans. Naga showed us the true value of generosity and selflessness. It is from Naga teachings that we know that altruism is one of the greatest virtues to strive for, as civilizations can never grow if all people are selfish. A city can only be built by those who are willing to sacrifice time and work now so that in the future people may bask in the beauty of its walls and buildings.”

Nah felt the gaze of her father and many deacons on her back. She was dragging the sermon on a bit long and she would need to wrap things up in order to stay in schedule with the remaining service of worships that were yet to happen today.

“Yes generosity is one the greatest virtues Naga has taught us. When the people of plenty give to the beggars and the downtrodden, the sick and the pillaged, by taking care of and giving to those of meager means, we raise the overall quality of the whole world and give opportunity to those who lack. For where would we be now if the Divine Dragons did not protect and fight for the humans back when the degenerating Wyrm’s ran rampant? Humanity as a whole was once the begging child without means or opportunity, and the Divine Dragons were the civilization of plenty that selflessly gave prosperity to us. Now it is important that we do the same. That’s why todays tithing collection will go towards building a new gymnasium for the _‘Saint Libra’s home for precious souls’_ , we give honor to all who can find it in their heart to open their purse and give hope and opportunity to the orphan children of Themis. Many young children have lost their families in the tragic Plegian and Valentian war campaigns. Every coin you give represents the selfless generosity that Naga once gave to ancient Humans. Now you too can follow in her footsteps by giving a small tithe to the Cathedral so that we may have the funds to give these children a chance at a new life.”

Nah was extra careful to remember to talk up her father Orphanage project. He was diverting a good number of funds towards his virtuous project, building new kitchens and bedrooms, buying toys and books, and even building a private school house just for the children of the Orphanage. It was an honorable cause indeed, though sometimes she felt like her father was using her popularity simply to bring in more seats to the cathedral and thus more tithing’s for the Parish, but so long as it was all for a good cause then she couldn’t really complain, even if she always had to end every ‘service of worship’ a few minutes early to provide time for the collection of tithings.

“Yes, that concludes today’s early afternoon ‘service of worship’. Please remember that tithing collectors will be standing by the exits, Sin confessionals will open in half an hour located in the building directly east of the Cathedral. Please do give your tithings to the collectors and do not toss your coins in the holy water fountain.” As Nah concluded the ‘service of worship’ the cathedrals quire and Orchestra rose up in the upper levels of the Narthex, they began to sing and play out Hymns. Meanwhile the priests and deacons began the ritual to stow away the holy relics and texts. Then Nah, her father and mother, the priests and deacons, along with a few holy knights formed up in a procession and then walked out towards the atrium before the people of the faith, then after their exit, the people the faith began to filter out of the cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Themis is a dukedom in Ylisse and is home to one of the most influential noble houses in the country. It is Maribelle's hometown where she is the duke's daughter." I didn't make any of this up. This is all background lore for the character Maribelle. Themis is mentioned in the 'Fire emblem Awakening game' but you never get to go there and you never get to meet the duke of Themis. For the purpose of expanding the 'political intrigue' in this story I have decided to base a portion of the characters in Themis. Think of Themis as a semi independent province within the greater country of Ylisse. An example would be to compare this to a modern country like the USA. Ylisse would be comparable to the United States of America; and Themis would be comparable to lets say the state of New York. It is its own territory, but it it is still part of the greater nation of Yilisse.  
> https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Themis
> 
> Note 2: Tithe normally means to give 1/10th of your income as a tax for the support of the Church and clergy. However in this story I'm using a much more general definition of Tithe. In this story Tithe effectively means, 'a donation given to a religious organization." If you have have a problem with me redefining Tithe in this manner then please say so in the comments and I might edit the chapters later and insert a different word.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said the following chapters are merely additional parts of this already complete story arc. As such I should be able to post the following parts as soon as I finish formatting them for posting standards on this archive. Unless I suddenly fall ill, or my internet connection fails; It should only take a few hours to a day at most.
> 
> For the person who commented last chapter. (Sorry it took me 4 month to respond to you.) After playing 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses' I am actually much more comfortable with the idea of introducing more advanced technologies to this story. My main concern with Fire Emblem Awakening technology is that this is technically a 'worlds collide Multiverse type story'. And I'm concerned about how I should depict characters reactions to encountering technology that is much more advanced than what their typically used to. In the boat mission, Robin and the gang are riding on boats that are primarily powered by oarsmen. One of the boats didn't even have a sail. This suggest a level of technology equivalent to at most the late roman empire. So if someone from the late roman empire were to suddenly be introduced to a flying robot, or a steam powered train then How exactly would they react to that. I think I've come up with a solution to my own question but we won't get to see how it plays out until we get to the Robin chapters of this story, and that isn't happening until after the birthday chapters are concluded. So were still a ways away.
> 
> The Hyrule Plot is set in a hypothetical amalgamation of many different Zelda games. It dose not draw from any one Zelda game. It instead combines aspects of many Zelda games and mixes them together. This means that the Hyrule plot is set in a world were for example, characters and events from 'Spirit Tracks' could interact with characters and events from 'Skyward Sword'. characters and events from 'Breath of The wild' could interact with characters and events from 'Ocarina of Time' etc. Basically think of the Hyrule side of the plot like 'Hyrule Warriors' Were a bunch of characters and tools from a bunch of different games all exist together in the same space even if it doesn't make much sense. When I actually get back to making a Hyrule chapter, I'll try to make this as obvious as I can.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comment. I hope you will continue reading, and I hope that I can improve my own qualities as a writer and makes a story that many people can enjoy.


	10. Salubrious part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brady's family and Nah's family have a friendly conversation with each other, during which Brady's grandfather seems to be acting a little strange around Nowi. Could the Duke of Themis be hiding something.
> 
> After the conversation ends, Brady and Nah have their own privet talk among each other. Brady seems to have feelings for Nah, but will Nah reciprocate those feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the severe lateness of this chapter. I basically ended up taking an unintentional 5 month long hiatus with this update. I don't want to say to much about the hiatus as I don't want to dox myself, but lets just say that I was taking a few training classes and tests that were related to my career and because of those events I found myself having less time on hand to work on this piece of literature. Also when I did get back to working on it in the later half of December, I found myself suffering from a severe case of writers block that really cut down the speed of which I usually write. Thankfully I did end up finishing this set of chapters and hopefully I can get back to my usual speed of writing for future chapters.
> 
> This is the second part of a set of chapters that will be set in the Duchy of Themis. The (Brady, Nowi, and Libra) section of the story ended up being much longer than I ever imagined back when I was planing out the outline for this story. In fact this part of the story is over 32000 words long. As such I have decided to break up this section of the story into multiple parts. Think of this as the first Themis arc of the story.
> 
> There is no sexual content in this second part of the set of chapters, Everything here is setup for themes and events that will happen later in the story. If your the type of person that reads this story solely for sexual content then don't worry, later parts of this set of chapters will have what your looking for. I still do hope you'll take the time to read this second part though. This is the part that develops the characters in this work of fiction explaining their goals and desires, and also hinting at where they may end up in future installments of this story.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> For those who need a visual aid to assist them in visualizing the characters in this chapter then here are a few links to some art that should assist you.
> 
> The following is an image of Maribelle.
> 
> And here is an image of Nowi. (Note: art of Nowi varies a bit on the color of her hair. Some official artwork depicts her as having greenish hair, and others depict her as having golden blond hair, and others give her a hair color that is in between the two. Personally I prefer to imagine Nowi as having light blond hair. I'm just not really that into green hair is all.
> 
> Note: in this chapter a couple bits of exotic language and vocabulary are used. They are as follows.
> 
> Vestments: a chasuble or other robe worn by the clergy or choristers during services.
> 
> Quintessence: In the Fire Emblem Series, Quintessence is said to be the element that dwells inside every person, as his or her own life force. When living things die, their quintessence is released and the power can be harnessed by skilled magic users.  
> Quintessence is mentioned briefly in Genealogy of the Holy War, in which it states that the Valkyrie Staff could only revive people with substantial quintessence. It is also mentioned in The Blazing Blade in which a large portion of the plot revolved around Nergal attempting to amasses a large amount of Quintessence so that he might become all powerful.  
> Basically Quintessence is the Fire Emblem term for 'Life Force'.
> 
> Risen: In Fire Emblem Awakening, a Risen is basically an un-dead warrior. They are generally controlled by the Grimleal, a sect of Dark Dragon cultists.
> 
> Concerto’s: "A concerto is a classical music composition that highlights a solo instrument against the background of a full orchestra."

~~~A few minutes later~~~

Nah, Libra, Nowi, Brady, Maribelle, and Maribelle’s father had gathered in a private corner of the atrium to have a small discussion as friends, and catch up for the day.

“Why I must say that was an absolutely splendid sermon Great Sister Nah.” Maribelle said to Nah who was still wearing her vestments. “I really must say ever since you moved to Themis more and more pilgrims have been making their way over to our humble Duchy, if anything it really is improving the tourist economy, and all the people flowing in and out is really increasing Themis’s popularity on the world stage.”

Nah blushed a bit. “Maribelle please, you do not have to call me ‘Great Sister Nah’ were friends, you can be less formal.”

“Nonsense Nah, we are on Cathedral grounds and as such it is only proper for a highborn lady such as myself to address you a high ranking member of the clergy with your proper title. Besides why are you so against the honorific anyway? It is a great title to carry, many people now in days do hold Manakete’s to a high regard thanks to Tiki’s and Naga’s efforts in the battle against Grima. If I were you I would carry the title with extreme pride. Not many people get to be compared so favorably amongst the likes of Tiki and Naga.”

Nah still hadn’t quite gotten used to being treated favorably because of her Manakete blood. In her old world, Manakete’s were seen as vile, cursed beings thanks to the actions of Grima. Because of his evils the people of the world began to associate all dragons with Grima, and as such she was persecuted for being half Manakete. Now though, things were completely different. In this world Manakete’s were strongly associated with Naga, and because of the role she played in Grima’s defeat, most everyone the world over loved and honored Naga, and as such they also loved and honored Manakete’s, of which Nah was halfblooded.

It was a strange reality. In one world she was hated for her status as a halfblooded Manakete, and in another world she was loved and revered for her same halfblooded nature. 

“Come on ma’ your being insensitive, you know Nah grew up in very different world than this one. She ain't used to all this yet, honestly I’m impressed that Nah can even bring herself to speak in front of so many people.” Brady responded to his mother’s words, defending Nah’s request for modesty.

“My dear, what was our discussion about the _A-word?_ ” Maribelle said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

Brady took a quick moment to glance away from his mother before responding. “Um~ which _A-word_ are you referring to?”

“The _A-word_ that you just used in your second to last sentence, and do be sure to make eye contact with everyone that you speak with. Humph~ if you can’t bring yourself to lock eye’s with your own mother then how are you ever going to attract a young woman to your side.”

Brady did his best to completely ignore the second half of Maribelle’s statement and only respond to the first. “Hmm~ ain’t is not a word befitting the tongue of a person who is meant to uphold a high level of respect and dignity.” 

“Yes that is correct, now be sure to keep it firmly memorized in the future.” Maribelle softly scolded her son, as to reprimand him for using such language in front of a high ranking saint of the clergy class, and a high-born Duke; even if said saint was a war time friend and also said Duke was his own Grandfather, it was still important to maintain proper etiquette when in the presence of men of such grand status. It was important to keep up good appearances, even when speaking with friends and family.

Surprisingly the Duke of Themis actually chose to step in and support his estranged time warped grandson. “Come now I’m sure it was just a mere slip up on the boy’s part, there’s no need to embarrass him in front of a few friends.”

“Huh~ thanks gramps.” Brady responded to the Duke.

“Um~ your welcome my boy.” The Duke of Themis was not exactly used to being called a grandfather quite yet, especially since the person calling him grandfather was a young man who was actually a tiny bit older than his own daughter. Granted the Duke did have 3 years to get acquainted with his Time Traveling grandson, but even 3 years was not enough time for him to get used to the concept of being a grandfather to a man who could pass as the first born son he never had. Currently the Duke was a grandfather to two different people, one was a 9 month old baby who his daughter and son in law had after a difficult time of trying for conception, and the other was the 22 year old Brady. Obviously having two grandchildren who were separated by nearly 21 years in age would flummox anyone.

In order to avoid a political scandal, the Duke and Maribelle discussed the matter and on official public Themis records Brady would become the Duke’s adopted son. Maribelle originally wanted to adopt Brady herself, arguing that there were no laws in Themis baring a person from officially adopting an adult man older than themselves, but the Duke had to put his foot down on that one; if Maribelle went off and adopted a man that was older than herself – nay older than her husband then the scandals would be endless.

With all that said, the Duke was not ashamed of his new Grandson. Nay – for there was much for him to be proud of in Brady. Brady was in fact of Veteran of the battle against Grima, high honor in itself right there. He was also a very accomplished violinist and composer. His performances in the string orchestra were complemented as some of the most moving Concerto’s in recent times. Every other week he and his string orchestra would play at a roofed amphitheater and they would always fill the seats. Brady was also a trained member in the priesthood, which was a significant form of education for a noble man of Themis to have since the recent uptick in religious pilgrims have begun to make trips into the duchy to visit their local Manakete super stars.

“Right then, Brady you are a good lad, but with that said I must agree with your mother on this one.” The Duke of Themis said before turning towards Nah. “Nah you do deserve much praise, I know that you strive for extreme humbleness since you are a member of the clergy, so allow me to make my words a brief and sincere as possible. I as the Duke of Themis do say that on behalf of all the good people of Themis, we thank you for all the virtues and dilemma’s that you have enlightened our populace on. I am ashamed to say that so few noble men ever even considered the plight of war time orphans till you and your father began preaching of the issue in the cathedral. Never do mind your current popularity as a Manakete, it is your voice and your perching’s that you should be proud of. It is thanks to your efforts that the good people of Themis have become enlightened to issues and plights that previously went unnoticed.”

Nah blushed a bit more at the praise she was receiving from such a high ranking noble in the land of Ylisse. “Yes well, I thank you for your kind words. It is good to know that my sermons are having such an effect on the good people of Themis.”

At this point in time Libra stepped in and spoke directly to the Duke. “Yes, it is an honor to receive praise directly from the Duke of Themis himself. We are honored by all the recognitions and contributions that you have recently been giving to the Parish. Allowing us new land to build the extensions for the Orphanage, and giving us a permit to run our own court sanctioned school specifically for the effected children. These have all been great boons for us, we really do thank you for seeing the justness in our causes.”

“Yes – yes, just causes. You and your wife have done an amazing job in advocating for reform and progress towards your enterprise. Uh~ from what I hear the children really do love playing with you ‘Great Sister Nowi’.”

Nowi locked eyes with the Duke and gave a gentile smile. _“Yes, nothing brings me greater joy than to put smiles on everyone’s faces with my actions. Making others happy is actually what gives me the most joy in my life.”_ Nowi gave out a subtle wink when she said that last sentence, although no one but Duke Themis seemed to notice. “Yes the children are all so utter darlings, it is clear that they are all very happy to be living with us in the Orphanage rather than out on the streets fending for themselves. Really, me and Libra, we see the children as no different than our own flesh and blood.”

Nowi spoke to the Duke using her best vocabulary, making sure not to raise her voice to much or act out in any eccentric jubilance; 3 years of training to act piously with her husband as her guide has allowed her to speak formally when in front of a large crowds or important aristocrats. So it was extra perplexing to see the Manakete speak so eloquently while wearing her traditional costume. Yes unlike Nah, when the service ended Nowi had immediately removed her vestments to reveal the clothing that she wore underneath. Clothing which only covered half her body and had a look that definitely did not agree with piousness or formalness. Some things will never change, and one of those things seems to be Nowi’s proclivity to wear her dragon scale vest and heart costume. No one ever seemed to complain though. In fact for some, it was actually quite thrilling to see one of the Divine Manakete’s of the cathedral walking about while wearing clothing that revealed half of the woman’s body. Granted Tiki herself didn’t exactly go about wearing sacred vestments all the time, so perhaps Nowi’s actions were actually more in line with Manakete culture than most people thought. 

“Ah yes ‘Great Sister Nowi’ you really do have a way with children.” The duke said while doing his best to not stare too much at Nowi’s body.

“*giggle* Thank you Duke Themis, Your words are too kind.”

*Cough – Cough* Libra faked coughing in order to assert himself. “Yes well I’m sure that you didn’t come here only to speak with us as friends. If I do recall you sent a message saying that you wanted to schedule a private meeting with me and my wife?”

“Oh~ uh~ yes – yes I do believe that there is room for Themis to make another sizable contribution to your Parish.”

“Another contribution father? Not that I disagree with Libra’s activism, but if you keep giving donations and favorable treatment to the Parish, then pretty soon people will begin to spread rumors that you are _in bed with the clergy-estate_.”

“You know that I’m – What I mean to say is – that is complete balderdash and uh~… Let me clarify, these contributions are simply being made because I and many other noble men of Themis find Libra’s activism to be a worthy and just cause, and anyone who would say that there is any type of foul play going on between me and the clergy-estate. Well… that is simply a conspiracy theory made up by men who would wish to discredit me.”

The Duke of Themis had noticeably had a rather adverse reaction to his daughter’s accusation of being _in bed with the clergy-estate_. Maribelle and Brady looked on at the Duke with peculiar stares, and Libra glanced at the lord of Themis with a very judging look.

Uh~ Gramps I don’t think anyone here was trying to accuse you of anything, I think ma’ was just trying to tell you how things would look like from the ‘outside looking in’.” Brady said trying to calm down his grandfather from another world.

“Oh, quite right. Very sharp of you good lad.” The Duke replied.

Wanting to brush aside the awkward moment, Maribelle attempted to steer the conversation by jumping to an entirely different topic. “So Nah, what is it like to be a big sister to so many children?”

“Oh – um~ well it’s nice. Many of the orphan children do enjoy going on field trips out to the lake. They mostly tolerate my catechism sessions, although a few of the children do really enjoy those sessions. My favorite moments however are when I have the opportunity to teach the children how to read and write, it brings me much joy to see the children slowly pick up the talent for literacy, I enjoy it greatly because it tells me that I am actually making difference in their lives by opening up new opportunities for them. However, children are still children and the thing that enamors them the most is playing and sports, something that I must admit my mother is much better than me at. The children are also very curious of my Manakete blood. They constantly ask to see my transformation and if they can ride on my back while transformed. I always say that I’ll transform for them but I will not let them ride me for it would be too dangerous, however it would seem that my mother disagrees with that last statement.” Nah finished her sentence by giving a not so subtle glare at her mother, silently chastising her for giving dangerous dragon piggyback rides to the children.

“He – Hey, I don’t fly around when I give them piggyback rides, I just… you know – float a few feet above the ground. I promise that it’s perfectly safe. Only one kid ever fell off and she didn’t even hurt herself because it was a soft landing over mud.” Nowi responded to her daughter’s criticism. Nah however, simply rolled her eyes at her mother’s weak defense.

“Umm~ yes that is interesting, but when I asked about your take on being a big sister, I was actually referring to the children that your father and mother have managed to conceive together. I mean to say, 3 daughters all conceived in a bit over 3 years is quite an accomplishment. I know that it took a long while for me and my dear husband to conceive our child. Your parents must feel especially blessed to already have 3 children.”

“Oh~ well in truth I do see all the children of the orphanage as my little siblings, but if your specifically referring to the children that my mother has birthed. Well it’s hard to say. Nahla is only but 2 years old, Nefertari is but a year old, and Nia isn’t even a half year old yet. When Nefertari and Nia are not with my mother they are with their wet nurses, Manakete babies tend to need much more food than human babies. Nahla is the only one of my parents conceived children that is old enough to have a slight sense of independence, and even she is so young that she cannot speak in full sentences yet. So I haven’t quite had the opportunity to form as deep of a connection with them as I have been able to with the older children of the Orphanage.”

“Ah~ that is quite interesting. Treating the orphans as equal to your own blood is quite the noble philosophy to have. I doubt many other men and women of this world would ever be as virtuous as you and your family. In fact I doubt that even I could have loved an adopted child as well as I could my own flesh. Thank the gods that me and my darling husband were finally blessed with a baby of our own.”

“Couldn’t love an adopted child? Didn’t you originally want to be the one to legally adopt me?” Brady quietly responded to Maribelle in a whisper under his own breath. He spoke so softly that only his Time-estranged mother, who he was standing next to was able to hear him. Maribelle responded silently by sending a subtle stare towards Brady, the look wordlessly said. “Not now, and you know what I mean.”

Libra spoke up to add his own reply to Maribelle’s words. “You give my family great praise for simply following in the footsteps of Naga. Really all me and my family do is practice what we preach. My family and the care takers all live together on the Orphanage grounds. Granted I do have plans to eventually progress away from a centralized institution and move more towards semi decentralized individual foster homes. However such a grand plan would take a momentous amount of welfare and progress, and it would also take many more likeminded volunteers to step up and help make it happen. I somewhat fear that I’ll never quite live to see the day when my plans are fully realized, but at least I can be fairly confident that my wife and daughter will carry on my legacy long after I’m gone. Until then I am content living on the Orphanage grounds with my wife, my daughters, and the nearly 300 orphaned children.”

Maribelle’s eyes widened at Libra’s last sentence. “Three… 300? Why I wasn’t aware that the orphan crisis was quite that bad. Are you really housing 300 children on the Orphanage grounds?”

Libra responded with a stoic look. “300 is but a paltry number in comparison to the epidemic facing the entirety of our country. 300 is just a portion of the children of Themis that have been affected by the recent wars. In the whole of Archanea there are tens of thousands of children that have been orphaned by the recent wars. It bends my heart that my reach can only extend as far as the duchy of Themis. I do one day wish that I can help the whole of the world, but great change must start small before it can expand farther. Speaking of change. I do believe that it is time that me and Nowi have that discussion with you lord Themis, about your ability to contribute more to my cause.”

“Oh~ ah… yes, quite right. Lead the way and I will follow, I assume that there will be much discussion.”

“*giggle* Alright, just follow me lord Themis, I’ll take you to the private chamber were our meeting will be held.” As Nowi walked out of the atrium the Duke obediently followed behind her.

Nah spoke up next. “Am I allowed to attend the meeting father?”

“No this will be a private meeting between me your mother and the Duke.”

“Why is mother allowed to attend and not me?”

“Because while we will be attending the meeting I need you here to run the next ‘service of worship’. I must admit, I trust you have more ability to run a service by yourself than your mother does.”

Nah felt an up swelling of pride when she heard her father say that he trusted her more to run a service by herself than her mother, but she was more curious about his first sentence. “The next ‘service of worship’? How long will this meeting last if it is to keep you from returning to the next service?”

“The meeting won’t be too long, but it will be long enough that I will not be able to attend the next service for today. In fact I may not be in attendance for any of the remaining services today. Can I trust that you will be able to lead the remaining services the same as you did the last one?”

“You trust me to run the remaining services? Thank you father, I will ensure that your trust is not misguided.”

“Good. Now I must go, I can’t let Nowi start the negotiations without me.” With that said Libra walked off in the same direction that Nowi and the Duke left for a minute prier.

Maribelle was the next to speak. “Well it appears that our friendly conversation has ended. I really must take my leave as well. As head court Magistrate I have a lot of work that I need to get back to. There are so many unlawful drugs being brought into our duchy by smugglers who are pretending to be religious pilgrims. We can’t allow the duchy to fall into chaos by those who wish to abuse our kindness.”

“Yeah ma’ you be sure to take away all the drugs from everybody.”

“Brady! I don’t… take the drugs for my own usage.”

“ha-ha~ I wasn’t implying that ma’.”

In a minor huff Maribelle walked out of the atrium, leaving Brady and Nah alone with each other.

* * *

“Well jeez, I swear my gramps has been acting real weird lately. Like why do you think he’s mooching up to your dad so much? I swear my gramps used to be such a cheapskate back when I knew him in our world, the old gramps would have never been so quick to hand out charity, but now he’s giving your dad hand outs left and right.” Brady wasn’t actually interested in the ongoing politicking of his grandfather, the only reason he was even bringing it up was because he needed an ice breaker to start a conversation with Nah.

“Perhaps it is because Laurent was right. Perhaps it is because your grandfather in this world is another man when compared to your grandfather from our world.”

Brady had to fold his arms together in slight irritancy when he heard Nah’s statement. He wanted to set up a nice and clean conversation with the young dragon girl, but now she was bringing up Laurent; ever since Owain, Inigo, and Severa left for an entirely new world, Brady had fostered an uneasy relationship with Laurent. Brady’s current squabble with Laurent stemmed from him proposing a theory of some sort of ‘ _multiverse_ ’ saying that there were thousands of worlds out there and that both our current and futures-past were just 2 of a large number of realms. Brady dismissed Laurent’s theory as contrarian nonsense that only severed to scare him and the other time travelers. He proposed that they never really time traveled and that their old world was still out there somewhere, and that the good people of that were probably still suffering at the hands of the Future Grimleal. After seeing Lucina become increasingly paranoid after taking stock in Laurent’s theory, Brady chose to mostly ignore it. To him it was a waste of time and energy to stay constantly worried about such nebulous and unproven things.

“Oh come on. Are you really buying into Laurent’s cracked up theory? I mean let’s say he’s right. If he is correct then all his theory serves to do is make us feel depressed and guilty for our decision in traveling back in time. I mean, Lucina and Laurent traveled around the world for like more than a year looking for a way to travel back to the old world. They didn’t find anything. So I think worrying over semantics like whether this world is really our past or not, all that’s going to do is make us paranoid and worried for our potential futures-past. I say that if were stuck here then we should just get used to it and forget about any potential consequences from time travel.”

Brady responded to Nah’s statement with an ever so slight raise in his voice. It was clear that he disliked the implications of Laurent’s theory and didn’t want to consider it as a fact.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I quite like my life in this world. I like it more than my life in the past at the very least. Even if there was a way to travel back to our original world. I don’t think I would do it.”

“Wait – what? Really?” Brady was shocked by Nah’s quick answer. He was shocked because deep down Brady wouldn’t really know what he would do if Laurent’s theory was true and there was an easy way to get back to their original world. 

“Really. There was nothing for me in my life in the futures-past. Back then I was hated for my Manakete nature because back in the futures-past all dragons were associated with the fell lord Grima. Back in the futures-past, when my parents died and I was orphaned, I was sent to a family of one of my father's army friends. However, the family was unkind to me because of my hybrid status. I did my best to appease my new family by doing chores before being asked and defending their household from Risen at night. Despite all this, not one of my foster family was ever grateful nor did they ever acknowledge me as more than just another mouth to feed, and since I was a Manakete I needed more food than the average little girl, so they didn’t like me for that either. I grew up feeling alone and unwanted, only wishing for my parents to return home.”

“My mom’s wedding ring. It was the only thing I had as an heirloom of my family back then.” Brady looked over to Nah’s hand and saw the slightly tarnished ring that Nah wore on her finger. 

“Then one day my foster father and his brother tried to take it away from me. Said it was going to be rent payment for all the food they had to feed me, but by then they had nearly stopped feeding me entirely. Said there was a blight on half the farms crops, and that they would only give me food if I gave them the ring. I chose to starve myself. So after a few days the men of the Farm began to get angry at me and they sought to take their misfortunes on the farm out on me. One night I overheard them talking about food. They said that it had been a long time since they had been able to eat fresh meat that wasn’t fish, and then I think I heard one of them ask how much meat a dragon would provide. They laughed at his question, so I think it was supposed to be a joke, but at that moment it sure didn’t feel like one.”

Nah’s tilted her head down so she didn’t have to look into Brady’s eyes. Brady stayed completely silent, not wanting to possibly offend Nah with a misstatement.

“The next morning, they barged into my sleeping spot and demanded that I give them the ring. I didn’t know why they wanted it so badly, not like there was a big economy for Jewelry in the apocalypse. I was already really hungry and afraid. They had been starving me and now they were yelling at me, getting in my personal space. Then one of the men, I think it was my foster father but I was semi delirious from the hunger so I didn’t know for sure; one of the men slapped me… and after that… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Brady’s eyes looked slightly sullen, he wasn’t aware that the conversation would take such a dark turn by even just mentioning the past. “Nah… I’m sorry. Nah when we found you, you were wandering alone out on the country roads. I didn’t know that you were subjected to such abuse from your own foster family. Why if I had known, then I would have gone off to find the men that had hit you and then I would have…”

“No! It’s fine.” Nah interrupted Brady. “The past is the past, and those no sense in crying over it. Like I said, I like my current life here, and even if I did have the ability to travel back to the futures-past. Well I think I would rather stay here where I am loved and respected.”

When Nah said that she would rather stay in a place where she was loved and respected. It triggered something inside Brady. “Loved and respected.” Brady thought to himself. “Could this finally be the perfect moment? The perfect moment to confess how you feel to her?” Brady continued his thoughts quietly in his own head before settling on a conclusion.

“I see. Listen Nah, if you ever need somebody to lean on. You know… If you ever need somebody to talk too then I, I want to be there for you. Look Nah, you and me have been around each other for a long time, we both live in the same city and our families are real friendly with each other. I was just thinking that… maybe… Nah I would like to ask you if we could maybe” – *sound of a woman in armor marching towards the duo.*

“Great Sister Nah I have news for you.” A holy knight in half plate armor walked towards Nah, her footsteps and her announcement interrupted Brady from speaking his piece.

“Knight Sister Eira. What news do you bring me?” Nah responded to the Knight Sister, immediately ignoring Brady.

“It is about the request you made before. Our missionaries who were sent to Plegia in the attempt to proselytize the Pligians to the faith of Naga. While there, two of our missionaries have reported back with the current location and destination of the man that you were seeking.”

“You know where he is? More importantly you know where he will be?” Nah said with a curious and elated voice.

Brady spoke up. “You’re seeking a man? For what? Who is this guy?”

Knight Sister Eira continued on as if Brady had never spoke. “Yes your quarry is currently in Graza, but our missionaries say that he has plans to move to Nefka.”

“Nefka? That is but a short boat ride across Lake Anri. It’s almost one of the closest Plegian cities to our duchy. What time will he be there? Did the Missionaries learn of when he plans to depart for Nefka?”

“Yes my Great Sister. Your quarry plans to relocate to Nafka in just about two weeks’ time, April 16; we don’t know how long he will stay there, but our missionaries who met with him say that he seeks to test the composition of the water of Lake Anri from its Plegian coast. He also possibly wants to search for ancient Earth Dragon bones that may be buried under the water.”

“I see this is good news. Hmm~ I must now seek to convince my father to allow me to join the missionaries in converting the Plegians. Thank you Knight Sister Eira. You are dismissed.”

“Yes Great Sister Nah.” And with that the holy knight marched back to whence she came.

“Nah? Who is this man you are searching for?” Brady asked curiously.

“Oh~ Brady, I just… I was just looking for someone that I want to speak with again. Its been a while since I last had an opportunity to talk with him, and I’m hoping to rekindle some kind of relationship with him.”

“Well– who is it.”

“*sigh* Its… its Laurent.”

“Laurent? Why is it so important that you meet up with him?”

“*tsk* Brady… I’m not going to lie to you. I know that you have been staying close to me because you were looking for an opportunity to eventually begin a relationship with me.”

“Wait – what? I… I… I…”

“I know that you have feelings for me. It’s the only reason that you have been coming back here every week. Committing your violin skills to my father’s orchestra. I know that the times when you visit the Orphanage grounds have only been so that you could have an excuse to see and talk with me, not because you actually wanted to visit the children.”

“So then… so you know that I want to ask you out on a date then?” Brady asked in an astonished realization that the woman of his affections had known of his secret pining’s for a long while.

“Um~ yes, I guess I did know that you would eventually muster up the courage to ask me out.” Nah replied to Brady in a plain stoic voice.

“So then… do you accept? Do you want to go out on a date of sorts? My gramps is literally the Duke of Themis. There are not many places here that would deny a request to cater to me. Name any location in the duchy and I could take us there. We could go to any restaurant, any theater, a sports event, or even just a scenic carriage ride. Name any place that you would want to visit here and we can schedule a date for it.”

“That’s really nice Brady, and you would make an excellent choice as a husband for almost any girl in Themis, but not for me.”

“What? Then, who would be a good choice for you… _Laurent_?”

“Well, yes.”

“No! You can’t be serious, Laurent!? He never stays in one place for more than 2 or 3 month at a time. He’s constantly traveling all over the world; he even goes to Valentia from time to time.”

“I like that about him, he’s a world traveler, an adventurer, plus with all that Traveling, it means that he’s probably built up a plethora of knowledge from all his travels and expeditions.”

“What? But how would you even make it work? You’re a sister of the faith. You preach at a Cathedral and you help your father run an Orphanage. You’ve been living in this dutchy for nearly the past 3 years. Meanwhile Laurent has been traveling all across the known world for the past 3 years. How are you going to make it work, cause I doubt that Laurent will want to give up on his expeditions and settle down here in Themis just because you asked him to.”

“That’s fine, I wouldn’t want him to stop traveling anyway. In fact, I would love to be able to accompany him on his travels. The adventurous life had always been quite compelling to me.”

Brady was obviously flustered at this point. Just a few seconds earlier he was hoping to reveal his private feelings to his ultimate crush. Now he was floundering in the knowledge that the woman of his affection was actually always aware of his feelings, but even worse she was now revealing to him that she was secretly pining for another man. No, not just any man, Laurent his rival.

“But, how would you even arrange things to work? You’re a Great Sister of the Faith, I doubt your Parish would be happy to hear that your abandoning the Faith to go off and flirt with some Archeologist-Sorcerer. Plus, he’s in Plegia right now, do you really think your dad would let you leave for Plegia.”

Nah wasn’t showing much emotion, her face was completely calm and stoic. “One of the most important current goals of the Faith is the de-radicalization and proselytization of the people of Plegia. For centuries the south western portion of this continent has harbored a theocracy of Fell Dragon warship, for centuries we tried to convert the people of Plegia away from their dark ways and enlighten then of the glory of Naga. Unfortunately, none of our efforts have barred significant fruit; but now things are different, now the Fell Dragon has manifested and it has showed the misguided people its darkness. Now that Grima has come and gone, and during its time betrayed the people of Plegia, we are confident that we will be able to finally break through to the people and bring them under the guidance of Naga’s words. Currently the faith is sending a plethora of missionaries across the country over to the cities and villages of Plegia where they spread the word of Naga in hopes of converting the masses. The Faith needs to show their resolve in these efforts. That’s why I think my father would approve of me becoming a Missionary for the cause. And my efforts wouldn’t be uncharacteristic for a being of my status. Tiki herself spends most of her ‘nonsleeping’ time traveling across the countryside and directly visiting the people. If I took on the role of Missionary, I would simply be following in Tiki’s example.”

Brady was slightly irritated by Nah’s words. It was one thing for him to be stood up by the girl that he had his eyes set out for, but for her to also be saying it was because she was interested in Laurent, and coming up with a thousand reasons as to how she could move away from him and travel away with Laurent. The thought of it was getting on his nerves.

“So that’s just it then? You plan to be his companion on his constant travels? Him exploring ancient ruins and testing Apothecary reagents, while you proselytize the locals on your travels?”

“That was my hope, yes.”

“Well then it’ll never work!” Brady didn’t know why he was being so antagonistic to Nah’s relationship goals. Perhaps all his time of secretly pining for Nah’s affection had brought him to harbor an unhealthy want to see her be with him, so his less rational mind threw out the prospect of wishing Nah luck on her desires, and instead turned to ridiculing and demeaning her relationship goals. “You know that Lucina has had her eyes on Laurent for a long time now, she even traveled together with him for nearly a year. You think they didn’t start something during all that time? You know that Lucina and Laurent are just the type of on again off again couples, right now there apart but you know they’ll get back together the next time he comes to Ylisstol. What are you going to do when Lucina comes in and asks to go on another ‘ _Adventure_ ’ with Laurent huh? You really think that you can steal him away from her?

Nah’s stoic face finally cracked when Brady finally mentioned Lucina. Something about him bringing up her name in context to her goals of becoming Laurent’s companion caused Nah to finally snap back and raise her voice in a small emotional outburst against Brady’s words.

“Are you saying that Lucina is better than me!?

Brady was slightly taken aback by Nah’s outburst, he knew that pressing the issue would eventually lead to this, but for some reason he just was not ready for the small Manakete to defend her position against his words. “Ah~ no it’s just…”

“Are you saying that I can’t compete with Lucina for Laurent’s affection!?”

“Em~ what I mean is…”

“Are you saying that Lucina has something that I don’t?!”

“I just…”

“I’ve been writing letters every week to send to Laurent for 3 years! I’ve done everything I can to stay in touch with him. Ever since his parents moved here to Themis I’ve spent a good chunk of my free time befriending his father and mother, I’ve allowed myself to be a guanine pig for Miriel’s miserable science experiments, and I’ve even degraded myself as to allow his father to sit atop my back in dragon form so that he could have that stupid painting made of him riding atop the back of a dragon, the artist had to do 9 different sketches before he was satisfied with an appropriate angle to paint.”

“Last time the royal birthday occurred I made every excuse I could so that I could be there in Ylisstol, so of course that had to be the year that he canceled on his appointment last second so that he could meet up with Lucina and discuss some information he discovered about the nature of the out realm gate.”

“I would have been there… If it was up to me. I would have been traveling with Laurent since the very beginning. But I couldn’t, because my mom went an decided to get pregnant way earlier than she was supposed to according to our history. So I felt like I was obligated to help my father set up his Orphanage. I thought it was going to be a simple dormitory house with maybe a dozen kids maximum, but no. My father got made a living Priest and the head of the Themis Parish. So then he was given an entire mansion to house orphans in. So my dad decides that in the ultimate kindness of his heart, he would fill every room with children, and because of that decision he needed more of my help since his time was divided between giving sermons and caring for the children. When my mom finally gave birth and I felt like maybe now would be an appropriate time to leave off on my own. Laurent and Lucina were already half a continent away. So I was stuck here in Themis waiting for Laurent to come back to Ylisse, and while I waited my father thought it would be appropriate to begin apprenticing me and my mother in the Faith so that we could become Great sisters and minor celebrities amongst the faithful. Soon I couldn’t leave Themis because I had too many responsibilities to people who look up to me and see some sort of demi god like figure.”

“It’s not because I had cold feet or because I was scared of venturing off into the big wide world. I stayed here because I thought I had a responsibility to help my family settle into their occupation. Well, clearly that was a mistake. I should have never became a Great Sister, there are way too many responsibilities that ate away at my time, time that I could have spent tracking Laurent down so that I could confess my feelings to him. Well I’m not going to make that mistake again. I know where Laurent is going to be, and as far as I am aware; he and Lucina are not currently in a relationship. So I’m going to do everything I can to go down there and meet up with him. I don’t care if it’ll upset my father. If I have to I’ll turn my back on the whole Faith of Naga if that’s what it takes for me to get away and be with Laurent. I won’t let my father stand in my way, I won’t let the Faith stand in my way, and I most certainly won’t let that **_Blue haired bitch_** stand in my way!”

Brady was completely overwhelmed by the cascade of words and emotion that Nah had just dropped on him. He felt guilty now. At first he was angry that Nah had seemingly known about his feeling for a long time, but allowed himself to struggle along while she held feelings for another. However, now that Brady knew how Nah really felt about her situation, he felt bad for her. The only thing that prevented Brady from confessing his feelings towards Nah was his own cold feet, but Nah was held back from confessing her feelings by a commitment to her parents, a commitment to the Faith, and to a certain extent a commitment to the whole of Themis. Brady soon realized that his issues were nothing in comparison to Nah’s, so now he felt guilty.

“Nah… I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you were in such a shitty situation.”

Nah relaxed her demeanor and poised herself in her normal calm and quiet self. “Yes well, I’m sorry I had a bit of an outburst there. It really is not befitting of a Great Sister of the Faith.”

“Nah… I’m sorry that I got upset at you for no reason; please let me make it up to you later. I promise it won’t be a date or anything like that. I just want to do something nice for you. Both to apologize for antagonizing your desires to be with Laurent, and also to show you some support if you really are going to leave the duchy.”

“Thank you Brady, that’s really kind of you. I would love it, but we’ll have to schedule things later. My dad left me in charge of leading the days remaining Sermons, I have to fulfill my duty.”

Brady lowered his face by a slight few degrees and responded hesitantly. “Right… we’ll talk tomorrow and we can schedule things out then.”

“Yes Brady. We can talk more tomorrow, just come by my father’s Orphanage and we’ll be able to discuss our feelings more coherently then.”

Nah turned to leave so she could prepare for her upcoming cathedral Sermons, but before she could leave Brady spoke up one last time. 

“Nah! I really do care about you. Out of all of us you probably had one of the worst lives there in the futures-past. So I really do want the best for you, and if you think Laurent can give you the life that you’ve always wanted… then I’ll support you completely.”

“Thank you Brady.” Nah replied without turning to face him.

“Right, just know that if things uh~ don’t work out. I’ll still be here waiting for you.” Nah didn’t respond to that last statement, she just continued on walking out of the atrium.

“Shit.” Brady cursed himself in his own mind. “Why did I have to say that last part. ‘ _If things don’t work out I’ll be here waiting for you_.’ What do you think that would mean to her. She’ll think that I really believe that she’ll never be able to get with Laurent, and that I’m just waiting for things to fall through before snatching her up on the rebound. ‘Dammit.’ Why’d I have to say that last part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of big things to touch up on. In this fictional piece of Literature I decided to give Nowi and Libra 3 kids. The upcoming parts should make it apparent why I chose such a big number. But the more import thing to point out is names. Originally I didn't want to give the 3 kids any names because I want to stick to the already existing cast of Fire Emblem characters, and I only want to make up new characters if I feel that it is necessary to enhance the story. As such originally the three babies were going to be left unnamed because their too young to be of any major value to the story and they only exist to enhance another plot point that will be reveled later on. But As I was writing the story it just felt so awkward to refer to Nowi's babies as just unnamed children. So for convenience sake on my part, I decided to give them some names. They won't be too important to the plot as their just babies and toddlers. They only have names so that it is easier for me to refer to them.  
> Same thing ended up happening with Knight Sister Eira. (although I might end up using her in some later chapters.)
> 
> The other big thing to point out is Graza, Nefka, and Lake Anri. These are made up location that I created to enhance this story. Fire Emblem Awakening doesn't really give names to a lot of the cities and villages that you visit in the game world. As such I had to invent a few Plegian cities so that I can use them as locations in this story. Graza is just based off of the word Giza (like the pyramids in Egypt.) and Nefka is actually the name of a TearRing saga bad guy. (Note: TearRing saga is a video game that is vary similar to the Fire Emblem video games. In fact Nintendo actually sued the developers over claims that the game was too similar to fire emblem.) I decided to appropriate his name to use as the name for a city in Plegia.   
> Finally Lake Anri. In this story I like to imagine that Themis is close to the location of chapter 5 which is the chapter where you recruit Maribelle. Well on the Map, Just north of Chapter 5 is this big lake. So I thought It would make sense if Themis was bordering that Lake. If I was going to set Themis as bordering the lake then I needed to give the lake a name. I decided to name it Lake Anri. (Note: Anri is the first king of Altea. Also Marth is Anri's Great-Great-Nephew. (Not making that up, its in the wiki.))  
> https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Anri
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said the following chapters are merely additional parts of this already complete story arc. As such I should be able to post the following parts as soon as I finish formatting them for posting standards on this archive. Unless I suddenly fall ill, or my internet connection fails; It should only take a few hours to a day at most.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	11. Salubrious part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brady decides that he want's to deliver an apology letter to Nah's room. To do so he travels to the Themis Orphanage with hopes of slipping the letter under her door. However, when Brady arrives at the Themis Orphanage he finds that the place is mysteriously empty.
> 
> Why would the Orphange be empty? What could possibly be happening inside the Orphanage mansion? Will Brady discover dark secretes that are perhaps better left hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of a set of chapters that will be set in the Duchy of Themis. The (Brady, Nowi, and Libra) section of the story ended up being much longer than I ever imagined back when I was planing out the outline for this story. In fact this part of the story is over 32000 words long. As such I have decided to break up this section of the story into multiple parts. Think of this as the first Themis arc of the story.
> 
> There is some sexual content in this third part of the set of chapters. Nothing outright super explicit. There are light descriptions of Nudity but no outright full on descriptions of sexual intercourse.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> For those who need a visual aid to assist them in visualizing the characters in this chapter then here are a few links to some art that should assist you.
> 
> The following is an image of Nowi's Dragon form.
> 
> Note: in this chapter a couple bits of exotic language and vocabulary are used. They are as follows.
> 
> Lacrosse: Lacrosse is a team sport played with a lacrosse stick and a lacrosse ball. It is the oldest organized sport in North America, with its origins in a tribal game played by eastern Woodlands indigenous peoples and by some Plains Indians tribes in what is now the United States of America and Canada.  
> I was looking up old sports that existed back in medieval times. I ended up learning about Lacrosse and decided that It was a neat little sport that I could probably add to the story. Modern day Lacrosse is a lot different that ancient Lacrosse, but I like to imagine that a 'swords and sorcery' based society could have easily invented a sport vary similar to modern day Lacrosse.

Brady left the Cathedral and wondered around the city sprawl of Themis. He felt guilty for the words he said and was contemplating how he could best make it up to her. Brady did like Nah. No, it was more than just liking her. He loved her. But she didn’t love him back, no… she loved another, and if Brady truly did love and respect Nah, then he would have to accept the fact that her feelings were not reciprocal. 

Brady felt like he had to do something for Nah as so that he could apologize for his behavior. He didn’t even know if Nah would want to meet up with him after the last sentence he said to her. No, he felt like he couldn’t wait but he also knew that he couldn’t just barge in and interrupt a Sermon; that would just make things even worse.

It was then that Brady was struck with an epiphany. “I know! I’ll write a letter and then I’ll take it too her room in the Orphanage. I’ll just slip it under her door, that way I can make a short and simple apology without needing to worry if she feels up to talking to me tomorrow.

Brady was fairly dead set on this plan. Early today he had hoped to be able to confess his feelings for Nah and that that she in turn would confess similar feelings back to him. That dream of course was squarely dashed. But that didn’t mean that Brady was going to give a cold shoulder to Nah, or stop seeing her as a good friend.

After a quick jaunt down to his home in castle Themis, Brady wrote a quick letter of apology, folded it up in a simple envelope and then made his way towards _Saint Libra’s home for precious souls_.

Brady stepped onto the property grounds of the Noble estate turned Orphanage. A quick glance and one could easily tell that the previous owner of this property was a wealthy aristocrat. The lawns were neatly kept. There were a number of fields dedicated to separate sports such as Lawn bowling, Lacrosse, archery and javelin fields, and even a larger open area that could be used for a number of equestrian sports, Although it looks like that field was currently being used as a secondary Lacrosse arena for the children. There was a small orchard off to the side of the property that grew a number of fruits, most likely these would have been used for Wine making by the previous owner, but now they were simply a grove of trees that would provide shade and sweet treats for the children. Besides the main Mansion which had been converted into an Orphanage home, there were also about a dozen smaller buildings on the property. Most likely these buildings were used as storage sheds for equipment, and homes for the servants and Volunteers that worked the property. There was also another larger building which looked like it was 3-quarters of a way done from being fully constructed, this was most likely the new schoolhouse that he heard was being built.

All in all the property was still quite luxurious and tranquil considering that it was currently being used as a shelter for hundreds of children. However, Brady felt there was something off about the property, something that didn’t quite feel right. This property was indeed tranquil, too tranquil. If this land was supposed to house hundreds of children, then where were all the kids? This was nothing like the last time Brady had visited the Orphanage, last time he came he saw a whole herd of children running about the property, playing games and running amuck. But now, there were no children out and about. The entire property grounds were empty save for a scant few workers that busied themselves constructing the unfinished schoolhouse. 

“Hmm~ this is weird. Where are all the kids? They can’t all be out at the house of warship right now can they?” Brady questioned to himself as he walked across the well-kept lawns and made his way into the Mansion.

Brady found his way to the front entrance of the Mansion, he then attempted to open the door only to find that it was locked. “Huh~ that’s funny, why is it locked? The doors are normally kept open during daylight hours for visitors. Why are they locked right now when it’s the middle of the day?”

Brady then knocked on the front door and waited in hopes that someone would come and answer it. He waited for a number of minutes and knocked on the door a few dozen more times, but nobody came to open the door. “Alright this is ridiculous, was there some sign that I missed while walking in that said ‘ _sorry for the inconvenience but were all out sucking tea and biscuits, come back tomorrow when were actually home_.’” 

“Humph~ well I’m not leaving until I get this letter to Nah’s room. Alright then there’s got to be a backdoor to this place.” Brady left the front porch of the Mansion and moved to look around the side of the building for any other possible entrance. After checking the back entrance and seeing that the door was also locked Brady was starting to work up a small stint of anger. “Ah craps, whys the whole place look like a ghost town? I thought this was some sort of home for the homeless kids of the duchy, not some boarded up aristocratic show house.”

Brady had worked himself into a rut of determination now, he was resolved in his desire to deliver the letter. After walking around to the right side of the house, he found a metal trellis that was flushed against the wall for growing morning glory, above the Trellis was a window that looked to be open. Brady stared at the trellis for a moment before reaching out and touching it. “Hmm~ it’s metal, so it could probably support my weight.” Brady said to himself as he looked up to the window above.

Brady really shouldn’t have been doing this. It was a deep breach of privacy as well as trespassing which was against the law, Brady of course knew that as his mother was a Magistrate. But still he felt compelled to make the intrusion, after all he was already this far, and if the Mansion really was empty then his mission would be as simple as climbing up, getting inside, maneuvering over to Nah’s room, sneaking the letter underneath her door, and then leaving the Orphanage before anyone could notice him.

“Alright, I’m already being a huge creep by standing around here in an empty orphanage. Might as well be an extra huge creep by breaking into the place.”

Brady grabbed hold of the Trellis and began to ascend up the wall. It was surprisingly easier than he thought and in just a few seconds he was already up to the window. With a small bit of maneuvering he opened up the window and climbed into the room.

Brady found himself in what was probably one of the dormitories for the orphan children. The room was sparsely decorated, but it looked to have a handful of toys and colored drawings laid out here or there. The room had 4 beds on each side and there also looked to be 4 small dressers for each of the occupants. Based on the design of the room and most of the toys he saw being dolls, Brady assumed that this must have been a girls room. Brady saw that one of the Drawers was open and inside was some clothing, but the clothing that was inside was of incredibly high quality. It definitely was not something that a commoner girl would have been expected to wear. The clothing looked like it would have been considered _Sunday best_ for noble children going to show or special party.

“Huh? Libra Sure does break the bank for these brats. I wonder how he affords it all. He must be getting tons of donations from aristocrats who want to look progressive by making a charitable donation. That or their doing it as part of a tax right off.”

Brady left the room and poked his head out into the halls. They were empty, but Brady couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong about this place, and that he had to be careful as to not be caught despite how empty the mansion appeared to be at first glance.

“Alright, I’m on the second floor, so Nah’s room shouldn’t be too far away.”

Brady made his way down the hall, all the time he was constantly worried that each room he passed was hiding something dark and sinister. To Brady, it just felt incredibly wrong to see this place be so empty and devoid of life considering that most of the times that he was here there would be a constant stream of children running from room to room.

“Relax Brady. Your being way too paranoid. You’ve been here before. It just feels weird being alone in this place considering how lively it was before.” Brady stopped for a moment because he swore that he could hear a bed creak inside the room to his left. Brady stared at the door for a moment and briefly considered going inside and checking things out for himself. But then Brady stopped and reprimanded himself.

“No, you’re already being a massive creep by busting in here uninvited. There’s no need to turn into Gaius and start snooping into people’s private rooms.” Brady forced himself to turn away from the door and continue down the hall to Nah’s room. Each room he passed felt ominous, as if each door was hiding a dark secret, but Brady didn’t care about that right now. He didn’t care if behind each door was an evil demon waiting to pounce. All he cared about right now was delivering the letter to Nah’s room and then getting the hell out of here.

Finally Brady made it to the room at the end of the hall just before the stairs and to the right. Nah’s room. “Alright Brady you’re here, now all you got to do is slip the letter in and then you can leave.” Brady kneeled down at the door and prepared to slip the letter under the door, but before he did he heard the creak of a bed and also a soft moan coming from just beyond the door, from behind Nah’s door.

A flooding tsunami of thoughts swirled through Brady’s mind. He knew that Nah would still be at the cathedral preaching sermons to the faithful. So there should be no reason for her to be back at her home, but if that was true then what could have made the sound that he heard coming from behind her door. Was it some animal, maybe there were still a few kids here at the orphanage and one of them was playing hide and seek in Nah’s room, or maybe he just imagined the whole thing and was being very paranoid.

Just then Brady heard another creaking sound and then following behind it he heard a soft and out of breathe grunting sound. “No.” Brady said in a hushed whisper.

It was now plainly obvious to Brady that there had to be someone in Nah’s room. Someone was in Nah’s room and it was not Nah. Someone, who was not Nah was on Nah’s bed. Nothing about the current situation sat right with Brady. He didn’t like the idea of Nah’s room possibly being vandalized, or worse vandalized by those who seek to blaspheme the name of Lady Naga by soiling the chambers of a highly respected Manakete.

Brady dropped all sense of reason and allowed the passion of his heart to dictate his next action. Without even thinking of the consequences Brady flung the door to Nah’s room open and stepped inside. What he saw in Nah’s room would change his life forever.

* * *

Brady stood in the entranceway to Nah’s room. His mouth was agape and he was in a state of emotional shock from the image that was presented before him.

In Nah’s room and on Nah’s bed was Brady’s own Grandfather the Duke of Themis. He was naked and asleep and looked to be very tired, as if he had just recently passed out from overexertion. But that was only half of what was causing Brady’s shocked state. It was clear that the Duke had just passed out from what must have been one of the most thorough and extreme rounds of love making that he had ever experienced, and the partner that brought the Duke to such a state of exhaustion was none other than Nowi. She who was also naked, but unlike his grandfather Nowi was fully awake and staring right at Brady with her wide amethyst eyes.

Just then Nowi curled her lips into a smile, a smile that was filled with blatant sexual energy. As if Nowi was trying to silently communicate to the young man and say “Hey Brady, I just got done fucking your grandfather so hard that he passed out. What do you think of that?”

Brady couldn’t bring himself to speak up, much less even turn his gaze away from the Manakete. The current situation was so emotionally shocking that it left Brady in a complete state of crippling flummox. Nowi’s smile evolved into a toothy grin and she began to snigger at Brady’s bewilderment. Nowi didn’t try to hide her body at all, she allowed the entirety of her being to be on display before Brady’s view. In fact she even slowly spread her legs a little as if to give the young man a better view.

Nowi’s body was the perfect combination of petite, lithe, and toned. Which was actually fairly surprising considering the fact that Nowi had actually gone through three separate pregnancy’s during the time since Grima’s defeat. Nowi’s torso was perfectly fit and thin, with basically no indication of stored fat, in fact her torso seemed to have a small hint at some level of defined abs; it was nothing as obvious as a six pack, but rather her tummy seemed to show evidence that Nowi was continuing her workout routine from her time in Chrom’s army. Her arms, hands, and legs were still as dainty as he last remembered; altogether this gave Nowi a body with the look of one of those female teenage gymnasts. She was toned, fit, and flexible in all the right places, and in every other part of her body she was dainty and youthful. Even her face had no lines or marks that indicated age; if a random person were brought in and asked to estimate her age without knowing of her Manakete heritage they would probably guess 16 at the oldest and possibly 11 or even 10 at the youngest. In fact the only portion of Nowi’s body that seemed to indicate anything other than youthful exuberance was her breasts, which were slightly larger than usually due to her recent string of pregnancy’s seeming to have ‘added a bit of meat to her bone’ so to speak.

Brady was finally able to tear his sinful eyes away from the Mothers body, but not due to his own willpower; no, Brady was only able to look away because he heard the sound of a man loudly clearing his throat for emphasis and attention.

Brady turned his head towards the corner of the room and the source of the sound. There sitting in a rather comfortable looking chair and holding a reading book in one hand was a man that Brady was aghast to see.

“Li – Libra?” Brady weakly choked out.

Libra was still dressed in the vestments he had worn from earlier in the day when his family was talking to Nah’s family. Libra rose from his chair and turned his stern eyes towards the young man. “Brady what are you doing here?” Libra questioned as he took a step forward towards Brady.

Brady couldn’t believe that any of this was happening. His grandfather had apparently just fucked the mother of the woman that he had the hot’s for and was now passed out in the bed of his crush. Not only that, but apparently the father of Nah was just sitting in the corner and watching the whole thing. Apparently he was okay with his wife fucking the Duke of Themis in his own daughter’s room.

“Brady. Why are you here?” Libra said in a serious voice that held a frightening air of authority. 

Brady couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was too confusing, and Brady was afraid that he had just stumbled upon some sort of dark secret. He was afraid the Libra would kill him for finding out what had occurred today in this room. Brady mustered up all the will power he could manage in order to force his legs to move. Quickly the young man sprinted out of the room and ran down the stairs towards the first floor. He had moved so quickly that he completely failed to realize that he had dropped the letter he meant to slip under the door, and it fell there right below the entranceway to the room he regretted ever entering. The letter landing right at the feet of Libra.

“Brady wait! Stop!” Libra shouted, but it was already too late. Brady had already bolted down the stairs to the first floor of the mansion and was now turning the corner to enter the main entrance room of the building. Just as Brady entered the Lobby he had nearly ran straight into a half-naked fat man wearing a mask.

“Oh excuse me kind sir, do you know where the wet towels are?” The fat masked man asked Brady, seemingly misunderstanding the situation and thinking that Brady was a worker here at the orphanage.

“Ugh~ outta' my way!” Brady shouted while side stepping the half-naked man and bolting towards the front door. Unfortunately, as soon as Brady had ran past the fat-man he accidently crashed strait into a woman that he did not see who was behind the fat-man. 

The resulting crash had caused both Brady and the unknown woman to go tumbling down onto the thankfully soft and carpeted floor. “Oh my! Are you too okay?” The half-naked fat-man said as he watched the whole thing go down.

“Nugh~ I’m sorry.” Brady said in a labored breath as he picked himself up. However, as Brady picked himself up he suddenly came to realize a few things.

> 1\. The woman that he had crashed into was nearly completely naked spare some moccasins to protect her feet and a cloak to stay a little warmer. Other than that and a few accessory objects the woman was completely nude.
> 
> 2\. When Brady and the nearly nude woman had tumbled down to the ground, Brady had actually landed on top of her and now as he was picking himself up he had accidentally placed his right hand on top of the woman’s bosom.

The unknown woman scowled at Brady, she was clearly disappointed by the recent turn of events. “Ugh~ look mister I’m with this guy right now so if you really want to get a piece of me then you got’a wait your turn. Also I’m only ever going to do it on a bed. I absolutely refuse to do anything like this on the floor, so please get off of me.”

“Oh – um – yes. I’m sorry. Really didn’t mean to fall on top of you.” Brady said as he awkwardly removed himself from the woman and then climbed back up to his feet.

A moment later a large burly but well-dressed man walked up to the downed woman. “Is everything okay? What happened?” The well-dressed man asked the woman who was still on the floor.

The unknown woman sat up, rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just waiting for a proper gentle man to help me to my feet.” She said while staring daggers at the fat-man.

At this point in time the fat-man realized that his companion was upset with him and he quickly maneuvered over to help her to her feet. “Nope, see everything’s fine, I was just looking for some wet towels. You see I was hoping to… Well my need for a wet towel is more of a private matter.” The ‘half-naked fat-man’ said to the ‘well-groomed burly man’.

“Hmm I see. Well I’m sure that we can get you a wet towel.” As the ‘well-groomed burly man’ and the ‘half-naked fat-man’ talked to each other Brady used this as an opportunity to sneak off towards the front door and try and make an escape.

As Brady was fiddling with the door’s lock to get out he suddenly heard a very serious and stern voice call out to him. “Brady stop. I want to talk to you.” Brady turned his head to see that Libra and Nowi were marching into the lobby. Libra was still wearing his holy vestments, and Nowi was still mostly naked. It seemed that all she had the time to change into were her thigh high boots, gloves, her tiara, and her high collared cloak with heart shaped neckless that held a Dragonstone. The rest of her body was still completely bare, leaving her ass, pussy, and bosom completely exposed.

There was no time to properly think about his options. Brady could stay and confront Libra about all that he had seen in the orphanage today, or he could flee back to castle Themis wait for his grandfather to return and then confront him about things. “Gramps would return home right? He’s not stuck here is he? I mean he’s one of the most important men in all of Themis he can’t exactly go missing without a huge manhunt starting up.” Brady thought to himself.

Unfortunately all remaining thinking time was cut short as Brady was forced to make a decision. The ‘well-groomed burly man’ was maneuvering towards him and he had outstretched his hand as if he was trying to grab Brady’s arm. “The Saint would like to have a word with you sir.” Said the burly-man as he came closer to Brady’s position.

Brady flung open the door and was about to bolt away but just before he could make it past the front porch he found that the burly-man had grabbed hold of his left arm. “Please Brady wait, we need to talk.” Brady heard Libra say from back inside the mansion.

Things had gotten a little too aggressive for Brady, sure he was the one ‘breaking and entering’ but Brady wasn’t going to allow himself to be apprehended in this way. “Come’on the Saint wants to talk with you.” The man said as he pulled back on Brady’s arm.

Before the man could fully pull Brady back into the building, Brady used his free hand to fish around the inside of his coat and a second later he pulled out a green tome of sorts. Libra instantly recognized this as a wind–magic tome. “No Brady wait! I just want to talk!” Libra shouted, but it was too late. Brady had already used the tome to cast a gust of wind magic.

The flurry of wind was enough to both blow the burly-man away and cause him to unleash his grip. The squall of wind was strong enough that it blew the cloak off of the unknown woman, nearly caused the fat-man to tumble over, and also generally caused miner amounts of damage to all objects within the lobby that were not firmly affixed to the ground. 

At this point Nowi used her Dragonstone to transform and assume the shape of her dragon form. She did this not to give chase to Brady, but rather to catch the burly-man and soften his fall before he hit the floor. However, Brady saw this transformation and thought that Nowi was seriously going to try to apprehend him. So he quickly dashed off down the estate property of the Orphanage and then cast a second gust of wind using the green tome. This burst of wind was used to propel himself off the ground and then rocket across the courtyard till he was back to the front entrance of the property grounds for ‘ _Saint Libra’s home for precious souls_ ’.

* * *

“Well I do say. That was rather quite exciting.” The fat-man said. It was clear that the fat aristocrat never had much time for thrill seeking, so when the eventful moment of Brady using wind magic presented itself the fat-man was actual more thrilled and astonished than scared or angry. This was a good thing for Libra as keeping the Clients happy was an important aspect of this operation.

Nowi laid the burly-man down and then transformed back into her humanoid form. “Hey, you okay?” The still mostly naked Nowi asked the burly man as she stood over him.

“Nugh~ yes, I’m okay. I’m just sorry that I couldn’t catch him.” The burly man said while climbing back up to his feet.

“It’s fine. I just hope that you didn’t significantly harm him. The man is the grandson of one of our more affluent clients. He’s also a very good friend and I do hope that he didn’t get the wrong impression of this place.

“Don’t worry dear husband; it’s clear that Brady’s just scared and shocked. I mean he did just see his Grandpa’s ass. ❤” Nowi said that last sentence while trying and failing to hold back a few giggles.

“Ah~ Saint Libra and Great Sister Nowi.” The fat man bowed to the married duo. “I must say, that display of magic was quite riveting. I’ve never seen a man propel himself through the air like that.” The fat’ aristocrat said with a jolly smile on his face. 

At this point the prior companion of the fat-man made herself known once more. “Ugh~ aren’t you forgetting something.” Said the unknown woman who had just reequipped herself with the cloak that had previously been blown off her. 

“Oh- Uh~ right.” The fat man said in a semi nervous tone. It was clear that he did not want to disappoint his naked companion. “*cough – cough* Hmm… Saint Libra I happen to be in need of a wet towel, need to clean up a small mess and freshen up just a bit for round 2.” 

“Here you can take this one.” Nowi said as she casually tossed a damp towel towards the fat man. It was most likely that she had used said towel to clean off any excess fluids that the Duke of Themis may have left on her after her sexual encounter with him earlier.

While Nowi was helping the fat man and the unknown woman. Libra and the ‘well-groomed burly man’ had walked off to the end of the lobby and began talking to a receptionist who Brady had not noticed back when he made his escape. “~Sigh~ I’m going to have to hire more guards after today. I thought we could keep this as a small quiet affair with few guards, but I guess any operation like this needs some hired muscle to keep things running clean and smoothly.” Libra said to the receptionist.

“Umm yes sir, I’m sorry I didn’t stop him but I just didn’t expect the magic and--.” The burly man replied back to Libra before being cut off.

“No-no its fine, he’s a friend and the grandson of our most honored patron here today. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him.” Libra said while simultaneously reading the letter that Brady had dropped.

“Master Libra. Are there any special actions that you wish for us to take?” The receptionist asked politely.

“Just make sure that when the Duke wakes up he is told that me and Nowi had to leave to handle an important matter. Tell him that the payment is the same as last time, and that if he wishes to schedule another appointment he needs to do it here either physically or by letter. I don’t want him sending a currier to the cathedral like last time.” Libra said while still reading the letter that Brady had dropped.

“Yes master Libra. Anything else?” the receptionist questioned.

“Yes, make sure that the Duke does not know that his Grandson showed up here today. I don’t want him worrying about it. We can’t go and upset one of our richest clients. Also me and my wife are going to leave for a while. Do be sure to lock up this place and make sure that there’s no way anyone can get in.”

“Saint Libra; will you be needing any assistance?” The burly man interjected.

“No-no we’re just going to have a friendly chat with the Duke’s grandson. I feel he got a bad impression of this place and I’m hoping that we can enlighten him on some things.”

* * *

Meanwhile.

Brady was in rush to get back to his home in castle Themis. His entire mind was a blur of thoughts and emotions. He had just witnessed the aftermath of his grandfather having sex with Nowi, Nah’s mother, the mother of the woman that he had a crush on. Not only that but Libra was apparently watching the whole thing; and it was in her room no less. This was a huge scandal. The Duke was having illicit sex with a Great Sister of the ‘faith of Naga’. If this got out it would be a political thunderstorm. Libra was apparently pimping his own wife out for financial favors from the Duke.

At that moment Brady’s mind reflected over a memory from earlier in the day. It was when he caught his own father acting weird just before he left with Libra and Nowi. It was when his mother told his grandfather that his recent actions would make it look like he was ‘ _in bed with the clergy-estate_ ’. “Oh gods. That’s it, my gramps is literally ‘ _in bed with the clergy-estate_ ’; he’s literally fucking a Great Sister and the wife of a Saint!” Brady screamed out in his own mind as he ran down the streets towards Castle Themis.

“But that’s not the end of it. It’s not just that Gramps is fucking Nowi. It’s that Libra seems to be totally cool with it; and then there was the fat guy in the mask who was half-naked and with a woman who was almost entirely naked. What was he asking for again? A wet Towel? Was… was he also there to have sex? Was Libra converting the Orphanage into some kinda’ Whore-house? Oh Gods this runs deep.” Brady thought to himself as he turned into the courtyard of castle Themis.

Brady quickly entered castle Themis and then began ascending his way up the castle towards his private room. While doing this Brady thought about his current predicament. “Gods what am I going to do? Can I tell someone? Should I tell someone? Under normal circumstances if I ever caught Gramps fucking some hoe I would let it slide, cause that’s his life, it’s his decisions on who he fucks and I don’t need to be sticking my nose in other people’s business. But this isn’t a normal circumstance. My Gramps isn’t fucking any normal whore. He was fucking Nah’s mom, Nowi. Ugh~ if it was anyone else I wouldn’t care. So what if my Gramps is fucking some whore’s, good on him for getting some nice pussy. It’s just the fact that it’s Nowi that’s making things all weird and crazy.”

“And even if I wanted to do something about this; what exactly can I do? If I told anyone about this all that would result in is my Gramps’s reputation being ruined, Libra and Nowi’s reputation being ruined, and me and Nah probably being ran out of Themis. No I probably can’t go telling anyone about this. Gods I need more time to think about all of this.”

Brady concluded his thoughts as he turned down the corridor towards his own room. He opened his door ready to lie down and cautiously think things over. However, Brady was in such a sulk that it actually took him about 3 steps into his room before he finally raised his head up and turned his gaze towards his own bed; and it was there that Brady was mentally shocked for the third time this day. First was Nah rejecting his feelings and confessing her own feelings for Laurent. Second was Brady walking in on the aftermath of his Gramps and Nowi’s lovemaking. And now there was this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mentioned Gaius in this chapter. For those that don't know. Gaius is a character in 'Fire Emblem Awakening'. He is a pragmatic thief that will usual switch sides to whatever he feels is the safest bet. He likes pastries and candy's. In the game, he fought along side Chrom's army after switching sides from the Grimleal during their assassination attempt on Emmeryn's life. That's about all you need to know for now. He'll be more properly introduced later on in the story.
> 
> As you can see by my use of 'the fat-man' and 'the well-groomed burly man’ I'm trying to not give names to characters that only exist to enhance the flow of the literature. 'the fat-man' only exists because I needed Brady to run into someone while he was still in the Orphanage, and I also wanted to make it a little obvious that something strange and deviant was going on within the Orphanage walls. 'the well-groomed burly man’ only exsists because I needed someone to pose a small threat to Brady just before he made his escape.  
> These characters don't have names because 1) they aren't important to the larger story. 2) They probably aren't going to show up in any future chapters. 3) It's easier just to refer to them as a title rather than inventing a unique name for them.  
> I'm trying not to invent too many 'OC' characters for this story, as I know theirs generally a bad stigma regarding overuse of 'OC' characters. The Robin chapters (when we get to them) are already probably going to introduce a huge amount of 'OC's so I really want to stick to as few as possible before I start inventing an entirely new cast of characters for the story. With that said, theirs probably going to be about 2 or 3 'OC's in the Tharja chapters, so I'm already breaking the rule I set for myself. Lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said the following chapters are merely additional parts of this already complete story arc. As such I should be able to post the following parts as soon as I finish formatting them for posting standards on this archive. Unless I suddenly fall ill, or my internet connection fails; It should only take a few hours to a day at most.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	12. Salubrious part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra and Nowi confront Brady in his own room.
> 
> Libra has a proposition for Brady, but Brady is hesitant about accepting the offer.
> 
> It seems that Brady will need some **convincing** before he'll accept, and Nowi just happens to be the perfect person to intact said **convincing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the forth (and second to last) part of a set of chapters that will be set in the Duchy of Themis. The (Brady, Nowi, and Libra) section of the story ended up being much longer than I ever imagined back when I was planing out the outline for this story. In fact this part of the story is over 32000 words long. As such I have decided to break up this section of the story into multiple parts. Think of this as the first Themis arc of the story.
> 
> There is sexual content in this forth part of the set of chapters. If you hate Literary depictions of sexual actions then I hope that you will at least give the chapter a Try because intermixed with the sexual content is quite a bit of plot development, and character interactions.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> For those who need a visual aid to assist them in visualizing the characters in this chapter then here are a few links to some art that should assist you.
> 
> The following is an image of Brady.
> 
> Note that because Brady is Ricken's son in this work of fiction. That means that he should have aubern hair in this work of fiction.
> 
> Note: in this chapter a couple bits of exotic language and vocabulary are used. They are as follows.
> 
> Haphephobia: Haphephobia is an anxiety disorder characterized by a fear of being touched. An extreme displeasure of being touched by strangers or without consent.

There lying on his own bed was the mostly naked form of Nowi. She was wearing just her thigh high boots, gloves, and her tiara. Other than that she was completely nude on Brady’s bed lying there with her legs slightly spread, allowing Brady to see all of Nowi’s private sexual details.

“Hey Brady. ❤” Nowi said in a sing-song like childish voice.

“Nu~ No~ Nowi!? How did you get in here!?” Brady said in an aspirated bewildered voice.

“Same way you got into our mansion. Your window was open.” Nowi casually said while pointing toward the ajar window in Brady’s room.

Brady quickly shuffled over to the open window and firmly shut it. Then he quickly turned back towards the mostly naked girl in his room. “That still doesn’t explain how you got ‘er so fast.” Brady said in a slightly panicked tone.

“Oh Brady ❤. That’s an easy one you should already know. I’m a dragon. We flew here.”

Brady’s eye’s widened a bit at the mention of that last sentence. “Wait. ‘We flew?’ as in more than one?” Brady questioned, but he wouldn’t even have to wait but 3 seconds before his question was answered. Suddenly the door to the room was closed and then locked by none other than Libra himself.

“Hello Brady. How has your day been going?” Libra said in a tone of voice that was simultaneously soft and stern.

“Eh~ Saw my Gramps ass. Kinda’ scarred for life, but you know. Not my worst day.” Brady didn’t really have any ware to run too, and he also really wanted some answers about what it was that he saw. However, he was still kind of scared of Libra and what he might do to him. But he felt that if there was going to be a confrontation then it would be better that it come sooner rather than later, and it’s better that it happens in his own room rather than Libra’s property. So Brady added a slice of sarcasm to his speech to hide his nervousness, before then choosing to talk openly with the married couple.

“Soooo… Sorry for breaking and entering. I’m guessing I saw something that I shouldn’t have.” Brady said while doing his best to hide his nervousness.

“Hmm~ yes… normally in polite society one would expect that your fellow citizens would respect the boundaries of a locked door.” Libra said in a neutral tone that hid his emotions.

“Umm~ well I did knock if that means anything.” Brady replied while scratching his chin.

“You know our weekly bulletin pamphlets update the times when the Orphanage is open. We give them out at the end of every service of worship.”

“Ah~ you know I never read those things.” Brady said while shrugging his shoulders.

“There was also a sign out in front of the Orphanage that said we would be closed for the afternoon.”

“Ah~ jeez. You know I had a feeling that I missed a sign when I came in. Really should of walked back to look for it. You know you should probably make that thing more visible.”

Libra narrowed his eyes by a slight fraction before responding. “Yes well; I will bear that in mind for the future. By the way, how did you climb up to a second floor window in the first place?”

“Oh~ I climbed a trellis that was leaning against the wall.” 

“The one with the morning glory growing on it?” Libra questioned with a bit more emotion in his voice.

“That’s the one.” Brady replied.

“You didn’t damage any of the plants did you?” Libra said with a surprising rise in the tone of his voice.

Brady fumbled his words a bit. He was fairly surprised that the possibility of damaged morning glory was what it took to make Libra raise his voice. “Uh~ umm~ well I don’t really…-“

“Wow you guys sure are masters at beating around the bush and not making any attempt to get to the point of things.” Nowi interrupted. Saving Brady from having to answer what may have been a difficult question.

Nowi sat up on the bed and turned towards Brady. “Okay Brady, you saw me and your grandpa naked in the same bed, and I bet you have a few questions about all that right?”

“Well I assume you and him were banging.”

“That’s correct.” Nowi said with a grin.

“Well I guess my first question would be why you were banging ‘em.”

“Wow Brady. I never took you for the pious and celibate kind of person. What, do you think your grandpa shouldn’t be able to enjoy the company of a beautiful young woman every now and then?” Nowi said while playing with her hair in a way that brought more attention to the fact that she was mostly nude right now.

Brady rolled his eyes and responded. “Young, ain’t you like a thousand or something.”

“Tch~ now who’s the one beating around the bush.” Libra said in a softer tone, obviously playfully chastising his wife for being a tease.

“Aww~ I’m not beating around the bush, I’m just teasing him. Plus he kind of walked into that one.” Nowi responded playfully.

Libra decided to take over the conversation and directed his next reply to Brady. * _Clear’s throat_ * “Well, the reason my wife was having ‘ _Sexual intercourse_ ’ with your Grandfather is because he had scheduled this event in advance and had agreed to make a sizeable donation to my Orphanage in exchange for the event.”

“Okay, so what you’re saying is that he paid for sex with Nowi. And you ‘ _pimped_ ’ her out?” Brady replied.

“Hmm~ well I wouldn’t necessarily phrase it that way, but I guess in a sense you are correct. Yes Brady; I ‘ _pimped_ ’ my wife out to your grandfather the Duke of Themis.”

“‘kay- that answers one question, but it also makes about a hundred more pop up.” Brady said while scratching his head. “Alright, my next question is… Why? Isn’t this all wrong, or at least ain’t all this supposed to be wrong? I mean you too are man and wife so shouldn’t there be like the sanctity of marriage or all that other crap. Like didn’t you two take vows when you got married? I’m pretty sure most married couples ain’t fooling around with different people all the time.” Brady said in a pondering tone.

Nowi placed her finger on her chin in a pose that almost mimicked that of Anna. “Hmm~ vows… well let’s see there was the one about being together in sickness and health. Then we said that we would always love each other. Libra said that he would stay with me for the rest of _his_ life, and I said that I would stay with him for the rest of _his_ life too; because let’s be honest I’m a dragon, chances are that I’m going to outlive my darling husband by a thousand years. We agreed to always stay as partners through good times and bad. And we agreed that we would never let anything separate us.” Nowi tilted her head to the side slightly as if she was trying to think really hard about something. “Hmm~ nope. I can’t remember making any vow that said I wouldn’t have sex with other people. Hey ‘dear husband’ do you remember any vows about limiting who we can have sex with?”

Libra smiled and looked into Nowi’s eyes. “No, we only agreed that if you were going to have sex with someone else, then you would tell me about it in advance so that I could arrange the transaction. Although that was more of an addendum to our vows after we began this business venture.”

Brady gulped and tried to process the immense amount of information he was being dealt with right now. He had another question to ask, although Brady was kind of afraid to directly ask it in front of Libra. * _Inhales – Exhales_ * “Nowi, do you actually like having sex with my Gramps, Or is this something that Libra is forcing you to do for money.” Brady asked while slightly sweating at the prospect of retribution from Libra.

Nowi crossed her arms and looked upwards towards the ceiling for a bit as if she was deep in thought. “Hmm~ I don’t really know about the money side of things. Honestly I don’t even know how much each person pays to get to lay with me. As for your Grampa in particular. I like him as a friend, he’s pretty nice and I’ve had tea parties with him before. But he’s definitely below average when it comes to sex. He tends to be a bit of a quick shot. He tends to stick to only the most basic forms of sex and rarely does anything interesting or exciting. He’s an average kisser. He can sometimes go 3 or 4 rounds on a good day, but most of the time he loses steam after only 1 or 2 rounds. Then when he does lose steam he tends to pass out for a few minutes while he catches his breath.”

“However, I do think that it’s kind of cute when he passes out by my side. It’s kind of like he’s a big baby. Although he’s pretty below average at sex I do like how he constantly complements me while were doing it. He brings me gifts and jewelry before every session, and he always seems so pleased just to be able to have a chance to be with me. Also he didn’t slow down his sessions when I was pregnant, in fact if anything he was actually coming by even more frequently when I was pregnant.”

“Sadly his dick is somewhere between average to below average.” As Nowi said this she put her hands in front of her and separated them a small distance apart that represented roughly how long Nowi remembered Lord Themis’s dick to be. “So yeah, I guess if I had to make a list of all the men I’ve been with and organize it by how much I’ve enjoyed sex with them; I guess your Grampa might be somewhere in the middle at the most.”

Brady’s eye’s widened a bit at Nowi’s last sentence. “Wait, did you say. ‘ _All the men_ ’? As in its more than just my Gramps?”

“Oh – ho – ho. There are way more men than just Your Gramps. I think I may have been with maybe Hmm~” Nowi reassumed the Anna position and taped her finger against her chin as if she was literally counting the number of men in her head. “At least 60 different men since this all started.”

“60 men! You’ve been with 60 different men?” Brady questioned in an astonished tone.

“It’s probably a bit more than that. Libra sweetie. How many men have I been with since we started this whole thing?”

Libra turned to his wife, smiled, and then replied in a nonchalant tone. “My sweet wife, you’ve been with 66 different men since we began this venture. Many have been repeat clients so in total you’ve had sex 222 times with men other than myself since we started. Lord Themis is the most prolific client with 44 of those 222 sessions belonging to him.”

“Hmm~ only 222? I thought it would have been more.” Nowi said in a pondering tone.

“Wait, Nugh~ 222… Okay Nowi are you saying that you like this? You like Libra selling you off to… 66 different men?”

Nowi Smile and winked at Brady. _“Yes, nothing brings me greater joy than to put smiles on everyone’s faces with my actions. Making others happy is actually what gives me the most joy in my life.”_ Nowi said, repeating verbatim what she had previously said back when the two families were together in the atrium of the Cathedral. “Plus all this sex brings in a lot of money for the Orphanage. So it’s a _win – win_.”

Brady shook his head and replied. “The Orphanage… That’s the other thing, how can you just have sex in the Orphanage. What about the kids? Is the whole Orphanage just a front for your… Pimping? Brady said not being able to think of a better word to use.

It was Libra who was the next to respond. “Brady you wound me. This… all of this is done for the sake of the children of the Orphanage. Brady do you know what the easiest thing a human being can do is?”

“hmm~ I don’t know, I would guess breathing but I’m guessing this is more of a philosophical question than a literal one. So tell me, what’s the easiest thing to do?”

“Nothing.” Replied Libra succinctly.

“Excuse me.” Brady said while expecting a more thought out answer.

“The easiest thing a person can do; is nothing.” “Tell me Brady, do you remember what your grandfather said to my daughter about his fellow noble men and the plight of the Orphans? He said it back in the atrium of the Cathedral when we were all together. Tell me, do you remember?

Brady scowled a bit as he racked his brain to remember the words of his Grandfather. “Nergh~ sorry but that was a while ago and I don’t think I remember.”

“It’s fine, I will remind you. Your Grandfather said; ‘ _I am ashamed to say that so few noble men ever even considered the plight of war time orphans until you Libra and your family began preaching of the issue in the cathedral._ ’ Slightly paraphrasing but that is nearly exactly what he said. You see Brady, The aristocrats of Themis never cared about the plight of orphans. Do you actually think that any of the noble men of Themis would be donating any significant funds to orphans if I didn’t move in and begin my venture? It’s too easy for men to ignore the plight of others, it’s too easy for men to not care about events that happen beyond their own lives, it is simply too easy for men to do **_nothing_** even when they can directly see the suffering of others.”

“So that’s why I began this operation. That’s why I opened a ‘ _whore-house_ ’ within the Orphanage grounds. The aristocrats of Themis would never give up their own wealth to the plights of others without something in return. So I gave them something that they could spend their money on. The nobles of Themis come here to have sex. They make their payments in the form of donations to the Orphanage. It’s a _win – win_ situation. The nobles of Themis have a private secure place to indulge in their fantasies, and while they do so they can make themselves look like virtuous members of society by giving ‘ _contributions_ ’ to the church and the orphans. All the while I prophet off of gold that the nobles would normally never be willing to donate under normal circumstances; then I use the gold to enrich the lives of the Orphans of Themis. See it’s a _win – win_ situation.” Libra concluded with a soft smile on his face.

Brady was kind of shocked to see that Nowi and Libra were in such lockstep with one another. Granted considering that they were a married couple perhaps it wasn’t too shocking that they seemed to be allied with each other in such deviant actions. Still there were a few more questions that Brady needed answered. “How many women? I know that it’s more than just Nowi cause’ I saw another naked lady with a fat – man back in the Orphanage.”

“Oh it’s just a small few dozen women. This is still a rather small operation that caters to the aristocrats. Though we are hoping that we may soon expand.” Libra responded in a relaxed tone.

“Yeah Brady the girls are all real nice and everyone gets along really well ❤. You should really get to know some of them.” Nowi interjected while staring up at the ceiling and playing with her hair. 

Brady pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to process everything that he was learning right now. “Okay, so you are running a whorehouse out of the Orphanage. What about the kids though? You’re not… I mean the kids don’t know about this right? The nobles aren’t fucking the whores in front of the kids are they?”

Libra shook his head for a second before responding. “Brady you wound me. Of course we empty out the Orphanage before we open up the main Mansion to the nobles. Right now the kids have all been divided up and sent on fieldtrips across Themis with their chaperones. We tend to host these events once every three weeks. You would know about the field trips if you took the time to read the bulletin pamphlets, and you really should read them because we put a lot of time and effort into them.”

Brady turned to look out his window before responding. He felt that it was easier to talk when he didn’t have to constantly look at Nowi’s bare body. “Okay, I’ll buy that you’re ensuring the kids safety and that both you and Nowi are working together equally in this… ‘ _Operation_ ’. But I can’t wrap my head around how a Saint is responsible for all of this. I mean operating a whorehouse has to fly in the face of the teaching of Naga.” 

“Brady, do you know how long prostitution has existed as a human profession?”

“Uh~ no. A long time I think though. It probably existed before the legendary king Anri was born, hell it probably existed before Archanea was even known as Archanea. So a really long time ago.” Brady replied.

“Correct, prostitution is the world’s oldest profession. Now do you know how many major cities have some form of a brothel? Whether operated legally or illegally; how many major cities have some place where a man could pay to then have sex with a woman?”

“Shoot, uh~ probably all of the major cities in Archanea have some form of a whorehouse in them. Doesn’t matter if it’s Ylisse, Ferox, or Plegia. They all probably have something akin to a whorehouse in all their major cities.” Brady responded while continuing to look out the window.

“Yes – correct, prostitution is one of the more prolific professions. Now let me ask you this. Do you think that Prostitution can ever fully be excised from a city? That is to say; if the Magistrates of a city were ever to heavily crack down and criminalize prostitution, do you think they could ever succeed in fully removing it, or do you think it would only cause a flourishing black-market to spring up.”

Brady furrowed his brow as he thought about the question. “I uh… I guess it would just cause a black market for prostitution to spring up. I don’t think you could ever really get rid of prostitution entirely. But I don’t get it. Why are you even asking these questions?”

Libra smiled as he responded. “Don’t worry I’m just trying to walk you through the logic as to why I decided to operate a brothel.”

“So you decided to start a brothel because you can never really get rid of Prostitution?” Brady said with a befuddled face.

“Precisely.” Libra said.

“Okay I’m sorry but I don’t follow. If you can’t get rid of prostitution why would you open a whorehouse? Doesn’t that just further propagate prostitution?” Brady questioned.

“Brady have you ever heard of the proverbial phrase ‘ _When life gives you lemons, make lemonade_ ’? See I thought to myself, if its impossible to excise the sin of prostitution from the hearts of man, then is there a way to make prostitution benefit the meek and downtrodden. So when life gave me prostitutes, I used that as an opportunity to benefit the church and the orphanage. It is in the teachings of Naga that man must overcome sin. I have taken the sin of prostitution and used it as a means to generate revenue for the children here.” 

“But if anyone were to find out that you were doing this…”

Libra cut Brady off before he could continue. “Brady I want you to turn and look at me.”

Brady did as he was told and turned to look at Libra. When he did so Libra turned slightly so that Brady could see his back, he then pulled the collar of his vestments down and parted his hair as to reveal the back of his neck. When he did this Brady could clearly see a scar on the back of Libra’s neck. “Do you see this scar Brady? When I was a child, I was raised far from the home of my parents. ...In truth, I was abandoned by them. Perhaps they hated me. Perhaps they had a better reason. I do not know. When they left me at that place, I began to howl most piteously. I clung to my mother so desperately I had to be forced off... Which is when I sustained the scar you see now.”

“As I grew up the family I was stuck with was unkind to me. I did my best to appease my new family by doing chores before being asked and fishing for the family from time to time. Despite all this, not one member of my foster family was ever grateful nor did they ever acknowledge me as more than just another mouth to feed. I grew up feeling alone and unwanted, only wishing for my parents to return home despite knowing deep down that they abandoned me as to never see them again.”

“Eventually I reached my teenage years and my foster father realized that my body had an air of androgyny to it. The older children of the house always bullied me for my androgyny. They said that I was some hideous He – woman, and my looks were proof that the world hated me. However, my foster father saw something else in my body, he saw an opportunity.”

“One day my foster father took me away to one of his friend’s house. There were a few other men there and I was told that if I ever wanted to eat food ever again I would have to do whatever they said. One of the first commands they gave to me was for me to strip naked. At this point I was already a little hungry just from not being able to eat the day before, but still I chose to refuse the order. When I refused to strip one of the men, I think it was my foster father but honestly I don’t even fully remember the exact detail of those moments; one of the men slapped me, and after that… Brady do you want to know what I did after that?”

“Wh – what did you do?” Brady asked with an air of hesitation in his voice.

Libra’s face looked Grim at this point. As if he didn’t want to actually speak of these events but forced himself to so that he could relay them to Brady. “I fought back. And when I did so the rest of the men ganged up and beat me down. I was battered and bruised and lying on the floor. After that one of the men pulled out a knife and said that he was going to punish me for refusing an order. He said he was going to give me a scar to remember why I should never fight back ever again. It was then that I remembered this scar; the one on the back of my neck, the one I got when my Parents abandoned me. When I remembered that scar; I realized that there was only one truth for me at that point. I would not allow this place to mark my body with another scar.”

“With strength that I didn’t know I had. I disarmed the knife from the man before he could use it on me. I then caught the knife right out of the air and then turned it on the other men. I don’t fully remember the following events, but I do know that by the end of that day every man in that house besides me was dead.”

Brady’s eyes widened at the end of Libra’s story but he couldn’t bring himself to speak up just yet.

“After that day I developed haphephobia, and I knew why this condition came about; my haphephobia arose because my soul was full of sin, and if I ever wished to be cured then I would have to atone for my sins.” Libra took a moment to pause and look to his wife before continuing. “So you see Brady; I am actually a very selfish man. I did not actually choose to join the clergy because I felt I had some deep spiritual attachment to Naga. I joined the clergy because my life was so full of sin and guilt and I needed to cleanse myself. Everything that I have ever done since that day has been to atone for my sins. My attempt to save Emmeryn’s life, joining Chrom’s army and fighting Walhart and the Grimleal, Even becoming a Saint. None of it has been enough to wash away my sin. The only thing that will ever be enough; is giving the children of the Orphanage a better opportunity than I ever had. Only once I see them grow up to be successful, well educated, and highly skilled adults; only then will I be cured of my haphephobia and know that I have finally cleansed myself of sin.” 

Libra let go of his collar and turned back towards Brady to continue his speech. “So Brady, I hope you can now see why I would chose to lay my hand in sin and operate a brothel. I have chosen to use sin as a means to bring hope and faith to those who are at the bottom of society. I have chosen to placate the nobles of Themis so that I can secure a future for the Orphans. This is the life that I have chosen for myself.”

“Oh and don’t worry about the nobles blackmailing me. Although it is true that the nobles know all about the brothel. The same is true for me, as I also know of all of their secrets. If anyone of them ever tried to oust me they would be doing so at a risk to themselves. If they tried to tell anyone then I could easily turn the tables vice versa. Their reputations would be ruined if they ever tried to oust me. So I wouldn’t worry of this secret leaking out.”

“Wow this is taking way longer than I thought it was going to. Hey Dear husband how much longer are you and Brady going to talk before we can get to the fun stuff?” Nowi interrupted to express her boredom at the long conversation going on between Brady and Libra.

Libra turned towards Nowi and smiled at his wife. “Don’t worry were almost done talking. So Brady are there any final questions that you have before we can move on?”

Brady turned his gaze towards the mostly naked form of Nowi and it was then that he was reminded that this incorrigible nymph was actually the mother of Nah. One of his closest friends and also someone that he held a crush on until earlier today. Brady knew that he had one final important question regarding all of this. “Nah. Does Nah know about any of this? Is she… involved?”

“You mean dose Nah have sex with the nobles like I do? Naw, Nah doesn’t get involved with the sexual side of this operation. She does know about the brothel girls and that I have sex with other men though.” Nowi replied to Brady’s question in an incredibly relaxed tone. It was as if she didn’t even realize that she was dropping tons of bricks worth of reality changing revelations on Brady’s head. “Sometimes Nah’s even one of the chaperones that takes the kids on field trips while me and the other brothel girls get down to business.”

“So… Nah… Nah knows about all of this. Gods this is all so heavy. My gramps is in on this, Nah’s in on this, don’t tell me that my ma’s in on this too.” Brady said while staring at his shoes and trying to process everything.

“No, your mother does not know about any of this. Also we would prefer if she continued to stay in the dark for at least a little longer. Maribelle isn’t the type of person that would… handle this type of information well.” Libra responded.

“Yeah I don’t think Maribelle’s ready to learn about all of this yet. Oh~ speaking of Nah though. I’m really sorry things didn’t work out for you Brady.” Nowi interjected.

Brady’s eye’s focused on Nowi’s when she spoke her last sentence. He was shocked that Nowi seemed to know something about him and Nah. “Wh~ what do you mean. Me and Nah are good friends.” Brady responded apprehensively.

“Yeah you and Nah are friends. But that’s because she totally friend zoned you. Kind of a shame because I thought you and Nah would have made really cute babies together.” Nowi responded in a childlike whimsical tone.

“You – - you know about Nah rejecting me. How?” Brady said with a shocked expression.

“We read about it in the letter that you brought with you.” Libra said with a smile on his face whilst holding the letter that Brady had dropped prior in the day.

It was at this exact moment that Brady realized that he had dropped the letter he meant to deliver to Nah’s room back at the Orphanage. “Nah’s room. Wait! I have one more question!” Brady shouted out. “Why – why were you and Gramps fucking in Nah’s room?” Brady asked the one question that he had almost forgotten to ask.

“Oh~ well we are currently expanding the Orphanage, constructing more buildings and making a schoolhouse on the property. While expanding we made a few more side buildings for the servants and volunteers. Nah decided that she wanted to move into one of the side buildings to get more privacy for herself. Simply put, Nah no longer lives in the room where you encountered us and you’re Grandfather.” Libra answered eloquently.

“Ah~ well I guess that’s better than what I imagined. I was thinking that you were fucking in that room because you get off to the idea of having sex in your daughter’s bed.”

“Hmm~ actually I think I kind of do get off to the idea of having sex on my daughter’s bed. ❤” Nowi responded in a way that somehow sounded both sultry and childish at the same time. Brady looked on at Nowi with a face perplexed by minor terror; although he was shocked to hear the Great Sister Nowi say such a thing, he couldn’t help but feel that another part of his body found that last sentence to be strangely arousing.

“Right, but getting back to Nah. I am a little concerned by your letter Brady. It seems that my daughter wishes to join the missionary’s and proselytize the Plegians. She wants to do this all so that she can get closer to Laurent. I personally do not see the need for a Great Sisters presence in Plegia. So under normal circumstances I would reject her proposal. But as a parent I can see that my daughter is a grown adult woman, and any attempt I may make at stymieing her affections of the heart would only serve as to drive a wedge between me and her. It pains me greatly but Themis may soon find itself down one Great Sister.”

Libra moved in closer to Brady before continuing his speech. “So thanks to this letter I am now very confident that now is the perfect time to introduce you Brady to this little operation of mine.”

“How exactly does me getting rejected by Nah have anything to do with this… ‘ _Operation_ ’ of yours.” Brady questioned with a flummoxed looking face. He couldn’t quite comprehend why this was a good time to learn about any of this.

“Well if Nah is to leave for Plegia to join the missionaries. Then I’m going to need someone here to replace her.”

“You want me… To replace Nah?” Brady said with distinct pauses to add emphases.

“Yes. You see Brady I want you to know that out of all the soldiers that emerged into our world from the future; you Brady are the one I felt that I connected with the most. In fact at one point in time I actually thought that it may have been possible for you to be my son.”

“You thought that I could have been your son? I don’t think so, we really don’t look anything alike.”

“Forgive me. I run an orphanage. I’m used to raising children that don’t look anything like me. Perhaps ‘ _Son_ ’ is a bit too strong of a word. Maybe what I should have said; was that I felt a unique kinship with you, one that made me think that you were someone that I could trust and work together with.”

“Brady, I am someone that finds it difficult to be trusting of others. It takes me a long time to come to see others as the kind of people that I can comfortably confide with. Yes, further examples of my selfish nature. Many people feel that I as a Saint am a person that can be trusted, but I myself feel that there are so few people that I can trust. So far I’ve been keeping this operation of mine small, confined, and limited. I’ve always wanted to expand, but doing so would be much too difficult unless I could find a partner. Brady, I believe that you are the partner that I seek.”

“Wait, you mean this? The Whorehouse? You want me to be a partner with you in operating the Whorehouse?” Brady said with a shocked tone.

“Yes. Well more specifically I would also like it if you could help with the Parish and the Orphanage as well, but a partnership with the brothel is probably the most relevant.”

“I… I don’t know. I mean you’re basically asking me to be a manager of a whorehouse where my Gramps frequents to get laid. That’s kinda’ a tuff pill to swallow.”

“That’s expected. I figured you would be apprehensive about joining my operation without a little convincing.” Libra flashed a deep and almost unsettling smile towards Brady’s way. Brady wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but he could tell it was going to be big.

“Nowi. My sweet wife. I need a little help with this one. Please if you will, would you do a little _**convincing**_ for us?”

* * *

* * *

“Finally, I was beginning to think that we’d never get to the real action.” Nowi said as she hopped off the bed and sauntered over to Brady’s side.

Brady made an audible gulping sound as Nowi creeped closer. He was at a complete loss as for what he should do. On one hand sex felt like a pretty good idea right now, Brady was really horny from having to look at Nowi’s naked form for half the conversation, and it had been a little while since the last time Brady had sex and he could feel that his body had a carnal desire to get some action. On the other hand Brady knew that he was being manipulated, and potential sex with Nowi was just a tactic that would be used to alter his current mindset. Then again maybe a change in mindset wouldn’t be such a bad idea, he was much too nervous today and also still a little frustrated from getting rejected by Nah. Maybe sex was just the relief that would help him actually clear his head and think clearer.

While Brady was debating the moral ethics of accepting sex in this situation. Nowi had already made the decision for him. While he was lost in his own thoughts; Nowi had already made her way to Brady’s side, got down to her knees and began to pull Brady’s trousers down.

“Hmm~ what a surprise. It looks like you’re already at full mast. ❤” The last sentence came off as fairly jarring to Brady as the words themselves were laced with obvious sexual undertones, but Nowi said them in a voice that was bubbly and childish.

“Well… kinda’ hard to keep it down when there’s a naked lady in the room.” Brady was actually kind of shocked that he was actually willing to go through with this. If you had asked the Brady from earlier in the morning what he thought about the possibility of having sex with Nowi. He would have laughed it off and replied that it was impossible; Nowi was a married woman and he could never see himself intruding upon the sin of adultery. Plus Nowi was the mother of Nah, and he figured any possible sexual interaction with Nowi might ruin his chances with Nah. Now however, all of those thoughts seemed like they were a thousand miles away. Adultery? Libra was right there encouraging him to enjoy himself. Did the biological connection between Nah and Nowi even matter anymore? Nah apparently doesn’t want him, so why should he keep saving himself for her.

Nowi gripped Brady’s penis with one of her hand’s and then she maneuvered the tip over to the base of her lips. “Hmm~ not a bad size, but let’s see how it tastes. ❤” Brady felt Nowi’s hot, wet – tongue press against the head of his penis. The very tip of said tongue slid across and playfully prodded Brady’s urethra orifice. The sensation of which had actually caused Brady to release a pleasing moan. Out of all the sexual encounters Brady had ever had before, he had never really got to experience the pleasers of oral service. Brady had an idea of what the feeling would be like, but all of those expectations were shattered as Nowi went on to show that she was a far more than capable of besting any imaginary scenario that he could conceptualize.

After the initial teasing; Nowi moved her mouth down to the base of Brady’s cock and began to slowly – succulently slide her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip of the head. After the first lick was complete, Nowi reset back to the base of the shaft and repeated the process again. She slowly, methodically licked Brady’s cock with her soft wet and warm tongue till Brady’s rod had a complete glaze of saliva coating his entire meat stick.

“More…” Brady said trepidatiously. He wasn’t quite sure how far he should push things. He really did want more, but he also didn’t want to force things ether. So he had to simply hope that Nowi would take control and ramp things up on her own.

“Oh~ so you want some more? Well don’t worry, I got something cool that I want to show you. I think you’ll like it. ❤” Brady was left slightly flummoxed as he tried to guess what she meant. He didn’t have to wait too long though as Nowi quickly moved to show off just what she meant.

Nowi pressed her lips over the tip of Brady’s cock. Then in one singular fluid motion Nowi sunk her lips down lower and lower till her lips were kissing the base of his groin. It was then that he felt something strange. The feeling was pleasant but foreign. Brady felt that his member was being wrapped around, gripped, and massaged by some sort of limb within Nowi’s mouth. The only explanation was that it was her tongue, but it felt like it was more than just a tongue. Brady could feel that something had gripped around his cock with the sensation of an oiled up hand gingerly massaging the member. Nowi then pulled her head back and removed her lips from his cock. However, Brady could still feel the gripping sensation on his manhood. He looked down towards his groin and was astonished at what he saw. Nowi’s lips were completely removed from the cock by a good few inches, but Nowi’s tongue was out stretched, elongated and still coiled around the stiff member.

“Something that few people know about. Manakete’s even in their humanoid forms have much longer and more prehensile tongues than humans do.” Libra commentated as Nowi moved on to phase two of her little trick.

Nowi’s tongue began to pulse, squeeze, and jerk Brady’s cock with skill similar to that of a professional whore’s hand – job. Nowi was doing with her tongue what others would only be able to do with an oiled up hand. Not even that, using only her tongue Nowi was outperforming even the most skilled professional whores in the art of pleasuring man – meat.

As Nowi continued to coil and jerk around his member. Her hands were free to explore other parts of Brady’s body. Just then Brady felt two oiled up hands grasp and cup at his body. One made its way over to tenderly cup and grip one of his ass cheeks, while the other moved to just below his cock and grasped his testicles, giving them a gentile but sensual series of fondles. 

Brady didn’t know when Nowi had the time to do it, but somehow she found an opportune moment to not only discard her gloves but also lube them up with some kind of oil.

“You should take the time to really enjoy the sensations Brady. All of the aristocrats that have had the honor of experiencing one of Nowi’s tongue massages have all gone on to appraise the sensation as one of the most sexually satisfying experiences they have ever felt.” As libra commentated Nowi synchronized her ball fondling with her tongue’s corkscrew jerking. The feeling was almost indescribable and it had caused Brady to expel a small number of grunts and moans in order to mentally stave off his ejaculation. Brady was already getting to the point where he would probably release if this was another one of his self – pleasuring moments, but this wasn’t masturbation. Brady was getting a tongue – job from his best friend’s mother and he felt it he released right now it would reflect negatively on his honor as a man.

“Do you know how much gold the aristocrats pay for just an hour with Nowi?” Libra directed the question towards Brady; who at the time was using all of his mental prowess to hold of his oncoming release and as such did not have the ability to respond to Libra’s question. Libra recognized this however, and so he continued on with his comments without a reply from Brady. “She fetches a much higher price than the other girls at the brothel. Though, that should be expected; Nowi is after all a Manakete. The exotic nature alone would be enough to make her incredibly high valued in the profession of prostitution. But Nowi is also highly skilled in her profession. Skills that I’m sure you’re experiencing right now.” As Libra said this Brady felt Nowi un–slither her tongue from his cock. Freeing it from her wet muscly grasp for a mere two seconds before she then sunk her lips down over the tip of Brady’s cock; but she stopped as just the tip, and Brady could sense that Nowi had a deviant plan in mind for his dick.

“Well let’s just say that Nowi fetches an incredibly high price. A price that only a nobleman could ever hope to pay for on a regular basis. Yet despite her high price; no aristocrat has ever complained that the experience was too expensive. You know why that is Brady?” 

Libra paused his comment and directed a knowing smile towards him. At that very moment Nowi took her hand that was currently gripping his ass-cheek and moved it closer to the center of his ass. Then she used her thumb and fingers to spread the lad’s cheeks. “Wh~ wait what are you doing?” Brady steeled himself with enough will power to respond to Nowi’s actions, but it seemed like she wasn’t giving him any time to voice his protest.

Before Brady could voice further concerns he felt the very tip of his cock being assaulted by Nowi’s tongue within her mouth. Nowi was using the tip of her tongue to prod and fondle the opening slit of Brady’s urethra. The feeling of Brady’s cock hole being invaded even by just a few millimeters was enough to send shockwaves through his body. This distraction gave enough time for Nowi to make the next move in her masterplan of giving Brady one of his best orgasms yet.

The hand that was currently spreading Brady’s ass cheeks switched position so that the index and pinky finger were keeping one cheek at bay while her thoub was holding back the other. This left her middle and ring finger free to complete her devious plan.

In one brief moment Nowi managed in enact three simultaneous actions. The first was quickly sinking her lips back down to the base of Brady’s cock while simultaneously re-coiling his member with her tongue. The second was her quickly vibrating her hand while simultaneously fondling Brady’s scrotum. The third was Nowi taking the ring and middle finger of her other hand and energetically burying them deep into Brady’s rectum. 

That was it. The combined stimulations of Brady’s ass, balls, and cock was enough to finally brake his iron will and send him strait over the edge. But just before he could cum a forth sensation made itself known. At that very moment Nowi’s tongue (which was corkscrew–wrapped around his cock) began to vibrate with the power of an earthquake.

“No noble ever complains about the price, because sex with Nowi is simply priceless.” Libra commented at the exact same time that Brady finally shot out thick white ropes of ejaculate directly into Nowi’s cute and sexy nymph – like mouth.

Brady continued his ejaculation for longer than he thought might be normal. After his first release concluded Nowi redoubled her tongues efforts by increasing her vibration speeds while simultaneously squeezing and pulsing the member. The hand that was fondling the balls moved to massaging the area of skin that was just between the base of the cock and the top of the scrotum. Finally Nowi added twisting motions to the two fingers that were currently embedded in Brady’s ass.

This was enough to send him into a second round of orgasms. One, two, three pulses of Brady’s cock signaled the end of his second round of semen blasts. Nowi removed her fingers from Brady’s ass and decoupled herself from his cock.

“Well Brady, how was it?” Libra questioned in an almost rhetorical sense. Libra already knew the answer that Brady would give.

“It was… It was priceless.” Brady responded while trying to control his breathing. He currently felt week in the knees. It was actually a little difficult for him to keep himself standing on two feet. Part of him wanted to shuffle over to his bed to sit down, but he thought that doing so might make himself look meek, and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Nowi stood back up to her feet but did not say a word as she did so. Once she was fully upright. Nowi looked straight up into Brady’s eyes, her amethyst eyes piercing his soul. Then Nowi opened her mouth wide, but not to speak; no, she opened her maw as a means to reveal that she had not yet swallowed any of Brady’s thick creamy-white spunk. 

After ensuring that she had garnered Brady’s attention; Nowi slowly closed her maw and then began to make exaggerated chewing motions with her mouth. In extremely over exaggerated motions, she began drawing her jaws slowly up and down as if attempting to break down think oatmeal chunks into a fine drinkable stew, she ground Brady’s naughty spunk chunks into a thin paste against her teeth and gums whilst simultaneously sloshing her slurry payload around within her mouth like a whirlpool. Her cheeks comically puffed out as she sloshed the white-liquid within her mouth from her left cheek to her right and then back again, repeating the oscillation a few extra times. Each time the naughty sperm smashed against the side of one cheek Nowi made an extra exaggerated and audible * **~Florp~Florp~Florp~** * sound as to emphasize the effect of the semen swishing from cheek to cheek.

Her long tongue stirred the torrent of semen in every which way till Nowi was satisfied that she had successfully coted every square millimeter of the inside of her mouth with Brady’s sperm. Then she leaned her head back a bit as to expose more of her thin delicate throat. Finally, Nowi Swallowed.

An audible * **~Gulp. ~ Gulp. ~ Gulp. ~** * echoed out of Nowi’s throat, and with each gulp there was a visible quiver in her esophagus. With the way Nowi was amplifying the act of drinking semen, one would be forgiven for thinking that she was actually struggling to guzzle down a whole gallon of half-melted ice-cream; rather than the reality that was about 5 milliliters of Brady’s seed.

After the entirety of Brady’s reproductive fluid had been drained into Nowi’s stomach, she re-opened her mouth again and released a vary audible *~Ahhhh~* sound; as if she considered Brady’s man gunk to be on par with sweetened tea. “Oops. Excuse me ❤.” Nowi said with a girlish giggle. Her ability to switch back and forth from a sweet innocent youthful personality, and that of a naughty overly sexual 1000 year old cougar had completely confounded Brady.

“Woah” Brady whispered to himself after watching in raptured astonishment the erotic cum-play Nowi had just displayed.

“Libra Honey, you remembered to bring the lemon-water and fennel seeds, right?” Nowi said in a sing song voice as she girlishly bounced over to his side. 

“Lemon-water and fennel seeds?” Brady questioned.

“Hmm~ yeah. You got pretty good tasting semen Brady, but man-spunk is still spunk, and swallowing the stuff doesn’t exactly do wonders for your breath.” Nowi answered leisurely as she took a bottle of Lemon-water from Libra.

“You think my semen tastes good.” Brady questioned. He figured she was just humoring him. In his own mind there was no way something as raunchy as semen could actually taste good.

Nowi answered after taking the time to guzzle down a few mouthfuls of the lemon-water to cleanse her mouth. “Hmm~ ‘man-paste’ is an acquired taste. It definitely taste awful the first couple of times you down a shot, but after you've been around the block a few thousand times your taste buds learn to love the stuff. I admit that the first time I drank the stuff I puked on the spot, but now after years of experience I can down a whole cup full without even blinking an eye.” Nowi concluded as she began chewing a mouthful of fennel seeds to act as a mint freshener for her breath.

“So Brady. How did you like Nowi’s little demonstration?” Libra asked with a disturbingly calm smile.

Brady was soon reminded that Libra and Nowi were trying to recruit him into being some co-manager of a brothel ran out of Libra’s orphanage.

Brady thought about how he wanted to respond. He didn’t want to come off as overly enthusiastic, or overly resentful. “Hmm… I don’t know, it was pretty good, but I don’t know how I felt about the… uh…”

“Me shoving some fingers up your ass ❤?” Nowi teasingly interrupted.

“Umm~ well I uh~…”

“Oh please. I know you liked it. Trust me, I know. Most men are a bit apprehensive to the idea only because they’ve never tried butt stuff before, but after I pull that trick off on them; well I can’t remember a single guy that didn’t cum strait away from a little anal play.”

“Right well… if you’re ever going to do that again just please give me a bit more of a warning.”

“Hmm~ so that means that there is going to be a next time ❤?” Nowi teased.

“Umm~ well I mean… What I mean to say is”- Brady stumbled with his words as he struggled to properly respond.

Libra interjected before Brady could further trip over his own words. “If you so desire it; this does not have to be the last time you and Nowi couple. There could be many more times Brady. So long as you agree to work for me. There can be as many times as you please.”

Brady finally found the time to collect himself and organize his response. “It’s a nice offer, but I don’t know if I can accept. You said that Nah knew about _this_. I mean how would she feel if she knew what Nowi and I just did?”

“Oh Brady. Didn’t Nah just reject you? You gotta’ learn how to move on from things. If you’re always wondering about how your last crush feels about things then you’re never going to find a proper girl for yourself.”

“Nugh~ I’m perfectly capable of letting things go.” Brady stammered back.

“Oh really ❤? If that’s the case then why do you care about what Nah thinks about things? In fact, why are you still so concerned about her, when you can have someone like me ❤?” Nowi ended her sentence with a tone of voice that was far more sexual and mature than anything that he had ever heard from her before. In that moment, Brady did not see an eternally youthful Manakete; instead he saw a 1000 year old cougar ready pounce on his young adult virility.

“Muh~ me, and you? Wh~ what do you mean.” Brady replied, whilst returning to his stammering.

“Sex ❤. Me and you. Right here, right now, on your bed ❤. We can go as long and as rough as you want too. My entire body will be yours to claim and all you have to do is agree to work for my husband.” Nowi’s amethyst eyes were piercing right into Brady’s soul. They were mesmerizing, Hypnotic, Spell-binding, enticing. The moment he locked eyes with hers he felt as if his reply was already pre-determined. When Nowi gave him that look. There was only one option available for Brady to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember way back in the second chapter of this work of fiction, titled :Patient History. Remeber how in that chapter I mentioned that "Nowi surprisingly enough has already gone through a pregnancy, and birthed a daughter way before she should have." Yep, I planed this whole thing out from the vary beginning. I'm not just writing by the seat of my pants, I actually have an outline for this whole story.
> 
> Fennel seeds are actually an all natural breath freshener. Chewing on fennel seeds is fantastic for increasing saliva and killing bad breath germs. Its a form of breath freshener that would have existed and been used back in medieval times. I'm probably the only person that is so Anally attentive that I actually worry about how a fictional characters breath would smell after consuming a load of semen.
> 
> I apologize if I'm not portraying Nowi's personality correctly. It is really hard to write her dialog and keep it 'in character' especially when your trying out a different and more sexual take on the character.
> 
> Libra's scar is actually a canon thing. It is mentioned in the support conversation between Libra and Nowi in the actual game. I've taken the mentioned event that got him the scar and then expanded on it a little.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. That being said the following chapter is merely the last part of this already complete story arc. As such I should be able to post the next chapter as soon as I finish formatting it for posting standards on this archive. Unless I suddenly fall ill, or my internet connection fails; It should only take a few hours to a day at most.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	13. Salubrious part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowi convinces Brady to become Libra's apprentice.
> 
> During which, Libra explains to Brady all of his plans. Will Brady truly embrace Libra's schemes. Read this chapter to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of a set of chapters that were set in the Duchy of Themis. The (Brady, Nowi, and Libra) section of the story ended up being much longer than I ever imagined back when I was planing out the outline for this story. In fact this part of the story is over 32000 words long. I hope you can see why I chose to divide one big 32000 word chapter into 5 smaller more bite sizes chapters. I'm really trying to keep my chapters to around a 2000 to 6000 word range. So when a chapter goes longer than that I try to brake it up into smaller parts, because the average human attention span just wasn't designed to read 30000+ long chapters. Even a 'song of ice and fire' only has an average chapter length of around 5000 words.
> 
> There is sexual content in this final part of the set of chapters. Most of the sex is relegated to the first half of this chapter, after that its pretty clean. If you hate Literary depictions of sexual actions then I hope that you will at least read the second half of the chapter as there is a decent amount of character development in there.
> 
> Please be aware that I'm fairly new to the tag system. So if you notice something that you think is tag worthy while reading this story, please feel free to post it in the comment section. With any luck I will notice your post, and then update the tags accordingly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.

~~~ A few minutes later. ~~~

“❤ ~Ah ~Ah ~Ah ❤” Nowi panted heavily as Brady plowed his member into her puffed pink folds.

Both Brady and Nowi were completely naked and on the bed. Brady’s clothing and vestments were strewn about disheveled and on the ground. Nowi’s articles of clothing were neatly folded and kept in the arms of Libra.

Nowi rested on her side while Brady pressed into her. Her right leg was hooked over his shoulder, this gave Brady extra grip space to grab hold of her lower thigh and use it as leverage to muster faster and deeper hilts into her love canal. 

In this position Brady was doing most of the work, though that’s not to say that Nowi wasn’t helping out with small gyrations of her pelvis here an there. Every time Brady would pull back he would quickly follow it up with a brutal piston slam that rocked Nowi’s whole body with a loud slap of moist flesh signaling their sexual union. Brady released an animalistic grunt of sexual energy when he felt Nowi's wet inner folds clamping down upon him. Whether this was another quirk of Manakete biology, or simply a tight squeeze signaling that Brady had managed to bring Nowi to another orgasm he did not know. He liked to think that it was purposeful though; the thought that Manakete’s had the biological ability to control the muscles within their inner vaginal cavity was rather arousing for Brady, he imagined Nowi purposely gripping, massaging, and vibrating his dick while he thrust into her at a steady pace. 

“❤ Don’t stop! Don’t slow down! I want to feel you take it to the next level. ❤” Nowi screamed out in utter ecstasy. 

Brady looked down into Nowi’s face and he could feel his blood boiling in his veins from the uncensored look of carnal lust in Nowi's eyes. There was something about those eyes, something magical. To Brady it felt like those eyes had some kind of unknown power, it was as if staring into those eyes for too long would cause one to lose sense of everything else except for those eyes. So Brady chose to tear his gaze away from the majestic Amethyst eyes and aim them elsewhere.

Brady saw the point where his rod and her opening met. Her puffed folds were akin to a starving mouth eagerly consuming its meal, the wet feminine moisture made it look like her pussy was drooling at the thought of food. This encouraged Brady to double up his efforts; if the pretty pussy was hungry then he would give it something to eat. Nowi giggled playfully at having felt her insides utterly stuffed full. Her laughter was so infectious and mesmerizing; How Nowi could go from a thousand year old sexual carnivore one second, too bubbly ageless innocence the next was a wonder that would forever question Brady’s mind. The answer didn’t matter though. What mattered was the fact that hearing Nowi giggle during sex was triggering Brady to switch up his tactics and get more serious with his fucking.

Brady quickly pulled fully out of Nowi’s snatch. An action which garnered a disappointing moan from the Nymph that was Nowi. 

“ **Get on all 4’s right now**!” Brady shouted with a tone of voice that portrayed strength and authority. Nowi replied to the command by rapidly shifting her position to that of doggy style. Knowing better not to disappoint, Brady wasted no time in reasserting his manhood back into the Dragonesses folds. This time Brady used his large hands to grip the sides of Nowi’s torso. In this position he was going to use the full force of both his upper body and lower body to effectively turn Nowi into his own personal Manakete sized sex toy.

The fucking resumed, this time with Brady having almost complete control of Nowi’s body. His hands pulled Nowi’s torso away for a second, only for him to then slam her whole body back down onto his member the very next second. He repeated this action over and over again, and while he did so he would use his hips and thighs to add a bucking motion that accented each thrust with wet sexual slapping sounds of flesh beating against flesh.

“❤ ~Ah ~Ah ~Ah ❤ I can’t - believe that Nah - was okay with - giving this up.” Nowi gasped out in-between thrusts. “Ahh! ❤ she’s missing out – on one hell of a fine man. ❤”

Brady let out a grunt of minor frustration. “* _Gruh_ * Don’t talk about Nah like that. She’s not a slut like you.” * ** _Smack_** * Too add emphasis to his statement, Brady concluded his retort by quickly removing one of his hands and using it to slap Nowi right on her tight ass. The strike was just hard enough to leave a red mark without being truly too painful.

“~Kyaa!~ ❤. Hmm~ sorry but - I was actually ~Ah!❤~ I was actually kinda’ rooting for you.”

Brady questioned Nowi’s reply, but while he did so he never stopped or slowed down his primal thrusts. “You were rooting for me? What does that mean?

“~Uh ~ Ah! ❤~ I mean – ~Uh ❤~ - that I thought that you and Nah ~Uah ❤~ you and Nah would have made a great couple. I thought ~Ah~ that you would make a fine catch for her. But I guess ~Ah ❤~ you can never predict the whims of a young girl’s heart. I do feel bad ~Neh ❤~ you would have made a fine addition to the family.” Nowi concluded her thoughts just as Brady repositioned himself to begin groping her pert breasts. They were still fucking in doggy style, so Brady had to bring his own torso in closer to hers so that he could sink his arms down further to reach her bosom. 

“Don’t say that Nowi. Just because Brady and Nah aren’t together doesn’t mean that we can’t consider him part of the family. Why I would say that he already feels like family right now.” Libra commentated from just within the room, leaning against the entrance door to Brady’s bedroom.

Brady tried to partially ignore Libra’s comment. He didn’t know how he felt about Libra watching him while he fucked his wife. It felt really awkward to have another man watch him while he had sex, especially a man who was as scary and intimidating as Libra. Brady remembered that Libra was also in the room when he caught his Grandfather and Nowi going at it and he wondered if Libra always watched when someone else banged his wife. Those were questions for another time however. Right now he wanted to focus more on Nowi. “You’re saying… *Grunt* that if me an Nah hooked up – that you would be accepting of the relationship.” Brady concluded his sentence by tweaking Nowi’s nipples.

“~Kyaa!~ ❤. Yes, I always thought that you and Nah would have made some really cute babies together. ~Nuygh~ ❤ It’s such a shame that I won’t get to see yours and hers Manakete nymphs. ~Ah! ~ ❤ Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to make em’ myself.” Nowi cried out between the sensual pleasures of her pussy and nipples being simultaneously pleasured.

When Nowi mentioned the mere idea of child making, Brady had nearly hit his release right then and there. “Nugh~ what do you mean, ‘ _make em’ yourself_ ’?”

“~Gugh~❤ Well Nia was born about 5 months ago. I think it’s about time to think of giving her a little Sister.” Nowi replied trying to keep up a girlish voice whilst getting furiously pounded.

*Grunt* “Wh – what! Are you saying that you want me to… knock you up?” Brady said while kneading and mashing Nowi’s pert breasts together.

“~Hmmm~ ❤ Gods yes! ~Ungh~ ❤ I think it would be sooooo hot ❤. Just imagine me heavy and swollen with the next descendent of the noble Themis clan. ~Ah! ❤~ plus it would make the next couple of times with your Grandpa so much hotter. Just thinking of it; me fucking Lord Themis while I’m simultaneously pregnant with his own Great-Granddaughter. ~Ah! ❤~ the idea of it is so naughty and that’s what makes it even hotter! ❤ I wonder how your grandpa would react if I told him my next child was yours. He might get angry or upset, but I think that in truth; your grandpa is the type of super perverted deviant that would actually find the idea of fucking a woman pregnant with his Great-Granddaughter to be extra erotic. ~Neh ❤~ and I am too; oh please Brady. Nah might not want to bare your child, but I most certainly do! ❤ come on; let’s make it so that Nah’s next sister is also your daughter.” It seemed that thoughts of pseudo-adulterous breeding running through Nowi’s mind were having a significant impact on her body. Nowi’s vaginal walls had begun to tighten like a vice around Brady’s cock. It was only due to an extreme iron-will on Brady’s part that he didn’t find his release strait away.

*Grunt* *Exhale* “So you really want me to impregnate you? And what do you think Libra; what’s your opinion on all this?” Brady said directing his last sentence towards Libra who was behind him.

Libra was still in the room leaning against the entrance door. Although Brady did not see it, his face was adorned with a soft smile. “Brady, I already told you that I think of you as a sort of close kinsman; and so long as you agree to work under me with my various operations, then I have no problem with you and Nowi having some fun from time to time.” 

“However, maybe it is important that we make this little arrangement more official. We should perhaps sign a contract of sorts. Yes, that makes this moment a great opportunity. Brady if you impregnate Nowi, then my family’s blood and your blood will be mixed in the child. Yes, that will be our contract. Brady, impregnate Nowi, mix the bloods, and the agreement will be set in stone. The child’s physical flesh will be proof of our pact. Our contract will be sealed in blood and nestled in the water of the womb. Brady if you do this then you will agree to become my apprentice and work for me.” Libra finished his speech. Like always there was an air of menacing power in Libra’s voice. Normally Brady would be intimidated by Libra’s tone of voice, but in this moment; Brady’s courage was bolstered by his current act of fucking Nowi. Or maybe it was just the thought that if Libra did kill him; then at least he would die while in the mist of absolute pleasure.

Brady smiled a wide grin as if the havens above had just opened up and laid before him the Sampo. “Humph, well there’s no way I can disagree with this tradeoff. You ready Nowi? I’m going to knock you up. You’re going to swell with my child; you and me are going to personally make Nah’s next little sibling together.”

“~Kyaa!~ ❤. Yes! Gods yes! ❤” Nowi screamed out as Brady began to extremely exaggerate his thrusting actions. He was putting his whole body into the action, pulling out till only the head of his penis remained inside, then he came thundering back down and slamming right back into Nowi’s pink flesh with force great enough to rock the whole of Nowi’s body. Every time Brady rammed his rod into Nowi’s forever tight cunt there was a wet slapping sound that punctuated every individual thrust. Brady thought briefly about the uniqueness of Nowi’s pussy. Despite supposedly having bedded over 60 men over the course of 3 years, her cunt was still incredibly tight; tighter than a virgin maiden. Perhaps a forever tight and vice like cunt was just one of the biological wonders of the Manakete’s. Those were questions for another time though. Right now the most important thing for Brady to focus on was fierce and aggressive baby-making with the mother of one of his closest friends from the _futures-past_.

“~Uh ~ Ah! ❤~ Brady, ~Ah!~ please, ~Guah!~ Ki – kiss me please! ❤” Nowi tilted her neck back a bit so that she could just barely see Brady’s eyes from the peripheral of her vision. Brady looked back down at her and hesitated for just a moment. A part of him was afraid that if he stole a kiss from the wife of Libra then his head would soon be separated from the rest of his body. However, another part of him feared that this was actually what Libra expected of him, and that if he didn’t follow through then he would be upsetting Libra. In the end Brady decided to go with the flow and trust his pleasure fueled instincts.

Brady brought his torso down closer to Nowi’s body, so close in fact that Brady was now in a full on spooning position with Nowi. It was only thanks to the fact that Brady was significantly taller than Nowi that he was able to press his chest fully against her back whilst still maintaining his sexual thrusts. If he was shorter, or if Nowi was taller then they would have to completely change positions in order to maintain sexual contact whilst kissing. Thankfully the two were the perfect size to full this maneuver off. Using his right hand to press against the mattress and steady himself. Brady moved his head close to Nowi’s and the two soon found their lips locked together in erotic passion.

Brady was ultimately inexperienced in the art of kissing, and Nowi knew this. Normally it is the man’s job to take the lead in a kiss, it is his duty to maintain the levels of passionate expression by using his tongue or by nibbling softly on his partners lip. Brady didn’t know how to do any of this, so it was actually Nowi who took the lead of shoving her big and long Manakete tongue into Brady’s mouth. The two partners tongue’s met and Brady got to experience for the first time a truly passionate kiss of erotic enlightenment. Although Nowi’s bigger, longer, and more aggressive tongue took the lead, their tongues did dance an entangled and chaotic dance.

Nowi then pulled her tongue back out of Brady’s mouth and gave him the opportunity to take control. When the inexperienced young man failed to take the hint Nowi was forced to retake the lead. She sucked and pulled on his bottom lip before slipping her tongue in his mouth, exploring the orifice and wrestling his tongue with hers. Hoping that Brady would be able to learn from example and commit these basic practices in the art of kissing to memory. Nowi continued to assume the dominant role and lead Brady through a few more examples of proper kissing etiquette.

Brady realized that he was being a bad kisser. He also realized that his release was right around the corner. Not wanting to cap off this lovemaking session with Nowi’s last memory of it being how badly he was at kissing; Brady decided that he would have to change up his tactics and flip the whole metaphorical table.

Using his left hand Brady reached around Nowi’s body and found the entrance of her womanhood where he was currently thrusting into. There he found the Manakete’s clitoris, with delicate accuracy Brady gently pinched the eternally youthful dragons Clit between two of his fingers. Then Brady began to aggressively grind, rub, and vibrate his fingers into Nowi’s love bead whilst simultaneously continuing the kiss and his thrusts. Nowi’s eyes shot open as she felt the trifecta of pleasure that came from Brady’s continued thrusting, her clitoris being stimulated by Brady’s wondrous fingers, and the carnal taboo of depraved debauchery that was the thoughts of swelling with the child of one of the time travelers from the ruined future; a time traveler who was technically the biological descendent of the Themis Noble clan.

The two lovers had finally reached their euphoric zenith, and in simultaneous cries of ecstasy Brady and Nowi reached sensual release as they both came onto and into each other. Nowi’s wet and messy love fluids sprayed down onto Brady’s dick and then down onto the sheets of the bed. Meanwhile Brady’s dick ruptured white sticky paste into the core of Nowi’s being, his baby-making milk spreading out and passing through Nowi’s own cervix, where the microscopic tadpoles would carry out their mission to find and inseminate any awaiting egg.

* * *

* * *

~~~ A few minutes later. ~~~

“Aww~ He looks so cute like this. Maybe we should just let him rest for a bit more.”

Brady’s eyes fluttered open as he heard Nowi’s child-like bubbly voice. Brady realized that he was laying in his bed naked while Nowi was dressed in her traditional dragon scale vest and heart costume; the only part that was missing was her pink-purple gloves, but it seems that she kept them off so that she could gently caress Brady’s hair with her dainty girlish fingers.

“Wh – What happened?” Brady softly questioned as he continued to allow Nowi to softly caress his hair.

*Giggle* “Oh not much. You just passed out for a few minutes after sex just like your grandfather. I think it’s kinda’ cute how the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. You both look like adorable big babies when you sleep after sex.” Nowi finished her sentence with one of her trademark ‘ _great-big-Nowi-grins_ ’. Her smile was infectious and it even caused Brady turn his lips into a small smile of his own.

“That is unless your trepidatious silence is a subtle way of telling me that you lost all of your short term memories after you passed out. Cause if that’s the case then you should know that I gave you the best blowjob of your life. We had some really good sex right here on your bed. And you probably knocked me up with Nah’s next little sister.”

“Don’t forget that he agreed to become my apprentice and work under me.” Libra interjected, reminding Nowi of what he felt was the most important event of the evening.

“Oh yeah, you also sold your soul to Libra. Good luck with that. ❤” Nowi jokingly replied.

Brady released his own hearty chuckle as the memories from today all came cascading over his mind. In his mind it was practically an impossibility that one could go from getting rejected by Nah early in the day; to fucking and knocking up her mother later in the day. Then again fighting and besting a mountain sized Fell Dragon was also probably an Impossibility; so maybe Brady simply needed to redefine his own definition of impossible. “So it wasn’t just a dream.” *Chuckles* Brady’s eye’s scanned down Nowi’s body. She was half clothed in her traditional uniform, but Brady was using his memories from earlier to try and imagine her body fully nude. His gaze drifted down to Nowi’s exposed belly button and then a few inches lower than that and he remembered the events that came right at the end of his sexual encounter with her.

“Hmm~ So… Did I really knock you up?” Brady questioned.

Nowi giggled and then proceeded to softly pat and rub the area of skin just below her belly button. “Yup. You and me just created the next cute little baby half-dragon together. I’m sure that Nah will love having another Manakete sister to dote on. That is unless you think it didn’t take. In which case we’ll strike gold during rounds 2, 3, 4, or 5.”

Brady forced himself to focus on his own questions rather than what ‘rounds 2, 3, 4, or 5’ may entail. “You speak of having another daughter as if it’s a sure thing. What if it’s a boy dragon? Don’t male Manakete’s exist?” Brady questioned.

“Well of course male Manakete’s exist, but Manakete reproduction is a bit different than Human reproduction. See Manakete mothers are a bit biased towards one gender. If a Manakete mother got pregnant, gave birth, and then looked at her first child and saw that it was a boy, then she would be confident that any future children she might have will also be boys; and if she saw that her first child was a girl, then she would be confident that any future children would also be girls. Since Nah came back in time, I was pretty sure it meant that I’m the type of Manakete that’s biased towards breeding female Manakete, and since I gave birth to Nahla, Nefertari, and Nia, I think that cements me as one of the Manakete mothers that only has daughters.”

“Hmm~ but I thought Manakete had low birth rates or something like that. Ain’t there a reason why the current Manakete population is so low; like you can only get pregnant during a heat cycle or something?”

“Well I don’t know anything about a - ‘heat cycle’; that sounds more like a mammal thing, but yes Manaketes do face an infertility problem. It takes a lot of trying and is generally considered a short miracle any time a Manakete gets pregnant. I was considered a miraculous birth when I was created.” Nowi replied in a slightly more serious tone of voice than what was normal for her.

“Right, so why are you so fertile then?” Brady questioned.

“Well you see me and my husband may have made a major discovery.” Nowi said while gazing at Libra. 

Libra took over the conversation and said. “We discovered that couplings between a human and a Manakete seem to have a much higher chance of successfully inducing a pregnancy. Whether this is because the infertility curse only effects male Manakete’s, or because it is easier for Quintessence to form in hybrids than it is in full blooded Manakete’s, we do not know. We simply know that we’ve had no fertility issues when conceiving Nahla, Nefertari, and Nia.” 

“Yeah in the past 3 years I’ve been pregnant more often than not. Three kids in three years; I don’t mind it though, due to the infertility problem there weren’t a lot of Manakete’s for me to play with growing up. Plus shortly after I was born…” Nowi paused and her face looked like it held an air of melancholy. Nowi quickly shook it off though and returned to her more upbeat attitude. “Well let’s just say that I was really lonely for a good portion of my life when I was young, and those feelings of loneliness may have been what inspired me to want a big family today.”

“Huh~ Well 3 kids going on 4 is already pretty big. How many more kids were ya’ thinking of havin’?” Brady questioned.

“Well me and Libra were thinking about having a dozen cause then that would be enough to form our own Manakete Hybrid Lacrosse team, but then I thought it would be better to have 2 dozen cause then we could form 2 Manakete Lacrosse teams and have em’ play against each other.” Nowi said in an excited yet joking tone.

“Tw- 2 dozen!? But that’s – that’s insanely big.” Brady stammered in a shocked tone.

“You do realize that me and Nowi are owners of an Orphanage with over 300 charges. Clearly our definition of ‘ _Big_ ’ is just a bit different than others.” Libra responded in a cool and neutral tone of voice.

“Okay touché. But still… 2 dozen does seem kinda’ excessive.” (“ _Gotta’ imagine that things might get a little loose after 2 dozen_ ”) Brady said that last sentence under his breath and quiet enough that no one heard.

“Actually our plans require that Nowi produce a large amount of Manakete children.” Libra replied coldly.

“Plans?” Brady questioned.

“Yes plans. It’s generally a good idea to make plans. Helps oneself to stay goal oriented and it keeps yourself looking forward. Plans also help make it easier to visualize your dreams and desires. It also helps to always know what your next step should be.” Libra replied with an unreadable smile.

“Uhh~ okay, but what are your plans exactly?” Brady question while rising to a sitting position in the bed.

“You mean _our plans_. Remember Brady. You agreed to be my apprentice and work under me.”

Brady was getting a little nervous again. He was starting to regret sleeping with Nowi and agreeing to this weird apprenticeship program.

“You see Brady. This world is so corrupt and full of sin. For the longest time I contemplated ways in which I could rid the world of sin, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I had framed the question entirely wrong.”

Brady’s eyes widened when he heard that Libra’s machinations were so far reaching and extensive.

“Gotoh 12:3”

“ _Let no man go without fish and let no family go without bread. Those who are of plenty must give to those who are of few. For a village is only as strong as its meekest family. Thus we share amongst each other not to deprive ourselves of wealth, but rather to enrich ourselves by improving the quality of the whole. When all men eat fish the men will grow strong; and so too the village will grow strong._ ” 

Brady recognized those sentences as a verse from the good book of Naga. He remembered it from his time spent training to be a priest in the futures-past. The way Libra preached the verse it was clear that he was emphasizing the altruistic message that was embedded within the verse.

“The wisdom of these words have been forgotten by mankind. Long ago, at the dawn of human history; Dragons ruled the land. It was dragons who raised mankind. It was dragons who protected mankind. It was dragons who enlightened mankind. Now the dragons are gone and mankind is to fend for itself. We have failed, and as such I believe it is necessary that Dragons return to rule mankind again.”

Brady mauled over the words he had just heard and contemplated their meaning. “You want the dragons to come back? But how? Nowi, Nah, and Tiki are the only Manakete’s known to man; all the other Manakete’s that may be out there are in hiding and living as hermits. We don’t even know if any of the surviving dragon’s tribesmen would even want to come back.”

“No, when I say that I wish for the Dragons to return to rule I am speaking metaphorically. I don’t actually expect the other dragon’s tribesmen to come back. Rather I intend to create a new generation of dragon rulers. Give me a minute to explain and everything will make sense.” Libra began pacing around the room as he prepared his speech in his head. The way he moved made Brady think of a deadly carnivore stalking its prey.

* _Clears throat_ * “The first part of the plan is to build up a good repertoire with the noble lineages. And not just the nobles here and Themis; we need to expanded and reach out to aristocrats from all of Archanea and Valentia. They must learn of and pass down the knowledge of how… wonderfully delightful the company of a Manakete can be.”

“The second part of the plan will be to raise our many… many Manakete daughters to be dutiful and pious women. They will learn noble etiquette and will also be taught my general philosophy and world view. I will instill in them the true values of altruism.”

“The third part of the plan will be to marry off my Manakete daughters to the various political elites of the world. Assuming part 1 went off okay; then the up and coming men of noble status will know assuredly that a Manakete would be the single best choice for a wife. My future Manakete daughters will marry into the next generation of nobility and then they will have the ears, and pocketbooks of the most powerful men in the political world.”

“Vicariously through my daughters I will be able to influence the opinions of all of the great noble leaders, and when I have enough noble men under my thumb I will be able to influence the politics and culture of the entire world.”

“This world creates sin because it is naturally corrupt. Thus if one wishes to destroy sin then it is a fruitless endeavor to attack the sin itself because the world will simply endlessly produce more sin. No, if one wishes to rid the world of sin then there is but one target; the world itself. Yes, one must attack, destroy, and rebuild the very structures of the world itself if one aims to truly cleanse sin.”

“That’s the fourth part of the plan. Once our daughters have rested control of the Noble houses I will finally have the power to rebuild the structures of the world. The noble houses will no longer squander their influence on petty skirmishes, and political gamesmanship. Their power will instead be put towards humanitarian efforts and progressive activism.”

“You… you wish to conquer the world?” Brady interrupted Libra’s speech when he pieced together enough of Libra’s plan to see it would involve some form of conquest.

“We don’t aim to cause warfare and strife. I aim to influence people in the most basic and consistent manor there is. Political marriages have existed for eons, so I don’t think anyone would think it weird if the potential children of Nowi’s bloodline are wed away in the same manner that aristocrats have practiced for generations. Not just that, but since the defeat of Grima the people of the world have been much more open to supporting the good word of Naga. I happen to think quite a few high standing men would love to have a Manakete for a wife. In fact I know so; I’ve already received a few interesting letters asking for Nah’s hand in marriage. Not that I would accept them; Nah is already a grown woman, it would be unfair to involve her with any of this.”

“In fact, sometime after my own life ends I do expect that Nowi will remarry into an even higher position of authority.”

Brady turned his gaze towards the eternally youthful Nowi and questioned her. “So all of this elaborate planning. You cool with it?”

Nowi beamed a bright smile and replied in a bubbly-girlish tone. “Yep! In fact we were thinking that if things could be arranged just right then In 100 or 200 years I might be able to marry into the Ylissean royal family. I mean it’s probably a bit of a stretch but if I pull it off then we’ll have effectively met a major milestone in completing all our goals. Plus I just love the thought of me being a royal queen whiles all of my many daughters are the immortal matriarchs of all the important families of Archanea and Valentia; Think about it, if I’m queen then I could spend all day having all the fun I want and nobody could say no because I would be royalty.❤”

Brady took a moment to mentally paint a picture of what he was hearing. The idea of cute girlish Nowi sitting on the thrown of Ylisstol would have felt like an outrageous fantasy if he thought of it any day before today, but now that he learned of Libra’s and Nowi’s secret operations. Well the thought actually seemed like it was a fairly probable outcome. In fact there was more to it though. If all of Nowi’s potential daughters really did become the immortal matriarchs of all the important family’s around Archanea and Valentia, and then they in turn contribute their support and power back towards their mother; then Nowi wouldn’t just be the potential queen of Ylisse, she would effectively be the immortal dragon empress of Archanea and Valentia. Was this what Libra meant when he said he wanted to see control of the world return to the hands of the dragons? Was this all just one massive hundred yearlong con to get his wife and daughters into nigh hegemonic political power? If Brady didn’t actually know Libra and Nowi as good friends then he would probably think that this was all a massive manipulative and evil conspiracy to subvert the faithful of the world.

“So Brady, that’s pretty much everything. It’s probably not a wise decision for me to make, but even though you already agreed, I’m going to give you one more chance to walk out of all of this if you really want to.”

Brady’s eye’s widened at Libra’s words. “You’re just going to let me walk out if I wish ta’?”

“So long as you agree to not speak a word of anything you’ve seen heard or felt today then yes, you’re free to back out now.”

Brady took a moment to contemplate all of this. Libra wanted him to essentially become a pimp and help him run his brothel operation of selling out girls to the wealthy denizens of Themis and any tourist visiting Themis. All of this was apparently to secure more resources for the orphanage whilst syphoning wealth from the opulent nobles. But more than that it was also a long conspiracy to alter the future of the world by eventually subverting control of the Aristocratic family’s by placing his future daughters into the head seats of those families. And Libra wanted him to essentially be his second in command.

Brady then turned his mind towards the event that Libra had use to initially convince him. His time in Bed with Nowi. She was definitely the best sexual experience that Brady had ever had, not that Brady had a ton of sex before, but of his limited experience Nowi was definitely the cream of the crop. Her touch was so soft and girl like; yet at the same time there was an essence of a thousand years of mature experience embedded in every action she took whilst she was in that bed. Honestly his body really wanted to have a second chance with the Manakete. He had only bed her one time yet he was already addicted.

Then his mind remembered the event that set everything off. Earlier today when he was talking to Nah. He confessed his feelings to her, and she rejected him. Her heart was already desiring another. Laurent, the bastard got everything. He was as smart as a scholar yet had the body of an athlete. He traveled the world and only visited infrequently, yet despite this, Lucina, and Nah were both very much attracted to him. In fact Brady even remembered Severa confessing that she found Laurent highly attractive before she left for an unknown parallel world. Without even trying Laurent was somehow considered to be the most prized bachelor by most women that knew him. Brady spent nearly the past 3 years trying to get close to Nah, all in an attempt to slowly crack her shell and turn her attention towards himself. Now where did that get him; 3 wasted years of celibacy all tossed in the trash because Nah was another admirer of Laurent.

Finally Brady remembered words that were spoken to him by Nowi just before he and her had sex. “ _Oh really ❤? If that’s the case then why do you care about what Nah thinks about things? In fact, why are you still so concerned about her, when you can have someone like me ❤?_ ” Yeah, why should Brady care about what Nah thinks when he could have someone better than her in almost every single way?

“So Brady. Have you made your decision?” Libra spoke, awakening Brady from his mental stupor.

Brady turned his gaze towards Libra and then locked eyes with him. “I’m in, 100% I’m in.”

“Good. Your training begins tomorrow. I’ll send a letter informing your mother that you are becoming my apprentice. Officially you’ll be helping me at the cathedral and the Orphanage, but obviously you know that there’s much more that you will be assisting me with than just that.”

“Starting tomorrow? That’s kinda’ fast.” Brady replied casually.

“It has to be. We have about 2 weeks of training to go through before you’ll be on your own and running things.”

“I’ll be on my own in just 2 weeks? What’s happening in two weeks?”

“The royal birthday remember? The princess of Ylisse will be turning 4 soon and she wasn’t baptized when she was a baby due to the difficult situation that the wars with Walhart and the Grimleal presented. As such I have been requested to perform the baptism on her 4th birthday. So I’ll be gone for a while. It’s a good thing you agreed to be my apprentice, I would be most lost without your assistance.” Libra explained.

“Tsk~ you needed me because you have to go to the royal birthday. Don’t tell me you already knew that I would say yes to becoming your apprentice? This almost feels like in was step zero in your master plan.” Brady replied with a bit of a humorous tone in his voice.

Libra chuckled a bit before responding. “Well I did say that I saw a deep kinship in you. So yes I was accounting on you agreeing to this arrangement. Don’t be too worried though, Nowi will stay here with you. With Nah leaving to join the missionaries in Plegia we can’t exactly afford to leave Themis without any Great sisters to attend the Parish.”

“Yep! That’s right Brady, I’ll be right here to give you looooots of company. ❤” Nowi interjected with a friendly teasing tone in her voice.

After Nowi and Nah picked up all their stuff they then left the same way they came in. With Nowi hoping out the window, scampering up the roof and then turning into her dragon form, after which she and her husband flew off back to the orphanage.

* * *

Brady knew that his life was about to change greatly. But what Brady didn’t know was that the change his life was going to go through was going to be vastly different than what he expected. Brady knew that the world was going to change, but he had no way of knowing that this change would not come from Libra and his schemes, but rather it would come from a spreading Malice that was infecting its way across the world at this very moment.

And Libra would never know it, but there was going to be more than one baptism at the upcoming royal birthday. One baptism of water and myrrh incense, and another of darkness and Malice. Libra’s machinations would never have a chance to flourish in this world, for there was another in this world who was currently making even darker and more diabolical plans. Plans that would ultimately consume, conquer, and subvert the very religion that Libra subscribed himself too.

Yes, at this very moment a pair of people were making their way off to the south-eastern portion of the continent. Their destination was for the one known as Tharja. Although their current plans were still a mystery. One thing was certain. Soon a vast outbreak of a horrible infection would come to subsume the world in Malice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Woohoo~ This concludes the first Themis Arc of this story. I know it was long (32000 words) but overall I'm very happy with it. I feel like it did a pretty decent job at introducing some more characters to the story. There will eventually be a second Themis Arc that will focus more on Ricken and a few other characters, but that arc will be a ways away. 
> 
> To all the zelda fans, I know its been a good while since I made the last dedicated Hyrule chapter. But fret not. For the next chapter in this story will return to the land of Hyrule. There's going to be just a bit of setup to establish things in Hyrule before the Zelda chapters fully come into stride, but once everything is setup the Zelda chapters will move at a much quicker pace than the Fire Emblem chapters. Like right now I would say that the Fire Emblem chapters are about 75% plot and 25% sex. The zelda chapters will be inversions of this. 25% plot and 75% sex.  
> The Zelda chapters are probably going to be a lot more fetish based. With more outrageous sexual acts happening in them. Also because the Zelda chapters will be more focused on erotica, it means that they'll probably be shorter as well. This will make them much easier to wright I think.
> 
> Okay I know there's at least 3 people out there who are reading this story. So to you brave few I have some questions to ask.
> 
> Now while the next chapter(/set of chapters) is going to be set in Hyrule, the set of chapters after that will return to Lucina, and Yarne on their quest to visit Tharja. You know the formula by now, much like Bushrod and Yarne; there is going to be some Dream Sex in the realm of the mind. And I was thinking, If Tharja were to find herself in the realm of the mind, who would greet her? After pondering on it for a bit I came up with 2 possibilities.  
> First the obvious choice of Robin. Anyone who is familiar with Fire Emblem Awakening will understand why this is the obvious choice. Tharja has a crush on him, believes that they were destined for each other, so on so forth.  
> Now the not so obvious choice. Owain. hear me out. Tharja is atracted to darkness and Fell blood. Well who's always talking about their blood and darkness. That's right it's Owain. He even calls himself Owain Dark in his support conversation with Robin (not to mention Odin Dark) plus he's always going on about his cursed blood and being possessed by his sword hand. I mean Owain and Tharja were practically made for each other. Its a real mystery as to why they didn't share a support conversation in the Warriors game.  
> So who would you rather see a seen of in the 'realm of the mind'? Tharja and Robin . Or Tharja and Owain. Remember this is the 'realm of the mind' So it isn't going to be the real Owain or Robin. Just leave your answers down in the comment section, and I'll pick whichever one seems to be more popular.
> 
> Question 2: How do you think the female cast of Awakenings breasts compare between each other. Or rather How big would you like me to describe a certain characters breasts. I haven't used a ton of descriptors for breasts yet in the story, but I feel that that's going to change once I introduce Noire.
> 
> After thinking about it for a bit, I've come up with this.
> 
> S+ (Almost ridiculously big.) ---- Noire
> 
> S (Very Very Large.) ---- (Aversa)
> 
> A+ (Really big, bigger than head.) ---- Tiki, Panne 
> 
> A (Very large, about the size of head.) ---- Cynthia, Miriel, (Emmeryn)
> 
> B+ (Big but not huge, just under the size of head.) ---- Morgan, Anna, (Female Robin)
> 
> B (a good bit Bigger than average.) ---- Tharja, Cherche, Maribelle
> 
> C+ (just a little bigger than average.) ---- Sumia, Say'ri, Flavia, (Severa)
> 
> C (average.) ---- Lissa, Olivia, Nah
> 
> D+ (Just under average.) ---- Sully, Kjelle, *Lucina*
> 
> D (Small but perky.) ---- Nowi, Cordelia
> 
> So Yeah this is a little ranking tier list for how I'm thinking I will describe the female Awakening characters bosoms. Obviously this tier list doesn't actually match up with official artwork of the characters, but that's why this is erotic Fan-fiction and not just erotic fiction.  
> So yeah the Tier list is obviously not set in stone. (Except Noire, she will definitely be the biggest.) and if you have any ideas for modifications to the tier list pleas state them in the comment section.  
> Lucina is a wild card because the Malice inside her lets her morph her body, so she could adjust her bosom size if she wanted to.  
> Parentheses characters are characters that may or may not appear in this story.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.  
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.


	14. Second Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude were we leave the land of Ylisse and return to the land of Hyrule.
> 
> Zelda is beginning her plans to begin her trip across all of Hyrule in order to hand deliver all of her invitations to her friends and allies.
> 
> But will the parliament truly have her back in this decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter that will be uploaded in between the next longer chapter.
> 
> The reason why this chapter is so short is because this was originally the introduction of the next chapter, but I decided that it didn't fit well attached to that chapter. So I chose to brake the intro off and make it its own separate chapter.
> 
> I am an amateur author, so please forgive me if this work of fiction isn't quite up to the level of quality that other works on this site achieve.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this story.

After Zelda’s tryst with her fiancé Link. Zelda came up with a scheme to indulge in some fantasies of her own. It all came about after she made a _‘wish’_ in her mind, a wish that she could find a way to indulge in her breeding fetish without actually taking the risk of getting pregnant herself. Somehow Zelda had subconsciously used the Imperium of the Triforce on herself. She had accidentally cast a spell on herself, one which influenced her mind and made her concoct a plan in which she could vicariously entertain in her fantasies.

No one knew about this of course. Zelda didn’t tell anyone, and even Link didn’t know about Zelda’s secret accidental _‘wish’_. In fact even Zelda wasn’t fully aware of her latest wish, for to her it was but a secret hidden desire in her own mind. However the Imperium of the Triforce was not biased between private dreams of the heart and direct statements of intent. The Triforce answered her private wish same as it would any other. This is what gave Zelda her motivation to visit all of her close friends. It was not simply so she could personally invite her friends and acquaintances to her upcoming wedding, it was so that she could use them as pawns in her breeding fetish fantasies.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Princess Zelda was walking down a hall within the opulent property that was Hyrule Castle. Walking just behind her was her personal retainer the Sheikah clan’s-woman Impa, and just behind her were three older men.

“Please Princess Zelda, I do beg of you to reconsider. It’s completely fine for you to desire to send out personal invitations for your upcoming wedding, but to actually go out and deliver the invitations yourself. We have a postal system for such things.” Minister Potho pleaded with Princess Zelda.

Minister Potho is the Minister of home affairs. He is a short man with white hair only on the sides with a bald top, a large white mustache, and large glasses. Currently Potho was trying to reason with his Princess.

“Please Uncle Potho, you are being far too coddling. I’m just going to be traveling around Hyrule to visit old friends. Impa and Link will be accompanying me. Not to mention the _‘Royal Engineers’_ will be delivering me to every destination by train. I simply don’t see why you are worrying so much about this.” Zelda replied to Minister Potho while continuing to walk down the halls.

“But Princess, I don’t see why there is any need to open yourself up to any such risk.” Potho pleaded back to his princess.

“What Risks are there? Ganon has been banished from this world and his armies have been scattered.” Zelda replied in a slightly flippant tone.

“But Princess, enemies could lurk in any and every shadow. The Yiga clan is still out there. There are still splinter cells of Gerudo clan’s-women that are loyal to the king of thieves. Not to mention that there are a number of dark forces out there that might see Ganon’s banishment as an opportunity to establish nefarious plots within our lands. Now is simply not the time for us to let our guard down, we must be more vigilant than ever before. The fact that you now hold the complete Triforce within your being means that there will be thousands of dastardly foes who aim to steal the Triforce from you.” Minister Potho stated his plea as he hurried down the hall. His shorter legs having to move faster than normal just to keep up with the Princess.

“Ugh~ Uncle I love you, but your simply being far too over-reactive.” Zelda responded to the Minister of home affairs.

“Humph~ Better to be over-reactive than under-reactive.” Potho responded to the princess’s apparent apathy at his concerns.

It was then that one of the other men following behind the Princess spoke up. “I agree with The Princess. I feel that there is a very powerful statement our wonderful kingdom can make. When our magnificent Princess chooses to hand deliver her own wedding invitations to all her friends, acquaintances, and fellow members of high society; it shows to the world that our kingdom stands as a strong and confident Image of Hope, Fairness, and Stability. If the Princess were to simply send the invites in the mail then what would our Goron, Zora, and Rito brothers and sisters think of us. That we covet the Imperium of the Triforce so much that we dare not step outside our own doors? Nay, the Princess is most wise to show confidence by hand delivering the invitations.”

Princess Zelda slowed down just a bit and blinked her eyes a few times out of surprised bewilderment. She turned her head back towards the man who made the last statement just so that she could truly confirm that it was who she thought it was. “Thank you Chancellor Cole. It’s good to see that at least some members of the parliament have my back.”

Chancellor Cole was the Hyrulian Chancellor of foreign affairs. He is a short man with orange hair, a well-groomed orange mustache. The chancellor was dressed in ceremonial green attire befitting a member of the kingdom's government. He was also well known for wearing 2 top-hats on top of his head, although many just considered this to be an aspect of the Chancellor’s eccentricities.

“Tsk~ it’s not that I don’t have your back Princess, it’s just that I think we need to stay cautious and vigilant. Now that you hold the complete Triforce within your being, there are even more duties and responsibility’s that you must be aware of. And of course I know that you are aware that Hyrule’s enemies covet the Triforce, but have you considered the fact that there may be even some allies of ours that covet the Imperium of the Triforce as well. Some of our closest friends may be tempted to turn traitorous when the possibility of obtaining omnipotence comes into play.”

“Humph~ Uncle! Are you insinuating that I can’t visit old friends because you fear that they might turn against me to lay claim on the Triforce?” Zelda said coming to a complete stop, turning towards Minister Potho and placing both hands on her hips.

“Nugh~ no… I just think that…”

“Well I think that you should quit while you’re ahead Minister.” Chancellor Cole said butting into the conversation between the Princess and the Minister.

“Why you –- if anything you’re the one who doesn’t have my back.” Minister Potho said to Chancellor Cole.

“Now – now Potho, aren’t you the Minister of home affairs. If anything I would think that you would be all for the Princess’s plan, after all what use is etiquette training if you never go out and meet people. Plus as I said before, this is a good way to show unity and reverence to all the ethnic tribes of Hyrule.” Chancellor Cole retorted.

“Thank you Chancellor. See Uncle Potho. It’s just as Chancellor Cole says. Me and Link hand delivering our Wedding invitations will be a good way to show the people of Hyrule that I’m not the kind of Princess who just stays locked away in her castle all the time. It shows that I’m willing to go out there and actually meet the good people and speak face to face with them.” Zelda followed up with the Chancellors Retort.

“Gugh~ if both of you are against me then I guess I have no leg to stand on in this debate. ~Huff~ I concede defeat Princess. Do as you wish and journey across the lands to deliver your wedding invitations.” Minister Potho replied in a deflated tone.

“Oh thank you so much Uncle!” Zelda said moving over to the Minister and engaging him in a forgiving hug. “I knew that you would see reason in this matter, and I promise that I will be on my best behavior during this trip. I’ll treat it just like a dignitary meeting, trust me you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Yes well. Just know that I worry so much because I do deeply care for you My Princess.” Potho said while the small man struggled for breath within the Princess’s hug. 

After the hug was concluded the Minister collected himself and fixed up his attire before responding to the Princess. “Right, well if you truly wish to quell my fears then please I beg of you, at least bring along more security than just Impa and Link. A Princess of your stature should be accompanied by at least a small Squad of Knights. Remember ‘better to be over-reactive than under-reactive’, a Squad of Knights will go a long way in warding off any retaliatory tactics that the foul Yiga may be planning.”

It was then that Impa spoke up and replied to the Ministers words. “Minister I can assure you that my fellow Sheikah Shinobi are scouring the lands of Hyrule for any traces of Yiga activities. We are always in the shadows watching over the lands and scouting out and eliminating anyone or anything that could pose a threat to the Royal Family. Please trust that I will guard the Princess with my life, no harm will befall her so long as I am still alive.”

Before Potho could respond, Chancellor Cole actually chose to speak up. “Yes Impa, of course we have no question about you or your clans-men skills; but perhaps just to satisfy the concerns of the Minister. Maybe we can assemble that small Squad of Knights-Guards for the Princess that the Minister suggested.”

“Hmm~ well I guess so long as I am allowed to go on this trip then I guess I can acquiesce to being accompanied by some Knights-Guards, but only if it’s a small squad. I don’t want people to think that I’m only comfortable leaving the castle grounds when I’m surrounded by a small army.” Zelda said as the conversation between the small groups was more or less concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Zelda world in this story is more of a composite and amalgamation of other various Zelda eras / worlds. It dose not draw from any one Zelda game. It instead combines aspects of many Zelda games and mixes them together.
> 
> One example of this is Minister Potho and Chancellor Cole existing in the same story at the same time. Minister Potho is from the Minish cap and Chancellor Cole is from Spirit Tracks. obviously in canon Minister Potho and Chancellor Cole never interact with each other because they exist in completely different eras of the timeline.
> 
> In this story many characters from many different eras of the Zelda timeline will exist together and interact with each other in this story. So Potho and Cole wont be the only example of this in chapters to come.
> 
> In this chapter I mentioned 3 men following behind Zelda but only mentioned 2 of them. the third man was Byrne, but with the way the story flowed I just never got around to mentioning him. Yeah 'Chekhov's gun' probobly should have just said that there were 2 if I'm not even going to bring Byrne up, but Byrne will be more important in chapters to come so I felt I should at least mention him down her in the notes.
> 
> For people who have actually played Spirit Tracks you may be intrigued by Chancellor Cole's mention in this story. I don't want to spoil anything, but just now that Cole will be a driving force in the Zelda side of the story later on. Not right now, but later on he will be pretty important.
> 
> So how does Hyrules government work in this story? In our world a chancellor is generally one of the following. The head of the government / A person in charge of foreign affairs / A person with duties related to justice / A person in charge of financial and economic issues / The head of a university.
> 
> So A Chancellor in terms of politics is generally ether the head of Government (like a Prime Minister or a President.) or a person in charge of foreign affairs. But In the Land of Hyrule the King (or Queen) is generally the head of Government. Unless we are to assume that in Spirit Tracks Hyrule was a constitutional monarchy with a ceremonial royal family, Coal can not be the head of Government. So what is he then? Well in this story I like to think that Hyrule's Chancellor is the inversion of Germany's Chancellor. For those that don't know Germany has both a President and a Chancellor. Normally you would think that the President would be the nations leader while the chancellor is some ancillary position like A person in charge of foreign affairs. But no, In Germany the Chancellor is the the head of the executive while the president is more or less just a ceremonial role. The Chancellor more or less does everything that a Prime minister or a President would do, while the actual German President is basically in the same position that France's King was in back in 1791; politically irrelevant and just ceremonial to the elected parliament.
> 
> As such I view Chancellor Coal's role as that. He's an elected official, but he doesn't have any real political power when held next to the royal family.
> 
> Minister Potho --- [Zelda wiki Potho](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Minister_Potho)
> 
> Coal --- [Zelda wiki Coal](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Cole)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will go on to read further chapters. The next chapter is already complete and will be uploaded soon.
> 
> Also If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Next chapter will revolve around Zelda visiting her old friend Agitha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	15. Bug Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stop on Princess Zelda's trip to hand deliver her wedding invitations brings her to an old friend of hers.
> 
> Agitha the insect princess greats the hyrulian royalty, but it seems that time has left their relationship somewhat marred.
> 
> Surely this is the best of opportunities for old friends to reconnect, and rediscover the joys of friendship that they shared long ago.
> 
> Or is this a time for Zelda to engage in some nefarious rituals, using her old friend as a guinea pig for a fiendish plot of indulgence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to admit, but this is probably my weakest chapter yet. I don't know what went wrong but for some reason I just couldn't get everything to connect right. I originally wanted this chapter to start off with Agitha being fairly hesitant and shy, and then over the course of the chapter I wanted to ramp it up to the point where she becomes a wanton slut. But looking back I think all I did was make this chapter feel rushed in some parts, and painfully slow in other parts.
> 
> I apologies if this chapter was a slog to get through, I can deffinetly see that this is not my finest work. I want to say that I will strive to do better next time, and hopefully the next chapters will be vast improvements on this one.
> 
> .
> 
> So I bet your wondering why I took so long to put this chapter out. Well I don't want to dox myself, but lets just say that my whole month of Febuary was vary busy. I had a lot of work to do, and on top of that I had a lot of volunteer work that I promised to help out with. I don't want to say what that volunteer work was, but it did eat a ton of my free time in February.
> 
> Now I hear you ask. "Okay even if you where busy all of February, how come it took you until the 20th of March to get this chapter out? dose it really take you 20 days to wright a chapter? how are you ever going to Finnish this story if we have to wait 20 days between chapters?"
> 
> Okay that I really have no excuse for. For some reason this chapter was just unreasonable hard for me to wright. I had a lot of writers block and I don't really know why. Normally it never takes me this long to wright out a piece of fiction, but I guess there was just something about the scenario that made it difficult for me.
> 
> Well at least now that were past this chapter, hopefully all future chapters will be much easier to wright.
> 
> .
> 
> Note: In this chapter Agitha is supposed to be about the same age as Zelda. I know that in the real canon of Twilight Princess, Zelda is an adult or at least an older teen, while Agitha is only 10 years old. But in the continuity of this story, I am going to interpret Agitha as being roughly the same age as Zelda, and Agitha and Zelda knew each other as children and are long time friends.
> 
> There may be a bit more of this subtly changing the ages of characters in chapters to come, but I'm only going to play around with the charecters ages if I think it will enhance the story and make things more interesting. (Spoilers, the next Zelda character in this story is also going to be aged up a little as well.)
> 
> Agitha --- [Zelda Wiki Agitha](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Agitha)

~~~A day later~~~

Zelda and link were riding through the busy Castletown streets of the capital in an auto-carriage. Since the Trip to visit old friends was now being officially organized, Zelda and Link were using this time to deliver Wedding invitations to all their friends who lived in the Castletown.

“Oh gosh I never imagined how much fun this could be. This is going to be such a fun trip, were going to get to visit so many of our old friends and allies, and just the fact that this trip can double as a sort of vacation; oh we’ll get to travel across all the lands of Hyrule and we’ll get to meet all the good peoples and communities within these lands.” Zelda said to her fiancé as they were chauffeured towards there next destination.

Link turned to his partner and gave her a curt nod. He was happy just to be in her presence, and if his Princess was happy then he was happy as well.

The auto-carriage turned into the property of a fairly large mansion. The property was surrounded by a well-kept garden and there were a number of other auto-carriage’s in the parking lane of the manor; showing that whoever lived here was obviously well off and quite wealthy.

“Well this is the place. This is technically our first stop on our journey to hand deliver our Wedding invitations. I know that it doesn’t feel all that special because our first stop doesn’t even involve leaving the capital, but I think this is quite a monumental step on what will be a very riveting journey.” Zelda said as the engaged couple exited the now parked auto-carriage and then proceeded to walk towards the manor.

Before they could even get to the front door, the manor was opened and a small procession of maids and bellhops came out to greet the arriving Princess and Hero. There at the end of the procession was the person that Zelda and Link had come to visit.

“Ah~ Greetings my Princess.” Agitha said to Zelda while performing a Curtsy. As she did so all of the maids and bellhops made similar shows of humility. “I am so incredibly honored to be in your presence. The fact that you have chosen to visit me in person brings me and my family name great honor.”

“Tsk~ Agitha, there’s no reason for you to be so formal. We’ve been childhood friends since before we were 9 years old.” Zelda said addressing her old friend Agitha.

“Oh but I do, you’re the Princess of Hyrule, and not just that but you’re the Princess who bears within her the Imperium of the Triforce. You’re practically the living embodiment of Hylia herself. You deserve all the reverence one could possibly give.” Agitha replied to Zelda.

_“’The living embodiment of Hylia herself?’_ Don’t you think that’s a bit much? You’re practically treating me as a whole different person just because I now house the Triforce within my being. Can’t we just go back to treating each other as longtime friends? I came here to reconnect with my old friend Agitha; not Agitha the pious servant of the Goddesses.” Zelda said in a more relaxed tone.

“Ah yes, Perhaps my greeting was a bit too much. But either way I am your host and you are my guests, so please come in – come in. We’ve all been standing outside for just a bit too long.” Agitha ushered Zelda and link into the mansion whilst the maids and bellhops handled any luggage that needed carrying and they also valeted the auto-carriage into a proper parking space.

“Oh~ you must be hungry. _Your hungry right_? The chefs have prepared a magnificent Lunch for today, trust me we let no expense get in the way of this meal. I assure you that Lunch here will rival what you eat at the castle.” Agitha said as she guided the engaged couple towards the dining hall.

“You prepared Lunch? On such short notice? That’s nice and all, but I just hope that you didn’t go through any significant trouble just for my visit. Really you don’t need to impress me or anything, I’m already your friend.” Zelda said as she followed Agitha into the dining hall.

“This isn’t me trying to impress you. This is just me being a good host for my friend who happens to be a Princess.” Agitha said as she directed Link and Zelda to sit down at the dining table.

The moment Link and Zelda were seated, the door to the kitchen opened up and out came a waiter who immediately began serving the engaged couple.

“Hearty Arcadian Bass with crispy sweet potatoes, boiled green beans, served with a Caramelized Lemon Jus, and artistically cut Hearty Radish for garnish. And for dessert we will be having matchamisu.” Agitha said as the waiter revealed the well-crafted seafood meal to the Princess and her partner.

“Wow this is… really fancy. It’s a good bit more extravagant than the marmalade scones that we used to make together. By the way; will we be able to make marmalade scones again today. I must admit that the tea parties that you and I used to hold together were some of my most precious memories of our youth.” Zelda said while applying her bib and readying herself to eat the dish laid before her.

“Oh Uh~ marmalade is a little childish don’t you think? It wouldn’t be fitting for the refined palate of royalty. Besides the matchamisu will be a most excellent treat to go alongside your Hearty Arcadian Bass.”

“Right the matchamisu… that’s green tea tiramisu isn’t it?” Zelda asked.

“Correct. Oh—would you prefer that the matchamisu be served alongside the Hearty Arcadian Bass? I can have the waiter bring it out right now if that pleases you.”

“No I’m fine. Although maybe you could bring the matchamisu out for Link.” Zelda said while pointing over to link who had already finished half of his sea food meal before Zelda had even touched hers. “Perhaps you could also bring out some seconds for him as well.” Zelda added with a cute giggle.

“Right, we’ll do that right away.” Agitha said while watching in rapt astonishment as the hero of Hyrule gulped down his meal.

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a few minutes of enjoying their fine meal. Zelda was ready to begin talking again. She was still hopeful that this would be a good opportunity to reengage with her old friend.

“So Agitha do you still have your insect collection?”

“My – my insect collection… Um… Well yes.” Agitha replied nervously.

“Ooo – well can we see it?” Zelda replied excitedly.

“Um~ Wh—why would you want to see something like that?” Agitha replied while attempting to sink into her chair out of pure shame.

“Why wouldn’t we want to see it? Your insect collection was one of the things you were most proud of when we were kids. I mean yeah, I was kind of grossed out by it a little when I was a girl. I would enjoy looking at them, but every time you asked me to touch one of your bugs I would get all squeamish. But that was then and this is now, and I bet that your insect collection has only grown more impressive over the years.” Zelda said with a look of rapt excitement.

“Umm~ I don’t know… Insects are a little dirty, and I don’t know if it would be appropriate for a Princess like you to be in the presence of potentially dangerous creatures. I mean… bugs are gross right?” Agitha responded, obviously lying to herself in order to save face in front of the Princess of Hyrule and bearer of the Imperium of the Triforce.

“Bugs are gross!? Agitha you don’t even sound remotely similar to the girl I knew when I was a child. The Agitha I knew would never say that _‘Bugs are Gross’_. If anything she would be listing off all the intricate ways that insects are highly evolved and wondrous creatures. She would be noting all the unique things that only certain types of insects could do. In fact I remember when we were little; it was I who actually said that bugs were gross one time and you responded by telling me that every Insect is beautiful when observed from the right perspective, and that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Honestly Agitha what’s happened? Have you really changed this much since the last time I saw you?” Zelda said in an impassioned tone.

“Zelda… I’m… I’m sorry. It’s just, I thought that you would have changed over the years. Back then we were just little girls with no responsibilities. There wasn’t as much pressure back then, and so it was okay for us to be a little weird and quirky. But now were both adults, I’m to ascend the responsibilities of my parents, and that means that I need to follow good etiquette, and making marmalade scones and showing off my insect collection isn’t exactly examples of good etiquette.” Agitha responded while wistfully toying with her matchamisu.

“Agitha… You shouldn’t have to change yourself just to conform to the standards of others.” Zelda said with a tone of compassion in her voice.

“It’s not just that. It’s that… I mean you’re a full grown princess of Hyrule now. You’ve awakened within yourself the royal families sacred magical powers. You’re getting married to the Hero of Hyrule. You hold the Imperium of the Triforce within you, you banished Ganon and helped vanquish the threat of Malice.” Agitha took a moment to pause in trepidation before continuing. 

“I just thought that… In the time since we last met… You’ve changed so much, and I’ve changed so little. I was worried that you had grown past being compatible with my weirdness and quirkiness.”

“Agitha when I became friends with you, I became friends with the girl who likes to wear her hair in pigtails, I became friends with the girl who enjoys marmalade, I became friends with the girl who wears fake butterfly wings on the back of her dresses, and I became friends with the girl who has the world’s best insect collection.” Zelda replied empathically.

Agitha’s face brightened up and her eyes began to lightly tear up in response to Zelda’s words. “Oh~ thank you Zelda. You truly are a kind and virtuous princess of Hyrule. I’m sorry that I tried to act so differently just too possibly appease you. Especially when you came here to visit me.”

“There – there Agitha. There’s no need to feel bad. I’m just glad that you know that you don’t need to change who you are just to get close to me; because you’re my friend and I already feel very close to you.” Both the girls giggled girlish laughs of jubilance and mirth as the two young women reconnected in their friendship.

“Hey Agitha. You know what I really want to do right now?” Zelda said in an elated voice.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do right now?” Agitha replied while setting aside her matchamisu.

“I really want to go see your Insect collection. I bet after all this time you’ve made it the best in the world.”

*Giggles* “Okay. We’ll go right away. Just be warned, it’s a bit different than the last time you saw it.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Oh my God. Is this really your insect collection?” Zelda said in amazement as she gazed on at the scenery around her.

Agitha had led Link and Zelda down into the basement of her mansion. From there they entered a corridor that led even deeper down into the earth. When the trio emerged from the corridor they found themselves in a large cavern like area. The cavern was illuminated by a complex series of carved _‘luminous stones’_. The _‘luminous stones’_ revealed many dozens of glass tanks that were similar to aquariums, but unlike aquariums these tanks were filled with small ecosystems for insects. These tanks were known as vivarium’s; which means an area, usually enclosed, for keeping and raising animals or plants for observation or research. Some of these vivarium tanks were very large and housed insect colonies, others were smaller and only housed 1 insect plus some vegetation or pray for the primary insect to feed on. Other tanks were very large and housed a mixture of species creating a true miniature ecological environment for the insects within.

“Well this is just the room where I keep my vivarium’s.” Agitha replied to the princess.

“Wow! This is incredibly impressive. Your collection is so much bigger and neatly arranged than when we were children. And you say this is just the area where you keep your vivarium’s.” Zelda said while observing a vivarium that housed a colony of ants which were busy scavenging a few hardboiled eggs that were left out for them.

“Yes, if you’re impressed by just this room then you’ll be utterly elated by the rest of the collection.” After the trio toured through the first vivarium room they moved on deeper into the cavern where they found themselves in a large carved out circular room. The room had glass wall dividers situated every 45-degrees along the circumference except for were the entrance to the room was. There was also a set of stairs that led to an upper and lower level where it was possible to enter the rooms that were segregated off by the glass walls. The setup was actually remarkably similar to what one might see in an actual professional zoo. 

“This is where I keep the grandest prizes of my collection.” Agitha said while leading the trio towards one of the glass walls. “Come and see the specimen in this vivarium.”

Zelda moved up to the glass wall and peeked through. Inside she saw a complex series of webbing on the opposite end of the vivarium. There resting on the center of the webbings was a large child sized spider creature with an abdomen that looked like it had a skull shaped pattern of chitin on it.

“A Skulltula!? You’re keeping a Skulltula as part of your collection?” Zelda said in an excited but also worried tone in her voice.

“Yeah I call her Scully, but she isn’t even close to the most impressive thing in my collection.” Agitha lead the group over to visit the reaming vivarium’s in the room. In one a pair of red and blue Tektite’s jumped about in the room. In another there was a sleeping Lanmolas. The next had a few scurrying Vengas that seemed to be building nests. In the next vivarium there were giant dragonflies, and the one after that contained giant hornets.

Agitha moved the group over to the next glass wall were there was a healthy volume of sand and a small scattering of props that made the room look like it was decorated to look like an ancient ruined dessert city.

“Sorry these guys like to burry themselves below the sand so we can’t see them right now, let me just throw down some food and then you’ll get to see just how active they can be.” Agitha moved up the stairs to the upper area of the room. From there she tossed a few hunks of jerky into the sandy room. In just a few seconds a few dozen Poison Mite’s crawled their way out of the sand and then began to swarm the jerky so thoroughly that it was impossible to even see the meat beneath the mass of black insects.

“Oh my god, that’s… quite impressive.” Zelda said as agitha returned to the group.

“I’m glad that you're liking the collection so far. A few of the species in this room are a bit… aggressive, so I would advise against us making any direct interactions for now.”

“Agitha, how exactly did you gather these creatures? I mean, Skulltulas, Tektites, Lanmolas, these are all monsters.” Zelda asked curiously.

“Ahh~ Zelda! They’re not monsters. They’re insects. And not just any insects, but beautiful, marvelous, unique insects.” Agitha said with stars in her eyes.

“Yes well okay… they’re insects then; but that still begs the question. How exactly did you gather these creatures?”

“Ah~ Well I’m glad you asked; see there’s one more member of my collection that you just have to see.” Agitha led Link and Zelda down the stairs into a lower level below their current one. The stairs brought them to a small antechamber with a large door leading into a room that was even larger than the one above.

“Okay, beyond this door is the crown jewel of my collection. Don’t worry about safety, she’s incredibly well trained. We will be able to enter her territory safely and see her up close and personal. If she’s having a good day, you might even be able to touch her.” Agitha said as she began to unlock the door.

“She? You make it sound like you’re really close to this thing.”

“Oh~ were very close. In fact Molly and I are as close as friends can be. I found her injured and I nursed her back to health when she was only as big as my head. She’s a lot bigger now, you’ll see.” Agitha opened the door and revealed a room that was 4 times as big as the previous room above. This environment had many _‘luminous stones’_ embedded into the walls, the ground was moist soil that was coated by a light layer of leaf mulch; there was also a small artificial stream that ran through the room. Decorated across the room were a small number of large fake trees and wooden arches as well as some pillars which reached up all the way to the ceiling, which looked to be about 40 or 50 feet up.

Agitha led the group closer to the center of the room and then stopped. “Alright Molly, you can come out now! We have some guests that would like to meet you.” Agitha shouted upwards into the air.

The trio looked up towards the ceiling where they saw two large pairs of green eyes gaze down upon them. However these were not eyes but instead a large set of chitin wings. The creature that these wings belonged to was immediately roused by Agitha’s call. It un-clung itself from the ceiling and dropped down towards them. Midway through its fall the creature spun around and began to beat its 4 wings at such a rate that the large creature was able to hover in the air and slowly descend itself down to land gently in front of Agitha.

“Oh Molly, you’re so dexterous and agile. That flip and landing was incredibly athletic. Have you been practicing?” Agitha cooed and praised the large cycloptic – moth-like insect that was more than twice as large as a horse. Despite how large and monstrous the moth was Agitha did not hesitate to draw in close and begin petting and hugging the giant moth. The resulting image was enough to ease Link and Zelda’s fears that the Giant insect may be dangerous.

“Zelda come here. Trust me she won’t bite. Molly loves to be petted and scratched, especially right behind her antennae. Come give her a few _‘scritches’_ ” Agitha said as she coxed Zelda to come over and touch the domesticated Mothula.

“Its… it’s a Mothula; I can’t believe you actually have a tamed Mothula as part of your collection.” Zelda said in an amazed and enthusiastic tone. Zelda gave Molly a few gentile pets and scratches behind the antennae. All while remarkably thrilled that she was able to get this close to a Mothula while remaining completely safe.

“Wow Agitha… this is amazing… your amazing, the fact that you were able to tame a Mothula… You’re the only person that could ever do this. You’re one in a million.” Zelda praised Agitha while continuing to pet and examine Molly. Link meanwhile chose to cautiously stay a few feet back and merely examine things.

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a few minutes of examining and lightly playing with Molly, Zelda finally remembered that she had come her initially to give out an invitation to her old friend. “Oh Agitha I nearly forgot. I still need to give you your invitation.”

Link reached into a satchel that he was carrying and pulled out a beautifully crafted pamphlet and envelope, before then handing the items over to Zelda. Zelda then put a great big smile on her face before formally presenting the items to Agitha. “By the Holy graces of Hyrule’s Princess, you Agitha are formally invited to the grand wedding of Princess Zelda.” Zelda said slightly teasingly, she altered her voice so that she sounded much more formal than her tone would ever be normally.

*giggle* “Why my princess, I am absolutely humbled beyond any recognizable degree. I do say, I accept this Invitation and do give all my blessings to the most holy princess.” Agitha replied in a tone of voice that was even more exaggeratingly posh than Zelda’s previous tone.

Agitha reached out and claimed the invitation from the princess’s hands. However, the moment Agitha took the invitation something triggered within Zelda’s mind. It was something that was unnatural, foreign, and magical. It was as if Zelda’s thoughts were being manipulated by some intangible, hypnotic force. Little did Zelda realize, but the current hypnotic reprogramming her mind was feeling was something that she had inadvertently done to herself. 

Back during Zelda’s tryst with her fiancé. Zelda made a _‘wish’_ on the Triforce. It was a wish that her subconscious made involuntarily, but it was still a _‘wish’_. Her wish was so that she could find a way to indulge in her secret breeding fetish without actually taking the risk of getting pregnant herself. Yes, Zelda’s plan to visit all her old friends and personally invite them to her wedding was actually an idea that was influenced into existence by the wish itself. Her wish concocted an excuse for her to get close to many people; many females; many adult breeding-age females. And now the _‘wish’_ was influencing her mind once again. It was subtly reminding her of how _hot_ and _sexy_ she felt back when she was having sex with Link for the first time. Back when she begged him to impregnate her, but unfortunately Link was unable to comply at the time. Yes, Zelda remembered just how aroused she was back when she almost had the opportunity to get pregnant. Now Zelda wanted to re-experience that feeling, and if she herself was not allowed to get pregnant, then she would experience the utter thrill of breeding vicariously through another.

Zelda’s eyes widened as her mind was subtly reprogrammed by her own _‘wish’_. Zelda wasn’t herself anymore, at least not right now. Right now Zelda’s mind was fiendishly plotting a diabolical scheme to impregnate her own long time childhood friend. Right now, all of Zelda’s private desires and hidden fetishes were collected, culminated, and re-forged into a conscious alternate personality that was given current control of her body.

“Oh my gosh Zelda! This invitation is soooooo cute ❤!” Agitha said admiring the invitation, whilst remaining completely oblivious to her friend’s current change in her state-of-mind.

“I’m glad you like it. Me and Link worked together on the design. Of course we had help from many of Hyrule’s greatest artist and wedding planners, but it is ultimately something that me and my fiancé came up with together.” Link blushed and scratched the back of his head a few times, as if to play off his contributions to the invitations as nothing too major. It was clear that Link was just as oblivious to Zelda’s change in mind-set as Agitha was.

“Look Molly, look how beautifully the colors are arranged in this invitation. Ooooooo, looking at this just brings out the cute little girl in me. Ah, seeing how good you two are together really makes me wish I wasn’t a bachelorette, I hear wedding days are the absolute best day of any woman’s life.” Agitha replied while imagining herself with a perfect husband to sweep her off her feet and fly her away on a giant Twilit Bloat.

“Thank you for the compliments Agitha, but I’m still curious, you said that Molly played a role in helping you amass your unique collection. How exactly did she help with that?” Zelda questioned while secretly plotting her breeding scheme.

“Oh right, I did mention that Molly was rather helpful in all that. Well it’s a bit of a secret, but since were good friends I think I can let you in on it. Come, follow me.” Agitha led the group back up the cavern and back into the mansion proper. There she led the group over to her own private bedroom, where Agitha kept a small safe full of private things that needed to be kept in a secure place.

Agitha opened up the safe and revealed a bottle containing some sort of potion. “This is what’s helped me to collect some of my more prized insects. This is a special potion created using pheromones from golden bee’s and Molly herself. Those pheromones are mixed together with a couple of other chemicals to create this. A universal attractant. Think of it as a love-potion that works once it’s absorbed by the skin. You got to be careful because this stuff is universal, it works on a wide variety of species, not just insects. Once this stuff is absorbed into the targets skin it’ll send the target into a trance like state where they become incredibly docile and… well for lack of a better word, Horny. Once I used this stuff on my rarer collection the… more difficult to handle insects were put into a trance where Molly was then able to easily subdue them. This made it incredibly easy to capture all those… more dangerous insects that you saw in my prized vivarium room.”

“I see, and you say that this potion is universal, and it works on a multitude of species. May I ask, are Hylians also susceptible to this concoction?” Zelda asked as a truly diabolical idea was forming in her mind.

“Umm, I don’t know. I’ve always been extra cautious when handling the potion; never letting it make skin contact with me. We should always be extra careful with these kind of concoctions. For all I know the love-potion might be even more effective on Hylians than it is on insects.” Agitha replied while delicately holding the potion.

“Hmm I see. Well then if you don’t mind, do you think that I may examine that potion? I think that with my inherited magical powers I may be able to deduce something about the potion that might not be immediately evident by simply examining the component chemicals.” Zelda said while holding out her hand to receive the potion.

Agitha looked down at the vial in her hand. And then looked over at Zelda with her outstretched arm, expecting to receive the potion. “Umm… I mean, I guess there wouldn’t be any harm in it. I don’t know much about magic, so maybe there is something you can see in this that I can’t. But… just be real careful with it. This stuff is… really powerful; at least in insects, and we don’t know how it works in Hylians. So… please be extra careful.” Agitha cautiously and slowly passed the vial of pheromones and chemicals over to Zelda. She did so with extreme hesitation. As if a small part of her subconscious knew that giving over the potion to Zelda would be an extreme mistake. But then another part of her mind quieted her fears by reminding herself that Zelda was a longtime friend, and there was no way she could possibly be planning anything nefarious.

And so it was that Agitha did indeed hand over the potion to Zelda, not knowing that her hesitant feelings were correct. Zelda was definitely planning something most nefarious, and giving her the potion was a grave mistake.

Zelda took the vial into her hand and looked intently at what looked like a bottle full of egg whites. Then Zelda uncorked the bottle a moved her face closer to the lip of the bottle.

“Ah~ be careful, don’t let the potion make direct contact with your skin. We don’t know how it might affect you.” Agitha said, reminding the princess to be cautious when dealing with the combined chemicals.

“Oh don’t worry Agitha, I’m just trying to get a waft of some of this potion. I need to smell it a little to deduce if there’s any particular chemical reactions going on within the potion. It’s all part of the examining process trust me.”

“Oh okay… just… don’t do anything too rash.” Agitha replied with just a small hitch of fear in her voice.

“Oh Agitha, your such a worry wort. What happened to the brave little girl who used to dig in the ground to gather ant colonies? Trust me I know exactly what I’m doing.” Zelda preceded to use her inherited magical powers to levitate the bottle in the air. Then she enveloped the bottle in a ball of blue light and an audible humming sound began to emanate from the ball of light.

While Link and Agitha watched on impressed by the display of the royal’s magical powers, Zelda was busy plotting out the best way to obtain her current desires. See the display of magic Zelda was currently performing wasn’t actually for the purpose of divining the potions chemical nature. Rather this performance of magic was just to distract Link and Agitha from seeing and hearing Zelda whisper a wish underneath her breath.

After Zelda concluded her wish, the ball of blue light dissipated and the bottle hovered back into Zelda’s hands. “Ah I see, yes Agitha you were very wise to be careful with this potion. I have divined that the chemical nature of this concoction is indeed effective on Hylians. In fact, with my powers I have deduced that this potion actually has an even more potent effect on Hylians than on insects. If just a bit of this stuff were to get absorbed into your skin. Well, let’s just say that you would completely lose your mind, and your desires would be completely tilted towards sexual deviancy.”

*Gasp* “Oh my goodness, I never would have guessed I was handling such a dangerous concoction. Thank you for giving me a proper warning. I will definitely take more precautions in the future, In fact… maybe I should stop using it altogether. If it’s really that effective on Hylians… well the risk is just too great.” Agitha replied to Zelda’s revelation.

“Oh that doesn’t sound like the Agitha I know. You giving up the ability to attract some of the rarer insects just because it’s a little risky? Honestly it would be an absolute shame if you stopped using this stuff. In fact… I think I may want to have a couple samples of this stuff for myself.”

Agitha raised a brow when she heard Zelda’s response. “You want to use the concoction to start your own insect collection?” Agitha replied in a confused tone.

“Oh heavens no. I wouldn’t know the first thing about keeping a bug collection. Rather I was thinking that your ‘chemical attractant’ would make a great wedding gift for me and link.” Zelda said while staring at link.

“A wedding gift?... wait… you don’t mean. Do you… intend to use the love-potion on yourself?” Agitha said with a shocked tone of voice.

“Oh yes I think I do. Just imagine how crazy sex would feel like when you’re intoxicated by this stuff.” Zelda said while playing with the bottle of potion in her hand.

“That’s—that’s highly… risqué of you. But if that’s what you really want, then I guess I can make some more of the chemical attractant to share with you.” Agitha said while blushing furiously.

“Oh thank you Agitha. You really are the same old friend that I remember.” Zelda said while rushing Agitha to give her a big hug.

“Th—Thank you Zelda.” Agitha said while struggling to breathe through the hug.

“Say Agitha. You remember when we used to make marmalade scones?”

“Hmm… we were just kids back then. I remember that they were our favorite snacks for our tea parties. We were always so proud of ourselves in our abilities to make all the tea and snacks all by ourselves. Back then we thought that we were practically world class chefs just because we could set up a tea party all by ourselves.” Agitha said while reminiscing on old and cherished childhood memories.

“Yeah… say, how about we make some marmalade scones again. We can set up a tea party and everything. It’ll be just like we were kids again.”

Agitha looked into Zelda’s eyes, and for a moment her mind was taken back to a time when the two were girls, serving tea to each other and playing pretend with Zelda as the Hyrulian Queen and her as the Insect Queen. Sharing scones and making amateur landscape paintings. Braiding each other’s hair and making marmalade.

“Yes Zelda. I’d love to be able to make marmalade with you again.” Agitha replied. And then the trio moved to the kitchen and began the preparation of making marmalade.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Right, now it’s time for the sugar. That’s what turns the jus into Marmalade.” Agitha said while pouring in a few cups full of sugar into the mixture of orange jus and fruit peals.

“Not quite. Remember it’s not fully Marmalade until you add the pectin back into the mixture.” Zelda reminded Agitha while preparing the ‘pectin-bag’ to be rung out into the mixture.

“Right—Right, but that’s hanging on real tight to semantics. Besides if we were really trying to be absolutely technically correct, then it isn’t really marmalade till we bring the mixture up to a boil for 30 minutes.” Agitha replied while Zelda was ringing the pectin into the mixture, while Zelda did that, Agitha returned to rolling out the scone dough and then cutting the dough into 2 inch rounds in preparation for oven baking.

While princess of Hyrule and the Princess of insects, continued on their task of making the perfect snack, Link mostly busied himself by cleaning up any small messes that were made during the production of the marmalade. This continued on for about another half hour, by the end of which the Marmalade and scones where finally ready to serve.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Wow this is almost exactly like when we were kids.” Agitha said while spreading butter and marmalade on a set of scones.

“It’s definitely a nostalgic feeling. I’m glad that were able to spend this time together. It’s honestly a complete shame that we more or less stopped having time to visit each other after I began my magical training.” Zelda said while poring tea into small cups.

“Yeah, but it’s understandable. I mean you are the Princess of Hyrule. Learning how to use your inherited magical powers is essential to Hyrules safety. I mean your talent has already been proven when you managed to seal Ganon away. No one but you could have done that.” Agitha replied while setting the ‘condiment-applied’ scones out on the table where an impromptu tea party was being hosted.

“Yes, I guess sealing Ganon in a space beyond our world is a positive benefit of my training. But, now that the world is saved and mine and Link’s wedding is coming up. I think it’s time that I really took control of my own life and started making decisions for my own benefit. And one of my first decisions is that you and me are going to be much closer friends. Agitha we have years of companionship to make up for, and know that the threat of Ganon is gone, we have no reason to be so distant.” Zelda said as she set the tea cups in place around the table.

“Thank you Zelda, but I know the life of Royalty can be quite hectic. Please, don’t feel that you need to go out of your way to appease me. Honestly just receiving this Invite to your upcoming wedding is such an honor for me. Besides I would think that you would want to spend a lot of _‘private time’_ with your soon to be husband after you wed. You know… honeymoon, and all that… _stuff_.” Agitha said as she sat down at the prepared table, ready to start the small tea party with herself and the Royal guest.

Zelda also sat down at the table. Link wasn’t in the room however. He was currently talking with the ‘Bee-guy’, a live in servant of Agitha’s. It seemed that the ‘Bee-guy’ had something important that he needed to discuss with Link; so while the two Princesses were about to enjoy their long awaited Tea party. Link was taking his Marmalade scones on the go, as he was being dragged off to a Bee hive where the ‘Bee-guy’ wanted to talk about collecting a new ‘Golden Bee’. This left Zelda and Agitha alone to enjoy themselves and catch up. 

“Oh trust me. Me and Link have already began to enjoy our _‘private time’_.” Zelda said with a sly smile on her face.

“Oh my… you mean to say… that you and Link have already… But you haven’t been properly wedded yet.” Agitha said with a slightly concerned voice. She felt like she heard something that she wasn’t supposed to, but Zelda had basically revealed it all so casually that it shocked her.

“Oh yes. Me and Link have engaged in a few tryst’s. You wouldn’t tattle on us though. Right Agitha. You’re my friend after all.” Zelda responded in a tone of voice that was clearly artificial. Her facial features also showed no concerns over the fact that she let slip her secrets. It was as if she didn’t really care about her secrets getting out at all, or at the very least she wasn’t concerned about the possibility of Agitha dealing in gossip.

“Um well, Of course I won’t gossip. It’s just… I’m a little shocked is all. It’s hard to imagine royalty being so flippant about sexual trysts” I guess I still see you as that cute innocent girl from my child hood. So it was a little shocking to see that you’re clearly... very progressive about you and your fiancé’s intimacy.” Agitha replied with a soft blush in her cheeks.

“Hmm~ can you blame me. I mean look at link. If you were his fiancé do you really think you could wait until after your wedding before sampling so of his ability? I know it’s _beyond the pale_ for royalty, but everyone’s Fornicating out of wedlock these days.” Zelda said before taking a dainty bite out of one of her scones.

“Oh I’m not insinuating anything. It was just jarring to think of Royalty and… fornication together like that.” Agitha said as her cheeks grew even redder.

“So your saying that you imagining me and Link having sex is a little too risqué for you? Did you really think I was another one of those _stodgy puritanical_ princesses who represent a dictionary definition of pious? No please, Agitha you knew me when I was a girl. If there’s anything that has remained consistent about me it is how atypical I am.” Zelda said before taking another gentile bite out of her scone.

“No—no—no, It’s not you it’s just that well… Imagining anyone fornicating is well… smutty?”

“Smutty? If that’s the kind of language your using then you must have some pretty interesting experiences with sex. Tell me Agitha. How many times have you fornicated?” Zelda said with a knowing smile. It was clear that she was trying to direct the conversation in a specific direction.

“What? No! I didn’t mean it like that. I mean I—I—I haven’t had sex yet. You know… saving my virginity for the right guy and all that.” Agitha said with cheeks fully flushed.

“Oh please, nowadays no man really cares about a girl’s virginity anymore. There’s really nothing special about saving it anyway, at least that’s what I think.”

“Well that still doesn’t change the fact that I haven’t had sex yet.”

“Oh I see. But you do want to have sex right?”

“Well I—uh—I mean if the right opportunity presented itself.”

“So what kind of man would fit your criteria for a proper opportunity? Would someone like Link be pleasant enough for you to cast aside your maidenhood?”

“Li—link!? I—I—I would never think of having sex with Link. He’s your fiancé.”

*Giggles* “Agitha no. I mean hypothetically, if there were no social restrictions, and if Link was okay with it. Would you wish to have an opportunity to have sex with Link?”

“Would I… Hypothetically wish to have sex with Link?”

“Yeah Like if it were a dream scenario.”

“Well I guess if it were a hypothetical, dream scenario, were there were no political or social ramifications… then… yes.” Agitha said with hesitation in her breath.

“Good. Now wish for it.” Zelda said with anxious excitement in her voice.

“I’m sorry, but what do you mean?” Agitha said in a confused tone.

“All you have to do is say. _'I wish to have sex with Link.'_ Say that exact sentence right now.” Zelda’s demeanor seems to have changed a bit, it was clear that she was strangely excited about something, but Agitha had no idea what that something was. 

“Umm~ why do I need to say that?” Agitha replied, it was clear that she was very confused by the change in demeanor Zelda was presenting.

“You want to have Sex with Link right? Then all you have to do is wish for it. Say that _'you wish to have sex with Link.'_ Say it and all your fantasies could become reality.”

Agitha paused to take a sip of her tea cup. She needed a small excuse to prolong her chance to think things over before responding. “Why was Zelda so caught up on this discussion of Sex with her own fiancé? Did Zelda have some sort of voyeuristic fantasies? Does Zelda actually want me to have sex with her fiancé? No. that’s got to be preposterous. Surely this just some kind of game that Zelda’s playing at. Perhaps she’s just teasing me because I still have my maidenhood.” Agitha thought to herself.

“Okay, look. When I said that. I meant it as a sort of hypothetical, alternate reality opportunity. I don’t really want to have sex with Link. I mean he’s your fiancé. That would be… adultery.” Agitha replied in a calm tone of voice. She wasn’t sure where Zelda was trying to steer the conversation, but she was starting to get just a tad bit uncomfortable.

“What if I were to say that I would be okay with it?”

“Okay with what?”

“Okay with you having sex with Link.”

“You—you would be okay with that!?”

Agitha’s mind was recoiling at the megatons of revelations that were being unloaded upon her. “Was this it? Is Zelda actually revealing to me that she has a voyeuristic fetish? Oh my God. Is Zelda… some sort of cuckold? Does she really want me and Link to have sex with each other? What should I do? What should I say? I can’t really accept… can I?” Agitha thought to herself in her mind. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she did know that she needed to choose her next few words very carefully.

“Zelda. Do you want me to have sex with your fiancé?” Agitha asked with hesitation in her voice.

“I just want you to wish for it is all. Just say it. I need to hear you say that you wish to have sex with Link.” Zelda responded in a tone of voice that sounded far too serious given the topic of discussion.

*Exhales* “okay… but after I say it you need to tell me why it was so important for me to say something like that.”

Agitha took a bite out of her marmalade scone, and then she took another sip of her tea. She composed herself, adjusted her posture so she was staring directly into Zelda’s eyes. And then she said.

“I wish to have sex with your fiancé, Link.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

The moment Agitha completed her wish everything around her changed. A great flash of golden Light emanated from Zelda, and the golden Light then went on to consume all that it touched. The tea set, the scones, the table, the whole room and Agitha herself.

When the Golden Light finally subsided. Agitha found herself in a new room. It was her bedroom. Agitha was standing up now and staring at her bed. There on her bed was the nude form of Link.

“Link!? Wait, what’s going on? How did I get here?” Agitha said still confused about her current situation.

Link said nothing in response. Instead Link sat up on the bed and then slowly reached one of his hands down to his own crotch. Then he slowly began to stroke his own cock up and down in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic motion. In fact it was actually difficult for Agitha to not stare at the blatantly sexual act. She had to consciously force herself to turn her body away in order to not stare.

“Ah~ Link what are you doing? Why are you here on my bed, and how did I get here? There was a bright light and then…” As Agitha spoke out loud she remembered the golden light that had consumed her. It had emanated from Zelda’s body after she had spoken out the wish Zelda asked her to make.

“Wait, the wish, and the golden light. The Triforce. Did Zelda somehow trick me into making a wish on the Triforce within her?” Agitha spoke out loud hoping that maybe Link or someone might answer her questions.

“Oh gosh Link, this is all a misunderstanding. Link are you okay? You’re not like magically mind controlled by the Triforce or anything are you?” Link simply continued to stroke his cock while also leaning his body in a way that showed off the full musculature of his abdomen and chest.

Agitha turned away fully while blushing furiously. “Okay. 1 point for Link maybe being mind controlled by the wish into… Fucking me.” Agitha said remembering the exact wording of the Wish she made. (I wish to have sex with your fiancé, Link.) “Oh gosh this is bad. I said that thinking nothing would ever come of it. I didn’t think my wish would actually be granted. Ugh~ is there a way to undo this. I didn’t really – really want to have sex with Link. I just think that he’s kind of hot, and maybe… I like to fantasize about him… but I would never actually act upon those fantasies.” Agitha said with confusion and frustration in her voice.

_“Why are you so hesitant? This is what you want right. Link’s right there. Waiting for you. It’s what you want right? So do it.”_ An echoing voice spoke to Agitha. The voice did not come from any direction in particular. Rather the voice felt like it was speaking directly into Agitha’s own mind.

“Zelda, is that you? Your voice kind of sounds like Zelda’s.”

_“I can see it in your mind. You desire Link on a carnal level. You find him attractive, and I can see in your memories that you have fantasized about him before.”_ The voice spoke, ignoring Agitha’s question entirely.

“You—you can see my memories. Ah~ that’s—that’s really personal. Please, are you the reason why I’m here? Why am I even here right now?” Agitha questioned in a pleading tone. Link simply continued to stroke himself.

_“You have been brought here to fulfill your wish. You wish to have sex with Link. He is here with you, and he will not object to your advances.”_ The voice spoke out directly to Agitha’s mind.

“No—no see I was tricked into making that wish. I can’t actually have sex with Link. That would be basically treason against the Crown. Even if Zelda was okay with it; if anyone ever found out I would be ostracized from society.”

_“But you do desire Link. I can see it in your mind. I can see your want’s and desires. You are a virgin, but not entirely by choice. Your parents have kept you celibate for a possible marriage of convenience. They would not let you date any man. And when you were growing up they prevented you form making any friends with boys your age. This has left you obviously sexually frustrated to the point that you fantasize about men and sex every night before you go to sleep.”_

“Jeez that’s really personal. Can you read my mind less often?” Agitha exclaimed embarrassed by the voice’s intimate knowledge of herself. “Look I think I just made a mistake when I made that wish, is there any way I can undo it? Like if I made a second wish, would that wish counter the first wish?”

_“Your heart; your inner most consciousness desires this. Deep down I can see it. You do wish for this, but you are hesitating because you fear social ramifications from your wish. You fear that people will think you’re a slut. You fear that your parents will somehow find out. You fear this will taint your relationship with Zelda, and you fear that since you are a virgin you will be unable to satisfy Link. You should know that your fears are superficial. This is your chance for your wishes to come true. There is no bias between private dreams of the heart and direct statements of intent. So long as you wish for it, all your desires can become reality.”_

“Ugh~ I told you to stop reading my mind. God why is this happening to me. I’m an indecisive wallflower. I can’t make any big life changing decisions like this. Agh~ I wish this situation wasn’t so complicated.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Just then the entire room began to shake and the echoing voice spoke once more louder than it did before. _“’You wish for the situation to be less complicated’. Your wish will be granted.”_

Agitha’s mind began to race at the implications of what was happening right now. In her confused and exacerbated state she had accidentally made another wish.

“No wait I didn’t mean it.” Agitha shouted out trying to get the voice to stop, but it was already too late. There was another Golden Flash of Light. It consumed Agitha once more and when she opened her eyes she found herself completely naked, and standing on her knees. She was on top of a bed like surface. Except the surface extended in all directions at least 15 feet. Like a super wide mattress meant for multiple couples to use at the same time. There in front of her was once again the nude form of Link, the only difference now was that he was holding some sort of open bottle with a strange liquid in it.

“Agh~ Link I’m sorry for putting you in this situation. Please don’t look at me right now, I don’t know what happened to my clothes.” Agitha said while trying to cover her breasts with her own arms. She was blushing profusely out of immense levels of embarrassment.

Link did not look away however. No, instead he simply gave a knowing smile, and then before Agitha could properly react; Link splashed the contents of the bottle across Agitha’s body and face.

Kyaa~ why’d you do that? Ugh~ what is this? Agitha said while trying to brush off the murky substance from her skin. After rubbing the substance out of her eyes she turned to look at the bottle that link had since discarded. It was then that Agitha’s heart sank out of pure terror. She recognized that bottle. She knew what the contents were. That bottle was the one that contained the mixture of chemicals and pheromones that she used to induce a docile and submissive state into the more dangerous Insects that she kept in her collection. It was the same love-potion that Zelda had magically analyzed. Agitha remembered what she said. **_“Ah I see, yes Agitha you were very wise to be careful with this potion. I have divined that the chemical nature of this concoction is indeed effective on Hylians. In fact, with my powers I have deduced that this potion actually has an even more potent effect on Hylians than on insects. If just a bit of this stuff were to get absorbed into your skin. Well, let’s just say that you would completely lose your mind, and your desires would be completely tilted towards sexual deviancy.”_**

**_“Completely lose your mind, and your desires would be completely tilted towards sexual deviancy.”_** The words echoed in her mind as she realized what had just happened. “Oh no.” Agitha quietly spoke out. She tried to stop it, but there was nothing she could do. The potion was already having an effect on her. Her pulse and heartbeat quickened, and her blood pressure was rising. Her blood vessels dilated, and her genitals were becoming wet. Parts of her labia and clitoris became swollen due to the increased blood supply, and her nipples grew erect.

“No – agh~ my body… its.” Agitha could actually feel her mind beginning to cloud. Every second that passed was another moment for the warmth of the love-potion to seep its way deeper into her body. Agitha felt like parts of her body were on fire; but it wasn’t a fire that caused harm, rather a fire that caused pleasurable sensations to reverberate across every bit of sensitive skin. Agitha felt like she was permanently locked into the sensation one feels moments before an orgasm could be achieved.

“Guah~ I need to do something.” Agitha racked her clouded mind for how she could possibly find a way out of this situation. She found that thinking was more difficult than it should be. Every time she tried to form a coherent thought it was interrupted by another thought related to how wet her pussy was, or how stiff her nipples were.

“Gugh~ if only I never made that stupid wish. Wait! That’s right, the wish.” Agitha thought to herself in her hazy mind. “If a wish got me into this mess then another wish could probably get me out. I just need to make another wish.” Agitha concluded her thoughts.

“I wish that—murph~❤.” Before Agitha could properly complete her sentence her mouth was suddenly made occupied by Links tongue which had snaked its way into her mouth after a sudden surprise kiss. He had quickly maneuvered to move one hand to the back of her neck in order to gently cup her head as well as make it impossible for her to brake the kiss on her own volition.

“Ahh~ Link is kissing me.” Agitha screamed out in her own mind. “No—no—no I need to stop this. I need to make a wish. I need too… oh gods what’s he doing with his hands.”

While link’s right arm was busy cupping the base of Agitha’s head and preventing her from pulling away from the kiss. Link’s left hand had maneuvered down to Agitha’s crotch. There Link gently slid his middle finger past the feminine slit that hid away Agitha’s feminine tunnel. After a few seconds of gentile teasing, Link then inserted a second finger past the slit and then began to piston his fingers back and forth, in and out of Agitha’s sexual folds.

“Ah!~ No—no—no this feels… way better than when I would masturbate alone.” Agitha thought out in her mind. While she tried to formulate a plan on how to escape this situation, her mental fortitude was shattered by the sudden sensation of pleasure that was assaulting her sex. Not only that, but the pheromone concoction was still working its way deeper into her mind, making it more and more difficult for her to maintain a complex train of thought that was anything other than…

“Ugh!~ Pleas Fuck Me!!” As soon as Link pulled away to give Agitha a breath the words came flying out of her mouth. In truth a part of Agitha was actually shocked that she said these words, but it was a small and increasingly insignificant part of her mind. It had only been less than a minute and already the potion had degenerated her mind to the point that she was involuntarily giving into base sexual urges.

Link didn’t care about the validity of this form of consent. That sentence alone was enough to motivate him to start the next phase of this adventure. In a quick motion Link suddenly pushed Agitha over so that she fell onto her back, the bed softening her fall. Then before Agitha could fully comprehend the situation; Link had already moved to be on top of her. His Intimidating muscular body hovered inches above her dainty feminine body. Link’s arms held him up in what could have been interpreted as a push up position, but this position also helped to lock Agitha into place for his arms blocked off any means of escape she could have attempted.

Link’s Manhood was already risen to full attention. The Tip of his cock was less than an Inch away from the mouth of Agitha’s pussy. Everything was happening so fast for her. Part of her was scared, she was clearly the submissive in this scenario with Link taking on the role of a dominant master; but it was the lurid deviancy of the situation that was actually turning Agitha on even more. A piece of her loved the fact that she was completely helpless and lost to the whims of Link.

“Link, your so… for—Sfuahh!~”

Link didn’t give Agitha a moment to finish her sentence. He quickly pressed the head of his manhood against the entrance of her maidenhood. And then, in one solid motion of great dominance. Link thrust himself into Agitha’s Virgin tunnel.

The movant itself wasn’t an example of expert sexual prowess, but Agitha was such a Virgin to true sex that even the most basic maneuvers were enough to send her mind climaxing. Well that and the concoction that was completely shifting her libido to unnatural levels.

Link and Agitha were engaged in the classic missionary position. It was definitely basic, but she didn’t care, if anything it was probably best for her if her first experience with cock was kept to a base level as to not completely overwhelm her.

“Link I—I Ah~”

Yet again before Agitha could complete her sentence a new sensation overwhelmed her attention. This time it was Link lowering his head down to the point where he could plant a multitude of kisses along her neck.

The gentle movants of the tongue, the soft gusts of warm breath being blown onto Agitha’s cool neck. Links subtle exploration of her flesh, moving down to the top of the collarbone and back up again. The gentle delicate nibbles of sensitive skin, and the erotic sounds of her flesh being sucked on by her lover’s lips. All the while Link’s dick continued to piston in and out of her wet nether’s. Agitha came into this completely hesitant and scared, but now she had completely lost herself to the pleasure. All complex thoughts had been completely erased from her mind by the potion. The only things she could think about right now was how good everything felt, and her desire to have even more.

_“You wish for more?”_

The mysterious voice echoed once more In Agitha’s mind.

_“If you desire more. Then all you need do is wish for it.”_

“That voice? That’s right. The Imperium of the Triforce is how I got here. I got into this situation because of a wish. If I can just make another wish then I could get out of here. But… Why exactly would I want to end this?” Agitha said in her own mind.

I seemed that the potion had now corrupted her mind to the point that she couldn’t even muster the will power to fight back against the rising pleasure. Agitha knew that she was tricked into arriving in this magical scenario, yet she couldn’t actually find it in her will to deny her lust.

“I… I wish… I wish for more.” Agitha called out to the heavens while Link continued to thrust in and out of her whilst planting gentile kisses up and down the nape of her neck.

_“So you wish for it. So you will have it.”_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Another flash of golden light engulfed the room. When Agitha could see again she found that everything more or less looked the same. Only now she was a bit disappointed because she was no longer getting fucked by Link.

For some unknown reason she could not seem to find Link. After the golden glow engulfed her, Agitha found herself standing back up on the mattress.

“Hmm… I don’t get it, I said I wanted mo—Ahhh!~” She Suddenly found that a male figure a appeared behind her and had grabbed her arms, pinning her to him while he then began to align his dick with her pussy.

“Guahh~ Link! Don’t be so rough!! ❤” she cried out as she felt herself be penetrated by Links rod. Standing sex wasn’t something that Agitha had ever experience before. Granted considering that she had never had sex before today, it could be said that any type of sex she experienced today would totally new and unique to her.

As Link settled his dick into Agitha, he also took a moment to lean over and bring his face closer to hers. He then began to gently blow and nibble on her pointed Hylian ears.

*Oaahh~* Agitha moaned into the gentile feeling of her sensitive hear flesh being played with, all while Link’s dick slowly moved in and out of her slit. 

Things were moving slowly. She didn’t really mind. She was so new to the carnal pleasures of sex that any position and any rhythm would have satisfied her, but a part of her did wonder if anything had actually changed since she made her wish for more.

Agitha didn’t have to wait long for her question to be answered.

In one quick motion her whole body was pressed down. She was still standing, but now she was in what could be seen as a masculine bowing position; with her body curved into a sort of ‘L’ shape.

Before Agitha could even question what was happening, her whole mind suddenly became too enamored with the sudden appearance of something that had utterly and completely shocked her.

There standing before her was a second Link. “Wha~ but how are there twuhh~.” Before Agitha could question the appearance of a second Link. Said Link had already maneuvered over to her and swiftly shoved his cock down her throat.

Now she was being fucked in the back by the first Link, while also being face fucked by a second Link. Agitha had no complaints about this situation. The mind addling substance of the concoction was enough to silence any concerns that her former self may have had. Right now she just wanted to lose herself in absolute bliss, and the two Links were more than happy to comply.

Now that the two Links had her in a spit-roast position they had the opportunity to really up their intensity, speed, and roughness. Both Links used their long dicks to make deep and powerful thrusts in and out of the bug princess. The first Link made powerful thrusts into her backside, each thrust was punctuated by a distinct slapping sound when he fully hilted himself into her. Meanwhile the second Link griped the back of her head and used the extra leverage to force each thrust just that much deeper into the girls throat, Agitha’s throat actually noticeably bulged each time the second Link reached his hilt.

Once the two Links had adjusted to this form of fucking they then opted to upgrade to a more advanced form of their current position. The first Link grabbed hold of her lower thighs and then lifted them back up into the air. This caused the bug princess’s legs to be fully lifted off the ground; to compensate the second Link griped the sides of her chest near her ribcage as to offer better support. Now Agitha’s whole body was lifted off the ground. She was getting fucked in a spit-roast were her feet couldn’t even touch the ground. This left her completely helpless, she was at the total mercy of the two links. There was no way she could over power them, and now that her feet were off the ground she had no means of generating any leverage. She was a passenger on the spit-roast fuck feast and she absolutely loved it.

The speed of the two Links had increased to a pace where Agitha constantly felt the push and pull of dicks coming in and out of her holes. It was almost a miracle that the two Links hadn’t dropped her given how fast they were going, although their current strength and stamina could simply be chalked up to the prowess that was held by the hero of Hyrule.

After about a minute more of spit-roast fucking the second Link began to near his climax. To prepare for the event he used both his hands to secure a firm hold on Agitha’s pigtails, then he pulled her face forward while simultaneously thrusting his dick strait down her throat. The combined actions resulted in his cock being hilted so deep in the bug princess’s esophagus that there was a legitimate concern for the girl’s ability to breathe air.

In the deepest reaches of her esophagus, Agitha could feel the Links dick twitching, and then a second later came a powerful climax that sprayed ropes of thick viscus seminal fluid right past the girl’s throat and strait into her stomach. Each spurt of semen was accompanied by a powerful twitching motion of the Hylian hero’s cock, and it was obvious when he came because each resulting twitch caused her neck to noticeably bulge. This signaled every shot of jizz, and there were many—many shots fired off by the Link.

The raw degeneracy of it all was so incredibly lurid to Agitha. The weightlessness she felt as her whole body was being spit-roast carried by the two Links. The smell of Link’s crotch as her face was forced right up against it. The feeling of the first Link continuing to pound her ass while the second Link fired spray after spray down her tight feminine throat. The bulging of her throat that came after each flex of the second Link’s penis, and the sheer number of flexes was so high that she had already lost count of how many times the second Link had already came down her gullet. Her rational mind was telling her that this Link had probably only came a few teaspoons at best, but her rational mind only made up about 1% of her cognitive ability right now; the remaining 99% of her mind which had been corrupted by the love-potion was telling her that this Link must have released whole Liters worth of semen down her throat. It definitely felt like she had just finished drinking a whole 20 ounce bottle worth of sperm by the time the second Link had begun to peter out, and Link’s dick was definitely longer than a 20 ounce bottle, so as far as her addled mind was concerned the math totally checked out.

Once it seemed that the second Link had finally ran out of juice, he pulled himself out of her gullet. A wet *plop* sound rung out as he freed his extra-large member from the woman’s extra-small throat. Once he was fully disentangled from Agitha it seemed that the second Link somehow managed to fade away and exit reality all together. She didn’t have time to ponder this mystery; for the moment the second Link vanished, the first Link decided that it was his turn to go all out.

Link pulled himself out of Agitha, but without letting her down he quickly flipped her around so that she was facing him, and then with one great and powerful thrust the Hero slammed himself back into her feminine folds. Now Link was effectively holding Agitha up off the ground in a sort of sexual hugging position. She opted to cooperate with the hug by wrapping her legs around Links waist and moving her arms in over Links shoulders as to also comply with the hug.

Now link was in a full standing position while carrying the Bug princess and keeping himself fully impaled into her snatch. “Guah~ Link are—are you sure about this? If you drop meeeaaaahhhh~❤.” Agitha’s protests were silenced when Link did indeed drop her down. He dropped her down hard onto his dick, only to then raise her back up and repeat the motion again and again. Link was using gravity itself as an assist to make sure every piston thrust of his cock was as deep as possible. How deep was impossible to tell, but Agitha’s corrupted mind preferred to imagine that Links thrust were so insanely deep that he was literally rearranging her internal organs with every piston pump of his extra-large womb busting cock.

“Womb busting… Womb…” the words echoed out in Agitha’s mind. A faint echo of clarity in a sea of debauchery had reminded her of one of the key truths of sex.

Sex was for reproduction. Fucking was a means of procreation. Lovemaking was equivalent to baby-making. Agitha in her haze of lurid magical potion induced pleasure remembered that the consequence of her current actions meant that if things continued there would be a high percentage chance of new life spawning within her womb.

The old Agitha would have definitely objected to the idea of engaging in premarital sex that resulted in the propagation of offspring. Such a thought would have been so taboo and socially irresponsible, and her old self would have never fallen prey to such a debasement.

Surely it was time for her to object to any further sexual actions without some form of protection. It was certainly time for her to muster up her remaining will power of her rational mind and demand that Link put a stop to these dangerous games. For even if there was just 1% of Agitha’s rational mind remaining then undoubtedly she would realize that things had to stop, less permanent consequences of today’s actions be dealt upon her body.

There was just one problem. Agitha didn’t even have but 1% of her original uncorrupted mind. The potion had truly corrupted 100% of her mind, and now there was nothing left in her consciousness to protest Link’s current actions. In fact, her currently corrupted mind seemed to want to do the very opposite as to what her former self would have done in this situation. 

“God Yes link❤. Do it! Fuck me! Fuck me up❤! Ram your giant dick into me harder! Deeper! Faster❤! I want to feel you use your dick to completely reshape my womb into the perfect baby-making nest! ❤”

Agitha screamed out in senseless lust. She hugged Link tighter and wrapped her legs around Link’s waist in an even tighter lock. She didn’t want to let Link go. She wanted him to do what was right. What evolution had made them to do. She wanted to engage in the basic goal that every lifeform aimed to achieve. Procreation, reproduction, duplication, proliferation, propagation, breeding, multiplication, **BABY-MAKING.**

And Link seemed to agree. He sped up his thrusts. Rising her body up only to bring her crashing down upon his cock with the gravity assisted piston fucks of his standing sex position. The speed of which he was doing this was so great that slapping sounds began to emanate from the area were skin met skin with each piston press of his supersized cock. Each echo of the lewd slaps rung through Agitha’s wanton mind and brought her closer to a debased climax.

“Guahh~❤! Yo—you like that Idea❤? You Like the thought of planting your wild oats deep in my fertile fields❤? You like the thought of knocking me up with a bastard? Well I like it too❤. Gawd~ the idea is so fucking hot. I want you to flood my womb with your super swimmers. Please, the bug queen needs an heir to the throne. God I want it so bad❤! I don’t care about the consequences; no, in fact I love the consequences. I love the idea of you fucking me so hard you turn me into a bitch bred baby-maker. I love the thought of you filling me with so much man milk that my body stays bloated for the next nine months. I love the idea of you turning me into a walking womb for the incubation of your hero bred children. It’s what nature intended right? That’s all women were meant to do. That’s all women were meant to be. Baby-makers! That’s all we really are when you cut away all the extra fluff. Were just biological machines destined to make more of ourselves? That’s how evolution works, it’s a rule of nature. I was destined to be a ❤❤❤ **BABY-MAKER!!!** ❤❤❤

Agitha screamed out to the heavens as her body underwent a rapturous climax. Her sexual release caused her already tight pussy to clamp down even fiercer on Links huge cock. The vise like grip her pussy was enacting on his dick caused Link to begin his own climax. Suddenly she felt Links dick twitch. It was the same twitching sensation that she felt when the second Link was busting nuts down her esophagus. Now Agitha was feeling that same twitching down inside the core of her slit, and she knew what that meant.

“Yes❤—yes❤—yes❤! Do It! Cum inside my pussy❤!! Fire off all your shots, and bust open my cervix❤! Shoot all your jizz all over my eggs and knock meeeee uuuuuuupppppp❤❤❤!!!”

Link finally hit his release. Agithas climax had ended up triggering his own. Link pulled her down and pressed her body as close to his own as possible. As he did so he felt a vast quantity of semen rocket out of his urethra. Because of how deeply they were connected there was nowhere else for the sperm to go other than strait to the core of her maidenhood, or rather womanhood for from this day forward Agitha could no longer claim that she was a pure and unclaimed maiden. Link had been the first to claim her, and deep in the recesses of her subconscious her mind would always know that she was his bitch.

A golden Light washed over the two lovers, and in the blink of an eye Agitha was snapped back to reality.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Agitha blinked her eyes a few times as if to flush away any tiredness that may be lingering after one awakens from a dream. It certainly felt like a dream. She just had sex with two Links, surely that had to be a dream right?

Agitha looked around her surroundings. She was back in the tea room. The last place she was in before being rematerialized into her bedroom with Link. She remembered what was happening just before that event. She was enjoying a tea party with her old friend Zelda when suddenly the conversation turned to her virginity, and Zelda’s promiscuity.

“Umm are you feeling okay Agitha? You’ve been starring off in the distance for a while.” Zelda’s voice called out to Agitha pulling her out of her thoughts and compelling her to turn around.

Agitha turned and set her eyes on Zelda who was sitting at the tea table sipping away at her cup of milk tea. Only there was something incredibly off about Zelda right now. Zelda was for some strange reason completely nude while enjoying her tea and marmalade scones.

“Zelda… Why are you naked?” Agitha questioned in an almost monotone voice. Her current experience’s had left her pondering if she was still dreaming. So she didn’t want to overreact to some strange event that might be a fabrication of her own mind.

“Yes… I am naked, but so are you.” Zelda replied plainly in a tone that feigned obliviousness.

“Wait, I am?” Agitha looked down at her own body to suddenly realize that she was just as nude as Zelda was. Agitha in her weary haze coming out of her dream like stupor had somehow failed to perceive her own nakedness. “Oh my gosh! I’m naked! Why am I naked?” Agitha screamed out in an embarrassed tone while trying her best to cover her indecency with her own arms.

“Agitha what’s wrong with you? We're naked because were having a tea party. We always enjoy our private tea parties while in the nude.” Zelda responded in a tone that portrayed the emotions one would feel if one had to explain to a man why it gets dark at night.

“WH—what do you mean ‘we're naked because were having a tea party?! Why would we get naked for a tea party?” Agitha replied in a very embarrassed and exasperated tone. Her face was starting to blush from embarrassment.

“What do you mean why? Ever since we were but little girls you wished for us to always have nudist tea parties like this.”

“I—I did? Why would 'I wish for us to always have nudist tea parties'?” Agitha didn’t realize because she had her eyes closed shut from embarrassment. But because Agitha once again used the phrase ‘I wish’, she had inadvertently invoked the imperium of the Triforce. The golden light returned and washed over the room. The light was not just altering the physical reality around them. It was actually altering chronological reality. Yes history itself was changing to conform to Agitha’s inadvertent wish.

Agitha’s memories were being altered. She now had new memories that confirmed to her that ‘yes', indeed she had always enjoyed sharing nudist tea parties with her friend Zelda.’ In these new memories, Agitha had always had an attraction to nudity since she was a little girl. Her new memories gave her an impression that she found clothing to be constricting, while nudity always felt liberating. Of course she would never engage in her nudist pleasures while out in public, but when she had her privacy she would always discard her clothing and enjoy herself in a naturalist lifestyle. She enjoyed the feeling of allowing her insects to crawl over her skin while in the buck.

According to these new memories, Agitha had always felt like being nude was just how nature had intended Hylians to be. After all, the Zora and the Goron’s tended to wear a minimal amount of clothing, and they seemed to get on just fine. Why do Hylians fret over some vague attachment to clothing for modesty? As far as Agitha was concerned; if you lived in a safe environment with a nice temperature then there was really no need for clothes.

Thankfully in this new historical reality Zelda seemed to be sympathetic to Agitha’s plight. She agreed to stay in the buck along with Agitha so long as they stayed in relative privacy. Which is what led to them beginning their tradition of enjoying nudist tea parties together, and of course these tea parties would be accompanied by marmalade scones.

Agitha started to calm down. It seemed that her brain had adjusted to the new memories that had been magically implanted into her. “Oh… right. I don’t know what got over me. Of course we’re both nude. This is how we always enjoy our private time together.”

Agitha sat down and allowed Zelda to pour herself a cup of tea. She then took a scone that had been pre-slathered with a coating of marmalade and enjoyed a small delicate bite out of the delicacy.

“Hmm don’t you agree that marmalade scones are plainly an outright superior choice of dessert over matchamisu?” Zelda said while taking another bite out of her own scone.

Agitha smiled before responding. “You’re not going to let that one go are you? I was just thinking that because it had been awhile since we last saw each other I needed to get you something new and unique. You just have picky taste-buds.”

“Maybe I do, but you called marmalade childish. That’s a mistake that I as the princess of Hyrule can’t allow to go unpunished.” Zelda said in a silly and childish tone.

*Giggles* “Zelda. Don’t tell me you set all this up just because I over reacted to your visit.” 

The two longtime friends settled into their tea party and rekindled their relationship over jokes and old memories. Well for Agitha it was difficult to call her memories old considering that they had recently been altered by the wish. A wish which Zelda had tricked her into making. Yes, Zelda as the current holder of the Triforce was fully aware of all the alterations to reality which had been made by its wishes.

Zelda was aware of everything. She was aware of Agitha’s memory alterations. She was aware of her warping into a pocket universe where she had sex with Link and a clone duplicate of him. She was even aware of a small trickle of semen that was dripping its way down Agitha’s inner thigh right at this moment. That drip of semen was proof that Agitha’s time in the pocket universe was not a dream but a true event with real physical consequences.

For at this very moment a slurry of spermatozoa where swimming their way through Agitha’s inner most core. Searching for her maiden egg in the ultimate goal of triggering the chemical reaction that would be the start of a new living-being. Yes, Zelda was aware of all of this because this was all part of her plan. Her plan to enjoy her voyeuristic breeding fetish of seeing others being inseminated and impregnated. She herself couldn’t get pregnant yet. No, she wanted to save her own breeding for the night of her wedding, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy the spectacle of watching all her close friends being impregnated while she waited for her wedding day to arrive. Yes, Zelda’s ultimate plan was to have all of the female invitees to her wedding arrive with big swollen bellies filled with children that she orchestrated the creation of.

This breeding fetish was the true purpose of her proposal to hand deliver her invitations to all her close friends. She wanted to physically be there for the moment when each and every insemination would happen. Even though with the Imperium of the Triforce she could simply wish for all her friends to become pregnant overnight, she chose to do it this way. It was much more thrilling for her to be personally involved and coordinate the breeding’s. Plus the near sinful taboo of using **omnipotent** power to mess with her friends lives in such a way was for her joyfully erotic in its wrongness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

While Agitha began to talk about bugs, Zelda began planning her next visit with her invitee. It’s a good idea to make plans. Helps to stay goal oriented and it keeps yourself looking forward. Plans also help make it easier to visualize your dreams and desires. It also helps to always know what your next step should be.

Many people have their own plans, but sometimes plans go awry. Sometimes someone else has their own plans and they interfere with your own. In those situations one plan must crush the other.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Link shook his head as if he had just awaken from a bad dream. He was listening to the bee-guy talk about golden bees, and he was still listening to the bee-guy. But sometime during his spiel, Link felt as if he drifted off into a day dream. A day dream that he couldn’t remember, but one that left him feeling uneasy. Link also felt tiered, the type of tiredness that comes from a quick but hard session of an aerobic workout. 

Certainly it was nothing. Just some bad feelings that came from eating too much matchamisu, but something still felt off to him. Link felt like he was in the midst of battle, a battle with an invisible enemy. He didn’t know why, but his gut was telling him that some dark plot was being conspired right underneath his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there going to be 2 more Zelda chapters before we return to Lucina and her quest to visit Tharja.
> 
> This chapter was longer than I wanted it to be, but it was only because I wanted the first erotica chapter of Zelda's journey to visit all her friends and allies to be a chapter that slowly worked towards the sex scene. I didn't want to rush to the sex scene because I thought that it would devalue the connection that I was trying to establish between Zelda and Agitha, and by extension Zedla and all her friends. I promise that future Zelda chapters will get to the erotica faster. It's just that with this one I wanted to take things slow and create a bit of build up before things went crazy.
> 
> Yes I know that the last few chapters have been obnoxiously long, but trust me they will get shorter and more compact in the future. It's just that when I get to a new part of the story, I want to make sure that I don't rush that part to hard and make it feel diminished.
> 
> About the questions asked in the Chapter 13 (Salubrious part 5) you can still respond to them here in this chapter. but I wan't to clarify what I mean by (Almost ridiculously big.) This image Is roughly what I was thinking about when I said (Almost ridiculously big.)
> 
> Obviously you would replace Soryu Asuka Langly for Norie, but you would keep the breast size the same. (at least that's how I'm feeling about things right now. they could still change, plus if any feels that that's too big maybe I'll change my feelings on it.)
> 
> Oh yeah and I mentioned an auto-carriage in this chapter. Yet again I'm envissioning this Zelda world to be a little on the advanced side technologically. Tech that was rare in some games, (Like the robots from Skyward sword, or the ancient guardians from Breath of the wild.) are more ubiquitous in this story.
> 
> So I envisioned the auto-carriage as using the same tech as the Master Cycle Zero form Breath of the wild, just in the shape of a carriage and being capable of self moment. Think of it as looking like those old automobiles from the late 1920's.
> 
> .
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and will go on to read further chapters.
> 
> I'm not that good at sex scenes yet so i'm sorry if the ending of the chapter was a bit of a slog to get through.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Please note that I can not guarantee that I will ever finish this story. An infinite number of things can happen to me or my computer and those things could result in me simply being unable to continue work on this. With that being said, I think the next piece of literature that I'll post here will be something unique and separate from the Infection of Malice story. The next story that I'll post will be something That I worked on nearly a year ago but never got around to posting anywhere. This story will involve Robin from FE 13 and Deirdre from Fe 4. Don't want to spoil the plot but it will involve memory alteration and sex.
> 
> Don't worry about it taking forever for me to post it either. the story is already 90% complete and I just need to do some finishing touches on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	16. It's A Secret to Everybody (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day after Zelda visit with her old friend Agitha. Link and Zelda are continuing their quest to hand deliver Wedding invitations to all their friends and allies.
> 
> Today Link and Zelda are set to visit the city of Windfall and hand deliver some invites to a family which has recently experienced a financial 'windfall'.
> 
> While there Zelda seems to have discovered something which seems to be a A Secret to Everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is part one of a set of chapters. This portion of the story ended up being more than 12000 words. So I decided to cut this section of the story into 2 halves for the purpose of making this a tighter reading experience. The remaining half of the story will be posted within a few hours to at most one 24 hour period from now.
> 
> .
> 
> Remember How I said that It wouldn't take me 20 days to get the next chapter out? Well guess what. It's only been 19 and a half days since I last posted content on here.  
> Okay I know being faster by like half a day isn't much to be proud of. But cut me some slack. The dang Tree fell down in my back yard and it totally took out mine and my neighbors fence. So Yeah, that's a problem that needs fixing. But guess what, even with all that happening I still managed to get this chapter out technically just a hair faster than my 20 day promise.
> 
> Okay in all seriousness, I know I have a problem with updating this story in a timely fashion, I promise that I'm trying to get better about it, but things are just pretty much always crazy in my life. I really want to get to the point where I'm petting out a chapter ever week, but it's just kinda difficult right now. Please be patient with me while I sort things out. I promise that I'm not abandoning this story. I'm trying my best, it's just that there are a lot of other things in my life that require my priority more than this little hobby.
> 
> .
> 
> Note: In this chapter Maggie is supposed to be an adult and about the same age as Zelda. I know that in the real canon of the Wind Waker, Zelda and Maggie are both like 12 or 13 years old. But in the continuity of this story, I am going to interpret Maggie as being an adult and roughly the same age as Zelda.
> 
> Also In the Wind Waker, Windfall is an Island. However, because this story is more of an amalgamation of all Zelda related media. I am going to interpret Wind Fall as just being a normal city on the mainland.
> 
> It's really impossible to piece together a bunch of the Zelda characters from across all the games without making some pretty big changes to their interpretation. because of that you can expect some of (a lot of) the characters to be written slightly out of character in order to make them fit within the essence of this fan-fiction.  
> You will notice that the way I write Maggie is very different than the way she was written in the Wind Waker. I need to do this because it would be impossible to fit her into the story unless I changed some aspects about her character and history. Like in this story she was never kidnapped, so thats something that's immediately different.  
> Just know that for the Hyrule side of this story. I do try to keep the spirit of the character intact even if I'm putting them in a story position that is nothing like what the actual games had them in.
> 
> Double Note: In this chapter I make a slight joke about Wind Fall's name, the joke is about windfall's dictionary definition, which is // a piece of unexpected good fortune, typically one that involves receiving a large amount of money.  
> I couldn't help but make the joke considering that this chapter centers around Maggie.
> 
> Triple Note: In this chapter I give Maggie's family the last name of Ragsdale. Don't think about it too much. This is just a last name that I made up because I needed Maggie's family to have last names and Zelda typically only gives their characters one given name, and last names are only reserved for special circumstances. Please don't be too annoyed that I assigned a family name to Maggie's clan. I just needed to do it because I needed another way to address Maggie's father by other than just ' _Maggie's father_ '.
> 
> Final Note: This chapter does not have any erotic content in it. All of that stuff is reserved for the next chapter, which will be almost entirely erotic content.

*A day after Zelda’s visit with Agitha.*

Zelda and Link were on their next day of hand delivering invitations for the upcoming wedding. Their next destination was to a family that Zelda and Link weren’t terribly familiar with.

The engaged couple were set to visit the Ragsdale’s; a wealthy Windfall family. A family that had relatively recently gone through a financial upturn, and as such had quite literally gone from rags to riches. Emphasis on the ‘riches’ part, for apparently the Ragsdale family were currently the wealthiest clan in all of Windfall.

Normally Zelda wouldn’t have the Ragsdale family on her radar for potential guests to invite to her wedding, but politically it was kind of necessary to invite them. It was a somewhat rare occurrence for a family in Hyrule to move up so rapidly in the financial classes. As such Zelda was strongly encouraged by other members of Hyrulian elite to extend an invitation to this recently uplifted family. After all, it would look good for the elite if they were seen as being accepting of new blood.

Since Windfall was not far from the Hyrulian capital, Zelda and Link were able to make the trip over to the city all within a single day without the need for taking a train. Even though the trip to windfall would be a short one, Potho still demanded that she take an entourage of Knights with her to keep her safe. Luckily Zelda was able to get away with just being accompanied by her fiancé Link.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The Auto-Carriage finally arrived at the property that was owned by the Ragsdale’s.

Zelda looked out the window and saw a building that was larger and grander than even Agitha’s mansion, of which she had just visited yesterday. Zelda didn’t know what to expect from the Ragsdale’s. She wasn’t long time friends with any members of the family. Zelda took some time to reflect on things. Originally she had wanted her wedding to be a private affair with only her many friends and allies invited, but deep down she knew that this outcome wouldn’t really be possible. She was the Princess of Hyrule. Her wedding would of course be turned into a grand spectacle in which nearly every noble elite and important figure across the whole land would need to be invited.

Still Zelda thought to herself. “Even If I don’t know anyone from this Ragsdale family. That doesn’t mean that this isn’t a perfect time to become friends with them.” Yes, Zelda knew that it was her duty as Hyrulian Royalty to bond with and unite every citizen of Hyrule. Today she was unfamiliar with this family, but by tomorrow she knew that she would be friends with at least one member of this clan.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Somehow the welcoming that the Princess and Link received was even more opulent and extravagant than Zelda’s previous visit with Agitha. This time however, Zelda didn’t have much means to object as she wasn’t familiar with the Ragsdale family, as such she couldn’t really object to this treatment as this could simply be how the Ragsdale’s welcome all of their guests.

Once the theatrics of being lead into the mansion by a small platoon of butlers and maids was over. Zelda and Link were finally given a seat over at the dining table were the head of the family was eager to schmooze up with the Princess. It was clear that he was trying to excite her by making a good impression.

“So Princess, I hope everything within my home has been to your liking so far.” The patriarch of the Ragsdale family said to Zelda as he also seated himself. “Just so you know, the dinner menu today will be [‘Steak au Poivre’](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/alton-brown/steak-au-poivre-recipe-1916730) with a side dish of [‘Confit byaldi’](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confit_byaldi). Just so you know I hired the best chef in wind fall just for your visit today.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Zelda responded in a disinterested tone. Zelda could tell that the Ragsdale patriarch was more interested in the invite his family was about to get, than he was in Zelda herself.

A moment later the food was brought out and served to all who were seated. The food was excellent, though that was to be expected.

About midway through the meal, a well-dressed woman quietly entered the dining hall and snuck her way in towards her seat. Though it appeared that she wasn’t quiet enough, as just as she sat herself down the patriarch of the Ragsdale’s snapped at her.

“You’re late!” The Ragsdale patriarch said in a stern voice.

“Sorry father, I was… busy tending to my little project. You know that my project needs a lot of care and attention.” The assumed heiress of the Ragsdale’s replied to her father.

“No, I don’t know about the needs of your little ‘ _project_ ’ because you never tell me anything about your ‘ _project_ ’. In fact, you barely tell me anything about what’s happening your life these days.” The Ragsdale patriarch responded. It was obvious that he wanted to raise his voice higher, but he restrained himself from making a scene in front of royalty.

“Oh, right. Well just know that it’s a really important project and I have good reasons for keeping it a secret.” The heiress replied in a natural tone.

“Tsk~ have you forgotten that we have very important guests today? You just interrupted the meal by showing up halfway through dinner and you didn’t even excuse yourself by announcing your presence. What kind of first impression do you think your setting for the Princess?” The patriarch replied, still being careful to control his temper and the volume of his voice.

“We have guests today?” the heiress replied while scanning the room for who her father may have been referring to. “Oh, I see them. Uh, Hi, you liking the food?”

“’You liking the food?’” What kind of introduction is that? *ugh* Just please, apologies to the princess for your tardiness and then properly introduce yourself.” The patriarch was clearly on edge and definitely wanted to raise his voice but was holding back for propriety.

“Ugh, fine. Look miss, I’m sorry for being late to dinner, but I was busy with this secret project of mine. I hope my absence did not degrade the quality of the meal. Oh, and uh… My name is Maggie Ragsdale. Uh… Me and my family were really poor until just a few years ago. Like really—really poor. Uh… I like rabbits, and uh… I hope you enjoy the meal that my father prepared.” Maggie said in a tone that was honest but also distant.

*Nugh* Magdalen! That is no way address yourself to a Princess. First off that was hardly a proper apology. Secondly, now is not the time to be speaking of our prior lives before we entered higher society. And third, when speaking with nobility and royalty you are to address yourself by your proper name. You are Magdalen Von Ragsdale.” Maggie’s father said in a huff. He had raised his voice by half a notch, it was definitely sterner, but it was not to the level where it could be considered true shouting.

“Ugh… Dad. I don’t even know what Von means. Plus everyone calls me Maggie, you only started calling me Magdalen after we got rich.” Maggie replied while playing with her food.

*Niegh* Von means ‘from’ or ‘of the’, as in you are Magdalen of the Ragsdale family. That’s why it is proper to state your name as Magdalen Von Ragsdale. Secondly, when in the company of royalty it is always proper to use your full name, Magdalen is your full proper name, Maggie is a shortening of it. And thirdly, may I remind you again that now is not the time to recall events and stories from our time before we entered high society.” The Ragsdale patriarch then turned towards Link and Zelda, his demeanor changed the instant his gaze met the princess. All the harsh features he built up while half-yelling at his daughter faded away and his face cranked out an obviously fake smile in an attempt to move past the last minute of dialog.

“Please, my princess. Do forgive my daughter. Our family had experienced a ‘financial windfall’ only just a few years ago. So my daughter hasn’t quite adjusted to our new status in life. As you can see, she still demonstrates many behaviors that are ill befitting of a high class woman; but please do know that we are training her etiquette.” The patriarch wore a smile that was obviously fake. He clearly only cared about this dinner as a means of enhancing his own status and he was only apologizing because he thought that his own daughter was hurting his chances of his family receiving an invite to the upcoming royal wedding.

It was Zelda’s turn to respond now. Following the years of experience gained from her own etiquette training, Zelda dawned a face that showed zero recollection of the prior conversational events. “It’s no trouble sir. There’s no need to apologies for your daughter. I find that her behavior is… unique. Besides that. I am actually most interested in your family’s story. From what I hear, your family has gone through quite the ‘financial windfall’. Please, I am eager to hear your story of how things have worked out for you.”

Maggie was the first to respond before her father could. “Well it’s like I was saying. We were basically dirt poor up until a few years ago when m” –

“Magdalen please! Allow me to tell the story.” Maggie’s father interrupted her before she could continue any further. He clearly was not comfortable with Maggie recounting the events of how their family came into their recent wealth.

* Ahem* “Well now Princess, as you know my family is the Windfall family that has experienced a Financial windfall. Or as the papers like to put it. ‘The windfall family of Windfall.’ Yes we really do make good on the name of our fair city. Yes—yes our family was a good bit…less fortunate than most in years prior. Times were difficult, and we lived by means that were much leaner than many other families in this city. But we never gave up on the dream. The dream that honest hard work and determination could eventually build a man up to achieve anything and everything. No matter how bad or harsh any day could get financially, we always kept our heads up in the air, and we never gave up on being hardworking Hylians. One day, we were rewarded for all our hard work. After years of hard laborious work, I was eventually able to save up enough money to make an investment. An investment that paid off splendidly in the end. After years of poverty, I was finally able to uplift my family into the graces of high society, and it was all because my wise investments, my strength and perseverance to never give up, and my courage in times of uncertainty.” 

The Ragsdale patriarch concluded his story of how he gained his wealth. It was plainly obvious that this story was truncated, and was not the true explanation of how his family amassed their fortune. Clearly Master Ragsdale was hiding something, perhaps the real story was too embarrassing, or dastardly for it to be told in whole. Either way, it was obvious that this was not the true story of the Ragsdale’s windfall.

“Hmm~ I see.” Zelda responded.

The meal continued, during which many conversations were had. The Ragsdale family talked about many different story’s regarding their time after ascending to the upper class. They however, did not talk about the time before they experienced their financial windfall. Keeping close to their chest whatever their secret success was. Zelda tried to get close to the Ragsdale family, she tried to make meaningful connections with them, but try as she might, most of the Ragsdale family was simply too self-absorbed in their own imagination of nobility to have a normal conversation. It seemed that every member of the family was always trying to mimic the behavior of what they thought the nobility should be like. It reminded Zelda of her recent time with Agitha. How Agitha tried to change herself a bit to impress Zelda after many years of being apart. However, with Agitha it was obvious that the change in personality was simply a façade that was put on at the last minute because she was unsure of how much Zelda may have changed.

These members of the Ragsdale family seemed to have adopted a façade of nobility ever since they came into wealth a few years ago. They had been dawning the façade for so long that the family seemed to have forgotten how to turn it off. All of them seemed to have fake personalities, and they all seemed to care more about the image of the family more so than they cared about their own interests and needs. All of them except for 1. Maggie, Zelda wasn’t sure how, but for some reason she knew that Maggie did not wear a façade of nobility. Somehow Zelda knew that Maggie’s personality did not change since her family’s financial windfall. She knew that Maggie was staying true to herself, despite her change in fortunes; and because of that, it was Maggie that Zelda was most interested in.

“Well I must say this dinner party was quite enlightening. I feel like I learned a lot about your family. It’s very reassuring to know that a Hylian family can make such gains in financial status in such a short amount of time. Your family story is… incredibly interesting, and I am very happy that I had this opportunity to spend this time with you.” Zelda said while folding her bib and pulling out the invitations she would give to the family.

“Yes—yes—yes, we are most grateful for the opportunity to host you princess. Honestly, we owe it to you and the other royals that a humble man like me can even scrounge up the resources to create such a lavish life for me and my family. The only praise that will be necessary, is the opportunity to be invited to your upcoming wedding. I absolutely cannot wait to be a guest to what must be a once in a life time opportunity.” The Ragsdale patriarch replied while glaring at what he knew to be the invitation for his family to be welcomed to the eventual royal wedding. Zelda saw this and could tell that the man’s mind was occupied with thoughts primarily relating to how this invitation could act as a means to boost his own prestige.

“Hmm~ yes well before we leave I would like to give your family this invitation.”

“Oh~ ho~ well I must say Princess, I would be most hono”—

“Maggie, I present you and your family with an Invitation to mine and Link’s royal wedding.” Zelda said standing up and turning towards the Ragsdale heiress; her father being left awkwardly phased as he was interrupted for his daughters recognition.

“Hmm, me?” Maggie said in a tone of voice that was somehow a mixture of shock and apathy.

“Umm~ wait, you mean to give the invitation to her specifically?” The patriarch said while forcing himself to stay calm, and praying that his daughter wouldn’t say or do anything out of line.

“Oh don’t worry Sir Ragsdale. The invitation extends to an additional +9, which should cover the whole family, Maggie just needs to be sure to present the invitation when she arrives.”

“Uhh~ yes, but shouldn’t I, as the head of the family be the person to receive the invite.” The patriarch said with a slightly nervous tone.

“Hmm~ No, as the princess and bride to be, I hold the authority to invite whoever I want. I want to Invite Maggie to my wedding, so I’m giving the invite to her, she can decide whoever her accompanying +9 are. I’m sure she’ll invite you.”

“Oh wow, Uh thanks for giving me the invite directly. I uh~ never really knew you before today, but uh~ meting you today was really cool. I’ll uh~ definitely be sure to come to your wedding.” 

Maggie concluded her sentence by taking the invite from Zelda. The moment Maggie took the invitation something triggered within Zelda’s mind. It was the same unnatural, foreign, and magical thing that happened to her back when she was with Agitha. The Wish Zelda inadvertently made back during her tryst with Link was still lingering upon her essence. 

Zelda’s eyes widened as her mind was returned to its subtly reprogrammed mode, the mode that it was previously in back during Agitha’s breeding. Now Zelda’s mind was beginning to plot a scheme to inseminate the Ragsdale heiress. Yes, Zelda wanted to see Maggie in the coming months shuffle into her wedding with a round pregnant belly.

*Sigh* “Alright, thank you for your visit Princess. I’m sure that its getting a little late for you, if I understand correctly you probably need to get back to the castle before it gets too late.” The Ragsdale patriarch said as he motioned for a maid to being cleaning up the dining room.

“Magdalen please come with me. We need to discuss… plans, yes plans for our future appearance at the upcoming royal wedding.”

“~Ugh~ do we need to do that now dad? I wanted to get back to tending to my secret project.” Maggie said as she slipped her invite between the flesh of her larger breasts. Maggie’s body was quite… [Rubenesque](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Rubenesque), and her breasts were a good bit larger than most other women, so the Ragsdale heiress was able to use her breasts and brassiere as a sort of extra pocket for which to stow away private things.

Sir Ragsdale had a slight look of disgust on his face. He didn’t like to see his daughter act so childishly in front of royalty. He wanted to reprimand her for keeping the precious invite stuck in such an improper place, but he didn’t want to do so in front of the Princess of Hyrule as he was afraid of making a scene.

While Sir Ragsdale tried his best to reasonably converse with his daughter. The maid was busy stealing glances towards Zelda while she cleaned the table. Zelda didn’t notice any of this. Her mind was far too ensorcelled by the power of her own wish to even notice the girls interest. This maid girl clearly had some sort of connection with Zelda, she really wanted to go and talk to her, but she also could not risk enacting the wrath of Sir Ragsdale by not following an order. She bit her tongue and simply sped up her cleaning speed, praying that she could find the time to talk to the Princess.

Link meanwhile had already collected all of his things and was ready to escort Zelda out of the mansion. Zelda allowed herself to be escorted by Link back to the Auto-Carriage. Once there Zelda used the imperium of the Triforce to make another Wish.

Zelda silently wished for Link to be ensorcelled in a hypnotic trance. He would ride the Auto-Carriage and return to Hyrule Castle, during the ride he would be entranced into believing that he was returning with Zelda even though he would be alone. Once back he would then simply wait in hiding till Zelda returned to find him.

Link did as Zelda’s wish programmed him to do. He entered the Auto-Carriage and then allowed the machine to take him away leaving Zelda behind at the Ragsdale residence. Once Zelda was alone, she made another wish on the Triforce. This time she wished that her body was both invisible and incorporeal. The effects of this wish made it so that Zelda was effectively an immaterial ghost like specter, able to fly through the air and phase through solid matter as if it were nothing. All the while she was invisible and thus undetectable by the residents of the Ragsdale estate.

Zelda floated her way back into the mansion, she was looking for Maggie. She was interested in what this girl’s secret project was and she of course also wanted to find a fun way to arrange the girl’s upcoming impregnation.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Maggie was still arguing with her father. She hated how much her father’s personality changed since he got rich. Her father was still difficult to deal with back when they were dirt poor, but since their families financial windfall he had almost entirely shifted his personality to one which valued aesthetic and prestige much more than simple family virtues.

Her father was berating her and telling her that she did a poor job representing the family. He berated her for not following the etiquette training and failing to use proper upper-class vocabulary. Maggie didn’t really care though. She knew her father would never enforce any harsh punishments against her. Especially since she was the one that was formally invited to the wedding, and without her none of her other family members would get in. As much as her father was upset that she didn’t follow her training, she was still the one that attracted the Princess’s attention and was awarded with the invite.

“~Ugh~ look dad we got the invite. Isn’t that all you wanted? I don’t see why you’re getting all bent out of shape just because I was a little late to dinner.” Maggie replied in her normal apathetic tone.

“I’m upset because you have set a bad impression of your social skills. Now that we have been invited to the Royal wedding we have to double our effort to compose ourselves in noble etiquette. Word will spread that our family was invited, and that will give our family credibility, credibility that we are indeed a worthy an honorable family that is welcome in the world of the upper-class.”

“Credibility? Is that what this is about? So you’re just worried that someone will find out how you really made all of your money, and you’re worried that it’ll get our family in trouble if any one learns the truth.”

*Shhhh* I have told you multiple times now that you are not to discuss the true nature of our financial success. Not even in the safety of our home is it safe to discuss such things.” Maggie’s father said while panickedly looking around for stray maids and butlers that may have overheard the conversation.

“Tsk~ it’s still true though.”

“Ugh~ Fine you want me to admit it? Yes we need credibility. We need people to believe that we are a normal, safe, and traditional wealthy Hylian family. Already there are many people out there who are suspicious of how quickly I was able to secure a fortune. We need people to think that were of credible wealth, and being on good terms with the princess of Hyrule, and being invited to the Royal wedding goes a long way in fostering that credibility. Do you want people to find out how I really got so wealthy? The Tax collectors and Magistrates would seize all of my assets, our whole family would be back to living on the streets. No, even worse I would probably be locked up in a dungeon if the Magistrates knew the true origin of our wealth. So yes, I do care about our family looking credible.” Maggie’s father raised his voice just a little more than it was before, but even now in relative privacy he still could not bring himself to be terribly confrontational with his precious daughter.

“Ugh~ fine, look if the invite is so important to you then you should be thanking me because it was me who the princess invited. Now can I get back to my project? It’s really important.” Maggie replied with an annoyed tone of voice.

“This _secret project _; what is it? Why am I not allowed to see it?” Maggie’s father said while crossing his arms.__

__“Umm~ no you can’t see it, it’s a secret project, so I can’t let anyone see it.” Maggie said while turning to walk away and end the conversation. She was silently praying that her father wasn’t extra adamant today and would just let her slink off. She really didn’t want to carry on the conversation any longer than it already was._ _

__Surprisingly enough Maggie’s father did not follow her, or call her back. Allowing Maggie to fully disengage and return to her secret work. However, what Maggie did not realize was the reason why her father had so readily dropped the conversation was because Zelda in her incorporeal form had grown tired of watching the two talk, and so she used another wish to enchant her father and commanded him to go to his room and turn in for bed early. Zelda in her invisible, and spectral body floated along and followed Maggie to her destination._ _

__Maggie walked through the mansion and made her way back to her room. From there Maggie opened a small concealed trapdoor that led to a private basement that was under her room. This secret area was built by the previous owner of the Mansion, when Maggie found the secret basement underneath her bedroom she chose to not tell her father about the basement. Maggie would then go on to use the secret area as a private storage place to keep things that she didn’t want the rest of her family knowing about, it was also a great place to hide away from her family and play with her secret friend._ _

__“He—Hey, I’m back… Sorry that took so long. My family had to entertain a princess, but I’m back now.”_ _

__Maggie climbed down into the secret basement and turned to meet her secret guest. Zelda had nearly gasped when she saw Maggie’s _secret project_. There sitting in the corner of the basement was a red skinned Moblin._ _

* * *

__The Moblin rose up and moved over to Maggie. When he reached her, the large monster angled himself in what could be seen as a sort of[formal bow](https://www.tofugu.com/japan/bowing-in-japan/). It then presented some sort of slightly folded paper to Maggie._ _

__Maggie took the paper from The Moblin’s hands and then looked over the parchment. “Ah~ good job Moe. You wrote out all the sentences and you spelled everything correctly.”_ _

___ _

__“Wait, what’s this at the bottom? ‘I Love Maggie’. Moe, I didn’t ask you to write that. Is that something that you added yourself?” Moe nodded his head up and down as a means to confirm the question._ _

__“Oh Moe! ❤ You’re such a good boy. ❤ Going out of your way to write an extra sentence. Oh ❤ you’re going to be so—so smart in no time Moe._ _

__Maggie praised the Moblin who seemed to demonstrate an education level equivalent to that of a 4 or 5 year old Hylian. The Moblin seemed to respond positively to the praise. Despite his monstrous nature, it seemed he posed no immediate harm to Maggie._ _

__*Sniff—Sniff* “Alright Moe I think it’s time for your daily sponge bath.” Zelda invisibly watched as the Moblin Moe moved over to part of the basement where a bath stall was located. It seemed that the plumbing of this Mansion were more complex than Zelda had originally thought. Whoever built this area had clearly devised it as a sort of hidden bunker. The secret basement was large enough to comfortably keep a whole Moblin hidden away and in relative comfort. The bath stall was effectively a large walk in shower; however, it seemed that in order to keep Moe from making a mess of the secret basement Moe was only allowed to take sponge baths in the bath stall._ _

__Maggie used the plumbing of the bath stall to fill a bucket with hot water. Meanwhile Moe delicately removed what little clothing he normally wore. It seemed that Maggie wasn’t able to procure some clothes that fit a creature the size of Moe, so she just left him wearing the standard ‘leather limb guards’ and loin cloth that all Moblin’s seemed to come equipped with._ _

__Zelda almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Maggie, a Windfall aristocratic girl was seemingly about to give a passively trained Moblin a sponge bath. However, there was one other thing that Zelda couldn’t believe that she was seeing. One very big and long thing._ _

__Moe’s dick swung free as Moe sauntered over to sit on a stool that was placed in the bath’s stall. Zelda’s mouth hung agape as she watched the abnormal Moblin seemingly cooperate in a bathing ritual with his Hylian handler. Maggie didn’t seem shocked or disgusted by Moe’s nakedness; in fact considering that she said it was time for his daily bath, it was likely that she had seen this ‘Moe’ naked multiple times._ _

__Maggie herself had removed most of her clothes as she didn’t want them to get wet. She left herself waring just her brassier and panties. This appeared to be the level of clothing Maggie was going to apply to herself during the sponge bath._ _

__ (“Is this real? Is this the secret project that Maggie had alluded too? Was she trying to domesticate this monster? And why was she so… intimate with the beast. She’s almost naked and she’s giving a sponge bath to a Moblin who is actually completely naked.”) _ _

__Zelda’s curiosity was completely peeked at this point. She had to know more. Zelda silently wished that she could read Maggie’s memories and see the point in her past when she first met Moe._ _

* * *

____

* * *

____

* * *

__It was a couple of months ago. It was before Zelda had acquired the complete Triforce but after Ganon had begun his war against Hyrule. Monster incursions were frequent, even small villages were in constant danger of getting attacked by bands of Moblins, Bokoblins, and lizalfos. Hyrulian soldiers had to be on constant patrol just to maintain a semblance of peace in what was at a time a world of chaos._ _

__It was during this time that a company of Monsters was encountered just outside the border of Windfall. Luckily for the citizens, a platoon of Hyrulian Knights was temporarily stationed in the cities walls as they were resting while preparing to be moved west towards the Gerudo lands. The monsters outnumbered the Knights more than 3 to one, but the metal of the knights as well as their superior tactics would win them the day; as the Monsters that day were barely equipped with more than spiked clubs and blades stolen from fallen soldiers._ _

__With no leader to command the Monster force, the Moblins and Bokoblins could only rely on their base savage instincts to guide them in the fight. Normally this would be more than sufficient if the monsters were fighting one on one, or if they were charging after fleeing civilians. However, the knights knew that Monsters had a weakness in their tactical ability. So they devised a plan to lead the Monsters into a trap, a trap were the Monsters were caught in a low land, and the Knights were able to assail the monsters with hundreds of Arrows._ _

__By the end of the day not a single Knight had died and the Monster incursion was all but wiped out. A tremendous success for the Honor of the Knights and the safety of Windfall._ _

__It was 2 days after this battle when Maggie first found Moe. Moe had barely survived the battle. His body was a mess of half healed wounds and Arrows that were still logged in his flesh. He shuffled his way across a forested meadow, desperately trying to find some other battalion of Monsters that he could join or if possible a Yiga or Gerudo sorcerer that could heal him. Not that that would ever happen. Moblins were made to be disposable, even the strongest Monsters in Ganon’s Army were disposable. It was generally better to recycle the Malice from one injured Monster and use it to construct a new Monster; than it was to waste the energy in healing a creature that was crafted by magic to be a replaceable foot soldier._ _

__Moe collapsed on the forest floor. This was it for him. His body had simply sustained too much damage. His magically constructed body would soon brake down and release the Malice within him. Or at least that is what would have happened had it not been for Maggie stumbling across the beast._ _

__Despite Moe’s Monstrous nature Maggie did not seem to hold any animosity for him. Noticing that the creature was on deaths door, Maggie sought out the one man she knew of that might be able to help._ _

* * *

__Kilton was not a normal man. He was an eccentric enthusiast of Monsters. When he moved his mobile shop to the outskirts of Windfall the citizens tolerated him, but they also did not show the man much of any patronage. The man wanted to spread his love of Monsters by creating a mobile shop and selling his monster memorabilia to people all over Hyrule. However, considering that the people of Hyrule were currently being besieged by an onslaught of Monsters; well it was easy to see why Kilton’s business was not doing very well._ _

__That said Kilton was still the most experienced man Maggie knew of when it came to the field of monsters. Once Maggie barged into Kilton’s shop and explained the situation, Kilton was quick to react and he soon moved his entire mobile shop to Moe’s location. It was very close, but miraculously Moe’s monstrous life was saved. His Malice was retained and his physical form was repaired._ _

__For a few weeks afterwards Maggie and Kilton secretly kept the Moblin safe and well fed as he recovered. Kilton had experience with Monsters, and he used that experience to develop techniques that could pacify or trick a Monster into remaining neutral in the face of a non-Monster. Kilton taught these methods to Maggie as thanks for helping get his hands on such a fresh specimen._ _

__Alas Kilton’s and Maggie’s relationship could not last forever. After Zelda obtained the full Triforce and banished Ganon. Many of the worlds Monsters dematerialized after Zelda’s golden wave of light swept the land. Those Monsters that remained were few and far between, and many of the survivors had relocated to underground complexes or far off fortifications in the Gerudo desert. If Kilton wished to continue his study and collection of Monster parts then he would have to relocate. Thus Kilton left Moe’s wellbeing in the hands of Maggie. With Kilton gone Maggie had to find a way to relocate Moe to a new safe location. That’s when she found the secret basement underneath her room._ _

__And that’s how the Moblin Moe came to be a secret resident in the Ragsdale household. Since he moved in Maggie had ramped up Moe’s time spent being educated. It eventually got to the point where Moe had learned how to do a bit of reading and writing. The beast even began to articulate himself more often when in the company of Maggie._ _

__Since being rescued from certain death Moe had begun to imprint certain maternal feelings onto Maggie. Although it was difficult to truly piece together the emotional wants and needs of a Monster, Zelda was able to see that Moe did like Maggie as more than just a protector, he saw her as essentially a substitute mother figure. This could imply that the 12 foot tall monster actually had the mental maturity of a child, or it could simply be that Monsters mentally imprint on others the same way dogs do. If one takes in a dog and begins to feed it and provide it with shelter for multiple days; that dog would soon begin to believe that it belonged there; perhaps the same could be said for Moblins._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Zelda world in this story is more of a composite and amalgamation of other various Zelda eras / worlds. It dose not draw from any one Zelda game. It instead combines aspects of many Zelda games and mixes them together.
> 
> In this story many characters from many different eras of the Zelda timeline will exist together and interact with each other in this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will go on to read further chapters. The next chapter is already complete and will be uploaded soon.
> 
> Also If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> Next chapter will revolve around Maggie and Moe getting along together. The next chapter is also the part 2 of this chapter, so expect it to start off directly were this chapter ends.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and peace out.


	17. It's A Secret to Everybody (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting a wealthy Windfall family. Zelda has taken a significant amount of interest in the heiress Maggie.
> 
> After following Maggie into a secret basement, she finds that Maggie has been hiding something from the rest of her family.
> 
> A Moblin named Moe.
> 
> What kind of relation ship does Maggie have with this Moblin? Or perhaps the more important question is.
> 
> What kind of relationship _**will**_ Maggie have with this Moblin after Zelda's next couple of wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so -- so sorry that this took so long to get out.
> 
> Like I said last chapter. The tree in my backyard fell down and took the fence with it. So I had to spend about a third of my day outside trying to fix it.
> 
> In just one day Me and my friends were able to chainsaw up most of the tree and hall it away. But that still means that the fence needs to be replaced, so that's what I'm going to be doing tomorrow. 
> 
> This whole backyard tree thing is probably going to eat away at some of my free time, so I'm not going to set any promises as to when the next chapter is going to go up.
> 
> .
> 
> Note: This chapter is the second half of the last chapter. Be sure to read the previous chapter before reading this one.
> 
> Note 2: This chapter is almost entirely erotica. Just keep that in mind when your reading it.
> 
> Note 3: The main characters in this chapter are [Maggie](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Maggie_\(The_Wind_Waker\)#The_Wind_Waker)  
> and Moe the Moblin. I personally interpret Moe as looking like the Breath of the Wild Moblins. Those are the Moblins that are 12 feet tall and have a sort of unicorn horn. 

(“So that’s how things got this way. Maggie seems to be treating Moe like an adopted child, and Moe also seems to view Maggie as a mother figure. I think I got an idea of how I want to play things out. So Moe seems to like Maggie as if she was his mom? Well then let’s just give Moe an Oedipus complex and see how things play out from there.”)

Zelda called out another wish. This time she wished for some of Moe’s feelings towards Maggie to be transformed from simple loving _child parent_ feelings, to much more complex and sexual _mother son_ incestuous feelings.

Maggie diligently scrubbed over Moe’s large chest with the yellow sponge. As she got down to Moe’s lower abdominals she began to notice something that hadn’t ever happened before.

Moe’s cock was beginning to rise and stiffen. “Um Moe are you?” Maggie hesitatively questioned as she saw the massive dick begin to slowly rise higher and higher into the air.

“Oh um… Are you… are you okay? You’ve never had this kind of… reaction before.” Maggie said unable to look away from the massive red skinned cock. Moe was a 12 foot tall Moblin. More than twice as tall as the average Hylian, so it would only make sense that he would have a cock that was more than twice as long as the average Hylian’s. Though for Moe perhaps it would be more accurate to say that his cock was thrice as long as the average Hylians. Moe’s cock was legitimately longer than Maggie’s [forearm](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forearm), and although it was difficult to measure she had a sneaking suspicion that it had a similar circumference to her forearm as well.

Moe then took his own pink sponge and tried to use it to cover up his grown member. It was clear to Maggie that Moe was embarrassed at his current situation, and the fact that his pink sponge was only big enough to cover up a bit less than 3 fourths of his cock was not helping his growing shame.

Moe was getting more embarrassed and in response he tried to turn away from Maggie. Maggie felt a motherly connection to Moe. She didn’t want Moe to be ashamed of his own body, she especially didn’t want Moe to be ashamed of himself for her sake. “Moe… it’s okay. This is just a natural reaction that happens from time to time in all males. You… you don’t need to be ashamed. Please don’t turn away from me.” Maggie said to Moe in an attempt to calm the situation.

“Here… so long as you’re like this. Let me teach you how to clean it.” Maggie took her yellow sponge and began to slowly slide it along the Moblins red skinned member. The Yellow sponge slid up and down the male flesh, she had to drag the cleaning object so far up that it almost seemed like she would never reach the end; then when she did reach the end and saw the round head of the male member Maggie had to actually close her eyes to keep her mind off of how lewd this was getting. Then when she slid the sponge back down the member, the wet soapy liquids pooled together and dripped down the red rod; all the liquid was dripping down to the base, and below that, two orbs of virile male essence.

Maggie got her sponge down to just above Moe’s scrotum. Before going too far down she brought the sponge back up and continued the pseudo masturbation. With every stroke she rose the sponge up until just before she reached the head, then she would gently drag the sponge down until just before she met Moe’s masculine orbs. This motion continued for nearly a minute, there was no questioning it now. Maybe from one sheltered point of view things could be seen as a simple mother figure helping her child clean himself in a sponge bath, but it was clear that this stopped being a simple sponge bath some time ago. This was essentially a hand-job plain and simple. 

Maggie knew deep down that she was crossing a red line with her in-essence adopted son. Somewhere along the way she somehow switch from a simple sponge bath to something that was much more unscrupulous. For a moment Maggie considered stopping everything. Ending this current pseudo hand-job and explaining to Moe that things got a bit out of hand. But for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to express this feeling. Perhaps it was because she was too embarrassed, perhaps it was because she was worried that bringing up how taboo this was would put some kind of strain on their relationship, or perhaps it was because some dark corner of her mind actually wanted to continue these illicit actions. No matter the reason, Maggie still thought that she couldn’t continue to silently scrub Moe’s dick forever.

Maggie looked down and saw the bright red orbs of virile flesh. Her yellow sponge was currently near the base of Moe’s cock, and just a few inches away from the swollen balls of lively concoction. “Okay Moe… I need you to stay still. Maggie’s going to,… Maggie’s going to clean your balls okay?” Maggie said to Moe as she moved to be directly in front of Moe’s large and imposing form. She took the yellow cleaning instrument in one hand and with the other she moved forward to hold and steady Moe’s scrotum. She hesitated for just a moment before cupping the underside of Moe’s sack with her empty hand. Moe actually let out a low monstrous purr indicating that the simple act of touching him in such a private place had indeed instigated a feeling of pleasure. Maggie knew now that she was really crossing lines that should not be crossed. Yet despite knowing how wrong this was she continued to delve deeper into the fringes of clear depravity.

When Maggie cupped Moe’s balls, she realized just how big the Moblins equipment really were. Her palm was filled up entirely by just the left side of Moe’s equipment. Just the left half; one single testicle was enough to fill her palm. That would imply that they were similar in size to bull testicles. Testicles meant to impregnate a creature more than twice—nay thrice the mass size of Maggie.

*Gulp* “Okay Moe… I’m going to gentility scrub around your scrotum now.” Maggie did just as she said, the young woman maneuvered her yellow sponge around the slack flesh. She carefully scrubbed in front of, around, under, and behind the sack of orb filled flesh; all the while Moe cooed and softly [whinnied](https://www.dictionary.com/browse/whinnied) in a pleasing reaction to Maggie’s attentive care. “Now Moe… it’s very important that you’re very careful when you clean yourself down here. You’re… Balls… are really sensitive and you don’t want to hurt yourself when washing up. Just… don’t tug on them, and… don’t squeeze… you gotta’… gently soap them up and then rinse them off.” Maggie verbalized the process of her cleaning methods as she finished rinsing down Moe’s huge red orbs.

Now that Maggie had finished polishing off Moe’s balls, there was a new opportunity for Maggie to end things and go back to their old relationship, and Maggie know that every moment that she indulged in this deviant behavior with her pseudo adopted son was another moment that would add to the growing incestuous strain on her relationship with Moe. However, for some reason Maggie just could not bring herself to stop.  It was like some invisible magical force was compelling her to continue entertaining these illicit actions.

Maggie looked up and up and up the towering pole of virile manhood. At the top of the tantalizing piece of red meat was the round and firm head. The head that she chose to previously avoid, but now something… some invisible force compelled her to brave forward and challenge the pinnacle of the red rod.

Maggie dragged her sponge delicately up the body of Moe’s shaft. She rose the yellow sponge up higher, inch by inch it ascended until Maggie reached the point where her arm was held out at her chest level just to keep the sponge in position just below the [frenulum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenulum_of_prepuce_of_penis). 

*Gulp* “Alright Moe… I’m going to teach you how to clean your head and foreskin now. This is… really important. You need to clean your foreskin every day. Otherwise [smegma](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smegma) can build up in there and that can make your dick smell really bad. You don’t… you don’t want a bad smelling dick do you Moe?” Maggie gazed up to Moe’s head waiting for an answer. Moe tentatively shook his head. It was clear that he still had some nervousness in him, but now there was also a growing emotion of excitement building up within him as well. “Go—good… Okay I’m going to… going to show you how to clean your penis now.” Maggie said as she moved the sponge over the foreskin and began to scrub away.

Maggie carefully slid the Yellow bathing instrument around and across the [frenulum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenulum_of_prepuce_of_penis) of Moe’s penis. Moe let out a pleasured whinny, something that he was trying to hold back on, but the pleasing feeling of having one of the most sensitive parts of his dick attended to by his adoptive mother-figure was just to titillating of an act for him to not feel some sort of taboo filled pleasure.

“Alright Moe… Now when you get to… when you get to your… Dick. You need to be extra careful to not get any soapy water in your urethra. It’ll sting if you accidentally get some in the hole. So… Uh… when you… when you get to this part… the head. You need to only use your hands. Make sure that your hands are nice and wet… and then cup some water and pour it over the head.” Maggie acted out her exact instructions, cupping some warm water in her hand and then pouring it over the head of Moe’s dick. The warm liquid was causing a pleasing reaction upon Moe’s sensitive cock, a low an obvious coo escaped his mouth, an obvious indication the Moe was feeling a lot of pleasure from what on the surface was supposed to be an educational moment.

Maggie hesitated for a moment as she tried to pull together her courage. It was in this hesitation that Maggie’s warm and heavy breath was breathed down upon Moe’s sensitive and wet cock. The feeling of Maggie’s warm breath colliding with Moe’s wet male flesh was so divine for the Moblin that Moe honestly couldn’t recollect a time when he actually felt any better than this. It was these moments of tender contact with his adoptive mother that were awakening feelings in Moe that he had never felt before. 

As a Monster Moe was largely sheltered from most emotional feelings of comfort, kindness, and love; and it was love, especially carnal love that was bringing about feelings and desires that Moe had never even experienced before. Moe liked these new feelings. He liked these new desires. And he wanted more.

Once Maggie regained her composure and resolved herself to give the cock head a rub down with her delicate fingers. Maggie gently grasped the cock head, its circumference was at its thickest point a bit more than 7 inches, that meant that at its thickest point it was wider in diameter than Maggie’s figure and thumb when held together in an okay hand sign (Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand). In fact although she didn’t have any tools to accurately measure Moe’s dick, she had a sneaking suspicion that his circumference may have even surpassed 8 inches.

Maggie palmed the head of the cock (which was so big it practically filled up her entire palm.) and gently began to knead the head with carful twists and subtle squeezes. Moe was edging closer and closer to something he didn’t understand. 

Moe was a Monster, not only that but Moe was a virgin. He had no barring of knowledge as to what the feelings he was experiencing were. A lustful gain of euphoric pleasure. A tightening and subdued twitching sensation in his lower core. And of course the ever hardening flex of his rod. Moe didn’t know it, but he was on the absolute edge of climaxing.

“Alright Moe now I’m just going too--- Ahhh~” Maggie screamed out as a sudden gush of white liquid burst forth from Moe’s urethra. Moe’s dick was currently pointed more or less in the direction of Maggie’s face, and Maggie wasn’t more than a forearms length away from the red rod. In that sudden moment Maggie’s face became the epicenter of Moe’s first cum shot. His supersized Moblin glans worked overtime to blast out a near comical amount of semen. Just the first shot was more than enough to plaster Maggie’s face in a light coating of creamy white Monster jizz.

Then the second shot came. Maggie’s mouth was still open from her scream of fright, and that’s exactly were the second shot was aimed. Before Maggie could react to it, the second shot was unleased and it flew beautifully through the air in an arc before half the shot splatted its way into Maggie’s mouth and onto her tongue. Maggie quickly pulled away so the second half of the shot hit her chin and upper breast, but that still didn’t save her from her taste buds contacting Moe’s jizz and decoding the flavor. And there was a lot of flavor to decode, for even though Maggie pulled away as soon as she could, somehow she was still able to get a whole mouthful worth of Jizz stuffed into her cheeks.

Maggie turned her head to the side and was about to spit the virial spunk out, but for some strange reason she didn’t. For some strange reason Maggie did not find the Moblin spunk to be utterly vile and disgusting, instead her taste buds decoded the flavor as being similar to cream cheese. Her mouth was practically begging her to chew the jizz curds and swirl the seminal fluid between her cheeks in an attempt to draw out the full flavor of Moe’s cock milk.

This was impossible. If Maggie knew one thing about semen it was that it definitely didn’t taste this good. Something must have changed in her. Some sort of magical force must have altered her taste buds.

Without even thinking, Maggie actually did begin to chew up the white Moblin spunk in her mouth. She began drawing her jaws up and down in an attempt to break down the spunk which was as thick as oatmeal chunks. Moblin Biology wasn’t fully understood, but one thing seemed clear, Moblins had much more viscus semen, and their white paste came in a much higher quantity.

Maggie literally had a mouthful of Moblin Jizz in her mouth. As in an actual mouthful, her maw was stuffed so full of the stuff that her cheeks were actually puffed out a small bit. It almost looked like she was a squirrel storing nuts in her cheeks; only in this case she was actually storing Moe’s nut milk in her cheeks. As Maggie slowly ground down the thick slurry into a swallowable soupy liquid, she thought about how this was actually less than half of Moe’s actual load, the rest being coated on her chin, neck, and breasts. Not just that, but this was less than half of Moe’s second shot. Less than half of Moe’s second seminal load was enough to nearly stuff her mouth full. What would have happened if a whole load was deposited in her mouth? For some reason Maggie felt like she had to know the answer.

An audible *~Gulp. ~ Gulp. ~ Gulp. ~* echoed out of Maggie’s throat, and with each gulp there was a visible quiver in her esophagus. It actually took 3 separate gulps just to get down the whole thing. They say that the average swallow of water is about 16ml. 16ml in every swallow, Maggie swallowed 3 times. That’s 48 milliliters of semen, and what Maggie had in her mouth was just half of Moe’s second load. 

It was about 48 milliliters of semen, but to Maggie it honestly felt like it could have been a half gallon of semi-melted ice-cream. And to Maggie it may have actually tasted better than ice cream.

After the entirety of Moe’s reproductive fluid had been drained into Maggie’s stomach, she re-opened her mouth again and accidently released a vary audible *~Ahhhh~* sound. This was a mistake, she didn’t mean to do that, but never the less the action seemed to have a profound effect on Moe. Seeing Maggie struggle to chew up his seed, and then seeing and hearing her force the copious amount of sperm into her gullet in 3 distinctly separate swallows. Followed by a sigh of relief after finally consuming it all. It was all enough to make sure Moe’s dick stayed hard and steady. Yes, Moe seemed to still have some sexual stamina left in him, and a part of his subconscious was wishing for a miracle that there would be more fun to come. 

Moe’s Wish would be granted.

“Oops… Uh… Excuse me ❤.” Maggie said with her cheeks beaming red in embarrassment. Maggie then turned her gaze towards the Moblins still hard red rod. It was leaking dollops of semen which slowly trickled down his meat stick.

“Oh Moe… look what you did. You went and got your dick dirty again.” Maggie said in a fairly sweet tone that invoked motherly warmth. She sauntered over towards Moe in a sensual motion that no mother should ever perform in front of a son, especially not a mother whose face was currently coated in a thin layer of her adopted son’s jizz juice. 

Once Maggie got back to being directly in front of Moe, she took her index finger and delicately pleased it atop the head of Moe’s cock, right next to his urethra. Then in a carefully planned motion she took her finger and scooped up a dollop of Moe’s cum and then brought it to her mouth. She sucked on her finger the same way one might eat melted chocolate.

*Mmm* Maggie let out a sigh of confectionery delight. “Well… I guess that just means… I guess it just means that I’m going to have to give you a second… more thorough cleaning.” Maggie’s tone of voice was still quite motherly, but there was also another layer of erotic revelry nestled inside her voice as well. It definitely wasn’t something Moe expected, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t appreciative of it.

“Hmm~ I think this time… I’m going to have to use a more natural method to clean your cock.” Maggie said as she grabbed hold of Moe’s meat stick with both hands. Maggie was only vaguely aware of if she was even in control of her own body. She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, but at the same time she really wanted to do this. All the while however, Maggie felt like she was really just a backseat passenger in her own body. It was a strange feeling, she was aware of everything she was doing, but it also felt like it was someone else who was doing those actions. Like someone had put all those naughty words in her mouth; and it even felt like some invisible puppet master was pulling all her strings to get her to where she was right now. Were these really actions that Maggie would have committed on her own? Or was there something else guiding her fate tonight?

These were questions for another time. Right now the only question that truly mattered was if Maggie could get her mouth around Moe’s literal Monster dick. Maggie decided that it was best to lube up Moe’s cock first. Luckily she was able to use some of the cum that was still plastered upon her face as a grease. Maggie cupped a good hand full of Moe’s own cum form her face and reapplied it to his cock as a lubricant. “Go~ Gosh looking at it now your dick almost looks like a vanilla coated pretzel stick.” Maggie said while ogling her Moblin son’s meat rod.

“Al~ Alright Moe… I’m going to teach you something now. You’re going to learn about how good a blowjob can feel.” Maggie said to Moe before getting to her current task of pleasing her Monster son.

Maggie began enacting delicate licks and kisses along Moe’s slicked meat rod, and there was a lot to lick. A cock longer than her forearm and coated in a thin layer of semen that made it look like a glazed dessert. Maggie licks trailed up down and around the red rod. It took her nearly 2 whole minute of blowjob treatment tell she got to the point where she replaced most of the glazed jizz with a splattering of her own saliva. Once the red rod was glistening with spit, Maggie finally rose up to the cock head. Her cute nose brushed up against Moe’s frenulum; the smell was a combination of the lavender bath soaps and his own male virility. She had to get a taste of it. Her tongue brushed across Moe’s frenulum, his foreskin. The taste was indescribable. Maggie knew something was off, it should have never tasted this good. It was like she was sucking on a short rib that was baked in 30 different seasonings. Maggie nibbled at the foreskin and gently pulled back a little; she was stretching Moe’s foreskin with her mouth, and as her teeth delicately grazed over the foreskin she dug out flavors that were hidden away in the folds of the [frenulum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenulum_of_prepuce_of_penis). Moe cooed and [whinnied](https://www.dictionary.com/browse/whinnied) in pleasure over his adoptive mother’s treatment.

Finally Maggie moved her lips directly over the tip of the cock. She directly kissed the urethra. Then she opened her mouth as wide as she could and sunk her lips down around the head of his rod. She had her mouth open as wide as she could and it was only just enough to get it into her mouth. Maggie was actually kind of shocked that she was able shove the limb sized cock into her maw. She could have sworn that her previous visual measurements set it at a size that would simply be too great for her feminine mouth to handle. Shockingly enough her own body surprised her, as she was able to open her mouth much wider than what she thought was normal in order to accommodate Moe’s dick.

Sadly real world physics still prevented her from fully giving Moe a true blowjob. Although Maggie was able to get the red rod into her mouth, she was only able to successfully shove about 1/5th of it in her till she hit her positional limit. See while Moe was sitting on the bath stool, Maggie was standing on her feet. Due to Moe’s immense height. His cock was actually close to Maggie’s head height even when he was sitting. Then there was the fact that Moe’s cock was pointing more or less strait upward, and with how long his natural rod was; it was simply impossible for Maggie to get any more of the cock into her without somehow getting into a position where she could get the rod down her throat.

Moe seemed to recognize this conundrum and had come up with his own solution. Moe gripped Maggie’s body with his large hands and then pivoted her whole body around his cock so that she was now upside-down and being help in the air by Moe’s great strength. Then he stood up so that he could accurately position Maggie’s body for what he was about to do.

Maggie panicked a bit as her senses were disturb by being flipped upside down and being held in the air by her adoptive son. Moe’s cock was still lodged in her mouth, only now because she was upside down and being held in the air above his cock. She was now in a position where Moe could ram his cock straight down (or in this case up) her throat. And that’s exactly what he did.

Moe dropped his adoptive mother down the length of his Monster cock. Her lips slid down the body of the penis as she was bungee dropped by her son. Moe was holding Maggie aloft by her thighs, and once he felt her lips drop down a good length of his penis he reversed the process by pulling her back up. Once she was back up near the head, Moe repeated the first plunge by dropping her back down, sending his cock flying up her throat as she was dropped down to near the base of his rod.

This process repeated over and over many times. As Maggie was bungee dropped down she was able to sink her lips further and further towards the base of his cock. When Moe sunk her low, his cock would noticeable bulge her dainty throat. It was almost like some sort of strange reverse birth was happening in in Maggie’s neck as her throat was constantly bulged out every time Moe rammed his rod up there. And he was ramming, for after a few bungee drop face fucks Moe started to really get into the rhythm. He began adding his own standing pelvic thrusts which were timed to match Maggie’s bungee drops. The combination resulted in Moe’s dick being rammed insanely deep into Maggie’s feminine body.

Finally, after multiple minutes of bungee face fucking, Maggie’s face was finally fully pressed up to the hilt of Moe’s cock. Moe held her in that position and gave one final thrust before he burst forth another super load of Monster jizz. You could tell that Moe was climaxing by witnessing the twitches of his cock which were visible by the palpitation of Maggie’s throat.

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt each and every twitch of Moe’s cock resonate within her esophagus. She could feel it in her stomach. She could feel the semen filing her stomach. Moe’s cock was longer than her forearm, which means that the tip of his cock was literally right at the precipice of her stomach entrance right now. Maggie felt like she was upside-down sword swallowing, if the sword was a hose capable of spraying out waves of Moblin spunk.

Finally Moe’s climax subsided, and with extreme care he was able to slowly and gently spin Maggie back to right-side-up and then delicately place her down. When Maggie was finally able to uncork herself from Moe’s cock she immediately needed to sit down cross legged style and take a recess as if she was winded after a hard workout.

Maggie placed the palm of one of her hands against her stomach. She noticeably felt bloated, like the kind of bloat you feel after drinking a large cup of chocolate milk. Moe’s latest load was definitely larger than his last. She tried to estimate just how much jizz Moe blasted down her esophagus but she couldn’t quite put a number to the volume; other than it most definitely felt like it was more than a [cup’s worth of fluid liquid](https://www.thecalculatorsite.com/cooking/cups-ml.php).

* * *

* * *

(“Well that was definitely an interesting show, but I think its best if I speed things up here. After all if I don’t wrap things up soon I might just be here all night.”)

Zelda commentated in her spectral form. Yes, Zelda had been watching the whole affair. In fact Zelda was actually responsible for most of the outcomes in this encounter. She wished for Moe to gain incestual feelings for his adoptive mother. She wished for Maggie to give Moe a hand-job. She wished to alter Maggie’s taste-buds and make her love the taste of Moe’s jizz. She wished for Maggie to brave her feelings and give her adopted son a blowjob and also wished for her mouth and jaw to be extra elastic so that she could get her maw around Moe’s Monster cock. She even gave Moe the idea to bungee drop face fuck Maggie.

Now Zelda was ready to make another wish. A very sinister and dastardly wish.

(“I wish that Moe would gain the boldness to rip off Maggie’s clothes and start fucking her. Oh and also let’s add in another wish to refresh Moe’s refractory period”)

* * *

* * *

A dark glint manifested in Moe’s eyes. He looked down at his adoptive mother with a presence of dark lust and desire. Something had come over Moe. He realized that he shouldn’t do what he was about to do, but for some reason he just could not bring himself to stop.

Moe towered over Maggie. “Uh… Moe… look I think that maybe I let things get a little out of ha-AAaaahhhhhh~” Maggie’s sentence was cut short as Moe picked his adoptive mother up with one hand and with the other he proceeded to rip off Maggie’s brassier. “Ahhhhh~ Moe what are you doing!!! This is way to fa~Aaaaaaarrr~” Maggie screamed out again as Moe ripped off Maggie’s underwear, leaving her entirely naked.

It was then that Maggie saw that Moe was still somehow impossibly hard. “No! Moe I am your mother and you will not Nuuuuuaaagggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!” Maggie’s shout of protest was silenced when Moe swiftly and brutally positioned his cock head up to Maggie’s quim, then he produced a sudden and powerful thrust while simultaneously pulling her body back towards his torso.

And just like that Moe was piston pounding Maggie’s form. His Moblin physiology was more than enough to give him the strength to keep her body aloft in midair. Moe was 12 feet tall, in comparison Maggie was almost small enough to act as a sex toy for Moe. And that’s exactly how Moe treated her right now. She was his _sex toy_.

Moe slammed Maggie’s tight cunt down on his super-sized cock. His rod was stretching Maggie’s vagina like he was prepping it for child birth. His cock was literally wider than her forearm, meaning that his current piston pumps felt more like ravenous and rapid fist-fucks.

Maggie was Moe’s own personal pocket pussy right now. She had no way to resist Moe’s assault as she was much smaller than him and Moe was so much stronger than the typical Hylian. 

Maggie cried out in repeated protests as Moe literally used her as a masturbation tool. His large hands gripped her torso as he quickly pulled her body off his rod till only the tip remained inside her slit. Then in a fast and violent motion he slammed her all the way back down to the root of his cock. This motion repeated multiple times over and over. Maggie’s body was dragged up and down along Moe’s dick so fast that her fairly large [rubenesque](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Rubenesque) breasts where flapping forward and backward with each piston fuck. When Moe slammed her down to the base of his groin Maggie’s larger breasts actually slapped her in the face as she was brought down in extreme speed.

“Mo—oo – oo – oe… You – ne—ee—ed to sl—oo – ow dow – ow – ownnn!!” 

Maggie cried out in-between piston fucks. But Moe did not give her complaints any regard. He was too lost in the lust of his current actions to ever slow down. For a brief moment Maggie thought about if this is how it felt to have sex with a horse. 

Moe’s thoughts were lost in his own monstrous instincts. He knew that Maggie was his caretaker and adoptive mother, but in this one moment he didn’t see Maggie as his mother. He saw her as a bitch in heat, a breading mare, and fertile doe. Moe was completely lost in his base urges, right now it was impossible for the Moblin to reason with any sort of logic. All he knew right now was that Maggie was a woman, a female, a bitch; and he needed to conquer her, to dominate her, to breed her.

“Mo—oo – oo – oe… Ple—ee—ease… You – ne—ee—eed to sto—oo—oop!!!”

Maggie wanted Moe to stop. What she didn’t know was that she would soon get her wish, but her wish would be accompanied by Moe’s biggest climax yet. There was a tightening in Moe’s chest, a clenching in his glutes, a flexing in his rod, and a tightening in his grip around Maggie’s waist.

The moment was imminent.

I’M… GOING… TO… BREED YOU!

A twinge of fear resonated through Maggie’s core. Moe, her secretly adopted Moblin son, was actually raping her and was going to try and impregnate her. Her fear was only semi quelled by the fact that she was pretty sure Moblins and Hylians couldn’t interbreed. Incompatible species and all that. Even so, the fact that Moe had actually taken it this far was extremely disturbing. (“Moe what happened to you? You were so kind and gentle before. Was it my fault? Did I push you over the edge? Did I reawaken your monstrous instincts? Please Moe, I’m your mother. You can’t do this to your mother.”) Maggie pleaded out a silent prayer in her own mind. Little did she know her prayer was actually heard by someone. Someone who was in the same hidden room as her, although invisible and incorporeal. Yes, Zelda had heard Maggie’s prayer from within her own mind and decided to answer it in her own unique way.

* * *

(“Hmm… this is getting just a tad bit too dark for my liking. How about we lighten the mood a bit. Let’s see… I wish that Maggie actually had a really big impregnation fetish. I wish that Maggie actually planned out this whole scenario and wanted Moe to rape her since the beginning. To add to that lets also wish that she had a rape fetish. Hmm let’s see is there anything else I need to add,… Oh I know. I wish that Maggie was a super big nymphomaniac, and now that the incestual taboos have been broken between them, Maggie plans from now on to reward Moe every time he reaches a new milestone in his education by letting him fuck her. Oh and of course we can’t forget the charry on top. I wish that Maggie’s womb was fertile and fully compatible with Moblin sperm, she can get impregnated by Moblins and carry the resulting baby to term. Let’s also wish that Maggie isn’t aware of this, we’ll let the pregnancy be a pleasant surprise for her in the future.”)

* * *

The effects of Zelda’s wishes manifested immediately. Maggie’s eyes glazed over as the effects of Zelda’s most recent wishes began to manifest within her mind. Her memories and personality were being rewired to conform to the reality bending alterations of Zelda’s wishes.

“ _Nuugh~ Ye—yes—yes! Do It! Fuck me! Fuck Mommy!!_ ”

Maggie screamed out in rapturous pleasure. Gone was the fear and protests that she had previously manifested. This _**new**_ Maggie was not afraid of Moe’s rape like advances. No, she reveled in the thought of her secretly adopted Moblin son raping her, dominating her, conquering her. This _**new**_ Maggie was a nymphomaniac slut who’s wanton desires craved for carnal, taboo, sexual pillaging. She wanted Moe to rape her, she wanted her adopted son to defile her, and she wanted his big Moblin dick to utterly ruin her womanhood for any future men. She wanted Moe to claim her as his bitch and break her pussy so wide open that no Hylian man would ever be able to please her. She was Moe’s bitch now, she was a Moblin cock slut, she was a Monster loving whore and Maggie wanted nothing more than to live a life of wanton debauchery.

Maggie’s most recent cries of Pleasure had broken open a dam within Moe’s loins. The biggest climax of his life was right around the corner and he was damn certain that his release was going straight into his adoptive mother’s womb. 

“ _Yes! Yes! God Yes! Please do it! Fuck Mommy good. Cum in me! Cum in Mommy!_ ”

Moe slammed his adoptive mother a far as he could go. Maggie could swear she was hilted to the root and Moe’s dick was so deep in her that it had to be pushing her internal organs around just to make room for Moe’s Monster cock. Moe’s climax came in spurts, lots of spurts. More than any of his past releases. 

His first load of the day was enough to splatter Maggie’s face and fill her mouth with 3 gulps worth of semen. His second load was so great that it left her stomach feeling bloated. This third load was more than twice as great as both of the previous two loads combined. Hundreds of milliliters worth of semen shot out of Moe’s dick in nearly 2 dozen separate shots. Each shot was accompanied by a flexing twitch in Moe’s cock, every shot fired off more than 10 times what a normal man would be able to produce in a single climax, and every time Maggie felt Moe’s dick twitch her mind would shatter in blissful feminine climax. 

The rush of semen. The twitching of Moe’s forearm sized cock. The feeling of his large Moblin hands holding her torso tight. Everything was exactly how this _**new**_ Maggie wanted it. The feeling of her womb feeling up with a titanic amount of jizz was so euphoric that it actually caused Maggie to pass out in pleasure. Moe was second to follow, his third load of the day was so gigantic that it utterly drained the stamina from his body and caused him to slip and fall on the wet floor, landing on his back he instantly passed out. Luckily, Moe was a Moblin so his fall didn’t really cause him any harm, and thankfully by falling onto his back his body acted as a perfect cushion to protect Maggie from harm during the fall.

There they laid; Hylian mother and Moblin son. Both passed out on the wet floor of the bathing stall. Moe flat on his back while his adoptive mother laid on top of him in a sort of half hug. They were still connected. Moe’s rod was still jammed in Maggie’s cunt, his dick proved to be an excellent plug for preventing any of his semen from leaking out of Maggie’s vagina. Every couple of Minutes Moe’s dick would summon up the ability to shoot another burst of semen into his mother’s cunt, though these bursts were half-hearted and lacked any real power. What was released before was the main climax, these small unconscious shots were just the leftovers that were leaking out indeterminately. That didn’t mean that Maggie subconscious didn’t love it. Every time Moe leaked out another small spittle of jizz into her cunt, her unconscious body would coo in subconscious pleasure. Her sleeping body was releasing happy hums of pleasure as she embraced her secretly adopted Moblin son in an unconscious hug.

(“Oh my gosh I have to get a picture of this.”) Zelda squeaked out in a joyous tone of voyeurism. The Princess used her power to undo the effects which made her form incorporeal and invisible. Once Zelda returned to normal she stood there in the room with the unconscious mother son pair. She pulled out her slate. Hers was a specially designed slate made by the sheikah clan.

Zelda walked around the unconscious pair and took a few pictures. Just before Zelda was fully satisfied with her photographic desires; something happened. Somebody began climbing down the trapdoor which led to the secret basement.

“Hello? Maggie are you okay? I heard some screaming so I came to investigate.”

Zelda turned to witness the owner of the new voice. The princess caught witness of the new stranger at the same time that the stranger laid their gaze upon the scene.

The most shocking revelation of all in this moment was not that Zelda had just been caught taking pictures of the nude forms of Maggie and her adopted Moblin son. It was that Zelda knew this stranger, and the stranger knew Zelda.

The stranger was the maid from earlier. The one that wanted to talk to Zelda but couldn’t without risking Sir Ragsdale’s wrath.

“Pri— Princess Zelda? Is that you?” The Maid called out in a whispered shock.

“Mi—Mila? Is that you?” Zelda responded in equal shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Zelda world in this story is more of a composite and amalgamation of other various Zelda eras / worlds. It dose not draw from any one Zelda game. It instead combines aspects of many Zelda games and mixes them together.
> 
> In this story many characters from many different eras of the Zelda timeline will exist together and interact with each other in this story.
> 
> .
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will go on to read further chapters. The next chapter is already complete and will be uploaded soon.
> 
> Also If you enjoyed this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.
> 
> .
> 
> Do note that because I split this portion of the story into 2 halves that means that there's still 1 more Hyrule chapter to go before we get back to Lucina. The next chapter will take place almost immediately after were this one leaves off, and it will focus on the character Mila (From Wind Waker.)  
> How does Mila fit into this story? well you'll just halve to read the next chapter to find out.


End file.
